A Christmas date
by EllenEvhe
Summary: Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi, Dyson,... and the rest of the gang always go to theme parks for Christmas. This year a certain blonde doctor joins them. The first chapter is told entirely in Bo's point of view, after that the POV will alternate between Bo and Lauren. Rating M for future language and just bad role models in the first chapter. ;-) Doccubus as always.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

I wrote this story as a sort of Christmas gift. It's a stand alone story that has nothing to do with my episodes besides the fact that it's about Bo and Lauren again.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Christmas Date

December 26, 2018

I've always loved airports: the busy bustling of people left and right, the smell of coffee, burgers, perfume, and that coming and going of everyone around you that makes you feel connected. I love airports, most especially around the holidays when Christmas lights and trees add on that extra sparkle and glitter to a season of warmth, family and magic.

Amsterdam Schiphol, the airport I am currently in, is no different in that regard I think with a smile as I glance up the huge Christmas tree beautifully decorated in the Arrival Hall. Small lights twinkle on it's huge branches, and reflect in the white and gold Christmas decorations that hang off it. It's not the most decadent tree I've ever seen, nor is it the biggest, but it's perfect, and that all encompassing smell of pine just tops it off. All around me I see people falling into each other's arms, blinking a tear away, or laughing out loud. I have no one waiting for me here, but that doesn't make me any less happy. I have a standing date with my best friend since junior high, and I am only about a good hour away from seeing her again.

As I push myself through the airport crowd, I think back to the first time Tamsin and I went to an amusement park. Tams was twelve and I was eleven and we were living in Washington DC at the time. Six Flags was nothing special when I compare it now to all the parks I've gone to, but back when I was eleven, it was the coolest place on earth. Tamsin and I lived in the same street and our moms were friends, they took us for my birthday and although we hadn't hung out before, we instantly bonded over the rides at the park. The Superman Ride of Steel was our favourite roller coaster; the moment I saw that drop, the moment I felt that feeling of weightlessness course through me I was hooked, and we spent the better part of our pocket allowance trying to visit again and again. I remember that Summer as the Summer my life turned to chaos as my mom and dad got divorced, my dad moved out, I never saw him again, and my mom hopped from one questionable relationship to the next. The one constant was Tamsin. Even then she was brash, loud, obnoxious, but also loyal, funny and just the right amount of crazy. We got each other through the rougher years in high school and later through college. We had always spent Christmas Day together, and when we were old enough to have money, we started spending Christmas Day together at theme parks, and every year a diffrent one. It wasn't long after that my cousin Kenzi and one of her best friends Vex joined our group, and from there on out different people would tag along. Evony came along with Vex, Tamsin brought Dyson, a detective she worked with and they would bring others. Although the core team never much changed, anyone could join as long as they liked amusements parks and booze, we were never picky. This year would be our tenth Christmas Day at a park, and our first one abroad.

I'm late, so as soon as the baggage collection service allows me I'm pushing out of the door and running with the trolley behind me. It skirts and pulls, and bounces behind me stubbornly refusing to match my pace. I yank and power it into submission, and it scurries along in resisted surrender. The driver I flag down quickly helps me with my trolley as it gets banned to the trunk, and I grin slightly in vindication at the klang which with the trunk closes shut. I slide into the backseat and pull out my phone to turn it back on for the first time since I turned it off two days ago. I want to text my best friend to tell her I'm on my way, but before I can, a stream of messages pours in.

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 9.12pm** "I can't believe you're missing Christmas."_

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 9.15pm** "Who makes their employees work Christmas, ey? Cruel and unusual punishment is what I call that!"_

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 9.16pm** "I'm gonna sue your boss. I'll make it stick in court! Imma stick it to the man!"_

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 9.16pm** "I swear!"_

I smile and laugh at my friend. It's disturbing to think she's a very successful and respected prosecutor in Washington DC.

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 9. 22pm** "Yup, we just finished the eggnog without you!"_

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 10.15pm** "Why aren't you here yet?"_

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 10.35pm** "You're a lousy best friend! Oh yeah, Dyson misses you." ;-)_

I involuntarily grunt and sigh as I read Tamsin's text. It's not like I didn't know he'd be there, I just wish I had had a little more time before seeing him again. At the same time, I can't imagine a Christmas without him. He's part of my makeshift family.

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 11pm** "I'm sueing right now. Not to worry, I'm giving myself a healthy percentage of your winnings."_

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 11.12pm** "You'd better make up with presents."_

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 11.44pm** "YOu better brong boozse"_

I chuckle and thank the Duty Free gods at the airport silently.

 _ **Tamsin, December 25,** "Your cuz just drank ;;why y hyy …ALL vodka! yOU hwY? not here to stopI me im contest ,damnhit!_

I laugh out loud. For the last nine years my best friend has convinced herself that she can outdrink my Russian cousin. The first time Tamsin challenged Kenz we were at college and Tamsin woke up the next day with a "Kenz is da bomb!" tattoo on her shoulder, a copy of her upcoming law ethics exam under her pillow, and no idea how either one of them got there. I don't have a clue how they got there either. The only one that does is Kenz, but she holds onto that secret closer than she does a bottle of tequila on a night out, and has told Tamsin hundreds of times that the only way she'll ever divulge what happened, is if Tamsin beats her at another drinking contest. The yearly date for that legendary throw down to go down... Yup, you got it, Christmas. Tamsin still thinks one day she'll be able to outdrink my cousin, and 'trains' every chance she's got.

For the last nine years she's been consistently wrong.

 _ **Tamsin, December 25, 11.34pm** "Godgghahhhamm"_

 _ **Tamsin, December 26, midnight** "Mery CHIsmes, fycker!"_

 _ **Bo, December 26, 9.15am** "Merry Christmas, Tam :-) Just landed, on my way. I'll meet you guys directly at the park?"_

 _ **Kenzi, December 26, 9.20am** "Hey Cuz, your big bad bestie D.A. who thought she could outdrink moi is still drooling on her pillow, but me and my awesome possy are enjoying a lovely breakfast compliments of the fine folk here at the hotel. We'll be hitting the gates in 30 for a day of joyous frivolity!"_

I check my clock, the cabby and I are making good time and he's told me we should be there in half an hour. We're all staying at the hotel at the park, which should make it easier for me to drop off my bags and join the others quickly. I reach into my hand luggage and pull out my reindeer antlers tiara. Fluffy ears are a prerequisite for Christmas at theme parks and this pair has been with me for over ten years. They are stiched and glued back together where needed, they've been added to with small lights in I can switch on and off and rotate the colors with.

I love them.

It's half an hour later and we're pulling into the park's hotel. It resembles a castle with four round orange towers on every end. I smile again. Fantasy is more important than reality here. That thought is only confirmed when I step inside: a life size statue of Prince Charming and one of Red Riding Hood await me in the hotel lobby. About five minutes later I have the keys to my room. Sleeping Beauty here I come!

 **The Efteling**

The Winter Efteling is what they call this park during the holiday season, and I have to say they did a great job. The weather is too soft for snow, but it decorates the many Christmas trees and buildings anyway. The many eating stalls that come from one fairytale or another have all switched to Winter and Christmas favorites. I smile when I smell pancakes, hot chocolate, and a mix of other sugary goodness.

The park itself is divided up into kingdoms for every age, and I'm most interested in the "Rough kingdom, het Ruigrijk" because that's the part of the park best suited for thrill seekers or grown children like me and my friends. The rest of the park, however, has plenty on offer as well.

As I pass through the main gates and into the fantasy land of my choice, I am not disappointed: there are carolers and actors performing The Sound of Music, and other fairy tale stars in wintery outfits, dashing reds and greens. I see children and parents with a wide smile on their faces when Princess Aurora greets them and takes a photo with them.

I push on as the Efteling app guides me to the Rough Kingdom and the roller coasters I've been dying to ride. Most of all though, I am dying to see my friends. Work keeps me pretty tied up year round; when I am home I'm usually preparing to leave. It's the life I chose, and I love my job, but there are days I wish I had chosen a profession with more roots.

BO-STER! One 100 pounds of pure Russian diva decked out with Santa earmuffs and matching scarf and mittens crashes into me and I laugh out loud as I hug my cousin into me. Behind her I see Evony, and Vex appear. I disentangle myself from Kenz and greet them with a hug of their own glad to see them again, but as soon as I'm done with the pleasantries, Kenzi pulls me to the side.

"Merry Christmas, Bobo! So glad you could join us!" Kenzi says sarcastically and punches me hard in the shoulder.

"Hey!" I protest at the punch. "That's uncalled for, I had to work!" I rub my shoulder.

"Work, work! It's always the same thing with you! When are you going to put us first, ey? Did you even think about us last night?" Kenzi laments dramatically.

"I thought to get you the Buckthorn," I grin.

"How many bottles?" Kenzi pins me with a look, and crosses her arms.

"Two for everyone and then one extra for you no one knows about."

"Have I told you I love you, Bobo?"

"So I'm forgiven for missing Christmas?"

"Pishaw! You think you can buy my forgiveness? Christmas is sacred! I had to share a room with chainsaw Tamtam! That long legged freak kicks in her sleep, and then her tentacles disappear mysteriously again like some mythical creature from the deep!"

"She didn't nick you did she? You know she's got that 'rash' on her toenail."

"What?" Kenzi shrieks. "You mean to say Loud Mouth Barbie is the fungus among-us?"

"Maaaaaaybe..." I grin.

Kenzi punches me in the shoulder again, she knows I'm lying. "That shit ain't funny, Bo!"

"Ouch!" I exclaim, and rub the sore spot. " Actually, it was! You shoulda seen your face...It was very funny."

"Yeah, those three bottles of Biuckthorn definitely ain't cutting it anymore!"

"Then it's a good thing, I also got you two extra bottles of Moskovskaya."

"The original 1000ml bottle?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Excellent point, cuz! I might be persuaded to forgive you if those bottles were to roomservice themselves into my possession."

"Done and done, Kenz." I did actually get the hotel staff to deliver Kenzi's supply straight to her room. All rooms had been booked under a single reservation so my request hadn't sounded funny to the hotel staff.

"Top notch, Bobo."

"Kenz.." I say, asking a question I should have posed earlier on. "Where is Tamsin?"

"Don't give me that look, chica!" Kenzi says as her hands appear on her hips for extra sway and swagger to her words. "You know better than to leave your best friend alone with booze and the fabulous Moi on Christmas."

"That bad?"

Kenzi just shrugs.

"Why didn't you guys stop her?"

"You know how she gets, and let's face it, it's not like you like us for our strongly developed sense of responsibility." "D-man did try to persuade her, but then then the force is weak in that one when battling the Kenzstar."

"And where is he? He didn't stay behind to look out for Tamsin did he?"

"Gawds no. We left Tamsin in the very capable hands of Dr. Lauren Lewis. She'll be fine."

"Lauren Lewis," I mumble. The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't quite place it.

"She's a friend of Tamsin's," Kenzi offers quickly and then it dawns on me where I recognize the name from. I think Tamsin dated a Lauren Lewis MD when she had just started her internship at then D.A. Gianni Carlotti. They had dated for a year on and off if I recall correctly.

"Are they back together?" I ask confused.

"No way, but the good doc told us she needed to check on Tam tam to see if she's okay. She'll be joining our possy in a few, said she's got the entire map of the park memorised."

I slowly nod my head. If Lauren was helping my bestie nurse one hell of a hangover on Christmas Day, then she couldn't be half bad. "And Dyson?"

"D-man I never saw come back this morning. I suppose he'a still lurving on his girlfriend."

"He brought someone? Oh, that's nice." I say trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Kenzi's face pulls into an apologetic side grin. "He's hurting, chica."

"Right... That's why three months after we break up, he takes a date to Christmas." I mumble under my breath. I'm about ten seconds away from a bad mood, and that's not what Christmas is about so I inhale deeply, and turn back towards Evony and Vex. That's when I notice her and I do a double take, my heart suddenly skips. Talking to Evony is the most stunning woman I have ever seen. Her blonde hair flows in waves over her shoulders like a goddess, and her laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She has legs that go on for miles and the way her ass fits into those tight jeans she is wearing should be illegal. I know I'm staring, and it's completely inappropriate, but I can't help it.

"See something you like?" Kenzi says knowingly snapping me out of my ogling.

I close my mouth and scrunch my brows in annoyance at being caught. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure," Kenzi replies. "You were practically drooling over Hotpants there, Bobo."

"Hotpants?"

"That's Lauren. Or as I like to call her, Dr. Hotpants. I'm too much of a pocket rocket lover myself, but damn if that girl's ass doesn't know how to rock a pair of jeans."

I nod dumbly with my friend agreeing as Lauren has apparantly convinced Vex of an impromptu little Christmas jig and her butt is swaying left and right in a perfect fluid motion.

"Bo!" Kenzi snaps and I blink before turning towards my cousin. "Come on now, Bo-ster, I taught you better than to stare," Kenzi says with a haughty grin.

I close my eyes and nod my head. I'm normally a pretty levelheaded person and the last thing I need right now is lusting after one of Tamsin's exes with my own ex in attendance.

 _Seriously. What am I thinking?_

"Come on, stalker. Let's get the introductions over so we can head for da rides!"

"Hotpants," Kenzi announces and I see Lauren smile. "Lemme introduce you to the bestest cuz on the planet, my chica Bo who was supposed to be here yesterday, but who is compensating by bringing us all extra alcohol, so she is forgiven."

Lauren chuckles a little at Kenzi's introduction of me, and then shifts her gaze. "It's nice to meet you Bo," Lauren says after a moment's hesitation, and then extends her hand. I reach for it a little too eagerly. It's Christmas and usually I have no problem pulling strangers into hugs and kisses, but with this woman I'm unusually reserved, like I want to let her dictate the pace and I would never simply presume. However, her hand is warm, soft, it feels perfect and I just keep shaking it, getting lost in the feeling. Her eyes are now meeting mine and skirting back and forth between our hands; It takes me a good five seconds before I catch on, before I get the woman is silently asking me to let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry," I say as I finally let go. Out of the corner of my eyes I catch Kenzi sniggering at me. "I uh..usually don't snatch people's hands like this, but it's Christmas.." I blabber, and let the sentence hang because I have no idea how to finish it. What the hell was I gonna say?! It's Christmas so I get into the habit of kidnapping people's hands? Yeah, what kind of fucked up traditions were you raised with?

I blush not able to hide my awkwardness, but Lauren is a trooper and takes it in stride. "No problem. Christmas is all about connecting and being genuine." Lauren says warmly and graciously.

"Alright then loves, " Vex chimes out. "Now that we've all been introduced, let's get to exploring, shall we? I don't know about you, but I like my rides like I like my men: hard, rough, fast-paced and long," he says lasciviously and we all laugh.

 **Pinokkio's Pizza and Pasta Restaurant**

It's lunch time and Dyson and his 'friend' Ciara joined us about two hours ago. He's making a point of flaunting her in my face. I'm trying my best to ignore it, but when he pulls her to him as we all eat our pizza, calls her "love" and butterfly kisses her nose I roll my eyes and almost spit my food back out.

"He's only doing it because he doesn't want to appear hurt, you know." A voice to my right says. The voice belongs to Lauren Lewis MD, and I'm surprised she caught on to my reaction as she's been engrossed talking to Evony ever since our awkward handshake.

"Thanks for the insight," I say. "But I don't need anyone to headshrink me or my relationships," I add rather snippishly. It's a kneejerk, jerk reaction of mine that makes her visibly swallow, but the truth is that although I hug and kiss strangers, when it comes to my personal stuff, I bar the gates. I'm a guarded person, I have reason to be, 'just cause' is perhaps a better way of putting it. I'm used to keeping strangers at a distance, and that's where I prefer them. No matter how pretty they are.

"Of course not. I wasn't trying to suggest we talk about it either."

"Good," I say like an auctioneer closing off a bid. There's that conversation nipped in the butt.

"If you excuse me," Lauren says getting up in a tone I know is more for me than the rest of the table. "I think I'm going to check up on Tamsin, see how she's doing," The doctor puts her napkin down in between her half eaten pizza.

I'm an ass and I know it as everyone around the table smiles at Lauren's offer. If Tamsin had been here she would have slapped me over the head.

 **Baron 1898**

Damn, I LOVE this ride! The ride is short, but explosive and I'm quickly becoming addicted to it. The ride is set up like you're entering a mine as one of it 19th century employees. You pass the miners' lockers to get fitted for clothes and then meet the mine owner Baron Gustave Hooghmoed, a greedy business man with only the promise of gold in mind and little regard for the lives of his miners, or the threat and warnings of the ghosts that roam the mine.

Once past the lockers, you take your seat in the railcar. You need to be strapped in tight, and then you start the climb. At the top, the cars suddenly halt and you're confronted with a 37.5 meter (123 feet) 87 degree drop and the ghosts of the mine shrieking in your ears.

It's that drop that keeps me coming back for more, so I'm on my third time queueing when I see a familiar head of blonde hair pass me in the snake queue next to me.

"Doc, Lauren." I say and she turns her head. She doesn't seem particularly happy to see me. I briefly wonder if perhaps she saw me before I saw her, and she just didn't want to say anything.

"Hey Bo." Lauren says a little reserved.

"How's Tamsin doing?" I ask and I see her features soften slightly as I inquire about my friend.

"Ranting and raving Tamsin style. She blames you." Lauren says with a good-humored smirk. Her smirk only makes me feel more like a jerk than before. Here is a woman I snapped at earlier and she's being more than courteous to me.

"She does every year, " I say chuckling. "You think she'll be able to join us in a couple of hours?"

"I hope so. I gave her some tylenol to deal with her headache. At least she wasn't praying to the porcelain gods anymore like she was this morning ."

"Oh gawd, " I exclaim horrified. "I apologize for my friend."

It's Lauren's turn to chuckle, and it's a melodious sound I know I could get used to quickly.

"It's nothing I don't see on a weekly basis and nothing I haven't seen from Tamsin before."

I nod. "Well, in any case, if I don't owe you an apolo.." I start, but there are people behind me politely and less politely urging me to move along in the queue, which effectively drags me away from my conversation with Lauren. I apologize to the people behind me and hop the fence to join Lauren where she is queuing.

"Hey," I say as I reach the blonde doctor. Lauren still has a slightly forced expression on her face, and I know I put it there. "Look, doc. As I was saying before if I don't owe you an apology for Tamsin, then I definitely owe you one for me. So yeah. I'm sorry for being an ass before."

"It's okay," Lauren says and I can see that she means it. The frown in her forehead clears up and her body language relaxes. "You and Dyson were a couple for a long time," Lauren says thoughtfully and she sounds sincere. Perhaps this opening up to strangers isn't such a bad thing after all. "I understand about lingering feelings for a person, " the doctor adds softly.

"You're right. We were a couple for some time," I say nodding. Lauren thinks I reacted out of hurt, and I feel compelled to rectify that. "But, it's not about lingering feelings." The last time Dyson and I were a couple, after the incident, we'd been together for almost a year and a half, but I had realised my feelings for him had turned to friendship long before that. We tried for about half a year after I had first told him how I felt, because he asked me to and because he was one of my closest friend, he'd been there for me time and time again. Still, we couldn't make it work. In between my busy schedule and his we barely saw one another and when we did the same problem was still there. I loved the guy, still LOVE the guy, but just not in that way. Some three months ago I ended it officially, and I was glad for it, except for that part where I was alone, he was apparently having the time of his life, and I missed my friend.

"It's just that it's Christmas, you know?" I say. "And it's just the fact that he feels the need to flaunt her in my face."

"And Christmas is not the time to flaunt your new girlfriend. And as your friend first and foremost, he should know that." Lauren says as if reading my mind.

"Yes! Exactly!"

"He definitely should have had the decency to at least show up alone and pretend to be miserable."

"Yes!" I join in. "Is that too much to ask?"

Lauren smiles. "No," she shakes her head to emphasize her words. "Not at all."

"Thank you!" I say emphatically, and we both laugh.

"So where's the rest of the gang?" Lauren asks.

"Oh. Well, lemme tell you about my friends, doc. See Tamsin and I really are the only die-hard roller coaster riders, the rest of them always go bar hopping in the afternoon. Kenz said she was checking out the Polle's pancakes restaurant, and Evony loves the scotch they serve with them. Last time I saw Vex he was chatting up one of the guys that operates The Python. I'm pretty sure I heard him tell the guy that he'd let him handle his Python any day."

Lauren laughs out loud, and I join in at the joyful sound."That's just something you can't 'unhear', isn't it?" she says shaking her head.

"Classic Vex." We say in unison and we laugh again.

"So," Lauren says all of a sudden and rather formally as if she's about to perform some sacred duty. "Seeing as your bestie is out of commission for today, would you allow me to step in for her?"

"Doc," I say matching her tone. "You would be doing me an honor. You're a roller coaster fan?"

Lauren nods her head vehemently. "Absolutely. The rougher, the better."

"Really?" I ask wih excitement. "Favorite ride?"

"I would have to say the traditional wooden rollercoasters. El Toro."

"In New Jersey. That's a classic."

Lauren nods enthusiastically. "And the Colossos in Germany."

"Germany. Wow! You _are_ a fan!"

Lauren smiles again, and when she does her eyes sparkle. "My dad was in the Navy, we moved around a lot and he was stationed in Berlin for a long time."

"Ah. I did not know that." I say, I'm racking my brain trying to retrieve as much information about Lauren as I can, but it's not much. Tamsin and she dated while I was in the Air Force Academy, and I barely had time to breathe. All I know about Lauren is what my bestie told me about her on the phone. From somewhere I remember Tamsin telling me that Lauren was very organized. With her being a Navy brat, that makes a lot more sense now.

"Every Summer he would take me along with him to a park for a couple of days of father-daughter time."

"He sounds like an awesome dad."

"Oh, let me tell you..."

 **George and the Dragon**

 **"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **2 minutes later**

That was awesome! We say in unison again and high five one another.

"You're right!" I exclaim. "You're completely and utterly right! I can't believe I never noticed that before!"

Lauren scrunches her brows. For how weirdly in sync I seem to be with this woman she now has a 'no clue' expression on her face.

"The wood. The noise it makes, the way it shakes and moves under the cart. It totally adds to the experience!"

Lauren grins. "They started building this track in 2009, and at the time the technique of prefabricated track was already being implemented." Lauren sees my puzzled expression and explains. "Oh, uh prefabricated track. Wooden roller coasters are usually built on site and layer by layer. Prefabricated track is made in a factory, it consists of seven or more layers of wood that are glued together and then laser cut to perfection. Prefabricated doesn't take as long to build and it takes less maintenance, but because it's cut to perfection, the ride is also smoother. The Efteling chose the more expensive construction method, the architect who designed it insisted it'd be done by hand for a rougher ride or he wouldn't stay with the project."

I smile at Lauren amazed at how she knows these things. Another thing I remember about Lauren now. Tamsin told me Lauren was freakishly smart. Her words. I think I'd rather describe her as amazing.

 **Villa Volta**

"I know we didn't really do a full loop, but it sure..."

"I know... Right?"

"Mind fuck."

Lauren agrees.

 **The Python**

"Alright, loves get over here!" Vex' voice draws both of our attention as our heads turn upwards. Vex is positively radiating with his head poked out of the roller coaster's station. He beckons us around the corner to a side entrance and then unlatches the door for us letting us in. He's wearing one of the Efteling jackets and actually looks like one of the employees.

"How did you..?" I start, but Vex interrupts wiggling his brows. "What can I say, I'm a fan of his Python," Vex says suggestively while blowing a kiss to the guy I saw him chatting up earlier on. "Got to give him some of the Vex lovin' every once in a while." He winks at me and then gestures towards the carts, and the empty seats up front. "Take a seat, my lovelies and I shall give you the ride of a lifetime!" Lauren and I share a look and then scurry for our seats. Sitting at the front of a ride always ups it, and right after we get strapped in Lauren reaches for my hand and squeezes it. At her touch, my stomach does this flip thing that seems to make me more nauseous and unsettled than any roller coaster can.

 **The White Horse Tavern**

 **30 minutes later**

"Lauren, I insist," I say. "It was my rude and asocial behaviour that spoiled your appetite in the first place," I say letting humor enter into my voice.

"This is true." The doctor deadpans and I laugh at her before she finally cracks a smile.

"How bout I get us some apple pie with ice cream? We can share?" I ask meeting her eyes.

Lauren seems a little flustered at my suggestion, but nods her head anyway.

"Great!" I say and turn towards the counter. The thought of sharing a dessert with this woman puts a spring in my step.

"Two pieces?" She asks when I come back and she sees what I'm carrying. "Reconsidered about sharing, huh?" She's got a cheeky grin that I'm matching.

"Well, I do remember Tamsin telling me never to trust you with dessert."

Lauren chuckles. "Of all the things you remember..."

"True, true, but if you'll let me I'd like to know more about you. Get to know you better." My heart is beating hard inside my chest. I suppose my words aren't overtly flirtatious, they could be construed as simply friendly, but I'm pretty sure I mean them in a flirtatious way.

"The second piece of pie is for Tamsin." I say quickly filling the silence I start experiencing as awkward."She loves apple pie." I add and then take a nervous sip of my latte.

"I love Star Trek. I'm a Trekkie."

"As in ComicCon fan?"

"Once."

"I can't believe you just confessed to that."

"Or twice.."

"I'm in shock."

"Or maybe a little more," Lauren says sipping her coffee. "Dirty little secret."

"Cosplay?"

"Maybe once."

"Dr. Lewis!"

"If you tell anyone, I will be forced to keep you in a coma for the rest of your life."

"Using the Vulcan nerve pinch?"

"Now who's a fan?" Lauren wiggles her brows.

I put my hands up. "I confess to watching a season or two. I was always more of a Xena fan though."

Lauren looks at me in amusement, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she looks me up and down. "I can see that: the leather, the long dark hair,.."

"The boobs?" I ask sticking out my chest. I've never been shy about my assets, and I'm not about to start now.

"Those too," Lauren blushes slightly and hides her face in another bite of pie. "This is really good."

"You just pictured me in a Xena outfit, didn't you?" I ask half giggling.

"Don't get all judgemental on me now!" Lauren waves her fork out at me accusingly. "You started it!"

"Gabrielle fan." I confess.

"Xena. Definitely Xena," she says almost inaudibly.

"What character did you go dressed up as?"

"No, no! I plead the fifth on that one!" Lauren says laughing and eating another bite.

"This _is_ really good." I say diving into the piece of pie in front of me.

"Ah huh." Lauren agrees.

Lauren is beautiful, but also funny, caring, and deliciously geeky. She has a way of explaining things that doesn't make you feel stupid, just keen to learn more. She is incredibly intelligent, but not in the bragging kind of way. In my line of work I am used to dealing with egos, it made me a little bit arrogant and cocky, but she brings out the Bo in me I recognize from my younger years: she makes me laugh, she makes me goofy and playful and I can't get enough.

 **Half moon, swinging ship**

"Really?" I say rubbing my forehead.

"You don't seem that surprised."

"I'm never really surprised when it comes to shit Tamsin pulls. I once woke up to a live chicken picking at my toes. That's back in the days we were college roommates and Tamtam decided it was a good idea to steal her Professor's prize winning hens. There were three more in our closet."

"No way!" Lauren laughs out loud almost spilling the bag of popcorn she is holding.

"It was traumatizing. To this day I am oddly perturbed by poultry."

"Poor baby." Lauren mutters and presses a piece of popcorn to my mouth. Her words are uttered in a slightly mocking tone, but I let the warm feeling of her calling me baby wash over me.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that whole thing."

"I can neither confirm, nor deny that I may or may not have been in charge of the diversion." I cough.

"And how did you manage that?"

"I may or may not have flashed my boobs." I say and see Lauren almost choke on her piece of popcorn.

 **Castle Symbolica, dark ride**

"What did you do with the hens?"

"Are you sure you want to know. You'll be an accessory to the crime.."

"You didn't eat them, did you?"

"What? No!"

"Thank goodness. So...?"

"Tamsin convinced me they needed to be smuggled over the state line, because otherwise we might be indicted with kidnapping."

"I might not be a lawyer, but I'm pretty sure kidnapping isn't going to stick when you're stealing hens, and I'm also pretty sure that kidnapping in itself is a federal offense."

"Yes, but see..you're smart, and you aren't drunk..."

"All valid points."

"So yeah...that's how that went."

"And the hens?"

"They were relocated. I can't tell you where. Hush hush and all, I promised them a life free of complications and pageantries. Children's farm."

"I like that."

"One of my better ideas," I say with a smile.

 **Timur Station Café**

"So...what made you want to become a doctor?" I say taking a swig of my beer. It's five in the afternoon and light is beginning to fade outside.

"My parents were both doctors. My dad was a Navy doctor, my mom was a heart surgeon. Growing up, I never knew anything else, and I never wanted to become anything else. I'm a trauma surgeon. It's fast paced, challenging..all the things you could ask for in a job, but what makes me love my job is the part where I can really help people." I smile at Lauren's answer. This woman is passionate, and caring in a way I have never experienced before. I know without a shadow of a doubt that she is the type of doctor that goes the extra mile for her patients and is admired by her colleagues for her knowledge and professionalism at the same time.

"Must be hard sometimes too."

Lauren nods. "I've seen my share of deaths."

"How do you deal with that?" I ask desperately wanting to know. I've seen my share of deaths too, and I have never figured out how to handle it. At times my life feels like I'm just making it from one bad week to a hopefully somewhat better week.

Lauren shrugs. "I try to focus on the good I do."

I swallow and nod my head. "Yeah." My voice comes out strained and I can tell Lauren has noticed as I look back up.

"Are you okay?" She asks and that concern I know now makes her an awesome doctor is back in her voice.

"Yes," I say nodding my head.

"It's okay not to be okay sometimes."

I nod again at the brink of spilling all my secrets to this woman; from how lonely I sometimes am to the guilt I carry with me, and how I willingly sustain this loneliness because of the guilt I feel. I even want to explain to her that me and Dyson not working out was mostly because I could never really confide in him, could never really give myself to him. Not like he deserved. It's strange, I know, but I feel compelled to tell her all of this. I feel compelled to give my heart to this woman who I've only met this morning, explain myself, let her know me completely. Somewhere, somehow I know that if I let her she will be my redemption, she will pick up my bruised and broken soul and will mend it without effort.

However, I do not bar the gates without reason, and protecting Lauren from my darker side is as good reason to do it as I'll ever find. This conversation was never meant to become another appointment at my shrink's office, and I am much the contenter soul on the superficial side of life anyway.

"I'm okay, Lauren. We all have regret we carry." I offer as an explanation. "Like why didn't I just return those hens in the first place? Why did I think it was a good idea to drive 400 miles in my beat-up Subaru without any air conditioning in a 90 degree heatwave?" I joke to offset the tension. I'm glad to see it works when Lauren's lips curl into a warm smile.

"Or why didn't you just get Tamsin to take them up there?"

"See...Smart!" I say gesturing at the beautiful doctor across from me.

"What made you become a pilot?"

I blink momentarliy trying to figure out how Lauren knows I'm a pilot in the first place.

"When I said I found Tamsin in bed with a Christmas tree wrapped in a flightsuit I may have read the tag on the flightsuit. Captain I. McCorrigan. Who else would she miss enough to dress a Christmas tree up in? Though I have to admit.." Lauren says. "The 'I' threw me for a loop."

I shake my head laughing. "There is something seriously wrong with that girl. Though in all likelihood, she probably dressed it up in one of my flightsuits so she could yell at me. And Bo is short for Isabeau."

"Isabeau. That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"And flying?"

"I'm a thrill seeker I suppose. My mom and dad got divorced when I was eleven, and about a year after that my mom had a boyfriend; Frank, a pilot. They were together on and off for about a year, but he was cool. He took me and my mom up, and just like the roller coasters I was hooked from the first time. The base were he was stationed was only a couple of streets down from where we lived so I would run up to see him whenever I could and asked him all the questions I could think of. My mom and he broke up, but I kept visiting him. When I was sixteen he paid for me to get some flying lessons. By that time I could already fly, but I needed to get a license, and for that I needed lessons from a registered instructor. I was good, very good and yes, pretty cocky about that." I grin at Lauren's smirk "Anyway, Frank brought me to the attention of his superiors and before I knew it the Air Force was paying for my engineering degree if I promised to come fly for them afterwards."

"And the Air Force doesn't give any time off during Christmas? Am I wrong in thinking we are currently off mission?"

"You are not. But then I've been working for Rand Tech Enterprises for the last six months as their main consultant and test pilot. They are developing a new fighter jet, and as always there have been a couple of hitches along the way and time is money."

"So they are responsible for you working on Christmas."

"That they are, "

Lauren looks at the bottle of ginger lemonade she's been drinking and swirls the liquid. "Bo.." she starts off hesitantly. "How dangerous is your job exactly?"

I scrunch my brows. There's a certain tone in her voice that seems to betray more than simple curiosity.

"Well,..I'm currently not flying any missions. In that regard I've never been safer."

"Yes, but when I hear 'developing and hitches', I hear 'experimental and dangerous."

"True, but up until now there hasn't been anything I haven't been able to handle. I am a damn good pilot, Lauren. And despite my questionable actions in college, I'm not completely reckless."

Lauren smiles. "No doubt you are. But, I am starting to understand why Tamsin was so worried about you last night, and why she dragged a Christmas tree stand-in of you into her bed."

"She cares."

"She does."

 **The flying Dutchman**

"So daredevil, is there anything that frightens you?"

"Hospitals, and those creepy doctors that roam the halls."

Lauren laughs. "You're an ass!"

"That and poultry, of course." Lauren laughs louder. "I imagine if I ever see a doctor handling live poultry in the hall of a hospital I'd have a heart attack." I push the joke to the ridiculous, just to make her laugh harder.

"Well, if that ever does happen, I'm sure I could nurse you back to health." The doctor says with a wink that all but stops my heart. Wow. Is Lauren flirting with me? Holy shazassle!

"Oh now, that's just an invitation to fake something," I reply as quickly as my befuddled brain pulls itself into gear again. _Hah! Two can flirt that game!_

 **Baron 1898**

"Last one before the park closes."

"Couldn't have ended with a better ride."

"The company wasn't bad either."

Lauren smirks like I want to have her keep smirking at me for a lifetime to come.

"It sure wasn't."

"Doc, you and Evony?" I let the question hang as I stumble a bit. "You seemed friendly.." I say the word friendly like it's a creepy, conspiratory type word. I'm not sure why because the last thing I want is to give the word friendly a different connotation than the one it actually carries. I want them to be friends. Just friends, like chums, or even better acquaintances, ships that pass in the night. Not 'friends' as in 'Oh yeah, we're 'friends' with airquotes.

"That's cause we are 'friendly'," Lauren says with creepy airquotes. I scrunch my brows. _Not what I wanted to hear._

"I mean...are you and her a thing?" I mentally pat myself on the back. _There! I said it! Awesome points for being direct, Isabeau!_

"I didn't think you'd ask me that question seeing how you reacted when I made a comment about Dyson."

"Well, you're more than welcome to snap at me for butting into your private life just as long as you apologize for it later," I say with a confident smile.

Lauren shakes her head chuckling. "You fly gals are all alike. Think you are sooo smooth."

"Do you know a lot of us 'fly gals'?" I ask hoping she doesn't. _I know all of the fly gals there are. Those bitches better not be acquainted with the doc._

"I feel like one of you is more than enough." _Good answer, doc! I think happily and somehow gain back a little of my cool._

"You sure do know how to skirt a question. Are you sure you're a doctor and not a lawyer?"

"Pretty sure I'm a doctor with better people skills than some pilots."

"Touche."

"Evony and I were at Yale together, studied medicine together. She's a hospital administrator now, but it doesn't make her any less of a doctor."

"Wow, I never knew that." Not able to hide my surprise.

"Not many do. She got her Phd in psychology, only ever practiced for a couple of months."

"Really now?" I ask surprised. "The only time I've ever known Evony to give advice was when she told me to bury my feelings deep down inside and drink a couple of rounds of Scotch with her."

Lauren laughs aloud at that. "Good thing she stopped, that woman was a malpractice suit waiting to happen."

"Actually, it was surprisingly good advice," I say and Lauren and I share a chuckle. Our eyes meet as we smile and linger a little too long for mere polite conversation.

"So you were catching up with her earlier on?" I ask trying to gage the competition, and hoping I'm not being obvious about it.

"Why the interest?" Lauren asks me point blank and I suddenly feel very exposed. That's the thing with this woman; we can have a lighthearted chat that makes me giddy that I'm talking to her, and then all of a sudden she stares at me and I feel like the air is being sucked out of me, I feel like she sees right through me and all my bravado.

"Dames?" A voice that I don't recognize is speaking to me. "Nemen jullie jullie plaatsen?"

"Sorry?" I say to the Efteling operator, because I don't understand or speak a lick of Dutch.

"I think he's asking us to take our seats." Lauren whispers.

"Take you seats, please?" The Efteling guy translates and it's only now that I realize it's actually our turn.

"Course! Sorry!" I say and finally spring into action.

 **On the way to the hotel**

"Thank you for today. You were a funnier, and definitely much politer, and less grumpy version of Tamsin than she'll ever be."

Lauren grins as I meet her gaze. "I had fun standing in for her."

"Are you joining us for dinner?"

Lauren shakes her head. "No, I've got a prior engagement."

"Okay." I say trying not to sound deflated at Lauren's answer. "Will I see you again?"

"Do you want to?" Lauren looks up into my eyes and we both come to a full-stop.

"Yes," I say cramming all of the warmth, tenderness, hope and excitement this woman has made me feel today into that one word. "Lauren...I... I like you," I say as my hand as if on its own accord moves towards Lauren's beautiful face. Her skin is so soft I think as my eyes fall to her beautiful lips. I want to kiss her. I've been wanting to kiss this woman since the moment I saw her. If I don't do it now, if I hesitate now, I'm going to miss my chance. Her eyes close as I lean in, and at that I close my own.

Our lips are mere inches apart. I can feel her warm breath on my lips. Kissing this woman will change me forever, I can feel it.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I hear her say, and if I refuse to believe her voice then I have to believe the cold feeling that starts from my hand as she pulls away and quickly wraps itself around my heart.

"Sorry," I hear myself apologize as I pull back. "It's just that you're beautiful in so many ways and... I'm a fool." I say wistfully, quickly feeling like an idiot. I had thought there had been chemistry between us. Chemistry in the way like a science experiment gone wrong and on the verge of blowing up.

"No, Bo," she says as she shakes her head vehemently. I swear the way my name rolls of her tongue, it sounds familiar. I'm not sure how today happened. I just know this woman has penetrated my soul. She reaches for my hand, and once we touch, she pulls me into a close hug.

"You're not a fool," she whispers over my ear. "I just can't."

"I understand." I say without understanding at all. My head is bobbing up and down rhythmically. "Of course." I add as if trying to kiss her had been a bad idea."It's just that..." I almost stop completely, but I need to get this out. Perhaps Lauren doesn't feel what I feel, but I need to make sure. I pull back out of the embrace and look into her eyes.

"I think you are amazing, Lauren. Crazy beautiful." Lauren looks away, and it hurts because I realize this is awkward for her. "Sorry." I apologize. _Fuck! She wasn't flirting with me at all! I just wanted her to, she was just being nice to me. Maybe Tamsin asked her to be extra nice to me or something. Not every fucking woman wants you McCorrigan! Jeez! You're no better than the assholes you fly with sometimes!_

"You just feel so familiar to me. Like I've known you forever." I say before I can stop myself. _Omg, shut up! She feels familiar to you? Familiar as in family? Yes! She makes you think of your gran and that's why you wanted to kiss her? What the hell kind of fucked up leap is that? This is even worse than the Christmas hand kidnapping fiasco from before!_

"Sorry, that was a weird thing to say." I say apologetically and she relaxes, chuckling slightly.

"It's not," Lauren says and I dare look back up. I meet her eyes, and they tell me there's more going on. There's a sadness there I can't quite place.

"Lauren," someone calls, and Lauren's head snaps to the side.

"I need to go." There's that look again. "It was good to see you."

"Yeah, I liked meeting you too."

Lauren nods and she turns and walks towards the voice. The voice belongs to a beautiful woman with long curly brown hair. She's smartly dressed, and it doesn't take a genius to see that the woman oozes money and power. I'm not a jealous person, but when the brunette stranger wraps her arms around the blonde doctor I met this morning and she kisses her, my stomach clenches and twists, and my heart aches. I look down to my left hand. I'm still holding onto a piece of apple pie for my best friend. I want to go back to the hotel, to my room and fall onto my bed to cry for a love that could have been.

But, it's Christmas and I have yet to see my best friend.

I can postpone my heartache to another day.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Alright! That was it for the first installment. This will either be a three or four piece/chapter story. If you're wondering if I abandoned "Heritage" I did not, but the holidays inspired this story and when you're inspired you need to write! I also figured I'd post it as quickly as I could to catch _you all_ still somewhat in the holiday spirit.

To everyone out there, I hope you had a great Christmas and New Year, and I wish you all the best for 2019!

What would make my year, you ask? Reviews of course! I'm dying to know what you think of this story, if you think I pulled off writing in the first person, how you guys would like to see this story progress, if you'd like to see this story progress?

All of it!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, here is the next chapter of A Christmas Date. If you've been reading my stories then you know I have a hard time only ever writing fluff and that there is usually more going on than meets the eye. That's true for A Christmas Date too. I know some of you are waiting on me to just write what happens on New Year, and I promise that will happen, but before we get there I need to take this story back to 2014 and tell you what happened that year.

Stick with me and I promise all shall be revealed :-)

All faults are mine.

Also, this story is set in the universe of the Navy and the Air Force. All I know from those institutions is what I read online, so pardon any and all mistakes I make. The aircraft carrier USS Enterprise is an actual ship. It was decommissioned some years ago, but I couldn't let the chance to have Lauren Lewis serve on the Enterprise pass me by ;-)

As for replies to reviews, I shall just say "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" for all your positive and heartwarming responses. I love the fact that you guys loved it, and your reviews very much drive me to write in the first place. :-)

Thanks!

* * *

 **A Christmas Date**

Chapter two

 **March 2014**

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Lauren's POV**

Long after the salutes are fired, long after men and women I hardly know have stood around me and the priest has said his final words, has swung his thurible for the last time, and words of consolation have left people's lips do I stand over a man's grave. Twelve red roses contrast with the dark wood of the coffin. There's dirt strewn across as if the point is to plant these flowers. But we're not here to honor life, we're here, I'm here to witness death. My father's death.

The small piece of paper I have crumpled in my hands get hit with rain drops, the water distorts his picture and the smile he has looking up at me. Suddenly I'm not sure whether I feel rain on my face or whether im crying. I haven't cried since I got the news. I didn't cry when i first saw his lifeless body, when I sat with him in the morgue, nor did I cry during his mass, I did not even blink a tear or struggled when I read my eulogy to him in church.

I saw them sobbing on the first row: his two sisters, the ones that took his money but never bothered to help when he became a widower, and I noticed their judging stares , the ones that condemned me for being a heartless bitch. I'm not, but there's almost no one left now to know that.

"Lauren," a familiar voice pulls my attention. I thought everyone had left already, but I recognize and welcome this voice. "Ben, you came." I say as I finally pull my body into a type of motion. The ground under my feet pushes back against the soles of my shoes, and squishes softly. Broad shoulders and arms pull me in. I smell his ever expensive cologne, and feel the stubble of his beard scratch my cheek. My hands go to his waist. His strong jawline sets and I can feel the tenseness in his body as he exhales.

"Thank you," I say.

"Of course," he replies. "The car is waiting." He says after a few moments. "Let's get you inside and get you home, you're soaked." I nod my head.

I didn't know I was.

 **Baltimore, Maryland** **Lauren's apartment**

I open up the front door, and push through it when the smell of Ben's bolognese sauce hits my nostrils and I grin wide. It's been a week since the funeral. The hospital and the university have both given me two weeks off, but I've been coming in pulling my shifts, and ive been going in to give my lectures. Ben has been staying in the guest room. It's nice to have him around. If I close my eyes and forget that ridiculous beard he is growing out I can pretend we're still at college and we're still roommates.

"Honey, I'm home!" I call out grinning.

"Love muffin, I'm so glad you're back!" I hear him shout back from above the cooking pots in the kitchen.

I grin again and quickly put my coat away, then pick up what the mailman brought me. I'm still going through the letters when I walk into the kitchen. There's a glass of wine on the counter for me and a smiling Ben behind it. He's wearing my 'Kiss the Cook' apron that's way too small for his muscular frame and shoulders, and it makes me laugh.

"What are you making?" I ask and take a sip of my wine. "Gods, that's good." I say. Ben has always had an excellent taste in wine, and I don't know what type of wine it is other than red, but darn, it's delicious.

"It's a Chianti."

"Don't tell me you are making liver and fava beans to go with it."

Ben laughs out loud. "No, no, Clarice," he jokes back. "It's a Chianti Classico which will go excellent with my signature lasagna."

"Mmmmm, that sounds delicious."

"What's with the glasses?" I ask now noticing that he's got a pair of glasses perched on his nose. "I didn't know you needed them."

"It's not about needing, honey. It's all about how fabulous they make me look on my night out." He says flipping his hair in a way only a gay man can get away with.

"You're going for the nearsighted look?" I say with a laugh bubbling at my lips.

"I'm taking a page from the nerd book of Dr. Lauren Lewis actually."

My brows shoot up. "The nerd book? _MY_ nerd book none the less?" I say amused.

"Yup, one moment I am a 'mild mannered doctor, and then..." He pulls off his glasses like he's Clark Kent changing into superman and bats his eyelashes. "Dancer stud at night!"

"Oh gawd!" I laugh out loud at his antics. "And men go for that?"

"Well, maybe not the glasses, but I'm sure they'll go for the leather chaps and harness I'll be wearing."

I burst out laughing again. "Classy!"

"Go with me Laur... You need a night out and maybe you'll run into a lovely woman there. One with a penchant for leather too." Ben bats his eyelashes again.

"Ben, the last thing I need is a bad gal in my life."

"No, no... you don't want the bad gal, you want the gal that looks like she's bad but actually has a heart of gold. You want Xena. The leather, the dark luscious hair, the big boobs,... The power, the passion,..." He adds quoting the intro of one of my favorite shows.

"You're basing your idea of what you think is the perfect woman for me on a crush I had when I was fourteen?" I say almost indignantly.

"Yes," he says gleefully. "When you were flatchested and wore braces."

"Ugh," I grunt and glare at him to which he only smiles broadly.

"Did you or did you not spend all of your pocket money on Xena posters and fan stuff."

"That's beside the point, and if you're just going to throw it all under a denomination as simple and silly as 'fan stuff' then I think you should just leave," I counter. "And for the record, I was and still am a Trekkie!"

"Yes, I remember your obsession with Kathryn Janeway too, but that was like three years later, Laur..." he says with a knowing grin, and I glare at him amused because he's right, and my defense is weak.

"I'm just saying, you may have to adjust your parameters when looking for women. I don't think there are many Xenas around."

I raise my eyebrows in mock amusement. "I'm not looking for Xena, Ben. I'm not looking for love, period, and as much as I enjoyed being your wingman in college, I'm gonna pass for tonight." I look down at the photo book that's been lying open on the coffee table for the last week. "What I need is a change of pace."

Ben scrunches his brows. He's usually so in tune with what I need you would think we were a married couple. Who knows if he hadn't been gay, and I hadn't been a lesbian, maybe we would have been, but he doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about now.

"I mean I need to change. I love my job at the university shaping young minds and I love being a neurosurgeon,... But, lets face it, my standing only lands me the cases the hospital wants me to take to earn them more prestige, and that's not what I want to do. I want to make a difference all the time, not just simply when there is time to spare. Which is practically never," I say sighing and running a hand through my hair. "I want to go back into active service."

"What?" Ben's voice is high pitched betraying his surprise and the fact that he thinks its a bad idea. "Laur... if you want a change of pace, come work with me. It'll get you out of this city, and into a new one. I've been asking you to come work with me for years! You know you'd be a perfect fit. It may not be life changing work on the front line, but the drugs we develop save millions of lives! I can get you an apartment, we can take Zumba classes together, I can introduce you to my tennis coach who I've been in lust for for two years."It'll be just like college: you and me!"

I smile. "I love you, Ben. I do, and the offer about the tennis coach makes it really tempting." I joke and Ben laughs. "Paolo, right?"

"Si."

"But I can't, I need to be in the thick of it again."

"Laur, you haven't been in the Navy for over half a decade, and when you moved away from it, it was because you didn't want to deal with the bullshit regulations and stipulations."

"I was twenty two, Ben. I'd been in college from when I was sixteen, and then from that I went straight into the Navy. I had people twice my age saluting me, and I didn't get it. I was a kid. I moved away from the Navy because of my career, because I needed to for me. Now I need to feel like I'm giving back again." I look down at my father's picture. "Like he did."

I see Ben's handsome face frown in worry. He runs a hand through his soft blonde hair and looks at me with those big blue eyes of his."Alright, Laur. I get that, I get about wanting to give back, but could you please do this drama queen a favor and not go straight for the front line. You're my family, and I don't want to loose you."

 **Washington DC** **Dyson and Bo's apartment** **Bo's POV**

"Dys, I can't do this anymore." I say for what is only the fourteenth time this night.

"Bo...Please...You know we haven't seen each other much...You're always on mission somewhere, we hardly connect anymore, we don't even have the time to work on 'us'."

"You're right, we hardly see one another, but when we do we always come to this point. We always land right here. The truth is I am not going to slow down. I'm not going to leave the Air Force, and be a stay at home girlfriend or even be a girlfriend with a regular job. That's just not for me, and before you say anything, I am not fine with you sacrificing your career for us."

"I love you, Bo."

"I know."

"You don't love me?"

I inhale sharply. It had taken him all of this night to muster up the courage to ask me that question point blank. I had wondered all night if I'd be able to answer that question truthfully. I know the answer, but I hate hurting him.

"I love you, Dyson, " I say truthfully. "But as a friend. I'm not in love with you anymore, and right now if I have to choose between you and my career, I chose my career..." I see his eyes fill with tears and I know I need to leave. As his friend I want to run up to him and comfort him, but as an even better friend and former lover I need to leave him alone with his grief. I make a mental note to call Tamsin later on and ask her to check on him.

With a sigh I close the door behind me, and walk out the apartment we had been sharing. I don't have much with me, just one duffel bag and two boxes.

After two years of living together it's all I have to show for.

 **One week later**

"Bo, please talk to the man cause he is driving me nuts!" Tamsin says as she walks through the door. I'm in the kitchen preparing to go out for my run with my hand on a bottle of water in the fridge.

"Dyson?" I ask as I round the corner of the kitchen and catch Tamsin in the hallway.

"Is there some other dude you broke up with recently?" Tamsin asks in her usual sracastic tone. "Of course I'm talking about Dyson Schmyson!"

"Sorry, Tam. But what do you want me to do?" I say unscrewing the cap of the bottle of water and taking a sip. "What is there left to talk about?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just that **_you_** don't have to work with him. He comes to me with puppy dog eyes all red and shit. I'm telling ya, he's keeping the chicks away from me cause they think I'm 'involved' with him or something."

I roll my eyes at my best friend. "Tams, seriously, I think your chicks are fine. I'm sure they get it when you wear your Rainbow Flag pin and socks to work."

"I should look into getting a bigger pin. I honestly don't think it gets me enough exposure."

I shake my head grinning at my friend. "I'm going out for a run," I say. "I'll be back in an hour. "We can have dinner together, or do you have a date?"

"Dude, seriously. I don't date when my bestie is in town. You know that." I smile at my friend. Although Tamsin is 90% brash and loud, she likes having me around. Both of us grew up without much of a home to speak of, and throughout the years we compensated for that by becoming each other's family. Living with her this week like I had when I had been in college had actually been nice.

"Wait, what's for dinner? It's not some sort of organic dish again is it? Last time you bought that shit I was in the crapper more than the fucking toilet lady."

"Chinese food," I say amused. Tamsin has the worst eating habits on the planet, and when I'm around I try to at least feed her some proper food, but we do both like Chinese.

"Now you're talking!" Tamsin high fives me. "I loves me some artificial flavor enhancers and fried pork."

"Chow mein, fried rice, sweet and sour pork and dumplings. It's all on the counter, we just have to reheat it."

"You got all my favorites!" Tamsin says gleefully and moves towards the counter opening up the bag of Chinese food. She's happily digging through the cartons when her expression suddenly changes. " Wait, this is guilt food," she says in an accusatory tone. "You're leaving."

I nod my head at being caught red handed. "Monday."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"Fuck."

"You've only been home for like three weeks."

"That's the Air Force for ya." I say popping my headphones into my ears.

"The Air Force sucks ass." Tamsin says loudly chewing on a dumpling.

I shrug. "Well, look on the bright side, you'll be able to date again and bring those hot chicks home."

"The thought of having sex again does cheer me up." My blonde best friend says and pulls out a beer from the fridge.

"There you go.." "Silver lining."

"You're running away."

I scrunch my brows, and put the bottle of water I was holding on the dining room table. "What do you mean?"

"You enlisted the day after you broke up with Stella Whitley in college."

"Tams," I say with a little bit of a huff in my voice because I know I'm about to get a lecture about my love life from my friend again. "The Air Force paid for my engineering degree. I was always going to enlist."

"Yeah, but you loved that girl and you were considering other options, then she broke up with you and you just ran away from everything."

"Unrealistic options."

"And now you're doing it again. You're going back to that artificial world where what you do, eat, shit and think is chosen for you. You'll close yourself off again, from love and every other feeling in the world."

"Tams, this is my job."

"Don't Tams me, Bo. For the longest time, I hoped you and Dys would work things out, but that's not the case, and that's fine, but I don't want you to close..."

"It's not the same, Tams," I interrupt her. "I'm not running out of hurt. I don't love him, not that way."

Tam nods her head. "I know. He was a safe bet. You haven't really loved anyone since Stella." A heaviness sets in my heart as Tamsin speaks her name. It's true that I was head over heels in love with Stella, and I would have changed my whole life for her if she had simply asked. I'm ashamed to admit that it's also true I never loved Dyson in that same way.

"It only took me **one** look to fall in love with her, Tams. That type of connection, it's a one in a life time thing."

"Oh please, how can you think some bitch that broke your heart in college was the love of your life?"

I shrug. My bestie has a way of phrasing things that make me realize how dumb my inner monologue sometimes truly is.

"I will however concede that you were always more of a lesbian. You were always the butchier one of us," she says as she finishes her can of beer and then burps loudly. "You should start wearing a pin," Tamsin adds with that trademark smirk of hers.

"Fuck you," I chuckle and I grab my bottle again. "See you in an hour," I say. "Oh, how about we look for an apartment together when I get back? I'll need a place to live, maybe we can get a place together or maybe something close by, like same street type thing?"

Tamsin's lips curl into a smile, and I walk out of her apartment.

 **June 2014** **Norfolk naval base, Virginia**

 **USS Enterprise, Class A**

 **Lauren's POV**

Settling back into the Navy has been easier than I thought it would be. After contacting my former superior, I learnt the Navy had been following my career and was all too happy to welcome me back. Very much like my civilian employer, their first instincts were to place me at some advanced research facility where I would be allowed to further develop my career as a surgeon with only the most challenging of cases and surgeries. It took some convincing on my part to get them to assign me to an aircraft carrier and be the senior physician on staff there. I was overqualified for the position I knew, but the challenge wasn't just the medical work there. The ship has just undergone a two year overhaul, and I needed to get familiarised with all the new upgrades, not just the medical ones.

As the chief medical officer on board I am the fourth up the command chain. As such I am expected to be able to take command of the ship should the need arise. For the nerdy, somewhat socially awkward doctor that I am, the challenge also lies in interacting with the crew, becoming a team with them and working inside the Navy framework again.

Both challenges are actually working out remarkably well. I have 'friends' here, people I have superficial and less superficial chats with, people I go have a drink with and then warn them not to have too many. I play poker with some of the other senior officers and am on good terms with the Captain. With the medical team around me, I play scrabble and watch Dr. Who, and despite my busy daily schedule I always have time to see my patients and have one on one interaction with them. Life on board a ship like this is structured and disciplined. It has a routine to it I find comforting and I often catch myself wondering if my father appreciated the same things about his enlistment that I do. I often wish I had asked him before he passed away.

Tonight, however, is anything but routine. Tonight is our last day to go a little wild ashore. The day after tomorrow the ship will receive our complementary flying squadron, the group of some eighty pilots that fly the most advanced planes on the planet, and when that happens our crew will finally be complete and we will be setting sail for open waters. But before that we celebrate and what better way and place to celebrate than at one of the most exclusive venues in Virginia? Clifton House is a private Georgian house that's been in the property of the Shaughnessy family from before the civil war. The house with roman columns and a grand porch sits on 200 acres, and offers the most stunning view of the bay. The Shaughnessy family have produced, and backed Senators and Congressmen throughout their long prominence in the state, and today is no different. The Shaughnessys organize deployment parties for each ship that sets sail. It's a chance for politicians to schmooze up to some of the most powerful military men in the country and vice versa. The stunning setting, the expensive alcohol and the beautiful women in attendance add allure and swagger to the night, and I observe the room and the punch bowl with intent.

It's five minutes later and with a drink in hand, I'm going back to observing the room. It's a mix of civilian and military and although no one is in uniform I only have to look at the haircuts and the shine of their shoes to see which side of the divide they fall on. The women are a little trickier, but then I do know how to spot a dress that costs more than what junior officers make in six months. My mother was a Cavanaugh, part of one of the most influential and affluent families in upper state New York. These types of soirees were common at our house. Dressed in one of those outrageously pricey gowns, you would think I would be at ease in settings like this, but I am not. It's why I drink a little too fast and then fiddle with my glass. Even with eitiquette classes, I have never learnt to feel comfortable in a room filled with strangers unless they are scientists, and right at this moment I would much rather be back at my lab or my sickbay.

I'm about to go for my friend the punch bowl again when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Don't mind if I do."

I turn around and smile wide at a beautifully dressed Stacy Altman. Her dress is a dark green silk that hugs her curves. Her eyes sparkle with golden eyeliner and blush and she matches it well with a few golden accessories. I'm not used to seeing her with her hair down, but the redhead pulls it off in stylish waves. Stacy Altmann is one of the bridge officers and when I first came aboard, she showed me the ins and outs of the ship. We have been cordial friends ever since. Stacy is a commander like I am and having the same rank makes it easier to interact.

Unlike me, however, she thrives in social settings like these, and with her presence an awkward load falls from my shoulders. With Stacy here I know this evening won't be boring and I'll get the latest gossip on who's who.

"Wow, Lauren! What a gorgeous dress!" she exclaims. "I'm gonna have to beat them boys off of ya with a stick later on!" she jokes in her trademark southern accent.

"As long as it has the same effect on the women here, I'm all for it," I say with a wink and I see Stacy's eyes grow wide as she realizes I'm not joking.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she babbles with a semi-horrified expression on her face. "I didn't know..."

"That's okay. It's not contagious or something," I joke. I know some people get uncomfortable when I tell them about my sexual preference, and I find that joking about it usually offsets the tension.

"That's not..." she says and then she sees my grin and laugh. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, you had me going there!"

"You look gorgeous too," I say. "And I say that with nothing but platonic intent," I bubble laughing.

"And here I was thinking I had you pegged!" Stacy laughs in that boisterous way I have come to associate with her. " I suppose I should start looking around for the pretty women for ya." she jokes.

 **Bo's POV**

I'm not a senior officer and as such I don't have a formal invitation for this party when I walk upto Clifton House, but not having an invitation has never stopped me before and I'm confident it's not going to now. I smile sweetly at the doorman and after one look at me and my -I do have to admit- rather suggestive outfit he lets me in. I know why. In fact I was banking on it. On a night like this, and with the amount of big shots in that house, it's good to have eyecandy around, and tonight I am definitely that.

Once inside, I decide to mingle and blend in a little instead of going straight for my target. Amid a group of four other people I spot a guy I went to the Academy with. Jay had to drop out because of an eye injury and is now a Lieutenant Colonel at the JAG office here in Norfolk. I can tell by what he's saying that despite his rank and the fact that he loves his current job, he misses being a pilot. I can't blame him. Being up there in the sky pushing your limits and that of the powerful machine under you is unlike anything else. We talk for a few more minutes until the man I am here for passes me by.

"Oh, I see someone I need to say hi to," I excuse myself. "I'll catch up with you later?"

"It was good to see you, Rip." Jay says sincerely using my callsign like most pilots do, and shakes my hand.

"Likewise," I say and disappear in the crowd in pursuit of my target. It takes me only a couple of minutes to find him again. There's a waiter with a tray of champagne offering me a glass and I gratefully accept. He steals a look at my cleavage.

"Hey buddy, my eyes are up here," I say and shake my head. He blushes slightly and scampers off.

Putting the glass to my lips I take a small sip. My target and two other gentlemen, obviously military, are talking to a woman half their age who only smiles and laughs to pretend she's keeping up with the conversation. I know these types of men, and I can tell the military men are telling her about the ship. No doubt they are suggestively relating its length and firepower to that of their own, and my politician is eagerly joining in. I roll my eyes.

And this is the man I'm supposed to schmooze up to? Goddamnit, Sandy! I curse under my breath. Well, I suppose this would be harder to do if he wasn't an old creeper.

Downing the last of my champagne glass I quickly look around to see if there aren't any familiar faces around. The last thing I need is to run into my commanding officer or one of the generals that know who I am and that I'm not supposed to be here. With none such dangers lurking I see my target on the move. He's heading for the bar.

 **Lauren's POV**

I lost Stacy to her flirting ways about half an hour ago, but I've found my own medical staff and am happily conversing with them when a gorgeous brunette walks into view. I no longer hear the conversation around me, and instead focus on the woman just a couple of feet away from me. Her dark hair is long and luscious, and stylishly put up exposing a slender, delicate neck that draws my attention. Her make-up is dark giving her a boldness I find intriguing. The dress she's wearing looks like it's designed for her and it accentuates her full breasts and curves. And holy Fibonacci, does she have curves! She's the type of woman you see in movies or on screen not some fifteen feet in front of you at a party for the military.

I'm not the only one who notices her as I see appreciative glances left and right. The waiter stares a little too long at her cleavage and then gets an earful. I grin in amusement, and for a moment I'm confused. Her behaviour doesn't fit the pattern of the party girl for these types of events. They are supposed to smile and act like polite southern ladies. Then I see her scanning the room, and notice a group of three gentlemen to her left: two Rear Admirals I have met before, John Lacy and George Hernandez, and a Congressman Clayton Wayburn III. I am unaquainted with the Congressman's reputation, but if those of John Lacy and George Hernandez are anything to go by, it does not bode well for the Congressman. The two admirals are known womanizers with penchants for heavy drinking and parties. Not exactly the Navy's finest. The puzzle pieces click and fit together when her eyes follow Clayton Wayburn's strut to the bar. She's here specifically to charm the Congressman. There's probably some bill or issue the Shaughnessys need the Congressman's help with, and she's here to butter the man up.

"Commander Lewis?" A voice to my right snaps me out of my intrigue and makes me turn my attention back towards the conversation I had zoned out of. A tall, dark, broad shouldered figure has appeared, and I smile in recognition. Standing in front of me is Vice Admiral Nathan Jamison, one of the Navy's finest and a good friend of my father. I'm about to call him Uncle Nate, because for a second I am twelve years old again and he is chasing me in the garden with a squirt gun, but then the formality of the occasion comes back to me, and I choose a more formal greeting.

"Admiral Jamison."

"That's Uncle Nate to you, missy!" he chides and pulls me into a strong hug. In his embrace he whispers. "I am deeply sorry about your father, Lauren." He pulls back. "He was a great man, a great soldier and an even better friend." I nod at his words as I see tears form in his eyes. "I wish I could have been at the funeral."

"You were there in spirit, Sir." I reply. "Thank you for your letter," I add. "It meant a lot to me." At the time of my father's funeral, the Vice Admiral was away on mission and he could not attend, but a few days later I received a letter from him. It was more than just a note of condoleance, instead he shared memories and anecdotes of the time he had spent with my father. Things that made me laugh out loud, things that made me proud to be my father's daughter, things I wish I had talked with my father about.

"He was something, you know?" Nathan looks at me with his big soulful eyes. "How about you and I drink a toast to your father later on? Share some memories."

"I'd like that, Sir."

"Uncle Nate. Just remember to Sir me in public."

"Uncle Nate." I chuckle. "And yes, Sir, I will," I add lamely.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to say hello to some of these fine ladies and gentlemen."

"Of course," I smile, and let my eyes follow him right until he disappears into the crowd. As I do, I also look around the room to see if I can spot the intriguing brunette again. I'm not disappointed when I locate her near the bar chatting with a small group of people. I can see her smile and laugh. There are dimples in her cheeks when she does. I look at her fingers that elegantly hug the glass she's holding. Her lips are full and inviting, and I know I'm now mildly stalking her, but I can't seem to help myself, and so I'm still following her when she bumps into the congressman and his tray of drinks.

My eyes go wide at what I see her do next.

 **Bo's POV**

It's busy at the bar so I bide my time chatting to a woman I used to work with, and slip out of the conversation when I see Clayton Wayburn head towards me with a tray of drinks.

"Oh, excuse me!" I say after I've I intentionally accidentally bumped into the congressman making him spill the drinks all over his suit. "I'm such a clutz!"

"That's okay, little lady," the congressman chuckles as he looks up at me, and ogles my breasts. "These things happen," he says with a southern drawl.

"But, look at your vest!" I exclaim mimicking his accent. I'm so used to the accent from the guys that I fly with that I find it easy to reproduce and for some reason I find it fits the daft damsel character I'm playing. I press myself against him and dramatically wipe at his vest with my right hand, while my left hand goes into his vest pocket and I extract what I need. "Oh, I just feel awful about this!" I say while I put away the key I just pickpocketed without the congressmen noticing. "Let me get you a refill on those drinks." I offer.

"Well, only if you promise to come drink them with us, doll." he says putting on the charm as he ogles me up and down.

"I'll be sure to do that!" I say without having any intention at all to either get him new drinks or join him. I got what I came here for. The only thing I want to do is get out as quickly as I can. I'm halfway across the room and three quarters to mission accomplished when I spot a face in the crowd that stops me dead in my tracks.

Color instantly drains from my face, and I'm reminded why I avoid these types of shindigs. I am experiencing what I can only think is a minor panic attack. My breathing is heavy and out of control. My first reaction is to run away, but my second thought stubbornly refuses. There's something stronger pulling me back. It's probably my anger, the need to know, or the need to confront my past that steadies my breathing and has me walking in his direction.

His neatly trimmed beard is greyer, and there are a few more wrinkles on his face, mostly around the eyes, but other than that he is the handsome, well-groomed man I remember. Everyone in this room recognizes this man from television. Senator Jack Dennis is a household name. They know him for his tough stance on economic matters, they know him for his charm and swagger, and his intellect. They know him as a selfmade man who struck gold some ten years ago, and now leads a life in service of others. They know him as a married man who is childless because his wife is barren. They don't know that he did father a child, and that he left that child behind fifteen years ago. They don't know that child is me.

"Senator Dennis," I announce my arrival, and at my words the group of people surrounding the senator parts like an ocean before me. "Pardon me for interrupting your conversation." I say as I go for his hand and shake it. "But, I just wanted to thank you for the work you do for this country." His gaze meets mine, and that's what I'm here for. I want to know if this man, this great man, this man of the people recognizes the daughter he left behind. I want him to look me in the eyes, and he does.

If there is even a flicker of recognition, I don't see it.

"Thank you kindly. It's all in a day's work," he says like a machine, and I smile lightly at his words.

"Keep up the good work," I say to a man who does not recognize the child he raised and fathered, the child he left behind without a word. I'm surprised that my words come out as smoothly as they do.

Long before I head for the exit, he's turned his back towards me again. People pass me left and right, and if they address me, I am not able to tell. My vision is a blur, and my ears register only noise. It's the stroke of midnight and I feel like Cinderella fleeing the scene.

I'm in the hall when a hand wraps itself around my wrist. For a moment I think it is my father realising his mistake, but when I turn around I see a beautiful woman with light brown soulful eyes, long, blonde hair and delicate features hold my gaze. Her eyes look at me with wonder and surprise. My breath hitches and my heart skips a beat at the intensity of her stare. I think she's about to say something, but then she hesitates, she startles as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Her grip loosens and whatever she was about to say is lost to the moment as I draw myself free and run for the cool night air, away from this house and away from my father.

My tears dry as I run. The car is parked just outside the estate. The passenger door opens up when I'm close. Pilot Rick 'Sandy' Sanders, one of my best friends in the squadron steps out.

"Did ya get it, Rip?" he asks worriedly and I open and dive into my clutch.

"You mean this?" I say tossing him the key I snatched.

He catches it and his entire body sighs in relief. Sandy stalks towards me and pulls me tightly to him. "You're a lifesaver, Rip!"

"Don't thank me yet," I reply. "Let's go get you out of trouble first."

Sandy nods and we both get into the car. Charlie 'Suits' Zane is driving and she takes off towards the congressman's hotel like a bat out of hell.

 **Lauren's POV**

I let her go. I think bewildered. Why would I let a complete stranger get away with stealing from a man? Did I let her go because she was beautiful? Was it because I let my loins do the thinking? I cannot deny that this woman piqued my interest, that for an instant, no matter how brief, I was like one of those men who ogled her when she first walked in. I inwardly scold myself, and decide on damage control.

I'm making my way back to the ballroom in search of congressman Wayburn. If she stole something valuable, I'll at least be able to give a description of her.

I look around for the congressman and the senator, but I do not see them. I ask around, and do my best to locate them. In the end it's the doorman who tells me that the congressman left in a hurry, and that the Senator has been pulled into an impromptu private meeting.

A strange feelings creeps up on me. A feeling that I should let this go, that she should get away with this, that the universe is telling me to let this go, to let her go.

It's a preposterous notion, and as a scientist I rebel against the thought. I am not the kind of person who lets instinct guide my decisions. I've never been able to do that despite my father having told me numerous times to trust my feelings, to go with my gut.

Maybe it's that thought that decides for me tonight. The thought of listening to a father I have only recently lost. Maybe it's seeing Uncle Nate tonight when I hadn't expected it.

Against my better moral and rational judgment I decide to let the woman I met tonight get away with what she did.

* * *

 **End of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to the third chapter of 'A Christmas Date!' What can I say about this chapter beside the fact that it doesn't have any Christmas in it? Well, we're still in 2014, and contrary to what you gals were expecting, Bo and Lauren do meet again and not on the best of terms. :-/ Not to worry though, seeing as this is a Doccubus story, I'll right that wrong somewhere down the line! :)**

 **I think there will be another two or three chapters in the past, and then we'll be heading back to the present. This chapter is told alternating between Bo and Lauren POV's.**

 **All faults are mine, I'll correct later if need be :)**

 **Enjoy! and let me know what you think by reviewing! :) Yes, that's right...make the Belgian happy! :)**

 **Love you gals! xx**

* * *

 **A Christmas Date**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **USS Enterprise, somewhere in the Pacific**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Bo's POV**

"He wants to play." I mumble when I follow the commander into his aileron roll, and up becomes down at 120 degrees per second. The commander is one hell of a pilot as he executes the manoeuvre textbook style. Up in the air you need to make decisions in splits of seconds and at that time you rely on your instincts, your training, what comes natural to you. Thinking too much, hesitating, debating with yourself can get you killed, so it's essential you clear your mind, that you think of nothing. I'm remarkably good at that, and so I let instincts take over and I pull out of my roll a split second sooner than the textbook subscribes.

The commander's taillights come into view.

I take a shot.

I lock on target.

"Booyah!" I shout. After only two minutes of engagement it's all over, and the dogfight part of the training is over and done with.

"Goddamn!" I hear over the intercom system, and a wide smile forms on my lips. "Alright, Major." "Good job." Commander Hall comments. "Now let's see how you land your bird."

"Yes, Sir!" I say still mildly grinning, but the thought of having to land my F18 Super Hornet on the carrier is quickly sobering me up. I am an Air Force pilot on loan for a ten month mission on to the Navy to learn from their pilots. One of the most difficult skills to master as a naval aviator is how to land your plane on a moving target and get your tailhook to snag around one of four -preferably the third- arresting wires. Put me in dogfights all day long, and I will wipe the floor with any and all who cross my path. That's what I've been trained to do my entire carreer, but us Air Force pilots stay on land. We take off from Air Force bases with long runways and land on those same long, non-moving runways. It's no wonder then that my first time landing on the Enterprise does fill me with some degree of trepidation.

Don't get me wrong, I've been training to perform this particular manoeuvre for the last three months, and I've got the basics down. But, the ground was never moving at 20 knots when I came in to snag my tailhook at Langley, and training in the simulator just isn't the same. It's a great tool for getting the techniques under control, but it's not the same, it's not real.

This is real.

If I crash this plane I'll most likely kill myself, and I'll be responsible for the deaths of people on board, and considerable damage to the carrier. The thought makes me swallow and I feel nervous sweat collect on my forehead. Nerves don't help a pilot in my position. In fact, nerves can get a pilot killed. I need to just relax, trust my training and trust that I'm a damn good pilot, that the Air Force chose me for a reason, and that those sims I ran back in Langley and here will get me through.

I need to just go for it, nail it, make the Air Force proud, and so I do.

I relax, and pretend I'm back in Langley, that this is just a drill I've done hundreds of times before. I listen carefully as CATCC (Carrier Air Traffic Control Central) advises me of headwind and the carrier's current speed. The Enterprise is in sight, and I bank right. I eye the center line when I'm close enough for approach. My approach angle is at the right 3,5 degrees. I eye the lights of the Optical Landing System (OLS), and see the orange light is dead-center where I need it to be. My speed is good, I'm compensating for side wind, and aim for the number three arresting wire. Right when I hit the deck I hit the gas full throttle. If I miss the cable, I need my plane to have enough speed to take off again.

"Yeah!" I yell out unprofessionally as my plane and I go from 150 mph to 0 mph in two seconds. Taking off on a carrier is like being shot out of the barrel of a gun, landing is like being snagged back with the same velocity and force. It's a rush either way. The flight deck crew taxis me down the runway and I park the plane. I smile when I exit my cockpit. I didn't crash, and I snatched the number three wire. I know it wasn't a perfect landing, but for my first time, I am happy with it.

A debrief or assessment of dogfighting and landing performances is carried out straight after training, and that's where I am headed now. I knock on the door to the Tower or Primary Flight Control and go inside. Commander Michael Hall, my senior officer is already inside, and so are half a dozen other officers that are monitoring planes taking off and landing.

"Major, " the Commander greets me using my Air Force rank. "That was some darn good flying out there, better than the textbook." He says, and I smile relaxing a little, but keeping my stance at attention. "At ease Major, " he says seeing my tenseness. "Have a seat," he directs and I take a seat opposite him. "We'll skip your air evaluation seeing as you got me in under two minutes. The Air Force knows how to train for dogfighting. With your consent I'd actually like to use your expertise to train our boys here."

"Of course, Sir. I'd be happy to assist," I say, and he gives me a nod.

"Great. Now, let's talk about your landing. Runny, how did the major do?" The Commander asks Rudy 'Runny' Mede, the LSO, or Landing Safety Officer, and a fellow aviator.

"Little low on angle, but 'okay'. "Good job, Major."

"If this is your first time, I'm sure there are only good things to come from you." The Commander's voice chimes out as Runny goes back to assessing the other pilots' landing.

"I'm just glad I didn't crash, Sir."

"If you had, it would have come out of the Air Force's pocket?" He grins. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh and Major, I know you are not an official member of the Navy, but you still need to check in with sickbay for your physical. Get to that as quickly as possible."

"Yes Sir, " I reply. "I'll go make the appointment now," I say as I close the door behind me.

On route to sickbay I make my way through the belly of the ship with its long and narrow corridors. I take the stairs down to the second deck, right above the hangar bay. As I do I pass a couple of colleague pilots who all 'congratulate' me on not crashing my plane. I have a grin for all of them. Pilots are a competitive bunch, and every single one of them will stick it to you when they have a chance, that includes me. It's the way we operate, we challenge one another by being competitive. At the same time, I know these men and women would walk through fire for me, and I would do the same for them.

It's a couple of minutes later when I step inside sickbay and report to the front desk with my medical file.

I'm asked to wait while the nurse checks my file and schedules me in. It's busy with several other crewman waiting with me. I don't recognize them so I offer them a hand and introduce myself. One of the guys I talk to, Petty Officer Mike Mcgee is a mechanic on the F18s and once I get to talking about F18s with a mechanic and a nice guy to boot it's hard to make me stop. In what seems no time at all, the nurse calls me back and tells me I have an appointment at 9pm. I nod, wave a goodbye to the guys I was talking to and make my way back to the deck.

It's only 4pm, and I'm eager to see the other pilots that are scheduled in today make their landings. It's a sight to behold to watch those jet fighters take off, and everytime a pilot nails the landing, I'm in awe of their skill. I watch the landings and the LSO for the rest of my working day trying to learn as much of the repeated process as I can.

 **Sickbay**

I'm back in sickbay. The nurse from this afternoon is wrapping up her shift and asks me to wait for a few more minutes while the doctor prepares to see me. I do as I'm told. There are no other people waiting now, and I honestly think the nurse, me and the doctor are probably the only ones left here. I fiddle with my hands as I wait.I've never been a fan of hospitals. Especially moments like this when they feel deserted. There's something about the smell of the place, the bleach that unsettles me and makes my stomach turn. It's a place I avoid whenever possible. Luckily, I've only ever been here before for minor things.

"Major McCorrigan," the nurse calls me and I get up from my chair and move towards the desk again.

"Commander Lewis will see you in exam room four," she says.

"The Commander?" I ask surprised. Physical exams are usually carried out by either an assistant or one of the General Medical Officer, not the surgeons and most especially not the Senior Medical Officer.

"Commander Lewis likes to do the physicals herself so she can get acquainted with the crew," the nurse answers my question.

I nod my head as the nurse gives me back my file and tells me to hand it to the Commander when I am in the exam room.

Exam room four is just down the hall to my right. I knock and step inside when I'm called in. It's a room only a little bigger than my cabin, but when you're on a ship with almost 5000 other people, wasting space is not an option.

"I'll be right with you," a female voice says as I close the door behind me. The doctor has her back to me, but I can tell she has blonde long hair that she wears up in a ponytail. "You can get undressed behind the screen." The doctor says. Her voice has a certain pitch to it I like. It's direct and communicative, but yet soft and caring like I think all doctors should sound. "You can leave your underwear and bra on."

I put my file on the desk for the doctor, and then do as I'm told disappearing behind the screen to take off my overalls. I briefly wonder what the point of the privacy screen is in the first place when I have to sit half naked in front of the doctor anyway, but I let that thought go and just comply.

When I step out from behind the screen, the doctor is looking down at my file. I can't really see her face, but I can see the frown in her forehead, the one you get when you're concentrating on something. She's wearing a long white lab coat, but it's plain to see this woman has a graceful build, and I find myself anticipating the moment see looks up so I can see her.

"Major McCorrigan?" She asks still not looking up.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Tell me, Major. Do they not take pictures in the Air Force?" She asks about the fact that my picture is missing from my file. I hesitate to answer, and when I do she looks up and I see her eyes go wide.

"Damn," I mumble involuntarily as I recognize the honey colored eyes of the woman who grabbed my wrist.

"You," she says, and just like the night at Clifton House our eyes meet with an intensity that makes my heart skip a beat. _Gods, she's beautiful!_

"You pickpocketed Congressman Wayburn."

I blink as her words at first don't register. When they do I curse inwardly. _That's why she grabbed my wrist in the hall!_ _This woman saw me pickpocket the congressman. Fuck!_ I curse battling an inner freakout. What comes out of my mouth is a sort of kneejerk reaction, but as soon as I say it, I realize that it's the only thing I can say in this situation.

Excuse me?" My voice is rather high pitched "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are denying it?" she asks incredulously.

"Ma'am, I honestly do not know what you are talking about," I lie again. This time I actually pull off what I recognize as my professional voice. It's even pitched and calm, confident. I lie out of self-preservation, but more so for Sandy, and because I'm pretty sure there is no evidence of what I did.

"Major, I saw you take something from the congressman's vest pocket when you stumbled into him last week," she says her voice certain. "I tried to stop you in the hallway, but you got away from me. Are you denying that you did that?"

"I do not deny bumping into him, but I did not take anything from him, ma'am. You must have been mistaken in what you saw."

"I know what I saw, Major."

"Beg your pardon, Ma'am. As you said, I did stumble into the congressman, and I was trying to clean it up as best as I could. I wiped at his vest in an effort to do that, and that was all."

"Then what were you doing there, Major?"

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"If you weren't there to rob the congressman, what were you doing there? You are a junior officer. Did you have an invitation?"

"No, Ma'am, I did not."

"At least you can admit to that," the commander says crossing her arms.

"Yes, Ma'am. There is no point in lying," I say, and I see the Commander's eyes flash in frustration at my words. She's pissed at me, and I can't blame her. I'm pretending to be goody two shoes coming clean about not having an invitation while lying about stealing.

"Even as an Air Force officer, Major, you are to adhere to the Navy's duty schedule, stipulations and conduct," she says the frustration and anger already gone from her eyes.

"I do indeed, Ma'am, " I reply knowing where this is going.

"Then you were unlawfully absent," she says coolly and collected . "And even though I may not be able to bring you up on theft, it is within my..."

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am," I interrupt. "I only became part of the Naval squadron officially at the beginning of the week, and if you check my schedule with the Air Force, you will see I was on leave at the night of the party."

Commander Lewis chuckles humorlessly, and shakes her head. "You have an answer to everything, don't you? So at the night of the party you were an officer on leave deciding to simply crash a party? What was your motive for being there, Major?"

"I wanted to see a friend I hadn't seen in a while, Ma'am," I reply, and the moment those words leave my mouth, I regret them.

"And that would be?"

"That would be Lieutenant-Colonel Jay Daniels, Ma'am." I say not having another option but to give Jay's name.

"So you were at a party you had no place being at to talk to a friend you hadn't seen in a while?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's a whole lot of trouble you're taking just to see a friend, Major." "You don't have his cellphone number?"

"Ma'am." I say buying myself some time. I need to be careful what I say here. This woman is smart, very smart. If I acknowledge I have his phone number, she's just going to ask me why I didn't meet up with him some other night. If I say I don't have his number, she's going to wonder how I knew he was going to be there in the first place.

"I've heard stories about the Clifton House parties, and I suppose I simply wanted to attend one too. I wasn't sure Jay was going to be there, but I knew it would be a distinct possibility."

"Why did you run?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you were simply there to see a friend, have a few cocktails, and you didn't steal anything. Why did you run? Why were you fleeing the scene?"

"I didn't have an invitation."

Commander Lewis chuckles. "Major, you just said you were on leave that night. You and I both know the Navy can hardly hold you accountable for attending or even crashing a party as a civilian."

 _What the hell! Is this woman a doctor or a fucking lawyer? If she's not, she could be! I feel like I'm in friggen court here!_

"Indeed, Ma'am. I suppose I felt as if it was indeed conduct unbecoming of my rank."

"Well, if I had just stolen something, I suppose I'd want to flee as well."

"I did not steal anything, Ma'am."

"You keep saying that, Major, and you lie well, but I know what I saw. You stole from a man and fled the scene."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, but you cannot proove what you say I did."

"Not yet." She nods her head. "But if you think I'm not going to verify your story with your friend Jay Daniels, you are wrong."

"Of course, Ma'am." I say calmly.

"I also saw you chatting up to Senator Dennis. Did you steal from him too? Are you running some sort of scam?"

My brows furrow in anger at the sound of my father's name and the suggestion that I might be some sort of con artist. In a flash I am back to a week ago, and the hurt and anger I felt then is as palpable and real now as it was then. The mention of my father's name has a profound effect on me I cannot explain. I'm at the brink of losing my cool, yet somehow I manage not to scream and yell at this woman.

"I will say again that I did not steal anything, Ma'am," I say emphatically, and what gets me through that statement with confidence and without blinking is the fact that technically I didn't steal anything. I borrowed something and that something was returned afterwards. "You are more than welcome to either check with Senator Dennis and/or Congressman Wayburn." I say closing the conversation. She hasn't dismissed me, but at this point I don't care. Without saying another word, I grab my uniform and bolt for the door out of Exam room four.

"I may not be able to proof what you did Major, but, I am watching you!" Commander Lewis shouts out to me as I slam the door behind me.

With anger blurring my senses, I run back to my cabin. I need to call Jay and warn him.

 **Sickbay**

 **Lauren's POV**

 _My God, she is infuriating!_ I think not for the first time. The one time I don't listen to my rational mind, and actually choose to follow my gut it comes right back at me and bites me in the proverbial ass!

I let her get away with stealing because I thought she was civilian. She's not though, she's military and because of that she needs to adhere to higher standards, to the Navy's standards of trust, honor and integrity. Those three words lie at the very foundation of any military institution. If a soldier is not honorable, he or she cannot be trusted. If he or she cannot be trusted, then that soldier cannot function inside any of the military branches.

If she had confessed, if she had explained then perhaps I could have found honour and integrity in her statement. If she had spoken the truth then perhaps I could have trusted her.

But she did not do either.

She stole, she lied, she temper-tantrummed out of my office, _and yes damnit_ , she pissed me off!

If she thinks I am not going to call her friend Jay Daniels at the JAG office first thing in the morning, she is mistaken. If she thinks she is getting away with this, she is mistaken again I think vexed as my fingers fly over my keyboard pulling up her service record.

 _ **Graduated with honors from Stanford University with a master's degree in engineering.**_

She's smart, I'll give her that. I scroll through her records with increasing surprise and frustration. I'm not sure what I was expecting to find, but it wasn't this. Perhaps I expected a wild child, or at least a reprimand here or there, some confirmation at least of how infuriating and volatile Major McCorrigan is. Instead, her service record is nothing short but exemplary.

She graduated top of her class every year she was in the Air Force Academy and has one after the other glowing recommendation from her commanding officers inserted into her file. The same can be said for her time at Langley. Her superiors praise her and her -and I'm quoting here- 'superior flying capabilities', and 'excellent tactical insight'. She is further lauded for her cool under pressure, her loyalty and her keen interest to learn and develop.

On paper, this woman looks amazing.

No wonder the Navy was so eager for her to come ;she's a prodigy, a golden child, and no doubt she's the convenient poster child whenever the plagued issue of female representation in the Air Force pops up. As it dawns on me how spotless she is, it also registers how difficult it's going to be to bring this woman up on charges. I sigh realising that if I do not find any proof against her, I need to let her get away with something for the second time.

I'm still scrolling through the pages in no particular order when I stumble upon her family background. What I read makes me swallow hard.

Father: **Unknown**

Mother Aoife McCorrigan: **Deceased**

I read the date and my stomach contracts. Isabeau McCorrigan lost her mother at around the same age I lost mine. There are six fosterhomes and seven homes mentioned before she enrolled into Stanford. This woman made something out of herself despite a devastating loss and difficult childhood.

Suddenly I feel like a voyeur, like a creeper looking into her file. I'm instantly ashamed that I was rummaging through it just to find dirt on her and I close it.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Bo's POV**

It's been two weeks and a still feel on edge. Every day I expect to be summoned into the Captain's office, I expect to be told to pack my things either because the Commander got someone else to corroborate her story, or she has proof.

But so far that day hasn't happened, and so I go through the motions of a life on board a ship. I fly my flights, I work on my landings, and I've started reviewing the course book material for the dogfights classes I'm scheduled to teach in a couple of days time. Most of what I'll be teaching will be done up in the sky, and in the sims but there are some tips and tricks mentioned in their material I want to delve into and elaborate on. The biggest difference between Air Force and Navy pilots is the time we spend developing our fighting and manoeuvring skills. As Air Force and demonstration pilots we fly loops, barrels,... push our plane to the maximum of its capabilities and even beyond that. To know what your plane can do, and to push it further, you need to talk to your mechanic. It's why I'm down in the hangar talking to Petty Officer Mike McGee, the mechanic I met while waiting for my physical to be. McGee just happens to be the mechanic for my plane, and he's a treasure trove of information on the plane I'm flying. He has just given me everything I need for the point I want to drive home in my upcoming classes. I shake his hand, before I hurry up to the third deck. I'll make some copies for the group later, but right now I need to be in class myself. All pilots on a Navy ship need to learn the basics of First Aid, and that includes me.

I look at my watch.

 _Fuck, I'm late!_

When I get to the room I need to be, I see the door is already closed. I knock on the door and wait. It swings open and the woman I have been actively trying to avoid for these last two weeks is staring daggers at me. I've been trying to avoid her, but I have actually seen the Commander around before. It's not easy to avoid a fellow officer on a ship like this. Officers eat in a different kanteen than the enlisted men. Ours is a lot smaller. In passing I have nodded to her everytime and everytime she turns her head without acknowledging me.

It's a strange thing to vex me, especially seeing it is a very small price to pay for lying to a superior officer, but it does. It does because I was in the wrong, and also because I stormed out of that woman's office. It does mostly because the thought of being anything but honorable vexes me.

"Commander Lewis." I say surprised. Again I am surprised at the Senior Medical Officer doing something as basic as teaching a First Aid course. "I, I... I'm sorry I'm late." I stumble out my apology.

"Take your seat, Major." "Next time you are late, don't bother to come back to my class."

"Yes, Ma'am." I say thankful that she's letting me sit in her class at all. There's a seat still free next to Lieutenant-Commander Eve Davies, one of four other female pilots in my squadron. Eve is one of the pilots I've become closest to since I'm here. She has a warm smile I've always liked, deep green eyes, light blonde hair she keeps rather short. She's an excellent poker player, and has a type of personality that's larger than life, and that reminds me a lot of my best friend.

"McCorrigan, sit your sorry ass down." She says with a wink and I do as she suggests.

"Got a pen for me?"

"Late and you don't have a pen?" "And here I thought you were trying to impress the Commander."

"I have paper." I offer lamely in trade. "And what?" "What do you mean?"

"The Commander," Eve says. "You get all awkward when you see her around.."

"What? No, it's not that..."

Eve takes the pieces of paper I offer. "I mean, I get it, she's hot."

"No, no," I protest, and add emphasis by shaking my head.

"Really?" Eve says. "That's good.." she mumbles out something I don't quite register.

"Lieutenant, Major. If you're not interested in the class, I can fail you now."

"Sorry, Ma'am," we both say at the same time, and I grab the pen Eve is holding out to me. I want to do my best in this class for the Commander, I want to show her that I can pay attention, be respectful.

For the next half hour I listen to Commander Lewis go through the basic principles of First Aid, and I find myself impressed with the woman. It comes as no surprise to me that the Commander knows what she is talking about, but she makes the classes compelling, uses great examples pulled straight from the real world, and there's a part of me that wonders about this woman whose work ethic and passion for the job is remarkable.

I'm keeping up with my notes, and I'm actually doing fine until the moment the Commander starts using pictures. Up until now she's been explaining what to do in case of different injuries, and it's all been theoretical.

Now, I'm staring at lacerations, burnt skin, blood,... and my vision is starting to blur.

My heart is beating fast and I know my pulse is racing. It's hard to breathe. I've had this reaction before, and I know what to do. I squeeze my eyes shut, and I repeat the mantra in my head that was taught to me long ago. The images flood back into my mind as real, as vivid and as present as ever before. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real,..." I repeat over and over quietly. It takes me a few more minutes before I snap out of my trance. It wasn't a bad episode I think relieved. When I do Commander Lewis' voice registers.

"Major McCorrigan?" She's looking at me, and there's a frustrated expression on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you tell me what kind of bandage you should use to dress a burn wound?"

"I... uhm.."

"Today, please, Major McCorrigan. Can't be that hard, I did just go over the material, or were you just not paying attention again?"

"Sorry, I uhm.."

"You should be, Major. That's three times. At this time I'm going to ask you to leave. If you cannot bother to pay attention during this class, then I don't want you here."

"Commander, I apolo..."

Commander Lewis puts her hand up. "Please just leave, Major."

"Fine," I say a little too loudly. I'm letting anger filter into my behaviour, but not even getting a chance to explain myself just ticks me off. I suppose I should be used to it being a soldier, but I'm not. "This is bullshit," I say before I can stop myself.

"If this is such bullshit, then please don't bother to come back for the other classes. You'll just have to pass the test without my help. You are dismissed, Major," she says putting emphasis on her words. "And this will go on your record."

Without saying another word I leave the classroom. As soon as I close the door behind me the word 'bitch' tumbles off of my lips.

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Off the coast of Japan**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Bo's POV**

We're off the coast of Japan and the weather has changed. It's warm, but humid, not exactly the best weather conditions for modern aircrafts or ships, but we deal with them. I'm teaching my classes, and they are going well. I really feel like the guys are benefitting from what I'm telling them and I can feel some of their hot breaths down my neck whenever we go up. I'm all for that, the better these pilots become, the happier I am.

The guys on their end are giving me tips on how to land my plane, and I try to absorb the information like a sponge. So far, I'm scoring OKs but I'm still after that ever elusive 'OK Underline'.

I'm also back to actively avoiding the Commander. After she dismissed me out of her class like she did I don't feel badly anymore about lying to her. It's obvious she's the type of woman that simply doesn't want to listen. When I see her now, I don't even try to salute. We both play the ignore game, and we play it rather well.

I'm on deck doing a last visual check on my plane before I go up. Above me there are planes taking off and landing. I'm climbing into my plane, lowering my protective headphones.

As I do, I look up.

There's something about the roar of an engine that has me and several other pilots looking at it. When the helicopter sways and swoops, tilts to the wrong side and does what I feared it would, I am still surprised. The heavy machine suddenly falls sideways. Two of the rotor blades are the first to impact the deck, they bend until they snap like twigs and then the body itself crashes. Part of tailrotor snaps off and flies my way. I jump the ladder, hit the ground underneath me just as the tailrotor takes out my cockpit. When I look back up the helicopter lays there, crumpled and broken on its side. My eyes go wide as I see gasoline pour out of the sides like blood gashing from a wound.

Without thinking I'm running. There are screams all around me, some directed at me, others shouting orders. The people around me are trained to deal with these kind of accidents, there are rules, procedures to follow, and knowing that they will follow them diligently is a comfort.

But, I'm the type to throw caution and rules to the wind. With the helicopter bleeding, I know I have no time to be careful. I dive into the side of chopper not paying attention to the flames that are licking at the tail or the smell of noxious gas.

Inside there are three people. I check the pilot first, his neck has been snapped and there's nothing I can do for him, but there are two more people in the back, so I make my way from one compartment to the next.

There's a young Lieutenant I don't recognize that has a piece of metal sticking out of her side. She's unconscious and slumping to the side. Next to her there's a blonde woman who is struggling against her seatbelt. She's calling out the Lieutenant's name.

"Gemma! Gemma! Goddamnit!"

It's only now as I hear her voice that I recognize that the other passenger is Commander Lewis.

"Get her out of here!" Commander Lewis shouts as I reach for the pocket knife in my suit."

"Commander, " I say as I'm cutting through the seatbelt the Lieutenant is restrained in. "Can you get free? There's fuel leaking out of this thing, you need to go!"

"No!" Commander Lewis responds after I hear her struggle against her seatbelts.

"Fuck!" I curse as I move underneath the Lieutenant so I can snatch her up as soon as the tough fiber of the seat belt gives way. As soon as it does, and I catch the lieutenant, I throw my pocket knife to Commander Lewis.

"Cut through your ropes! I'll be back!"

"Just get Gemma out!"

"I'll be back, Commander!" I yell out as I pull the young Lieutenant with me.

Smoke has flooded the helicopter when I come back from dragging the Lieutenant out. I'm calling the Commander's name, but there's no answer, and it makes my heart skip a beat. The noxious fumes must have made the Commander pass out, and I have limited time to get her out. I also have limited vision, in fact I can't see anything in front of me and I have to do everything by feeling my way through. I'm coughing as the fumes enter my lungs, so I try to minimize breathing. My eyes are stinging, watering as I go. I've reached the Commander; she's still strapped in, the seatbelt is only partly cut, and I can't see my pocket knife anywhere.

I try to rip the belt, try to get the belt unlocked, pull it as hard as I can, but the thing won't budge, it won't tear either, no matter what I do. I duck down, look for the knife with my hands alone. I stumble over one or other piece of metal that sticks out the side of the helicopter that is now the floor. As I stumble about, I kick away a small metal object I can only assume was my pocket knife. My desperation grows, my lungs are burning, I inhale sharply. What I take into my lungs is mostly smoke, it has me coughing loudly, but the oxygen does give a little bit of reprieve.

"Bo!" A familiar voice suddenly calls out.

"Eve? I yell back. "Eve, the Commander is still in here, I need to get her out!"

"Shit!" I hear Eve scream back. "You need to get out!"

"Help me!"

"This thing is going to blow!" Eve yells back.

"I'm not leaving her! I just need to cut the seatbelt!" Eve doesn't answer me, and I'm back to frantically pulling at the Commander's seatbelt.

"Come on, Commander! Work with me for once, damnit!" I curse out loud.

"Bo?" Eve's voice is suddenly a lot closer than before. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and next I know the Lieutenant Commander is placing a knife in my hands.

"Cut her loose!"

"Yes! Now get out!" I yell at Eve as I start cutting the seatbelt. I'm now coughing wildly as I place the Commander over my shoulder, and move to the front of the helicopter again. I'm on the brink of losing consciousness when strong hands lift me and the Commander out of the burning wreck. I'm dragged away from the helicopter, towards the tower and relative safety.

"I'm fine, just help the Commander." I answer to the strong hands that saved me. I inhale sharply as fresh air reaches my lungs, and my eyes slowly recover from all the smoke. Commander Lewis has been put on a stretcher and they are carrying her below deck.

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

The helicopter blows up and shakes the deck. Debris is thrown left and right, and just like all the other soldiers around me, I dive and duck for cover. When I look back up a fighter jet is coming straight at me and a handful of deck crew.

 **"Watch out!"** I yell, warning the group, but they don't seem to hear my screams. I jump to my feet and dive towards them. I tackle them all to a nearby open door. As soon as we hit the floor hard, there's a crashing sound behind me, and I know we're trapped.

"Fuck," I grunt out in the dark.

 **USS Enterprise, Sickbay30 minutes later** **Lauren's POV**

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I say as I pull the mask of oxygen from my face. "I need to get back up there."

"Ma'am, you need to rest." Nurse Malik Sayens says to me. His dark eyes are firm.

"What I need, Ensign," I say to the nurse that is tending to me. "Is for you to tell me how Lieutenant Dubois is doing, and then what I need from you is to piss off and let me do my job!"

"She's uhm fine, Ma'am." The young nurse says. "Dr. McAfee was able to stabilize her and she was treated for smoke inhalation like you were."

"And Major McCorrigan?" I ask getting off of the bed and going for one of the medical kits in the cupboard.

"Sorry, Ma'am?"

"Is she okay?"

"I uh.. I don't know about the Major, Ma'am."

I'm silent for a moment, and hope the Major is okay. "Walk with me," I say to the nurse. "Status?"

"One casualty, 13 with third degree burns. Those with second degree and minor injuries are still flooding in, Ma'am."

"The casualty..., the pilot?"

"Yes, ma'am." Malik answers.

"Thank you, Malik." I say. A second later and I'm out of sickbay making my way upstairs towards the deck again. It's controlled chaos with soldiers and medics helping the injured get to sickbay as quickly as possible. I'm heading up to the auxiliary battle dressing station, the dressing station closest to the deck. My eyes go wide as I see the damage to the ship. There is debris everywhere and although the men have gotten the fire under control, the toxic smell of burnt plastic and steel is pungent and nauseating.

"Lauren," Dr. Andrews calls out, and I head straight towards her. "Thank goodness, you're okay."

"Tell me where you need me, Liz." I say. Dr. Andrews was an ER doctor before she joined the military three years ago and as such knows more about Emergency medicine than I do. There is still loud shouting and noise in the background, but I drown it out as best I can as we go to work. I work with her side by side for the next thirty minutes, until we've stabilised the injured well enough so they can be transported.

"Ma'am."

I turn around and there's a seaman standing in front of me I don't recognize.

"Ma'am, could you help us, please? There are people trapped in the Small Tech Room and they might need medical assistance."

"Of course," I say quickly and follow the seaman. The door to the Tech Room is bashed in, horribly twisted, and there are men using cutting torches to open up the twisted metal.

"What happened?" I ask the seaman as we wait for the other men to finish up with their task.

"One of the planes came loose and busted the door in. There are people trapped in there. Must be some of the deckhands. We don't know how badly they are hurt."

I nod at the seaman, and notice that I don't see Major McCorrigan here either. Then I spot Lieutenant Commander Davies looking onto the scene. I turn around and step towards her.

"Lieutenant, have you seen Major McCorrigan? Is she alright?"

"Commander, you're alright," she says visibly relieved. "That's great, Bo'll be glad."

"Yes, Bo, I'm looking for her. Is she alright? She needs to check into sickbay."

"Bo is in the Tech Room, Commander."

 **USS Enterprise** **4 hours later**

It's been hours since the a couple of the deck hands got trapped in the Tech Room. Giant spotlights have long replaced daylight, and as the day draws to its end, so does my patience. A couple of hours before, the crew thought they were through until they stumbled upon an obstacle, a second layer of metal, this one from a highly explosive gasoline tank that had come loose when the fighter jet hit the Tech Room. By all accounts it had been damn lucky that the crew hadn't inadvertently ruptured the skin of the tank before, but it meant that they would have to find a different way in.

Blueprints were then brought in, and they decided to enter the room from the side. There was still no communication with the trapped crew possible, and so it was decided not to use cutting torches anymore, the risk would just be too great. No cutting torches meant using hydraulic shears and spreaders to get through layers and layers of some of the toughest steel out there, and that process is long and arduous.

I know these men have been trying, but I can't help but feel restless. The lack of communication from the crew, except for a few tapping noises is what unnerves me most. I do not know who is hurt, how badly they are hurt, and the thought of not being able to thank Major McCorrigan for what she did saving Gemma and myself is eating at me. The thought of never seeing those defiant, expressive eyes ever again affects me.

"We're through!" someone shouts, and my heart skips a beat. I grab my medical kit, and motion to doctors McAfee and Andrews to follow me. One of the Safety Officers, Ryan Wells, a handsome man who looks like a quarterback, heads up the group as we move in. It's pitchblack and what strikes me after only a few steps is how hot this room is; it's uncomfortable. I can't imagine being trapped in here in the dark for hours on end.

I sigh relieved when the Safety Officer begins to shout out names, and crewmen acknowledge with their name and rank. I coordinate my medical team, sending them to the various corners of the large room, while I follow Safety Officer Wells further inside.

It's only when I'm halfway in the room that I spot Major McCorrigan. She's in a corner, she's curled up there, her knees tucked up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She's repeating something to herself, I can't make out what, but I immediately recognize she is in a dissociative state. I approach with caution; without making too much noise and sudden movements. I don't want her to panic. When I'm close enough, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Major McCorrigan," I say trying ro get her attention. She doesn't react, so I try again without luck. After a few more times I sigh.

"Bo," I say now using her first name, and hoping that will trigger her. It's in moments like these where I am much more a doctor, than a commander, much more just a human than simply a job. It's Commander Lewis." I squeeze her shoulders lightly as I position myself in front of her.

"Bo," I say again. My hands move from her shoulders into her dark, thick hair and to her face.

"I need you to look up, honey," I say as warmly as I can. The murmering stops, and next I know she's looking up at me. Her big chocolate eyes look at me, lost, frightened, not really registering what's going on.

"You're okay," she says after a few moments and I can see the relief in her eyes.

"Yes, thanks to you, " I say and reach for the medical kit next to me. "Now, I need to check on you."

"The others?" She's back to those eyes full of worry and concern.

"Being taken care of," I say. My medical team was right behind me when we first stepped into the room, and they quickly led out the other six soldiers that were in here.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" the Major asks.

"I'd like to check on you first," I say warmly. "Make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," she says and waves me off. As she does, I notice a pretty nasty laceration down her left arm.

"I need to take care of that," I say pointing at the gash in her arm, but she snaps her arm back the moment I try to reach for it.

"I don't like doctors," Major McCorrigan offers up. "Never have."

"I'm Lauren," I say after a pause. "Just Lauren."

"I'm Bo," she responds and now when I reach for her arm, she lets me handle it.

"Nice to meet you, Bo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! :)**

Chapter 4 is up, and it's the longest yet! Hurray! Lauren and Bo stop being at odds with one another (for now), and stuff happens! Hurray again!

This chapter is told mostly from Lauren's POV. For those of you who read it tonight. I apologize for the mistakes that are undoubtedly going to be in here. I haven't really proofread this text yet. I'll do that later :)

Replies to reviews at the bottom of your page.

Let me know what you think! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Christmas Date**

 **Chapter 4**

 **USS Enterprise, Lauren's cabin**

 **Lauren's POV**

 _The toxic gasses fill my lungs making it hard to breathe. Next to me, I see my father struggle. He wants to get out, but like me he is trapped. I can feel beads of sweat running over my body, over my forehead from the flames that are coming ever closer. I wonder briefly if I would let them come closer, would they burn through my restraints before a blast would kill us, before the gasses would poison us? It's not an option. Adrenaline is racing through my body, and my muscles keep putting up a fight, they keep fighting even when I know this is no use. I pull the rope, try to tear it, but it's no use. The material is far too strong and the accident made the seatbelt mechanism lock itself in place. It snapped the seatbelt back so tightly that I hardly have any wiggle room. I try to reach for something sharp, anything that can cut my seatbelt. I spot a small piece of metal to the left of me and lunge at it without thinking. It's scorching hot, it sears my skin and I drop it not being able to control my hand muscles._

 _"Goddamn!"_

 _I won't be able to get out. I won't be able to save my dad!_

 _"Lauren," My father's voice sounds gurgled, and I snap my head to the side._

 _"Dad," I say horrified. There is a metal bar sticking out of his chest. It goes straight through him and exits at the back._

 _"Pull it out," he says."Use it to cut your seatbelt with."_

 _ **"No!"** I shout back. I don't know how I know, but I know with absolute certainty that that metal bar is the only thing that is keeping my father alive at the moment. It's making sure he doesn't bleed out on the spot._

 _"I'm already dead," he says._

 _ **"No! No!"** I protest vehemently shaking my head. "We'll get out of here!"_

 _"I'm already dead," he says again. "I love you, Lauren." he adds and grabs the metal bar with both hands, and yanks it out. I shout at the top of my lungs, I rage against my restraints._

 _ **"NO, NO, NO, NO!"**_

My heart is racing in my chest, sweat trickles down my spine, my breathing is labored, but I'm not inside a burning helicopter. It takes a few moments. I'm in my cabin, my bed, I'm on the Enterprise. I look to my left, to the comforting green digits of my alarm clock. 3.15am. I pull the covers off of me and step out of bed. I'm wide awake and my pj's are clinging to me, damp from sweating. I pull the wet fabric off, and open the faucet of my sink. I splash my face with water, and decide to get dressed.

The corridors of the ship are pretty much deserted at this time of night. The only sound I register is the soft humming the ship's engines always make, and the swishing sound my labcoat makes as I walk. I briefly ponder if I should go topdeck, look at the stars there. They are beautiful when you are this far out from the populated world. I instantly decide against it. Being there would only remind me of the accident, and I'd much rather do something useful instead of doing something as silly as stargazing. I only ever did that when I was a child.

I'm contemplating if I can catch up with some paperwork when I find myself heading to sickbay a couple of minutes later. When I get there I see Stacy Altmann just popping out of it. I frown slightly wondering what she's doing here this time of night.

"Stacy?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Lauren," she says. "Just popped in to get some painkillers from the nurses here." she says holding up a bottle of Ibuprofen. "Think I'm heading to bed now."

"You sure you're okay?" I ask, the doctor in me taking over.

"Just a headache," she says, and I can see how pale she is. "Are you on shift?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd catch up with some work."

Stacy nods. "Don't work too hard," she says in parting, and I push myself through the door into sickbay. Once inside I nod at the guards that I pass and make brief smalltalk with some of the nurses on the nightshift.

Not long after that I am at her bed again. I always check up on her. I feel responsible for every burn she has, for every wound, laceration, bump and bruise she needs to recover from. Lieutenant Dubois will be okay, but I feel the need to make sure.

Whenever I am down here, I can't help checking on one of my other patients either; my guardian angel, my savior in the non biblical sense. I know nothing about her, except that she is beautiful, that she has the capacity to frustrate me to no end, and that I can trust her with my life, but perhaps not with my belongings.

Major McCorrigan was treated for smoke inhalation, and is being treated for burns, a couple of minor bruises and scrapes, and that laceration on her arm. It's the burns and the gash in her arm that have kept her here in sickbay longer than she likes. The burns are second degree, and at this point need constant attention and changing of bandages. It would be irresponsible of me to let her roam about a ship that makes unpredictable movements. She is expected to make a full physical recovery, although the gash in her arm is more than likely going to remain a scar. It is her mental toughness I am slightly uneased about. After the way I found her in the Tech Room, I wanted her to undergo a psych evaluation. She declined, and I couldn't argue further with her. I had found her in a dissociative state, but she had snapped out of it quickly. It later also became clear that Major McCorrigan had helped pull a couple of the men from under a scorching hot boiler that had gotten loose. She then proceeded to douse their burns with water and wrap cellophane around them to keep the wounds clean. She acted admirably, acted with a presence of mind and a cool that I could only ask from the best of us.

I still haven't thanked her yet, haven't talked to her yet, but I do stare at her. The fact that she is still here calms me. I'm about to head to my office, when my savior speaks.

"Commander Lewis."

"Major," I say turning back around and putting my hands in my pockets. All of a sudden I'm a little nervous, not sure what to say at being caught staring at her.

"Can't sleep?"

I offer her a small smile before looking up. "I suppose not."

"Neither can I," she says.

"I need to thank you, Major." I say after a pause. "You and Lieutenant Davies. For saving me."

"You don't."

"You came back for me when that helicopter was burning. A few seconds later and we would have..." I pause for a moment as the memories rush back to me: I feel the black smoke suffucate me, I feel my muscles straining against the seatbelt, feel the seatbelt cutting into my shoulders, feel...

"Can you sit with me?" she says noticing my hesitancy. "Please? I have these nightmares..." Her voice trails off.

"Yes," I say, and I move to sit down in the chair next to her bed. The silence isn't awkward, it's comfortable. Without preamble I start telling her about this thriller I've been reading. She laughs slightly when I confess I can't read it at night because it gives me nightmares. Her laugh is melodious; it's the best thing I've heard in days. She tells me about her cousin and her best friend who love scary movies. Before I know it we are sharing, talking about simple, everyday stuff. We're laughing too. I like her sense of humor, it's flippant, teasing and it reminds me in some ways of Ben's, but hers isn't as edgy.

Here, in the dark, she is a voice that responds to me, that stays off my darker thoughts, she's a travel companion who understands as I do that we need this. We need to talk to someone who was there, who went through what we did.

We don't talk about what happened. Perhaps we will later on, perhaps we never will. She's easy to talk to, she's funny, smart, insightful. Before I know it, it's 06.00h and I need to start my working day. I'm reluctant to do so. Maybe this night is the only night we'll ever be like this. Maybe this night will be the only night we'll truly act like people, before the doubt over what she did with the congressman begins to play up again, before my sense of duty, and my awareness of rank manifest again.

"Thank you, Commander," she says. "For staying."

I want to tell her to call me 'Doc' or 'Lauren' or something less formal than 'Commander' atleast, but my day has started, reality comes back into focus, and instead I just nod and say.

"You are welcome, Major."

 **USS Enterprise Sickbay,** **Lauren's office**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **Three weeks later**

It's been a couple of weeks since the helicopter accident and I am happy to see that Lieutenant Dubois, and the rest of the men that had been injured during the crash are all out of my sickbay and taking up their duties on board again, including Major McCorrigan. The day after our nightly conversation she returned back to the squadron where she was allowed to gradually build up her duties again. I sometimes see her in passing. We give each other a respectful nod, a small smile or make very brief smalltalk, but nothing has come close to the conversation we had that night.

It's not a surprise to be honest. Aircraft carriers are like busy cities with its worker bees pulling 14hour working days. Unless your duty schedule overlaps, you are not bound to run into people. Also, with the amount of injured men from the day the helicopter crashed, those that were uninjured had to pull double shifts covering for those less fortunate.

I have always been a bit of a loner. I'm a little geeky, a little asocial. Nothing major or disturbing, but I have always been perfectly able to stay content without much deep human connection. The only person I am really close to, and that I miss now that my father has died, is Ben.

Yet, I find my thoughts drifting to Major McCorrigan.

Major McCorrigan knew exactly what I needed that night, she knew exactly how I felt. She was a friend, someone I instantly felt close to, felt like I could tell anything to. I honestly don't know if our connection would exist if she hadn't done what she did. I don't know if we would even be -what I consider her to be now- friends on the outside world, but here I feel closer to her than anyone else.

I have gone from wanting to bring her up on charges and being frustrated by her so much I've wanted to pull my hair out, to feeling I have a strong connection to her. It is hard to stay mad at someone who has saved your life. It's hard to stay mad at them for their arrogance when you've seen a much more vulnerable side, a side with no pretenses. In psychology it is called 'Crisis bonding', the unique human bonding phenomenon that occurs in the moment of unexpected disaster.'

Whatever the term, whatever the feeling behind it; if I ever questioned whether or not she could be trusted with other people's lives, I now know beyond a shadow of a doubt. She was more concerned with others than she was with herself. Somehow that woman, despite the obvious shock she was in, managed to put the wellbeing of others above her own fears. I am in awe of that. I hope that under similar circumstances I would do the same.

I think I would, but I cannot say with a 100% certainty.

After a busy morning in the operating room, and an afternoon packed with meetings and paperwork, I am ready to call it a day. I say goodbye for the night to the doctors and nurses and head for my stateroom. I change out of my scrubs and into my Navy Service uniform with short sleeves that is a tad better suited for warm days like these. Tonight is movie night, and I'm meeting up with Stacy and some other officers for dinner first and then the movie. I'm excited. Tonight we get to watch 'Interstellar'. I've heard nothing but good things about it, and I've been eagerly waiting for it to come out. Movie night is held once a month, and we always get the latest movies that are playing in the theatres. It's a rare moment of entertainment for the men and it's highly popular. Anyone who isn't on duty mostly comes, and those that are on duty often swap shifts to correspond with the movies they'd like to see.

I'm in the mess hall looking for Stacy, instead I see Major McCorrigan walk by. She halts and smiles flashing her dimples.

"Commander."

"Major." I reply warmly. "Not eating with the rest of your squadron tonight?" I ask seeing as she is all alone and I rarely see Major McCorrigan without one or two or the entire squadron behind her.

"They're around," she says. "Getting me my dinner and waiting on me hand and foot after losing a bet." Her eyes twinkle in mischief. "I wanted to get an early start so I got a good seat to watch Interstellar. I've been waiting for it to come out."

I grin widely at her enthusiasm. "Me too, I didn't know you were so fascinated by space."

"This one?" Lieutenant Commander Malcolm 'Boomer' Washington pushes his muscular frame into the conversation and pulls the Major into headlock like a jock would horsing around. "Rip here doesn't shut up about it! Got her NASA application ready and everything!"

"NASA? Really? That's amazing," I say, genuinely impressed and excited."It's quite a challenge getting in there."

"Well, if they'll have me." The Major replies wrestling and playfully punching her way free out of the Lieutenant's headlock.

"Ouch!" Lieutenant Washington yelps. "Mind the shoulder, Rip!" Malcolm Washington was one of the men who was stuck under the boiler in the Tech Room. I'm about to ask how he's doing when the Major replies.

"Oh dude, don't be a baby in front of a senior officer. It's embarrassing," she jabs.

"You're violent, Rip. I should inform the NASA peeps about that," Washington quips.

"I'm a lean mean.." Major McCorrigan starts to say, and Malcolm joins in. " **FIGHTING MACHINE!** " They both scant and they continue to wrestle and horse around until the Major has the Lieutenant into a pretty solid headlock of her own.

"Sorry, Ma'am," The Major offers. "Us pilots are just your basic morons, really."

I'm about to reply that I'm used to worse when the voice of Stacy Altmann suddenly sounds out.

"Lauren, there you are! We've been looking for you."

"Hey Stacy," I say. "I was just saying hello to the major and the lieutenant here."

"Of course." Stacy turns her head towards the pair. "Lovely to see you, Lieutenant, Major." Stacy says jovially.

"Commander Altmann," the major responds. She's let go of the lieutenant, and she's standing at attention. There's no smile on her lips, and the Major's features are as stoic as I've ever seen them. The Lieutenant on the other hand is still mildly grinning as he salutes, and I can't help thinking the major's reaction is a little off. But before I can really think it through, the major and the lieutenant excuse themselves to join their table and Stacy and I head towards our table.

Dinner is, as always, entertaining. Dr. Pete McAfee is a southern gentleman in the best sense of the word; he is genuinely funny, generous and a people's person; he is quick-witted and intelligent. He always comes to work with a smile on his face, he's a great colleague and he's quickly becoming a good friend. He's the best company to have at a table and he always has us and even the Captain in stitches.

After dinner, we head over to for the sports' hall,a huge space that stretches the entire surface of the ship. Together with the hangar, where all the aircrafts are stored, it is the biggest space on the ship. It accommodates ten courts for multiple sports: tennis, volleyball, basketball, badminton,.. and also doubles as our movie theatre.

When I take my seat, I notice the Major is only a couple of rows down from me. I cannot help but crane my neck from time to time, and see that she smiles and laughs at the same moments that I do.

The end credits are rolling when Petty Officer Layla Corcoran, a Petty Officer I know from the bridge taps my shoulder and informs me the Captain wants to see me. Stacy gets asked the same thing and together we go towards the Captain's in-port cabin, her office and living space.

 **USS Enterprise**

 **The Captain's office**

When we step inside, all senior officers are already in attendance. We take a seat at the board room table to join Captain Grace Roberts. Her grey eyes are patient, waiting for us all to settle. She looks between the laptop in front of her and the notepad next to her one last time before she looks up. She waits for her moment to stand up, her short, dark hair is as impeccable as her uniform and her demeanor always is. I'm used to a formal Captain, but right now she surprises me and flashes a smile.

"We've been selected to participate in the 2014 Valiant Shield exercise, " the captain says with a grin, and at her words the room bursts out into hoots and hollars. Valiant Shield is the largest military war game held in the Pacific. It brings Navy, Air Force, Marines and the Coast Guard together in one gigantic drill to test our skills. It is held biannually, but which crews, which ships, squadrons, submarines, aircraft carriers, ... get to participate specifically isn't known until a couple of months before the actual exercise. The fact that we were chosen to participate when we have just completed a two-year overhaul is very exciting, and we chatter on about the prospect for another ten minutes before the Captain silences us.

"Alright, this is only the first of many meetings we will be having about Valiant Shield. For now I urge you to keep this information to yourselves, I will announce our participation to the crew at the beginning of next week."

"However, now that I have all of you here, there is another topic that hasn't been scheduled yet on any of our upcoming meetings that I would like to address." "As you all know Major McCorrigan along with Lieutenant Commander Eve Davies were responsible for saving Lieutenant Dubois and Commander Lewis." The Captain says briefly glancing at me. "Both acted with bravery and distinction. Major McCorrigan was later also responsible for rescueing six others."

"I have already taken the necessary steps to award Lieutenant Commander Davies with a Commendation Medal, and I am recommending her for an expedited promotion. I would not hesitate to do the same for the Major were it not that she is, of course, not Navy and I am unsure as to what we can do for her."

"Commander Altmann, what are the legal parameters for a case such as this?" The Captain asks Stacy. Stacy Altmann was a JAG officer before joining the Enterprise, and serves as the Senior Legal Officer on the ship.

"There is the Joint Service Commendation Medal, but that is at the discretion of the Secretary of Defense, and it is meant to be awarded only to someone who has been serving on a joint military staff. When it comes to expediting promotion, I fear that is completely out of the question, Captain. The best you can do is write a letter to her commanding officer, a recommendation of sorts," Stacy replies.

"That will most likely get lost in the Air Force's red tape," the captain replies. I quietly nod my head. Although we are all supposed to be one big family, and cooperation between the branches of the military is to be promoted whenever possible, the truth is that there is an intense rivalry between them. An act of valor performed in one military branch is hardly ever going to result in a promotion or even a recognition in another.

"If I may, Captain," I say. "Although it is rare, there have actually been instances where captains have bestowed field promotions on those not in the same military branch. Captain Holden of the USS Graham promoted a young Army doctor to Lieutenant in 1944. Corporal Lopez was given a Silver Star Medal even though he was a Marine, Captain Stevens gave.."

"Field commissions are by default only granted during a time of war, which is why I didn't mention them," Stacy interrupts.

"Yes," I concede. "But, it does mean that awarding a promotion is not unprecedented. A Joint Service Commendation Medal is also still a possibility. Historically, there have been three cases in which the medal was awarded in similar situations to that of Major McCorrigan."

"Alright, thank you commanders. Let's put this to a vote. Anyone in favor for awarding Major McCorrigan a field promotion?"

I put my hand up and see Commander Hall and commanders Giardini, Vandeweghe and Caglier do the same. There are thirteen senior officers. It's not enough. I lower my hand without showing emotion, but the reluctance to grant the Major a promotion baffles me. If Lieutenant-Commander Davies is now -rightly so- on the fast track of becoming a Commander for saving two lives, how is it possible that we aren't doing the same for someone who saved eight? What is more is that, although I also suggested to the Captain she bring the Major up for a Joint Service Commendation Medal, that medal is very unlikely to be awarded, so the promotion is very likely the only concrete way we would be able to properly acknowledge what the Major did.

"All in favor for putting the Major up for the Joint Service Commendation Medal?"

Commanders Walters now raises his hand too making our total in favor to six, a draw.

"Thank you everyone. I will recommend the Major for the Joint Service Medal as soon as possible. Let's all hope the Secretary acknowledges the extra-ordinary bravery of this young woman. You are all dismissed. Have a good night."

 **USS Enterprise,** **Sport's hall**

 **Bo's POV**

 _"Focus, Bo!"_ I tell myself. _"Bend through your knees, become one with the racquet."_

It's a hard, sharp service to my right and the only thing I can do is reach and put my racquet against the ball. My ball is a cross that lands deep enough to be tricky. I get a cross back that hardly bounces up from the floor, but I somehow manage to squeeze my racquet under there. It's a lob over the net person, deep again and it has my opponent running across the court. She times it just perfectly, and hits a bolter straight at my doubles' partner. All Jenny can do is block it, but she does so perfectly and it almost falls dead right behind the net. The other side rushes.

 _Dang, they're quick!_ I think and I see the ball being launched upwards again. Jenny is already moving backwards so she can intercept it and smash the hell out of it. I see another ball roll onto the court right behind Jenny. I shout at her, but it's too late. The ball rolls under her left foot, and I see her ankle twist violently under her.

It's a few minutes after that I bend through my knees and swing Jenny's arm around my shoulder. "Lean on me."

"Ouch," she says as we get up and she tries to put some weight on her foot.

"Don't try to put any weight on it. We'll just take you to the Doc, and they'll have a look at it."

"Damnit," she says. "I really wanted to make that smash."

I laugh out loud, and nod my head. "Yup, I could tell it was going to be a doozy."

"They're so satisfying," she says with a sincerity only competitive creatures such as myself and my fine Navy colleagues possess.

"You totally had it," I say as we make it out of the Sport's hall. Jenny is limping on one leg, but luckily sickbay isn't that far. It doesn't take us long before we're standing at the front desk. Sickbay is extremely busy and there aren't any chairs available. They haven't issued Jenny a wheelchair or crutches either, so I still have my arm wrapped around my doubles' partner when Commander Lewis exits one of the exam rooms. For a brief moment I wonder if this woman is ever off-duty.

I can see Commander Lewis' eyebrow shoot up in surprise as she sees us standing like the double act we must look like; one person with her foot in the air as if she's about to land the Karate Kid kick, the other person sweating profusely, both dressed in matching tennis outfits clinging to one another as if we've had too much to drink and need help staying upright.

"What's next, the circus?" I hear her whisper and I grin lightly.

"Nurse, get Ensign Anandale a wheel chair!" The Commander orders. "Or do you want her to lose her balance and make her injury worse?" Commander Lewis adds. At her words, the nurses around her spring into action and in no time at all, Jenny is lowered into a wheelchair.

"What happened?" Commander Lewis asks gently as she bends through her knees to get to Jenny's eyelevel.

"Too eager. Bo and I are competing in the doubles' tournament. We wanted to get some practice in before the tournament started. I was going for the smash, running backwards and I tripped over a ball coming from the other court. Twisted my ankle. So stupid." I hear Jenny add.

"Can you stand on it?"

"I don't think so," Jennu shakes her head." I tried to on the court, but it hurts too much."

"Alright, well, that's not uncommon right after. Malik.." she says addressing one of the nurses. "Schedule the Ensign in for an X-ray of her ankle. I want to see what's going on."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Will I still be able to play in the tournament?" I hear Jenny ask. "It's in a couple days' time."

"I'm not sure, Jenny. I'll have to wait for the Xray to see if you've torn any ligaments, or broken a bone," Lauren responds kindly, and I smile at the warmth Commander Lewis displays. She's the most senior medical officer on board and yet she seems to know almost everyone by their first name. She's kind and gentle with those that need her care, yet firm and decisive with those she works with. I had to wind up in hospital for a few days to notice that. With the gentleness I've come to associate with the Commander, she's moving Jenny's foot about. Jenny whinces almost immediately, and I can tell she's biting back tears from the pain.

"Judging by your reaction, however, I would say it's not looking good," Commander Lewis says standing up again. "Take Ensign Anandale to Exam Room Six when you're done, I'll be there." The Commander tells nurse Malik, and walks away.

"Well, that sucks," Jenny says visibly deflated. "I'm sorry, Bo. I really wanted to play the tournament with you."

"Me too," I nod. "Next time you're not getting off as easily as staging an ankle injury," I joke and Jenny laughs a little.

"You should replace me. The tournament hasn't started yet," Jenny says as Malik puts his hands on her wheelchair and turns her towards the exam room.

"Nah," I shake my head.

"Yes!" Jenny says. "Find someone!" she says a little louder as Malik rolls her off to Exam Room six.

"Major?"

I turn and look behind me. It's the nurse behind the reception that's addressing me.I recognize her from the first time I was in here for my physical. Lieutenant Madeline Stone is middle-aged, a little overweight with short brown hair, and intelligent green eyes that look as if nothing gets past them. Her voice is stern, as is her look.

"Yes?"

"Are you staying? Your friend will need someone to help her get back to her quarters once they're finished with her."

"Oh. Yeah, course." I say and look around for an empty chair.

"And Major..."

I turn my head again looking at the Lieutenant.

"I couldn't help but overhear you are looking for a replacement,.."

"Yes?" I say wondering if this woman is going to offer up her tennis skills.

"Commander Lewis played tennis in college. She's supposed to be really good," Lieutenant Stone says with a wink and a smile. I sit down in the empty chair. A small smile forms on my lips, and it keeps growing.

 **USS Enterprise, sickbay**

 **Thirty minutes later**

"She's torn the calcaneofibular and the anterior talofibular ligament, I'm afraid." Commander Lewis says looking up from an open file she has in her hands.

"Come again?" I say blinking my eyes. "You'll have to dumb that down for me, Commander."

"Oh," Commander Lewis says, and looks down before looking up again. "She's torn the two most typical ligaments in an ankle when you twist it." "It'll heal, but I'm afraid she won't be playing tennis for some time to come."

"Oh, okay. That's not good.." I mutter like a dumb jock.

"We're issuing her a wheelchair, she'll be restricted to desk duty for the next two weeks minimum, after that she'll have to come back in."

"Sitting still, she's not going to like that," I comment softly.

"Neither would I." We say in unison. There's a short pause where we look at one another in surprise and then we both chuckle. Now is as good a time as any to ask the Commander to replace Jenny in the tournament, but I'm nervous all of a sudden. It's not like I'm asking her out on a date, but I sort of feel like I am. What makes matters worse is that im doing it under the piercing stare and the all-seeing eyes of nurse Stone. I take a chance and ask anyway. When the Commander says yes I'm happier than I should be.

Before I walk out, nurse Stone gives me a wink and a satisfied smirk I'm not sure what to make of.

 **USS Enterprise, Lauren's room**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **Later that night**

I lie awake. I stare at the ceiling. This time I'm not tossing and turning in a nightmare, not scaring myself awake. It's rather the prospect of the nightmare that keeps me awake. As a doctor I know what I'm doing, what my body is doing is harmful. My sleep deprivation is beginning to be problematic, and at this point, I should start taking pills to force the issue. I sleep maybe one or two hours per night when I need a minimum of five to six. I feel the strain of it in my daily routine. Still, I am reluctant to medicate myself. I have noticed that I benefit from a short walk from time to time, and so after another twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling, I decide to get dressed and try out that walk.

My stroll takes me up to the flight deck. In a nostalgic impulse I am suddenly drawn to see the stars. When I was a child my father and I would lay on the roof of our house and look at them for hours on end. He would teach me about the stars, the planets and the constellations. My love for science grew only stronger with every passing second on that roof.

The wind blows coolly about me as I move further up the deck. I hear the waves crash against the bow of the ship, and the salty air fills my nostrils. The stars stretch out before me in a beautiful display of bright shimmering lights. It's uncharacteristically quiet here without the constant eb and flow of planes landing and taking off.

I inhale and close my eyes. It's in moments like these where I think my insomnia isn't that bad. Out here, alone with the elements and nature I feel part of a whole, part of a creation that is bigger than I am, and it calms and grounds me. Maybe this is the feeling I need to hang onto to finally get some sleep.

"Commander?" A suprised voice sounds out from behind me.

"Major McCorrigan." I say turning around. I blink momentarily. I was not expecting to see Major McCorrigan here. She looks as dashing as ever in her flight suit. I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that I'm still wearing my pj's with just a vest thrown over.

"We should stop meeting like this." The Major says. The light of the moon reflects in her eyes and I can just make out her dimples when she flashes me her smile. At her smile, I smile back.

"I couldnt sleep."

"Nightmares again?"

"'Daymares maybe?" I offer. She just nods.

"You?"

"It's pretty up here," she says in a way that tells me there is more going on, but I accept her answer. It's a silent understanding between us. We don't ask unless offered. "Away from the chaos."

"Mmm," I hum agreeing. "My dad used to take me stargazing. We lived in Germany, the base was almost off the grid, and it was just like this: a million stars exploding and twinkling in the night's sky."

"It's calming," she says, and I smile understanding completely.

"He and I would spend hours on end on our roof and he would teach me all about the constellations and the mythical stories behind them. Some of my best childhood memories are from that time."

"He sounds like a great dad."

"He was," I say, and there is a sadness that suddenly befalls me. I realise that I haven't talked about my dad to anyone in a very long time. Or rather, I haven't talked about what he was like in a long time. I've thought and talked about his death, but not his life.

"What did he tell you about the myths?" she asks looking to the stars again.

"Well, there's Virgo." I say looking up with her and pointing at one of my favorite constellations. "Virgo is said to represent the godess Persephone. She's just to the south of Leo, and under the Big Dipper." I point up, and I see the Major follow my gaze. "She's right there, a reclining figure. The brightest star in the constellation, Spica represents a sheat of wheat. Persephone was the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, the godess of fertility, grain and harvest. Persephone was Demeter's most cherished daughter. She was beautiful, graceful and intelligent, and as such she was coveted by many of the other gods, including Hades, the god of the underworld. Demeter sheltered her daughter from their attentions, but Hades' obsession with her grew. One night, with the help of Zeus, Hades tricked Demeter, kidnapped Persephone, and abducted her to the underworld. Demeter was devestated and she wept and mourned for so long at the loss of her daughter that the harvests failed and the lands became barren. Zeus then forced Hades to return Persephone to her mother, but not before Hades had let Persephone eat from the fruit in the underworld."

"He poisoned her?" Major McCorrigan asks bewildered.

"No," I shake my head and chuckle a little at her outrage. "When you eat fruit in the underworld, you are destined to spend the rest of your days there."

"So she had to stay with him? What an A-hole!"

"Well, I suppose the rules are a little different for the gods. Persephone was eventually returned to her mother, but she had to spend half of the year, or three months out of a year -depending on which version of the myth you read- in the underworld. It's how the ancient Greeks explained the seasons. In Spring and Summer, Persephone would live with the rest of the gods above, and her mother's joy would cause the weather to be mild and the fields to be fertile." "During the Autumn, Demeter's demeanor would grow darker at the prospect of Persephone leaving again , and nature would go into mourning with her. The bleakest and darkest months, those of Winter are those when Persephone lives in the underworld, away from her mother. "

The Major is smiling at me when I finish my story. We stay silent awhile after that just looking up at the stars.

"It's a good story," she offers up after some time.

"It is," I say agreeing. I shiver when a gust of wind hits us.

"You're cold," she observes.

"I'm fine," I say, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. I am cold, freezing actually, but I'm also around the Major, and the major sends my body into this weird form of nervous excitement that makes me forget about physical discomforts.

"Let's get you out of the wind. I can't let you freeze to death, Commander! What would the Captain say?" she says and her hand wraps around my wrist. I'm startled, and my heart flutters at her touch. There's a part of me that knows that I should decline, call it a night, I'm walking the tight rope on the Navy's policy on fraternization already, but she makes me feel like there is adventure in the air, and I can't resist.

We move over to one of the F18's and she climbs up the ladder. I watch her open the hatch to the plane and take out two thick blankets. She turns towards me at the bottom of the stairs and reaches out her hand towards me. I grab it and climb up a few steps while she's already up on one of the wings.

"Come on," she says urging me to join her on the wing.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean, won't we damage the plane?"

"I won't tell if you don't," she says with a mischievous wink.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, McCorrigan," I say with a grin.

Major McCorrigan laughs. "Guilty as charged."

"The trick is distributing your weight," she says spreading out one of the blankets and taking a seat. "That way there is no chance of damanging the plane. The mechanics are up here all the time."

The Major holds her hand to me outstretched again and I grab it succesfully finding my footing on the wing. I sit down soon after, and follow her lead by laying down completely.

"This is better than our roof." I say looking up and enjoying the view. Laying down, we're out of the wind and the blanket beneath us is thick enough not to feel the cold of the metal wing underneath. Major McCorrigan takes out the second blanket and covers us with it.

We're silent for a good ten minutes just laying there, before I speak.

"They're not going to give you a medal, or a promotion, " I say. "I tried to persuade the senior officers, but..."

"That's okay." Major McCorrigan interrupts. "I wasn't expecting it. I'm Air Force..."

"It's wrong," I interrrupt in turn. "It shouldn't matter if you're Air Force, Navy,... You're military, we are one family."

"I agree," she replies. "But, I don't want a medal or a reward. I just ran without thinking." Her words hesitate in the air along with her thoughts. "I'm not sure it's heroics. The truth is I got lucky."

"It wasn't just random luck for us. It was you."

"Hmm, maybe," she says. "But, it's okay, I don't want it."

"Why not?" I ask sincerely mystified. "You saved eight people. Eight people owe you their lives, they owe you a debt they can never, ever, ever repay," I say with so much emotion that it makes me sit up straight and it makes my voice quiver.

"Hey, hey," the Major says. "Don't." She grabs my hands that are balled up in tense fists. At her touch, my muscles relax as if by magic. "Don't think about it like that. You don't owe me anything."

"Of course I do!" I say turning towards her my eyes wide in disbelief. "I owe you my life."

She shakes her head, and drops my hands. "I don't want you to owe me anything," she says while turning away from me. I can't see her expression, but her tone is resolute, she won't be swayed, and I realise in that moment what kind of person Isabeau McCorrigan is; she's the rarest type of breed: the selfless hero. "Well..." she says after a few moments and I can hear the amusement in her voice. "Maybe a great tennis tournament. How's your backhand, Commander?" I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Call me Lauren," I say after we've stopped laughing. "At least up here...Under the stars. Away from the chaos."

"Lauren," she says my name for the first time, and it sounds so much better than 'Commander'.

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Two days late** **r, 5h30**

I wake up at my usual 5h30, and dress quickly. Breakfast is served in the Mess hall from 5.00h, and I settle on my usual toasted bagel with just some butter, a cup of coffee and some fruit. I have about 45 minutes before our weekly morning meeting with the senior officers and the Captain, and take the opportunity to scan the newspaper. There's not much in it, so I move on to one out of a stack of medical journals I go through on a regular basis. With interest, I read an article about a new drug that is being developed. The article is in the form of an interview, and the one being interviewed is none else than Dr. Benjamin Cooper. As I look at the picture of my best friend, I can't help but smile. It reminds me that I should call him to arrange our Christmas plans. When I turn the page on the article, another doctor whose face I recognise greets me. This time, however, it's not a pleasant greeting and what I read makes me even less happy.

I have about fifteen minutes left and with a huff in my step, I gather my things and head to Comm Room 3. Comm rooms have secure telephone devices that allow us to contact our families and loved ones without the risk of our cellphone signal being triangulated.

It only takes two rings before I get Ben on the phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"You saw the article, huh?" He says, and I'm grateful once again for how well this man on the other end of the line knows me.

I want to scowl, but exhale instead. "I did. Great picture of you by the way," I segway.

"Wasn't it just?" Ben replies, and even through the phone I can hear him puff out his chest with a grin. "I had it blown up and put up in my office."

"Gawds, such an ego," I laugh. "I hope you burnt the next page."

"Put it in the shredder, " he replies.

I exhale again. "She's back to her old tricks again," I say. "I don't want her to get away with it."

"We won't let her. I contacted Mabel, and she's on it."

"The timing is just..." I let the words hang not wanting to curse. Instead I just rub my forehead in frustration. "Unbelievable."

"I'm on it, Laur... It's gonna be ok, you just concentrate on things there, okay?"

"Yeah," I nod my head, trying to pull my thoughts away from Dr. Kowalski. "I'm flying over for Christmas," I say, landing on the other topic I wanted to talk about with Ben.

"That's great!" he says and I can hear the sincerity in his voice. "I'm getting the biggest Christmas tree money can buy, and we can watch Love Actually and those Harry Potter things you like so much. We can cook together, or we can go somewhere, get catering... Anything you like!"

"That sounds wonderful," I say with a smile.

"So, how's prison?"

"Ben, it's not prison, it's just...structured," I offer lamely.

"Sounds like a hoot. Sounds like prison."

I chuckle. "Look, I've got to go." I say glancing at my watch. "I have a meeting in five minutes." "When you hear from Mabel, let me know?"

"Course."

"I just wish I could deal with this myself, you know?" I say frustrated.

"Laur, did you forget what happened before?" "That woman is crazy and I for one am very glad you're on a ship right now where she can't physically touch you."

"Yes, but this time she's not coming after me physically, she's going after my life's work!"

"She's doing it to get to you, Laur." "That's all she wants!" "That woman is obsessed with you." "The further you stay away from that psychopath, the better." "And hopefully, once she realises she isn't getting near you this way, she'll back off." "Mabel will deal with Nadia so you don't have to ever have to again."

I nod my head. "Okay." "Thanks, Ben."

"Anytime, love you Laur."

"Love you too, Ben." I say and hang up. I feel slightly better having talked to Ben. I know he's right and that I should just let my lawyer handle this, but anytime the name Dr. Nadia Kowalski shows up, I am torn between running away as far as I can from her, and confronting her outright.

My anger is still stewing underneath the surface when I walk into the weekly senior officers' meeting. Despite my mood I greet everyone with the same outward cool and smile everyone has come to associate with me. We all sit down, and I notice Commander Hall isn't here yet. We wait for another minute, until there's a knock at the door.

It's the Commander, and right behind him there is Major McCorrigan. My body reacts to her before my mind does; my heart skips a beat and my jaw falls open at how beautiful she looks in the somewhat more formal dress uniform.

"Commander, is there a special reason you have brought the Major to this senior officer briefing?" Captain Roberts asks snapping me out of my ogling.

"Captain, in light of the Valiant Shield exercise, I have taken it upon myself to choose a Squadron Leader. That leader is Major McCorrigan. Her experience as an Air Force pilot has already proven to be a great benefit to our pilots, and I believe her tactical insights will do the same as we progress with the exercise."

"Very well, Commander Hall. Although this is highly irregular, I trust this appointment has not caused any ruffled feathers within your squadron."

"Ma'am, the idea to promote the Major came from the pilots themselves." "In the short time the Major has been with us, the men have come to show great respect for her as a pilot, an instructor, a leader and a soldier." I stifle a grin at the Commander's words. Commander Hall and the squadron gave the Major a promotion when the Captain couldn't or wouldn't. Although I applaud the Commander's actions, I wonder if he did the Major a favor. Granting a promotion that wasn't carried by the senior officers is more than likely to set bad blood with those that voted against. Looking around the room and reading the officers' expressions, my hunch is quickly confirmed.

Major McCorrigan will have to work twice as hard to prove herself.

It takes about half an hour before the first jabs at the Major are taken. The Major is in the middle of a passionate defense of Junior Lieutenant Samantha Curry, one of the young squadron pilots who has been failing her dog fighting practice tests and has combined that with a couple of reprimands from senior officers, who have also suggested she is not Navy material. As senior officers it is then our task to decide if she should be given another chance or that she should find another post.

"We don't need a trouble maker in our midst, especially not one that is failing her practical tests, and especially not seeing as we are moving forward with Valiant Shield."

"Commander, Captain, Major McCorrigan says. Samantha has a temper, and she is aware of it. We have been working on that, and for the last two weeks there have been no complaints whatsoever from any of her superior officers on the ship." "With regard to her failing my classes, she fails only the practical ones. She is amongst the best of the class on the written tactical tests."

"What good are we with a pilot that technically knows how to fly, but loses dogfight after dogfight?" Stacy's voice interrupts. Her tone has bite, it's sharp and I can't help but feel as if this discussion with the Major is somehow personal for her.

"The only reason she's failing them is confidence. I've seen it time and time again at the Air Force base too. Young pilots that start out, excellent pilots, but they get into the competitive environment and they need more time to adjust. In the Air Force..."

"Major, you are not operating in the Air Force, you are operating in the Navy, and you are bound by the rules and regulations of the Navy." "And the Navy rule of conduct and assessment article 56, dash 22, section B clearly states that an officer who has had three remarks in his or her file, and who has consistently failed one of his or her classes can be dismissed from an appointed commission by the discretion of the senior officers." Stacy counters and I can see the satisfied smirk on her lips. I suddenly feel compelled to wipe it off of her face, come to the Major's aid, but unfortunately Stacy is not wrong about the regulations, and there is nothing I can do or say.

The Major is silent. She looks like she is about to concede the point, and the Captain speaks up.

"Alright then Major,... If you have nothing to add to the conversation, I suggest we simply put it to a .."

"Sorry Ma'am, I just needed a moment to think." Major McCorrigan says and I can see her shift her gaze from the Captain to the Commander again.

"Commander Altmann, I defer to your legal knowledge in the matter as it is clearly superior to mine. However, I do know something about the Lieutenant's record, and I know she has not consistently failed her class. Before I was appointed as instructor, dog fighting and landing fell under one class. Lieutenant Curry actually produced a passing grade under the Commander's instruction."

"She did indeed," Commander Hall confirms, and I can see the small smile on his lips. The Major survived her baptism by fire and then some! I have to do my best not to grin along with Commander Hall. For the rest of the meeting no one questions her anymore, and I find myself stealing glances at the Major whenever I can. I focus on her hands; they are slender and elegant, she talks with them as much as she does with her mouth and the rest of her body. When I'm done focusing on her hands, I notice her mouth. Her dimples are burnt into my memory, but now that she's concentrating, and smiling is far from her thoughts, the fullness and delicacy of her lips strike me. Before I can stop myself I wonder what it would be like to kiss them, and to be kissed by them. The thought alone makes my heart race.

The sound of her voice appeals to me. It's passionate, yet I hear the gentler tones in it too. My mind drifts off to her calling me something other than Commander, something other than 'doc', and even something other than Lauren. Suddenly that voice in my head that calls to me isn't all that innocent anymore. My name is said in a soft, low seductive whisper that has my imagination running rampant. So much so that I miss a question the Captain directs at me. The Captain poses her question again, and I'm able to reply, but inwardly I'm chastising myself.

Pushing my hands way down into my lab coat pockets gives me something to focus on other than how flustered this woman across from me can make me feel, how quickly she can spiral me into day dreaming, make me feel like an awkward teenager again. There are so many reasons why I cannot be feeling what I am feeling right now.

 _Alright. Fine. I can admit I'm attracted to her. She's a beautiful woman, I am a gay woman. It's only natural that I notice that she's beautiful._

 _Actually, she's gorgeous._

 _Alright. Fine. I can admit that her looks do something to me._

 _But 'looks' aren't everything, and I'm sure this is just a silly crush. My body pumping me full of the hormones cortisol, adrenaline, and dopamine. It's probably more like a teenage crush, and not really a crush, more like the semblance of a crush, the whiff of a crush._

 _It's only because she's beautiful._

 _Gorgeous really, but that doesn't matter._

 _"Get a grip, Lewis."_ I mumble at myself. I look up again. The Major frowns listening intently to what the Captain is saying. She bites her lip nervously, and I'm back to imagining kissing those full lips.

 _"Good grief, Lewis!"_

As soon as the meeting is over, I push out of my chair and rush out of the room. I head for the bathroom without saying a word to anyone. I splash water on my face as soon as I'm inside, and I grab the edges of the sink. I take a couple of deep breaths. I need to stop thinking about Major McCorrigan, I need to stop thinking about her, lusting after her.

 _About her hands of all things! And those eyes! Good grief, those brown dark eyes of her! Those dimples!_ _Stop it!_

After a few more deep breaths, I head for the safety of sickbay. I know Nurse Stone has scheduled me in for a full day, so I'll have plenty of distractions, I'll be busy all day, and I'll be able to get the Major out of my system. Right now, I have a physical and check-up planned, but there's no file yet here. I look around for it, but I don't see it. There's a knock on the door, and I call the person in.

"Please undress. I'll be right with you." I say as I disappear to the small supply room. Perhaps the file is in there. I rummage through the cupboards, pull open a file cabinet.

No. No file.

I doublecheck.

Not there.

There's an apology brewing on my lips when I walk back into the exam room. Right at that moment Major McCorrigan, the object of my awkwardness, my lust-filled thoughts is standing before me wearing only a bra and black panties.

My jaw hits the floor, and although I am still able to formulate thoughts, they are all the wrong thoughts. My eyes roam her body. Strike what I said about her being beautiful or gorgeous, she's exquisite, perfect...she's flawless. The Major clears her throat and I close my eyes. I shake my head, and I know I'm red in the face, no doubt caught staring. I don't dare look up. I try to look elsewhere, anywhere else except straight at her.

 _Why, why, why does she show up half-naked in my exam room when I'm trying **not** to think about her? Why? _

"Major.." I croak out after a deep breath. "How...how can I help you?"

"My physical. We never got round to it before. Also, I'm here for a check-up," she says and hands me her file.

"Your physical? And check-up..." I repeat dumbly. "Of course. Could you,...could you just hold on for a minute?" I ask. "I'll be right back." I see her nod and I move out of the exam room quickly and up to the nurse's station. Nurse Stone is behind her desk.

"Dr. Lewis, how can I help you?"

"Lieutenant, is there another doctor available who can do the physical on Major McCorrigan?" I ask. I seem unable to comport myself in a professional manner around this woman, so I think letting myself be replaced at this moment in time is the best course of action.

Nurse Stone looks at the duty schedule. "Sorry, Commander, Dr. McAfee is in surgery, Andrews, Quince and Dreyfuss also have full schedules. Is there a problem with the Major, Ma'am?"

"A problem?" _Yes! There's a problem. The woman is too damn hot for her own good and my damn heart to deal with!_ "No, no problem with the Major. You're sure they aren't available?" The nurse responds negatively again. "I'll uhm... take care of that personal matter later then." I say vaguely and scurry off towards the Major again.

I inhale deeply before reentering the exam room. _Just be cool, Lauren. Be professional!_

Major McCorrigan is seated on the examining table with her arms clasped around her. I'm grateful for the modicum of modesty she displays. "So, Bo.." I cringe. Crap, did I just use her first name? _So professional, Lauren!_ My body tenses up, but I don't think the Major notices. In fact, out of the corner of my eyes, I see her smile.

"Yes, Lauren." She says and I smile a little at her use of my first name.

"Sorry, I just needed to check on something." I say.

"That's quite alright. I hope everything is okay."

"Yes.." I nod. "It is," I say "Let's eh get the physical out of the way," I add, and I take a deep breath. Fortunately for me, the physical starts with just a simple eye exam, and the routine of the tests is something I can cling to, something to do instead of making a fool out of myself in front of the Major. I relax a little, and Major McCorrigan and I make smalltalk about how busy it is, how her classes are going and her new 'job' as squadron leader. While we chat I glance over at her burns, the laceration on her arm, and the other minor injuries I know she sustained from the helicopter accident.

There are moments when my heart skips several beats. Most notably when I lean into her closely enough to examine her pupillary responses, and her perfume wafts into my nostrils. All in all, however, I am able to conduct myself professionally throughout most of the examination.

It's when my examination of the lymph nodes require my fingers on her neck that my professionalism goes out of the window again, and I feel like an awkward teenager with a crush. I've done this examination so many times, I have lost track of the count, but yet with her it feels like an intimate act on its own. I remember the first time I touched this woman; when I let my fingers run through the soft locks of her hair, and to the delicate line of her jaw. Her neck feels just as soft, just as delicate.

My fingers leave goosebumps in her neck, and she shivers.

"I'm sorry, it's not exactly warm here," I say seeing her reaction. I instantly pull back my fingers knowing I let them linger too long.

The Major bites her lip and shakes her head lightly. "That's okay." She mumbles out almost inaudibly.

I swallow, and turn around reaching for my stethoscope. With trembling hands I place the stethoscope in my ears, and move towards the Major again.

"I'm just going to listen to your heart," I say. "Breathe in, please."

She nods and inhales. I try not to look down at her cleavage, try instead for the neutral ground of eye contact, and moving the stethoscope around blindly, but that soon has me fumbling about, and the last thing I want is to grope the Major inadvertently, so I look down.

 _Holy Mary Mother of Jesus! I grab onto my stethoscope for dear life at the sight of what I can only describe is the Valhalla of cleavage._

 _Round, full, heavy, soft...perfect, perfect boobs._

 _Perfect boobs that make me stare, perfect boobs that make me a creeper if I stare at them too long._

 _Am I staring?_

 _Damnit! I'm staring!_

 _Breathe Lauren! Damn my obsession with boobs! Don't stare!_ My breath is a snort, and I drop the stethoscope, I stumble backwards, hit the desk behind me, lose my balance and land on it with a thud.

Awkward.

"Are you alright?" She asks glancing up at me with those confident eyes.

"Yes. Ahuh. I'm fine. Perfectly fine," I say keeping my head down and then turning quickly to round my desk. _"Breathe, Lauren!"_ I tell myself.

"You uhm seem fine." I say looking back up and I see her eyebrow shoot up at my choice of words. "I mean healthwise!" I blurt going beet-red.

"Of course," she says, and I briefly look up spotting what I think is an amused grin. It doesn't help with the embarrassment on my end.

"You can eh get dressed." I say wanting to end my torment.

"And my check-up?"

"The burns seem to be healing nicely, as is the cut on your arm. There's a small wheezing coming from your lungs, but that's not uncommon given the accident. Keep monitoring that. If you start coughing or you're easily fatigued come see me again," I rattle off nervously. "Otherwise, you're good to go."

"Okay, thanks doc."

"Sure," I say clasping my hands behind my back so they have something to do.

"See ya doc," she says with a wink. "Don't forget we have our first match tomorrow!"

"I'll be there," I reply.

When Major McCorrigan has left the room I exhale loudly and sit down behind my desk.

I am in deep trouble with this woman.

* * *

 **Replies to reviews**

JCM and all the other wonderful peeps reading and reviewing (saphire, kogaduck, Frenchi, Joan, sylvy...): As most of you know, I enjoy building in a degree of mystery into my stories, and am therefore mostly tight lipped on plot lines. For this story, however, I feel the plot line is less important than the way the characters deal with what is happening to them. Suffice to say that Bo is what they call an 'unreliable narrator'. I kept the first chapter very light on background info, and kept the narration exclusively from Bo's perspective to accommodate my story. Bo doesn't remember Lauren, but Lauren does remember Bo. So yes, somewhere down the line something will happen to Bo that will cause her to not remember about a year's worth of memories. I got the idea from the movie "The Vow". I thought it would be interesting to watch the fallout from something like that on a couple like Bo and Lauren.

JCM: I haven't abandoned Heritage, the last chapter for episode 7 is actually about 80% complete. The problem is just that because I'm writing a Christmas Date and that's going pretty well, I don't want to take myself out of that flow by working on Heritage. They're completely different stories, and what makes it even trickier is that they are written in two different perspectives. Heritage will probably have to wait until I'm done with my Christmas story.

For the continuation of this story, there will be a couple more chapters in 2014 explaining what happened to our couple before 'the event' and then we'll go back to the day at the park in 2018 and I'll do a chapter on what lead up to Lauren joining the group at Christmas and how she experiences that day. One more chapter after that will explore New Year's eve, and perhaps some sort of future for Bo and Lauren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

Welcome back to the fifth chapter of a Christmas Date! What to say about Chapter five. Well, it's long, the longest update by far, and it has lots of BoLo in it, including Lauren opening up to Bo in a big way. Ben comes for a short visit, Bo gets drunk and risks her career again, and then Bo has an unpleasant encounter that will progress the story further.

This chapter is a sort of filler between Bo and Lauren developing their friendship and attraction to one another and letting it progress to more. This story, despite its rather passionate and impulsive start, is a slow burn. It just feels to me that enlisted men and women who meet each other and develop feelings for one another in a military setting are more careful about acting upon those feelings, and I wanted to incorporate that element into the narrative.

For those of you who are waiting for an even more physical encounter than a tennis match, I'm happy to announce you'll get at least a kiss in the next chapter. ;-)

Enjoy! And apologies for the typos and any and all me know what you think!

Replies to reviews below.

* * *

 **A Christmas Date**

 **Chapter Five**

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Off the coast of the Solomon Islands**

"Great landing, Major." I hear a voice from CATCC say, and I smile wide. I taxi down the deck, park my plane, and run through the shut off procedure. As I climb out of my plane, I see Eve. I try, but it's really hard to get the cocky grin off of my face. From the moment my eyes meet Eve's she's jumping up and down.

"Dude!" she shouts as I reach the bottom, and she jumps on me with a hug! "You fucking nailed it! That was an AWESOME landing! Ok Underline!" I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Well, we'll see!" I say trying not to get ahead of myself. "But...it sure felt like it."

"Dude, it TOTALLY was! I clocked Runny's score card!. All greens!"

"Really?"

Eve puts her hand over her heart. "I swear on my virgin Catholic school girl heart!"

"You went to school?" I ask with a grin.

"And for that remark, you're buying tonight!" Eve sasses. "We're drinking! We're getting drunk!" We are off the coast of the Salomon islands, and tonight we're docking. It's the first night after months at sea that we finally get some shore leave and it has everyone in a state, including me. Sun, beach, a luau, good company, some lovely beats to move on and great cocktails. Yup, I'm all down for that, and grin.

"If I get, and I stress the if, **if** I get an OK underline, then yes, I'm buying," I say with a smirk. "Otherwise, I fully intend to have drinks bought for me to cheer me up."

"Deal," Eve says and slaps me on the shoulder. "We set out early, right after our duty shift, get things going."

"Alright, then I'll have to join you guys later, I have a tennis match at five thirty."

"Oh yeah, that tournament you're in. No worries, we'll wait. Alright, I'm gonna set things up with the guys, you go talk to the Commander," Eve says and while I head towards flight ops, she bolts off in the other direction.

 **USS Enterprise**

 **7pm**

"Yes!" I shout as I see Lauren pass the net person with a perfectly timed backhand. "Great ball!" I say as I high five the Commander and we both move to our respective places for the next point. It's the first match of the tournament, and after a little bit of a rusty start -we were trailing 3-0- the doc and I found our groove, relaxed and quickly made up those three games. First set we won 6-4 with a beautiful volley from the commander. Lieutenant Stone wasn't lying when she said the commander was good. Lauren Lewis is a technical tennis goddess: her backhand and serve are awesome and she'll wear you out in the rally, just waiting for the right moment to strike, or she'll set up the ball for me to finish at net. She's quick and recuperates a lot of balls always bringing them back deep enough making it hard for our opponents to score outright winners. She also has great tactical insight, and can read the game extremely well. Her style is in many ways the complete opposite of mine, but we are both just as competitive and together we make one hell of a team. I'm actually playing a very good match; my confidence is at an all time high having scored an OK underline, and the fact that I'm playing with the Commander gives me that extra bit of focus, and tenacity that I don't always carry through into my matches.

"Nice ball, Bo!" she grins and high fives me after scoring a forehand winner.

"Match point," I say and wink. "Let's finish this."

"Far right corner, " Lauren says and winks back right before she takes her position again. "Just watch."

I grin and shake my head. Competition brings out the cocky side to the doctor, and I have to say it's friggen hilarious.

"Make me proud, Commander." I say right before she makes the perfect inside out forehand return in the far right corner. It lands on the line and it's too good for the other side to bring back.

"That was awesome!" I say and I go over to hug her tight. My heart skips a beat as the doctor's frame pushes into mine. I'm instantly reminded of the way she made me shiver when her fingers caressed my neck. She smells wonderful. Even when she's sweaty.

"Great job, " I mumble out and reluctantly pull myself away out of our embrace to go congratulate the other team on a good match.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"How did you know? That last ball," I ask after the mandated drinks with our opponents. "It's like you knew where she was going to hit it."

"Statistical analysis," the blonde doctor accross from me says taking a sip from her caramel latte macchiato. "I noticed she was favoring a slice serve to the middle in tight spots. She served six out of the seven important points that way."

I grin widely. "You're amazing." I say, and then get self-conscious about my gushing. "The way your brain works is amazing."

"Thanks?" she says a little shyly and I wonder if I've ever met someone as adorable, as geeky and as brilliant as Dr. Lauren Lewis. Our banter is easy, light, it flows naturally, and before I know it I'm telling the doctor about my Christmas plans; how my self-created family and I ride roller coasters for Christmas, and that I have a holidays tiara that I have pimped out that is almost holy to me. Dr. Lewis laughs at my antics, and I realize I am quickly getting addicted to the sound of her laugh. When it's time to eat, I want to ask her out for dinner; I don't want our conversation to end, I want more alone-time with Lauren. But alone-time on a Navy ship during dinner is a definite no-go, and I promised Eve and the gang to hit the town with them tonight.

 **Lauren's POV**

With a smile I listen to Bo tell me that Lieutenant Curry is doing better in her air combat classes. Bo tells me that the two of them had a good conversation after the meeting and that she's been tutoring the Lieutenant ever since. Bo had been right in her assessment that the young officer simply needed someone to believe in her. I see the smile on Bo's face when she talks about what Lieutenant Curry has accomplished. It's obvious she really cares about the young lieutenant, and it's obvious Bo isn't like your average pilot who simply cares about their own achievements. Bo, I notice, thrives in helping others while, of course, not forgetting to work on her own skills. She was the same in our match: attentive, encouraging, always with a smile on her face, but also focused, going for her shots. The Major is a protector, a teacher and I smile realizing her and I have that instinct in common.

She asks me why I became a doctor, and I tell her about my love of science, how I was always a little geeky, how my father and my mother -despite their grueling hours found worth and profound satisfaction in their professions and that that's what I always wanted to do as well. Our conversation is quickly becoming one of our midnight conversations where I stop noticing the world around me, I loose track of time, and Bo is the only thing I want to and am able to focus on. When the interruption comes, it's a disappointment.

It's Lieutenant Commander Davies reminding the Major about their night offshore. Lieutenant Commander Davies is cordial enough to extend the invitation to me, but I've seen the way Eve Davies looks at Bo. I've seen how she always seems to touch her for some reason, like she is now, tapping the Major's shoulder and letting her touch linger. Bo herself seems unaware of it, yet I seem unable to focus on anything else, and it annoys me. The last thing I want to see is the Lieutenant Commander making googly eyes at the Major, or worse still the Major responding to them. I make off with an excuse that really isn't an excuse. I really do have to catch up with some paperwork and I want to call Ben back: he left our communication center a message when I was in surgery. The thought of Nadia sobers me up, pulls me straight out off the buzzed mood the rest of the crew seems to be in now that we are finally in port.

I head for my state room and a quick shower, and a change of clothes. When I call Ben it takes him three rings to answer.

 **Bo's POV**

I'm showered and dressed in a pair of dark, tight jeans and a shortsleeved silk blouse. I've put some eyeliner on and am wearing my hair down. It's a simple outfit, nothing fancy, but just being out of my uniform, being able to wear my hair down instead of up in a ponytail like military regulations subscribe feels freeing. I'm really looking forward to tonight. I'm used to being in the military, used to being on mission and not being able to leave, but being cooped up on a ship, a huge ship admittedly, is different. There is this added dimension of being on a huge floating boat, a floating fishbowl, that comes into play, and I sometimes miss the feeling of solid earth beneath my feet.

The guys and I eventually decided to meet at nine o'clock, and I have about fifteen minutes before that. I head for the Communication's Room. I haven't talked to my best friend in weeks, and I miss her often offensive choice of words and frank opinions. Perhaps she'll be able to tell me what to do about my attraction to the Commander. I'm about to push through the door of the Comm Room when the strained voice of Commander Lewis stops me dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean she's saying that my patent documents are fake?" Lauren is quiet for some time, no doubt listening to the person on the other side of the line. I wonder if I should step in now, make my phonecall to Tamsin. I'm still debating with myself when Lauren sighs.

"Damnit, Ben. This can't be happening. She's saying she has proof?" Lauren is quiet again for a breath or two.

"Are you kidding me? Nadia and I were together for eleven months! It took me more than two years to..." Lauren replies and her tone is angry now, more deflated than I have ever heard it. My instinct is to run to her, fix this somehow, but then it dawns on me how wrong I am listening into this conversation in the first place. I step back from the door and into the hallway. I'll talk to Tamsin tomorrow. Right now I need to give the Commander the time and the privacy to deal with her personal issues.

 **Three hours later**

Pretty much the entire squadron showed up at nine o'clock to head out to the bars, and although we quickly split up in groups -80 crazed pilots is too much for any one bar to handle- there are still some twenty people in the group I go with, and we're loud and rowdy enough to make up for those 60 pilots we lost somewhere. We find this great beach bar that is owned and operated by an American married couple that visited for their honeymoon and afterwards never left. I can see why they fell in love with the island. The sun is setting here, but the blue and the crystal clarity of the water is still apparent, the beach line is beautiful, and the way the sun breaks on the vast ocean is simply breathtaking. What makes their bar so great is that they've accommodated it to fit us weary soldiers looking to play, horse around, and drink excessively. There are pool tables,darts and an old fashioned juke box inside. There are beach volleyball courts that are lit up so you can play into the night, there's also a great band outside that plays reggae music, the cocktails are awesome and the buzz in this place is great. It's packed with a lovely mix of soldiers and tourists; Hawaian shirts mix in with Solomon attire and beach outfits, and everyone here is out to have a good time. With a grin I notice that my pilots are surely making the most out of it. It doesn't hurt that the woman in this place are hot, scarcely dressed and that the cocktails only cost a fraction of what we would pay stateside, either. I've joined in with a couple of volleyball games and impromptu dance moves, but as the night progresses, the alcohol nestles itself into my senses, and I'm over that buzz of finally feeling solid earth beneath my feet again, I find my thoughts drifting to the conversation I overheard Lauren have.

The truth is that I'm just not in the mood for tonight. I keep thinking about how upset Lauren sounded, and the thought of me having a good time while Lauren might still be feeling that way, doesn't sit right with me. I swirl the liquid in my cocktail, and then turn the umbrella as if the answer to Lauren's mood affecting me as much as it does lies at the bottom of my glass. The truth is that I care deeply about the wellbeing of my friends. If there is ever anything I can help Tams, Kenzi, Sandy, even Dyson with, I will do it without thinking, without question. It's true too that I cannot stand to see them in pain, their heartache and worries keep me up at night, but what I don't understand is why someone I have only just met, someone I 'couldn't stand' just a couple of weeks ago is now ruining my first night off in weeks.

I take a big swig from my cocktail. Just as I've swallowed the last of my drink I spot Eve sashaying her way to me. I laugh as Britney Spears' 'Baby, one more time' comes on, and I see Eve putting the Britney moves in her dance towards me.

"Come on, Miss Grumpy Pants," she says and extends her hand. "Let's dance."I chuckle and grin taking her hand and we make our way to the dance floor dancing outrageously to the beats. We both act like goofballs, and it's the first time this evening that I actually let my mind go blank and I just have fun. The music changes to Israel Kamakawiwoʻole's version of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow', and we're still in the middle of the dance floor laughing and out of breath. I'm about to head back to the bar, when Eve laces her fingers with mine and pulls me to her. I chuckle, but her grip on me tightens, and the mood suddenly shifts from lighthearted to an actual close slowdance. It takes me a few moments before I relax. When I do, my hands go to her waist, and my body falls into sync with hers. I close my eyes. Eve is a good dancer, and I let her guide. My head rests on her shoulder, I turn my head slightly and inhale. I've always loved the scent of a woman's neck. There is just something about women that has always allowed me to surrender to them more than to a man. Perhaps it is the fact that I find a woman's body so damn sensual, so beautiful and at the same time comforting. As I dance with Eve, I have to admit it feels good to have a female form pressed against me again, I have to admit that I have missed this. I have missed human connection, a warm body pressed to me.

"You are so damn gorgeous McCorrigan," Eve whispers, and as I feel the breath of her words on my cheek, I suddenly feel her lips on mine. She lets her hands travel up into my hair, and deepens the kiss. I'm too sluggish to protest, too intoxicated to not let myself feel this and respond to it. I kiss her back for a couple of seconds not caring about the implications of the kiss, about the consequences. It doesn't help that Eve is a good kisser, it doesn't help either that I actually find her attractive, that I've thought of kissing her before and that I can admit that if I didn't have feelings for Commander Lewis, this woman would definitely affect me.

 _I have feelings for Commander Lewis?_

I pull back from the kiss startled. Eve has a goofy grin on her face, and her eyes are soft, they look at me with desire, but also care and affection.

"I'm sorry," I say because I realise that Eve's lips aren't the lips I want to kiss. "I can't do this. I shouldn't have done that," I say.

Eve doesn't let go of my hips, in fact she tightens her hold on me. "Hey, it's okay," she prattles over my lips. In the background the music is still playing and her hips are still moving into mine with a suggestive grind. "There were two people in this kiss." she says. "This doesn't have to mean anything." "Just two people connecting in a moment, letting things happen, having a good time. It gets lonely on a ship." Eve says slurring a little.

I shake my head. "Eve...I just can't.." I offer up lamely, and Eve takes a deep breath.

"Is it the Commander?"

"What?" I ask befuddled, but as I look at Eve's eyes, and I read vulnerability there, I realise I owe this woman a straight answer. "That's part of it, " I admit after a deep breath. "Nothing has happened," I say truthfully. "But, I like her."

"Fuck it," Eve curses. "You are just too fucking perfect, aren't you?" I'm not sure what Eve means or what to make of the hug she pulls me into, but I feel she needs it and so I hug her back.

"Don't look so worried dude," she whispers over my ear, then pulls back to look at me. "The guys dared me to kiss you...and, I...I'm a little too drunk to say no," Eve slurs then laughs.

"They did?" I say relieved, because the last thing I want are for things to get awkward between me and Eve. She really has become one of my best friends here.

Eve shrugs. "They're pigs and I love to indulge them?" She squeezes me once more, then let's go. "We're all good." As I pull back from the embrace, out of the corner of my eyes, I see Commander Altmann in the back of the bar. It's obvious she's been observing us.

 _Shit._

I don't bolt out of the bar, rather I say goodnight for the evening to Eve and the rest, and I leave quietly. Commander Altmann saw me kiss Eve, and the last thing I need to do now is continue partying. I have no clue where the Commander is now, but if I report back onto the ship, at least I'll have it on record that I didn't have time for more than that kiss to happen.

One stupid kiss and my career in the Navy, my career in the military might be over. If it had been any other superior other than Commander Altmann who had seen me, I know I would have gotten away with a slap on the wrist. I could have explained it as a drunken slip-up, which it was and is.

But the fact that it was Altmann changes things. That woman has had it in for me since we were in college together and she thought I stole her boyfriend. I've never truly understood where her hatred for me comes from, but it's obvious it's there and it's also obvious she's going to use what happened tonight somehow.

Since I've been on the ship, she's made it clear to me she doesn't like me, that she's watching my every move waiting for me to fuck up. I've known I wouldn't get a promotion or a medal awarded to me from the moment she paid me a visit in sickbay, and told me outright that she would do anything and everything in her power to prevent it. I consider myself a pretty level-headed person, not prone to exaggeration, but I honestly think there is something seriously wrong with Stacy Altmann.

My encounter that night left me weary, unable to sleep. That was the night I first talked to Lauren.

 _Lauren_. I think with a sigh, and I'm back to feeling the hurt I felt at her dejected voice.

 **Ten minutes later**

My thoughts keep me company on the walk over back to the ship. After checking in with the officer on watch, I head for the top deck. My head is still buzzing from all the cocktails I had and I feel the fresh air may do me good. I look up at the stars, and I'm reminded of the night I spent with Lauren here.

"Major," A familiar voice says and my heart skips a beat. I grin turning towards the voice.

"I thought we wouldn't call each other by our ranks here anymore."

"Bo."

"Doctor Lewis," I say softly grinning. "Lauren," I correct, and I see Lauren smile softly.

"You're 'home' early," Lauren says. She looks a little flustered at my presence, oh so very cute as she now always does to me. I debate with myself for a moment to tell her what happened tonight, and then decide against it. There's no reason to drag her into my mess. "I think if I had stayed any longer, I only would have gotten into more trouble." I say, the alcohol in my system making me at least partly truthful. "You're not going out?" I ask. "Don't tell me the Captain has you pulling a shift tonight?"

Lauren pulls her lips into a smile and shakes her head. "No, I just didn't feel like it. We have a week here, there's no rush." I nod my head at Lauren's words. Of course she's not in the mood. Who would be after the conversation I overheard?

"But, I do feel like going out for a walk," Lauren adds. "Would you care to join me?"

Commander Altmann, Eve, the alcohol, the kiss, the mess I made of tonight ...the fact that I have no filter, no control when there's alcohol in my system, and the fact that that woman across from me has her own way of intoxicating me...all the reasons to say "No" to Doctor Lewis flash through my mind the second she asks, but obviously I reply. "Of course." without missing a beat. "You may have to keep me from losing my balance though."

"You're drunk?" Lauren raises a brow. I'm not sure if that's an amused tug of her lips I see or something else.

"I feel judged. I prefer the term 'buzzed', but to be more accurate... Yes, I probably am drunk."

Lauren laughs. "In that case, it's a good thing you are under medical supervision."

I laugh along. "Quite," I say.

"You're not a slurred speaker," she observes.

"I once had to give a thirty minute presentation drunk of my rocker. Nobody noticed a thing. Though I have to admit it was a good thing Tamsin was there to drag me off stage at the end or I would have blurted out that I was _incredibly_ drunk. Not the thing to do during your valedictorian speech."

"A drunk valedictorian. That's a classic," she teases.

"Always aim high." I quip and Lauren laughs. "I was nervous. I don't like speaking in public. Tamsin kept giving me shots."

"And you kept drinking them."

"In my defense, it seemed like a good idea at the time, and hey, it worked!"

"I would have given you a mild sedative," Lauren grins, and I laugh lightly.

"That actually sounds worse than shots. Tell me, Doctor Lewis, do you have a history of drugging people?" I tease.

Lauren laughs out loud. "As a doctor? You betcha," she says. "But not before I had my medical license, you would have been my first.

"Mmm." I hum. "I would have let you," I say with more innuendo than planned. Lauren chuckles and we look at one another. We smile before we eventually look away again. I can still see the tenseness in her facial features, but that spark in her eyes is back. And gods, she looks beautiful bathed in moonlight.

"I have no filter whilst intoxicated," I suddenly warn.

"I'll remember that," Lauren says amused.

"I might also fall asleep on you," I add.

"Remind me to never liquor you up on a date."

My heart skips a beat at the word 'date'. "Date? You'd ask me out on a date?"

Lauren clears her throat. "Uh, well, strictly speaking...I... uhm.. well, I did ask you to join me. So, I suppose this is a walking date?"

"A walking date. I like that. Just keep me upright, and I'm sure I'll do fine. I wouldn't want to keel over on our first 'walking date'." I say grinning. "That would be bad form."

"I suppose I'd be remiss in my duties as a physician if I allowed that to happen."

"Exactly!" I say far too eagerly.

"Alright then." Lauren grins at my antics. As we make our way off the ship together, she slips her arm under my elbow steadying me."

"These ramps are particularly tricky." I say about the wide and solidly steady ramp that connects the carrier to the dock. "Wobbly." I add enjoying the feeling of having Lauren's arm around me so much I don't ever want her to let go.

"Mmmhmm." she hums in agreement and tightens her grip on me slightly. When we reach solid land again and her arm disappears from my waist, I miss the contact instantly.

"Thank you, Doctor Lewis."

"Any-anytime," she says clearing her throat.

"I might need further assistance." I say as we make our way on the stone paved sidewalk. "There might be holes."

Lauren laughs. "This is the best leveled sidewalk I have ever seen in my life."

I look down at the pavement under my feet. The path follows the sea for miles on end, and it's lit by lanterns every few feet. As far as the eye can see, I see nothing but perfect sidewalk.

"Let's not take that chance," I say grinning.

Lauren chuckles and wraps her arm around me again. I hum in contentment, and we walk further down the path that way talking and laughing.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

"Well...Like Gemini." she says and I look up with her to the stars. "Gemini, from the Latin word for twins." I grin softly at her need to explain the details. "The myth goes that Gemini are actually twin brothers Castor and Pollux from Greek mythology. Castor was born to Leda and a mortal man, while Pollux was the son of Leda and Zeus, the surpreme God of the Greeks. The two grew up together and were inseparable. When Castor died, Pollux was heartbroken and asked his father if he could save Castor. Zeus replied that he could not simply grant Castor his life back. In order for Castor to live, another soul would have to be offered up in trade to the realm of the dead., and so Pollux offered up his immortality and the twins were transformed into the Gemini constellation." Lauren's voice has a soft timbre to it when she tells you something like she is now; it's engaged and betrays a quiet passion, and I coud listen to it for hours.

"To be accurate..." she adds, and she pulls her lip back a little as if she's debating something with herself. "The original or Greek name for Pollux is actually Polydeuces, but nobody calls him that. It's like Hercules."

"Like Hercules? Something is wrong with Hercules?" I ask not really following.

"Wrong? There's nothing 'wrong' with Hercules, per se." she says almost huffing. "It's just not his name."

I frown. "It's not?"

"No," she says shaking her head. "His name is Herakles, named after his stephmother Hera. Granted, it wasn't a great choice for a name seeing as they had a very fraught relationship."

"Then why do we call him Hercules?"

"Why indeed?" she responds with a twinkle in her eyes. "When Greek civilisation waned, the Romans took over and adopted many of the Greek Gods and their mythology, but they changed the names. Zeus became Jupiter, Hera became Juno, Athena became Minerva,...and Heracles became Hercules. His name change stuck, became popularised even after the Romans," she says, and I let the information process. "I personally do much prefer Heracles to Hercules. When you sound it out, it sounds so much nicer. Also, you should always go for the historically correct name. Why bother otherwise? Right?" she rattles, and I can't help but grin.

"Right...but he had his own show: Hercules..and his father was Zeus. So, if you're using the Greek Gods why would you use a Roman name?"

"I know! It boggles the mind!" Lauren exclaims. I can hear the indignance in her voice and it makes me smile. I used to think Lauren was cold and stoic, but when you get to know her she is the opposite. She is kind and so passionate about knowledge, the things she loves, I have noticed. Her stoicism is just a mask she wears. One that must come in handy and allow her to stay cool under pressure when needed. It's admirable really, but I love seeing this side to her, the indignant spitfire side I don't think she lets others see often. "Here is a show that uses all of the Greek Gods and their proper names, but then at the same time they call the hero of the show by his Latin name! It's absolutely ridiculous! Irresponsible! I wrote a letter to the show at one time. They didn't even bother to write me back!"

"You wrote a letter?" I ask grinning widely.

"Yes."

"I never watched the show."

"I stopped watching it."

"Because they didn't write back?" I ask stifling a laugh.

"Yes," she says in that same solemn tone as before.

I laugh out loud. "You are so friggen adorable!" I blurt out.

"I am?" Lauren asks surprised.

"Have I told you I have no filter when I'm intoxicated?"

Lauren laughs, and we're quiet for a while as we keep on walking.

"Yes, you are." I say a couple of steps later, not able to keep my mouth shut. "Also, I do think Pollux is a much cooler name than Polydeuces."

"You did not just say that!" she laughs infectiously and I join in. We carry on with our walk, and at one point we reach a secluded beach. Here in the Solomon's practically every beach is a sand beach, but this one has a pair of huge rocks by the edge of the water. The night is clear with a full moon, and I can see them jutting out perfectly. The walk and the sea breeze has sobered me up a little, and I manage to crawl up on the rock without losing my footing. I outstretch my hand to Lauren, but I see she doesn't need my help, and she scales the rock quickly. We both sit down, and are quiet for a few moments.

"The Navy sure does take you places," I say as the moonlight reflects on the calm surface of the sea. "What a view," I say in awe.

Lauren turns towards me and nods. "It sure is. Beautiful." she mumbles out still looking over at me. I turn into her as I do my eyes fall unto her lips. I might be imagining things, but I think her comment about the view was meant for me. I hope it was. We look at one another, and for the umpteenth time I am lost in her eyes. They pull me in, make everything fade to the background. If I don't turn away now I'm going to kiss her, and kissing her is a bad idea. It's a bad idea because I _really_ like Lauren, and I'm _really_ attracted to her, I'm drunk and if I kiss her now I won't be able to stop, and there are rules and regulations in the military for dating, as in 'don't!'. It's a bad idea because Eve kissed me tonight, and I kissed her back, and that was a colossal mistake, and to make matters worse, Stacy Altmann saw me do it.

 **Lauren's POV**

"Beautiful," I mumble out not talking about the view, but the woman next to me. This woman that always seems to show up when I feel raw, who always gets me smiling again. In her presence Nadia fades to the background, the fact that that woman is trying to steal my life's work the sting of that is still there, but she numbs it. My eyes have fallen to her lips, her perfect lips: round, full, beautiful. I still have nightmares from the helicopter accident, but they've lessened, they've mixed in with dreams about kissing the Major, about making love to her.

The scene is perfect. What is more romantic than a secluded beach under the stars? It would be so easy to give into this, to give into lips and a kiss that I know will make me forget about Nadia for the rest of the night...

But, it's not right...and I take a deep breath, and I shake my head. I'm Bo's commanding officer and whatever I feel, I can't act on. Also, Bo deserves better than to be just a quick fix.

"Are you alright?" Bo asks.

"I'm fine," I say as kindly as I can because I don't want to be dismissive of the genuine tone I hear in her voice, I just don't want to pull Bo into my drama. Also, the truth is, that although I haven't had a great day, my night is improving, and I'll be okay. "So Major, tell me about NASA."

Bo smiles. I can see her lips curl out of the corner of my eyes.

"It's why I do what I do. Why I try to be the best. I've wanted to be an astronaut for as long as I can remember, " she says and she looks up at the vast skies above her.

"Travel the stars," I say as I look up with her.

"Yeah," she says with a wonderment that's almost childlike. "I've always loved to fly. There's a feeling of freedom up there that doesn't compare to anything else. As a kid, a teenager, I could just go up and I'd forget everything, all my worries, my fears. Especially at night. On a night like this, it's breathtaking."

"You've been flying that long?"

Bo nods. "One of my mom's old boyfriends taught me. He was a pilot and took my mom and me up. The moment I felt that engine under me, I was hooked. He was good with her," Bo says smiling her tone one of fond reminiscence. "One of the few. Good with me too, but I suppose my mom was still hung up on my dad. Anyway, they broke up. I kept going back to Frank. Before I knew it, he was teaching me how to fly. Then when I gratuated college and went to the Academy, I saw it as an oppurtunity. I'd try to graduate top of my class, try to get the best assignments. Basically give NASA no excuse whatsoever to ignore my candidacy."

"I'm sure your candidacy could have used that Commendation medal, or that promotion," I say, my anger flaring again for how Bo has been treated unfairly.

"It's an unwritten rule that you need the rank of Lieutenant Colonel to get into NASA, that's true. But, I'll get there without the Navy's help as well. Can you imagine what it would be like, Lauren? To actually fly through the stars, be weightless, explore space."

"Mmmm," I nod my head. "I've been on NASA's back-up recruitment list for the last three years."

"What?" Bo's head whirls around and she looks at me her eyes wide in surprise. "You're on the list?" she asks with an intensity that is almost comical.

I nod, and chuckle ruefully remembering it was actually my break-up with Nadia that pushed me towards NASA. "About four years ago I came out of a bad relationship with a colleague. We both worked at Johns Hopkins and I didn't want to be confronted with her day in and day out. I applied for NASA then. It didn't hurt that I had a military background."

"But you never went?"

"Johns Hopkins fired my ex, gave me a raise and made me head of the department, so I stowed away my NASA plans and focused on my career."

"Do you think you'll ever get back to it?"

"Yes," I nod. "But there's no rush, it can wait a couple of years still. At the time, I was just so focused trying to get as far away from earth and her as possible. I was very eager."

"Wow, she must have been a real bitch for you to feel that way. Oops! Did I just say that out loud?"

I laugh. "You did."

Bo shrugs. "Sorry, no offense. Just, you know." Bo shrugs her shoulders. "No filter."

"None taken. She really was a bitch." I bubble laughing, and I shake my head at myself

"Hey!" Bo pipes up. "Should we get ourselves a drink?"

"You're thinking drinking more will help with your filter?"

"No, but it kinda sucks being the only one whose drunk. I'm keen to find out what kind of drunk you are, Doctor Lewis." Bo quips.

I laugh again. "The touchy-feely kind.

"I think I saw a bar not far from here," she eagerly replies, and I chuckle again.

"Lead the way." I say. "I suppose it wouldn't be much of a date without something to drink." "Even if it is just a 'walking date.'"

"Well spoken, Doctor Lewis."

 **Twenty minutes later**

"I organized the 2007 National inter-university Karaoke tournament."

"You did not!" Bo exclaims.

"Scouts honor." I say putting my hand on my heart, while taking a sip of my Mojito cocktails. "Mmm." "These things are good!" I comment about the drink in my hand. Bo and I found a relatively quiet bar about five minutes up the road from where we'd been walking. Quiet, because it's a little too far away from the ship for it to be overrun with sailors and pilots. It's a smaller bar on the beach with tables and chairs strewn around it. It seems to be particularly popular with the natives, because all I hear around me is Pijin, the Lingua Franca of these islands. There's a band too, but the music is soft enough to allow for conversation, and to hear the waves crash onto the beach.

"Ben had his sights on an Elvis impersonator at the time, and he thought if we organized it, it would be a great way to get closer to said impersonator."

"That tournament had like over a 100 participating universities, and you're saying you organized all that just to get your friend laid?"

"Well...yeah." "I mean, if you're going to go for something, you better just go for it all the way." I say grinning.

"That's friggen amazing!" Bo laughs and bumps my cocktail with her own, and we both take a drink. "I forgot who won that thing." She says as we come up for air.

"Freshman Harry Wang from Cal Tech with his interpretation of Barry White's classic 'Can't get enough of your love, babe.'

"You're right!" "I actually voted for that guy!" she says with an enthusiasm that's intoxicating. Her brown eyes sparkle with her words, and her long hair falls beautifully over her shoulders I see now that she's lit up by more than just moonlight. The beautiful silk blouse she's wearing show off her gorgeous body and her curves have me stealing glances at her whenever I can.

"So did I."

"Classic song."

"Mmhmm," I say agreeing.

"So what happened with Ben and the Elvis impersonator. Did it work out?"

"Sadly no." "The Elvis impersonator actually transferred our before the tournament. Went to Sweden and married an Abba impersonator." I say laughing.

"You're making that up!" Bo exclaims.

"I can't make stuff like that up!" I laugh.

Bo laughs along with me. "That's hilarious, and sad for Ben at the same time."

"Oh, don't feel too bad for Ben. He hooked up with a chemistry student from UCLA at the after party."

"If I recall correctly, that was one heck of a party."

"Was it?" I say. "My memory of that particular party is kind of foggy." I say which makes Bo laugh. "Too many cocktails." I add. "Which reminds me that I should quit while I'm ahead." I comment eying my cocktail again.

"I like you this way." She says and looks into my eyes making my pulse race. "I like 'After Hours Lauren. Let me take you to a karaoke bar one day? When this is all behind us? I know a great one in downtown Washington."

"I'd like that." I say grinning wider than I'm used to.

"It's a date."

"Mmmm," I say, my eyes deliberately avoiding the Major's gaze. "Speaking of dates, I think I have one with the ship, and possibly my bed." I say in an odd mix of sense of duty and reluctance. "Time to head back and all now that I can still stand and have most of my dignity intact."

"I'll join you," she says and I nod.

We walk back in silence, my heart protesting more loudly with every step we come closer to the ship, closer to being Commander Lewis and Major McCorrigan, not just Lauren and Bo. The truth is, I don't want this night to end, I simply want to continue talking to Isabeau McCorrigan, have her distract me from this heaviness I feel lodged inside my chest.

"Lauren," It's said softly, kindly, with an affection I haven't yet heard in the Major's voice so I turn my head towards her. She's halted her step. I do the same and she looks at me. "Are you alright?"

I'm about to nod my head because I really don't want to pull Major McCorrigan into my drama, but she beats me to it and speaks again.

"It's just...I uh...I overheard you before."

"You overheard me?" I say raising a brow.

"Yeah, I overheard you talking to your friend Ben. Just a few snippets. I wanted to call Tamsin, but you were in the Comm Room, and when I heard you speaking.." "Well, it didn't seem like a conversation I wanted to interrupt, so I stepped away." As I listen to Bo, I have my eyes lowered. I feel strangely exposed knowing that Bo overheard my conversation.

"But..." Major McCorrigan places her hand against my cheek making me look up at her. She speaks and I can almost feel the cadence of her words. "I could tell tonight that it was bothering you. Not all the time, just sometimes in a look you would give me, in the way you carried yourself."

Apparently, I suck at hiding my feelings? Or maybe this woman is just really good at reading me? The thought that I can't hide from her is both heart-warming and scary at the same time.

Her hand is still on my cheek. "So, I'll ask you again. Are you okay?"

I exhale again. If she heard part of my conversation then a big chunk of what I want to tell her, -because I do want to be honest with her, I want Bo to know me-, she already knows.

 _The thing is...The thing is I don't want her to think I am weak like I have thought myself to be._

 **Bo's POV**

Lauren steps back and looks up at me with scrutiny, as if she's debating with herself whether or not she can trust me.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it. That's fine." I say. "I just wanted to...

"Before I joined the Navy I was a neuro surgeon at John Hopkins' University Hospital," I hear Lauren's voice start up hesitantly.

"I worked at the University there too, loved my job. I met Nadia, ...Dr. Kowalski, the colleague I told you about earlier, in my first year teaching and working. She was a brain surgeon as well, and we had so many things in common. We would talk for hours on end about procedures, techniques, patients" "She was my sound board." "Whenever I had a bad day, when I lost a patient, she was there for me, you know?" Lauren asks, and I nod letting her know I'm listening.

"It wasn't long after that she and I started a relationship. I was swept off my feet. I was head over heels, on cloud nine, and we moved in together after only a couple of months. I was so sure about us."

"When our fights started happening, I didn't..." Lauren takes a deep breath before she continues. "I didn't tell anyone...But Nadia was jealous, so jealous. I wasn't allowed to go out for drinks with friends or colleagues unless she was there. She didn't even want me to see Ben."

"One afternoon, after a particularly nasty shouting match, I had drinks with a colleague of mine at the University. It was just one of those moments where I needed to get out of the house, you know? See someone else beside Nadia, just relax. She found out where I was and literally dragged me away from the café."

"That night she..."I see Lauren swallow trying to swallow back her emotions, and I reach for her hand interlacing our fingers.

"Let's sit down," I say, and we sit down on one of the benches that line the path. I keep her hand in mine, and squeeze it softly. Lauren takes a deep breath, and looks straight ahead.

"That night she hit me the first time," I hear Lauren's voice almost drone out, and I close my eyes. I knew this was coming, but the force with which my horror hits me catches me off guard. Lauren's story literally hits a little too close to home. I have never been on the receiving end of domestic violence myself, but the numerous times I had to bring my mother to hospital are etched in my mind. To think this woman next to me, this beautiful, kind, wonderful woman next to me had to go through that is sickening, and I swallow fighting back my tears.

"I was such a cliche," Lauren chuckles humorlessly. "She told me how sorry she was, how it was a mistake and I went along with it."

Lauren pauses for a minute and I look up. She's still staring straight ahead at no point in particular. Her eyes are distant as if she's stuck in the memory. I want to tell her it's okay to stop, that she doesn't need to tell me more. I understand what that horrible woman did, and she doesn't need to relive those days. But Lauren surprises me and without shedding a tear, pushes on.

"I did what many battered woman do, and hid my bruises, forgave her." Lauren inhales and shakes her head as if she has a hard time believing that was her choice at the time.

"She hit me again a couple of weeks later and the pattern repeated itself a couple of more times. I let it continue for too long until Ben came to visit..."

"He could tell... He could tell just by looking at me. I looked at myself in the mirror that day, and I didn't recognize myself. The next day, I hired a lawyer, got a restraining order. In the end, it fell through, but the restraining order in itself had sent a clear enough message."

"So I thought, at least."

"Over the years, she's been stalking me. She does it cleverly, in a way that I don't have any proof against her. She'll leave messages on my cellphone with an altered voice, an unlisted number, she'll send dead roses to my house, anonimously. She tried to discredit me at the hospital. Luckily, that didn't work, but she brought something so personal into my professional life that it felt violating again. Tonight, I found out she stole the research for a procedure I've been developping and she's claiming it's hers."

"I was right, she is a bitch," I say the anger inside me swirling.

I see a quick smile on her lips as our eyes meet briefly, but it fades away too quickly. "Ben is taking care of it, he and my lawyer, but it just makes me so furious, leaves me feeling so raw. She still has this effect on me, after all these years. She can still make me feel weak, helpless, violated,.."

"Lauren," I say, and turn towards her still holding her hand. "You are the strongest person I know. I've watched you, you take care of everyone around you, and you do that with a kindness I am in awe of. Whatever this woman did to you, you didn't let it change you, you stayed who you are and that is so incredibly beautiful."

"Thanks, Bo." she says. "That means a lot to me," she adds her voice slightly quivering. "I'm sorry. This is just... Well,...it's a lot. I don't usually pour my heart out like this, I'm not the type." Lauren says with a little smile.

"It got you smiling again."

"Yeah," she says, and her smile becomes a little wider. "I suppose it did." She chuckles ruefully. "Holy Einstein, I'm exhausted. I suppose I didn't realise how tired Nadia can make me."

"Well, it is 3 in the morning, that might be another reason you're tired," I say with a smirk that has Lauren chuckling again.

"Get me back to the ship Major," she says as if issuing a command.

"Yes, Ma'am," I say and together we walk back to the ship.

 **USS Enterprise, The** **officers' Mess Hall  
** **The next morning,**

"I hate you," Eve whines from the seat accross from me. Her head is on the table and she's covered her eyes with both hands.

"Really? And yet you kissed me yesterday." I say with a smirk.

"Did I? I don't remember." Eve says "Musn't have been a very good kiss," she replies with an equally big smirk.

I laugh out loud. "You're an ass."

"No, you're an ass McCorrigan! Why the hell did you drag me out in the middle of the night?"

"It's 9am."

"I went to bed at 7am!" Eve wails. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you torturing me?"

"Cause you're behind on paperwork, and if you don't get on top of that Commander Hall is going to tear you a new one."

"Pffft, I saved two people, I can do no wrong. I'm going back to bed!" Eve says.

"No, no, _**I** _can do no wrong seeing as I saved eight people." I grin. " _ **You**_ on the other hand need to watch it. Hall has already given you two warnings when it comes to your reports, and knowing you, you are probably even more behind than I give you credit for."

"Ugh, I really hate you."

"No, you don't and you really do want that promotion. Come on, I'll help, we'll do it together."

Eve's head pops up and with it so does her eyebrow. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, I would. I'm not doing all of the work, but I will help."

"Hmm, well, I guess that's better than nothing." She says and sits up.

"Hey, Rip!" I turn my head to the side and see Boomer come my way.

"Yeh?"

"Rip, can you run some sims with me later on? I've been trying that spin you told us about, but I can't work out the kinks."

"Are you trying to impress someone?" I ask with an amused grin. "It's not like that's a required manoeuvre."

"Maaaybe." He answers slyly. "Will you help?"

"Sure," I say. "Five pm? First, I gotta help this one over here with her paperwork." I gesture at Eve who's put her head on the table again.

"Good luck." Boomer says. "I've seen her backlog. She's like three months behind," he says and turns away leaving me with a jaw wide open.

"Please tell me he's exaggerating."

Eve just shrugs. "Hey, you volunteered."

"Great," I say sarcastically.

 **USS Enterprise** **19.00h.**

It's 7pm and I just came out of a two-hour sim session with Boomer. We've been going through loops and barrels and basically every aerobatic manoeuvre in the book. I'm still not sure why or who he's trying to impress, but I suppose that doesn't matter much. Although it was fun, I still feel the weight of this day in my bones.

I spent my morning and afternoon with Eve's paperwork, and then went straight to the sims to meet up with Boomer. Seeing as this week most of the crew is on shore leave or 'liberty', the ship feels almost deserted, and I had hoped to perhaps see Lauren for lunch. No such thing occured however as Eve and I worked through it, and the entire meal consisted of a fruitbar from a vending machine and a small bottle of water from a different vending machine. I'm hungry now, and I'm heading towards the Mess Hall in the hopes of finding Lauren there. I know her friend Ben is flying over to the Solomons for a couple of days, and tonight is her last night on the ship. Last night Lauren opened up to me, and the more I discover about this woman, the more time I want to spend with her. I'm about two corridors away from a decent meal and hopefully wonderful company when I'm suddenly grabbed by the collar and pinned up against the wall. Commander Altmann's face is two inches from mine, and she's twisting my hand painfully to keep me in place.

"Why do you insist on testing me, McCorrigan?" her voice hisses.

"Wha?" I struggle against her grip, but she's got a good hold of me, and resisting her just makes it hurt more.

"You're a user aren't you?"

"What?" I say again. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask flabbergasted.

"See last time I warned you, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." "I figured perhaps you had changed." "That you weren't the user, the vulture I remember from college." "But you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I squeeze out, the pain in my hand almost unbearable.

"I've got you pegged, Major." "You sleep around to get places." "Use your connections to climb the ladder." "I saw you chatting up to a congressman and a senator."I've seen you wrap Commander Hall around your finger, I've seen you flirting with the other pilots..." "I warned you, McCorrigan that I'd be keeping an eye out on you." "You sleep around, you butter people up just to get where you want to get."

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" I say flabbergasted. "And let go of me!" I warn.

"Really?" she says keeping her tight grip on my hand, pushing it further. "I've seen you eye Commander Lewis. I see you 'tutor' Lieutenant Commander Washington, and then I see you kissing Lieutenant Commander Davies yesterday. Man, woman, it doesn't matter to you, does it? Who's next? The Captain? How long has that little tryst between you and Lieutenant Commander Davies been going on?"

"It hasn't, it was just a stupid dare Eve let herself get talked into."

"Maybe so, but I want you to know that I did my duty and informed the Captain. It's gone on your permanent record. One more slip-up and you can say 'bye bye' to your career. Bye, bye to ever being an astronaut," she says and I can hear the amusement in her voice. The tone sets me off, and I'm able to rip my hand free.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stacy?" I shout getting up into her personal space. "You're a friggen loon!" Anger is swirling inside me at how screwed up this is.

"Careful Major," she says. "Are you threatening me? Are you going to use physical force to intimidate me?"

"What?" I frown in disbelief and back-up on Commander Altmann.

"Remember that, Major. It would be so easy for me to simply say that you assaulted me."

"You'd stoop that low?" I ask incredulously. "And for what? Something you think I did in college? I never stole your boyfriend!"

"You did steal Kyle away from me, and I'm not going to let you use people like that again!" Her eyes go wide, and she's shouting again, grabbing my uniform and pushing me against the wall. "You're a degenerate, Major, a disease, and we don't want your kind in the military!" she spits.

I swallow, and try to calm myself down. The truth is that right now my best option is to indeed keep my head down and stay out of the Commander's way. The truth is that she outranks me and when it comes to her word against mine, it's a sure bet that she'll be believed before I am. The truth is also that a career can get tanked just by the rumour of inappropriate behaviour, and she knows it. Commander Altmann is crazy, and if I give her anymore ammo she will for sure sink my career. I only have a few more months here on the Enterprise. After that I can return to the Air Force and things can go back to normal.

"Keep your head down, Major. Stay out of my way, or I promise I will make you pay."

"Fine, Stacy." I say putting my hand over hers and forcing it off of my uniform. "I'll keep my head down."

"That's Commander to you, Major."

"Yes, Ma'am." I say, and I see the satisfaction in her eyes at my compliance.

"That's better."

"I'll stay out of your way, Commander, but you better stay out of mine too!" I hiss.

My mind is still whirling as I watch Commander Altmann set off in the direction of the Mess Hall. It's obvious she has already noticed I have been spending time with Lauren, if I go to dinner with her now, it will be even more suspicious. All of a sudden spending time alone in general with Lauren seems like a bad idea. With a sigh I turn away from the Mess Hall. I'll keep my head down like Stacy suggested and I'll go grab a bite to eat alone somewhere in town.

 **Tulagi island, about 1 mile from the coast.  
** **Two days later  
** **Lauren's POV**

"It's gorgeous up here, Laur." Ben says as he breaks the surface of the water and swims towards me. "Absolutely stunning." We're off the coast of Tulagi island, and we just dove towards the 'Twin Tunnels', a natural sea mount that features two vertical shafts and an abundance of colourful sea life. Ben and I love to dive and coming here has always been a dream of ours. We take yearly holidays together, usually to a dive spot, but this one is new.

"It's amazing," I grin wide.

"I suppose prison does have its perks."

"Sun, beach, palm trees, places to dive to a lovely balmy climate." I say as I look around. "I could get used to this."

"Thinking about relocating, Laur?"

"Nah," I shake my head. "It just feels good to be away from obligations and 'real life'" I say.

"Deadlines and HR issues," Ben adds. "Amen to that."

My lips curl into a smile as I watch the sun begin to set. I love being here with Ben, but I can't help wondering what it would be like to share a day like this with Bo: waking up an hour late, taking a lazy breakfast and then setting off in search of the most beautiful dive spots. Would she love the view, the reef, the diving as much as I do? With another smile I realise that she probably would given her proclivity for adventure, but that it wouldn't matter. She could stay on the boat or even on the beach and I'd be just fine, as long as I could come home to her at night, get to kiss her and crawl into bed with her. It's a wonderful fantasy and I soon find myself getting lost in it.

"Laur? Hey!" I startle as Ben taps me on the shoulder. "That looked like some daydream you were having," he says amused. "We should head back, love muffin. Daylight is fading."

I blink and look up. The sun has completely set, and I realise all of a sudden that my skin is cold from not moving too long.

"Come on Laur, " Ben shouts. He's already swum back to the boat and has hoisted himself onto the ladder. I go in pursuit of him.

 **A couple of hours later**

"That was excellent." I pat my contented belly, and lean back in my seat putting the glass of red wine to my lips. After our dive Ben and I changed clothes on the boat and cooked together using the fresh ingredients we bought at the market earlier today.. The boat we rented, apptly named 'Reef Cruiser' is a medium large vessel that sleeps 8 to 10 people, and has all the modern comforts of life including a shower, a pretty well-equiped gally or kitchen, and a large deck to sunbathe on or enjoy a late night alone under the stars with a great glass of wine.

"I may move here, " I say, rethinking my earlier comment.

"I give you three weeks before you come running back screaming."

I chuckle. "Is that so?"

"This is nice, because we're so used to a different pace, but we'd go nuts if it was like this all the time."

"Hmm, I suppose so. Still, this is nice."

"It sure is."

 **Twenty minutes later**

"Alright, " I say taking a deep breath."I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"It's not like I can postpone this conversation indefinitely."

"That's what Mabel says, but then I've always thought she was a bit pushy."

"You think attendants in a cloakroom are pushy."

"Why should _they_ get to decide where to hang my coat?"

I roll my eyes. "So, Mabel?"

"Has put together a plagerism suit. She's working on it, but I don't think you're going to be able to sit this one out."

"Meaning, I'll have to be there, and she'll get exactly what she wants."

"Yeah, " Ben nods. "But, look, it'll be fine. I promise I won't let you go through this alone. I'll be there in court with you."

I reach out my hand for Ben's and give it a squeeze.

"Thanks."

"Always." He says and I smile. "So, why don't we switch to a more interesting topic and you tell me who you were daydreaming about before."

"What do you mean?"

Ben shakes his head. "No, no, Lewis, you don't get to play that denying game with me. That may work on others, but it doesn't on me. The last time I saw you zone out like that..." Ben lets his sentence trail. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you zone out before like that. Tell the gay man all about her." He says while rubbing his hands together gleefully.

I take a deep breath. "Fine," I say. "But only because I know you won't let it go otherwise."

"This is true. Gossip is the gay man's heroine."

I chuckle. "Her name is Isabeau McCorrigan, Bo McCorrigan."

"Bo? Is she butch?"

"What? No!"

"I'm just saying with a name like Bo..."

"You know sometimes I really do think you were raised by wolves."

"Oh honey, my taste in wine and clothing is far too refined and expensive to have been raised by wolves," he says dramatically.

"Be nice or I won't tell you about her, " I say taking another sip of the expensive wine Ben bought.

"Fine," he relents. "So, she's got a butch name, but she's not butch herself. Does she have the luscious curves you like? Does she wear leather?"

"This conversation is quickly spiraling into a bad idea," I say a little annoyed.

Ben frowns. "You know by this time now, we're usually laughing at your conquests and your overall poor taste in women." He says and I can hear the surprise in his voice.

"She's not a conquest, " I say, and as I say it I immediately feel the truth of that statement. After Nadia, I did have more than a couple of one night stands with women, every once in a while it would last longer than that. There would always be one particular thing that would draw me to the women I slept with. It would either be the big boobs, the penchant for leather, the bad girl attitude, the fact that they could keep a five minute conversation going, the fact that they couldn't keep a five minute conversation going. Ben is right. I usually laugh right along with him when he criticizes my choices. "She's not a crush either," I say more seriously.

"Omg, have you guys...you know?"

"No, we haven't, and if you're going to call it the horizontal mambo or something, let me remind you that I am not some fifteen year old who thinks that's funny."

"The beaver dive? The rug munching?" Ben laughs and I shake my head grinning.

"There's no fraternization of any kind allowed in the Navy, most especially not that!"

"And that's why you will never see me join. Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know, " I shake my head, but then I smile softly rethinking things. "I think so."

"You kissed?"

I shake my head no. "There have been looks."

"Looks? As in The Remains of the Day type looks? Or the Basic Instinct type looks?"

I chuckle and throw a potato chip at his head.

"Emma Thompson looks."

"Shiiiiit, the Navy and its repressed love life."

"Ben, those rules and stipulations are there for a good reason. They ensure that there is no favo.."

Ben puts his hand up interrupting. "Please, save it Laur.. You and I just don't see eye to eye on that. Rules and regulations are all well and good, but let's face it.. they suck."

I chuckle and then let Ben's words sink in and think of Bo and the day she saved me, the night we first spent under the stars together and the night I told her about Nadia. I realise with a pang that I miss her. I miss thinking I might run into her and see her face. I had hoped to see her before I met up with Ben, but my idea for dinner with Bo turned out to be dinner with Stacy.

"I like her Ben, " I say softly. "I told her about Nadia. It's like she can see right through me..." I say. Ben gets up and walks towards me. He pulls me out of my comfortable seat and into a close hug. When he speaks, I can tell by his voice that he's emotional.

"I always hoped I would hear you talk about someone like that again, love muffin." He says. "After Nadia, I didn't think you'd ever trust anyone anymore."

I hug him back and indulge in his cuddles. Ben is the complete opposite of me when it comes to his emotions. He cries at every sad movie we watch together and he's touchy feely in a way I only ever am when I'm drunk. Yet, it is this quality in him I love most, and I wish I could emulate.

"Tell me about her?" Ben asks.

"She's something else, Ben." I say and I begin to tell him about Major McCorrigan.

 **Five days later  
** **USS Enterprise**

It's been over a week since I last saw the Major, and I'm beginning to think she's deliberately avoiding me. Last night the full crew was expected back on board and I had expected to see her at dinner, but Bo was a no show. The same thing happened at breakfast. I had forgone my usual early breakfast at 6am and had instead chosen to indulge in my gentle stalker side and go at 7am knowing that was the time the squadron ate. I simply longed to see her, to be near her, but again there was no Bo. I suppose I can tell myself she is busy with preparations for Valiant Shield, but surely she can spare five minutes to just say hello?

At her absence I feel the same vulnerability I felt that night when I opened up to her and told her about Nadia. Perhaps my confession had been too much for her, perhaps I shouldn't have said what I did, perhaps this connection I feel to her is more one sided than I thought.

I am left to wonder if she is even still on board, until I see her dragging herself into the senior officers' meeting. She's not wearing her dress uniform, rather shows up in her flightsuit, and her tossled hair and fatigued eyes tell me she didn't get much sleep last night. I immediately feel badly for thinking she was avoiding me, and instead a feeling of worry for her settles into my stomach.

Bo can barely keep herself awake throughout the meeting, and she offers up no input of any sort. When the meeting ends, the Captain remarks to commander Hall that she had expected all members of her crew to be rested after a week of liberty. I don't catch the Commander's reply, but I can tell by the Captain's expression that she is 'not amused'.

If I thought perhaps I would see Bo again at dinner that night or the day after or the day after that, then I was mistaken. It is as if Bo has dropped off of the face of the planet. She is nowhere to be seen, and as my days are quickly full again with a crew coming back from furlow, I have little time to go look for her.

Tonight, however, I'll see Bo. The tennis tournament has started up again and tonight we play our second round.

 **Bo's POV**

Sims, night flights, evaluation reports, meetings, more sims and tactical discussions, maintenance reports and issues and classes. All these things and only these things have been my world for the last two weeks. In another two weeks, our squadron will be engaged in the biggest military exercise in the world and that takes preparation, especially since the specifics of the exercise have become clear. Next to drilling intermilitary cooperation, our ships, submarines,...and also our pilots will be pitted against one another.

Seeing as the USS Enterprise is the only Navy carrier in attendance, our squadron will be flying against Air Force pilots. Under normal circumstances, the outcome of that particular engagement is not difficult to predict seeing as Air Force pilots are better trained in dogfighting. These aren't normal circumstances, however, and I fully intend to give my former colleagues a run for their money.

I kept my head down and did the work, ran the sims, studied every move and counter-move, and did the prep work. While almost everyone else was off enjoying the beaches, the bars, the surf and turf I, together with a couple of other pilots that stayed on board, have been grinding the midnight oil, perfecting our skills.

I came on this ship to learn, to get as much out of it as possible and with my workload and schedule such as it is that is what I'm doing. I feel only slightly saddened that I didn't get to enjoy the beauty of the Solomon islands, but then again there is nothing keeping me from taking a vacation here in the future.

Being busy has also had another, perhaps not entirely unintended, consequence. I haven't seen Lauren in all of that time. The first night I had intentionally avoided her. After Stacy's threats I was rattled. I saw the career I have been planning for so long fall through at her words, and I just ran.

I suppose if I'm being honest with myself I am still running. If I am being even more honest with myself, I know I am running because I don't trust myself alone with Commander Lewis, and I know it's just a matter of time with her before I am truly guilty of fraternization.

 **Later that night**

Our match goes as planned. Lauren and I make a great team, and we win our games rather quickly. Whenever she smiles at me I am reminded of how much I would love to stay and talk to her. I want to ask her how her holiday with Ben was, what they did, if she's gotten an update on the Nadia situation,...but when we've had our mandatory drinks with the other team, I'm already looking for excuses to leave.

I think she can see it in my eyes or she can tell by my body language because I'm about to get up when her hand grabs mine.

"Bo, what's going on?" Lauren asks. "Is everything okay?"

Her hand stays resting on top of mine, and her touch feels like it's searing my skin.

I pull my hand back, and see the disappointment in her eyes, but I cannot take the risk of someone seeing us 'holding hands'. By now I have become mildly paranoid and am convinced Stacy has spies accross the ship telling her about my every move.

"Yes, " I say. I want to tell her the truth and tell her all about what happened with Stacy, but Lauren and Stacy are friends, they work closely together, and I don't want to be the one who tells Lauren her friend is a damn psycho. I'm not even sure if Lauren would believe me. "I'm just very busy with Valiant Shield, " I hear myself say. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the guys. Hope you had fun with Ben."

 **Two weeks later  
** **Lauren's POV**

Now that Valiant Shield has started it absorbs everyone's time on the ship and that includes mine. The coordination of one massive simulated field hospital between all of the participating units falls to me as the senior medical officer of the largest unit in play. Next to coordinating, Valiant Shield I have also been running bridge and command simulations along with five other senior officers. It's a matter of making sure we can run in the ship in case that ever became necessary. I went through a similar training when I rejoined the Navy and decided to join the USS Enterprise, but I'm still grateful for these simulations and drills, as drills become muscle memory and it lessens the risk of mistakes and possibly mind blanks which can occur in a fight or flight state or any other type of anxiety. We only wrapped these drills up yesterday, and today there are fighter jets taking off and landing in rapid pace as they have started engaging in their first dogfights.

How long they'll be able to continue is anyone's guess. The forecast for the next couple of days is bleak. There is a storm coming that we are suspected to only see the coat tails of, but those rougher days will probably hinder the exercise, and possibly bring it to a standstill.

For now, however, the skies are clear and the operation is in full swing. I'm in the middle of coordinating the hospital for when the simulated casualties will be coming in when I'm called into the Captain's office. Pushing themselves into the room with me is Commander Andrews, my second in line, Commander Hall and Bo.

The Captain is on the phone issueing a series of yes and no's. It's not long after we take our seat that she puts down the phone.

"Commander Lewis," she addresses me. "I just got off the phone with the Captain of the USS Norton. Unfortunately there has been an accident, and Vice Admiral Jamison has been seriously injured. You will be in contact with their chief medical officer later of course, but from what I understand the Admiral is out of immediate danger, but he has sustained a head trauma, and the SMO has requested your surgical expertise."

I nod at the Captain's words, grateful that the Admiral is out of immediate danger.

"I understand you are quite close to the Admiral. A fact I do not think the SMO, Dr. Clarke, is aware of. Will that be a problem for you to perform the surgery."

"No Ma'am, " I say truthfully. I have long been able to distance my personal life from my professional one in the O.R. It seems cold perhaps, especially given that the Admiral is practically family to me, but my professional detachment has served me well over the years.

"There is one more thing, and this is why I have invited Commander Hall and Major McCorrigan here. You will need someone to fly you there. The USS Norton is off the coast of Madagascar where the storm is supposed to hit in a couple of hours from now. The flight is too far out to send you out with a helicopter... "

As the Captain continues talking, the word helicopter nestles into my brain, and takes over in images of twisted metal and poisonous fumes, the mangled body of Lt. Dubois, my father,... My nightmares from the accident haven't stopped, in fact with the current stress of Valiant Shield, and without having Bo around to distract me from them, they seem to have been increasing. My pulse suddenly races as does my heart, and I feel a certain panic take hold of me. It takes me a few moments, and a couple of deep breaths before I can focus on the conversation again.

"I can Ma'am, " A voice says, Bo says, and I'm lost to what the Major just agreed to. "I am more than confident in my team. They are excellent pilots and I am sure they will be able to carry out the points that we drilled them for without me." Bo continues as I try to get a handle on my heartrate.

"Major, while I do not doubt your skill. Both you and the Commander were both involved in a helicopter accident not so long ago, my concern is..."

"Ma'am, accidents happen. I have flown a number of times since the crash, and I am one of the few pilots here that can fly a Super Hornet, and is also licensed to fly a military helicopter."

"The team has been trained well, Captain." Commander Hall speaks up. "And the Major is probably the best pilot I have ever seen."

"High praise, Commander." The Captain says with a raised eyebrow. "Very well. I defer to your judgement in the matter."

"Commander, Major... you will be scheduled to leave as soon as possible. Commander, Dr. Clarke can be reached once you're up in the air."

"I can have the jet ready in thirty minutes Commander, " Bo says and I just nod my head. We're all dismissed, and I head for my cabin. The Major is heading my way as well. After a few steps she says my name.

"Lauren,..." I turn and see Bo standing there.

"Just get some clothes, what you need for a couple of days there. One bag. I'll get you one of my extra flight suits, it'll be a little big on you, but we'll make it work."

"Yeah," I mumble.

"I'll get you there,... " Bo says. "Safe and in one piece."

I chuckle a little. "Can you promise that?"

"Scout's honor. Didn't you hear the Commander, I'm the best pilot there is."

"Yeah," I nod. "Sure."

Bo steps into me and reaches for my hands, then squeezes them. "You can trust me."

I nod, inhale deeply and decide to trust the Major and her piloting skills. I follow Bo to her cabin to get her extra flight suit.

 **Thirty minutes later**

I've lowered myself into the narrow confines of the back cockpit, and am trying to figure out how to strap myself in when Bo's full head of hair looms over me.

"Great," Bo says. "You've figured out the seat belts. Let's just make sure they are a little more secure." I swallow as Bo tightens them. Cold sweat pearls on my forehead, it's not a big leap for me to find these seatbelts, this helmet I have on, this confined space I'm stuffed in, suffocating, or to relive my nightmares. I take a deep breath.

"Lauren, the seatbelts are here to protect you," Bo says as if she can read my mind. "They protected you that day. You would not have made it if you hadn't been strapped in." Bo states matter of factly. I nod my head in recognition to what she's saying. She's right; the straps and Bo are what got me out of the wreck virtually unscathed, and I calm myself with that knowledge.

"Thanks," I say and nod.

"Here," she says reaching inside of her pocket. "It's the pocket knife I used to cut Lieutenant Dubois' seatbelt. One of the clean-up crew found it after the crash. I'm not sure how it survived, I suppose I did kick it right out of the helicopter that day. It's lucky. I want you to have it." Bo says and pushes the pocket knife into one of the side pockets of my flight suit.

"You're good," Bo says as she tightens one last strap. "Let's go."

 **Bo's POV**

I lower myself down the ladder of the second cockpit, and then up to mine. Once I'm situated and strapped in, I open the comm to Lauren.

"Commander? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Lauren replies.

"Okay, great. We're just going to wait for the LSO and the Tower to give us the all clear, and then we'll take off. Have you ever taken off on an aircraft carrier before using the catapult system?"

"No," Lauren replies.

"Alright, have you done Space Mountain before?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes..." The somewhat more lighthearted sounding reply comes.

"In that case you have nothing to worry about, Commander." I say. "It'll be like that, just a little bit faster." I want to talk Lauren through every step of flying this plane. She's so information oriented that I'm betting knowing what she can expect will relax her. To be honest, given what she went through only a couple of weeks ago, I'm surprised she's dealing with being in a jet, strapped in like she is, as well as she is.

"Major McCorrigan, you are cleared to take off." I hear the Tower say in my helmet.

"Roger that, " I reply, and I taxi up to the catapult. The groundcrew hook me up, and I get the 'go ahead' salute, I salute back, and three seconds later I am climbing upwards into the sky.

"Tower, climbing to 31.000 feet cruising altitude. Setting course to heading 422.3."

"Roger."

"McCorrigan out," I say as I signal the end of the communication with the Tower of the USS Enterprise, and I take my plane up to cruising altitude.

"Major, " Lauren says in my ear. "Can you put me through to Dr. Clarke, I want to be able to get on top of this case as soon as possible."

"We'll be in range for the comm system in about ten minutes, Ma'am."

"Thanks, Bo. That'll be fine." I smile at the sound of my first name. "How long until we get there?"

"At this speed we should be there in about three hours."

"For us to land on the USS Atlantis?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, the helicopter ride should only be about thirty minutes to the USS Norton."

"Three hours," Lauren repeats.

"Do you want me to turn the radio on?"

"No, that's okay. I need to be able to focus on the surgery."

"Of course. I hope your friend is going to be okay."

"Me too." Lauren replies softly.

"I can patch you through now, Commander. " I say a couple of minutes later. I call up the USS Norton. It doesn't take long before there is an answer and I can patch Lauren through. While Lauren talks, I focus on our flight:the weather is pretty decent so far, but I can see ominous clouds in the direction we're flying in. I hope to make it through before the worst of the storm hits.

After about 45 minutes into the flight, I climb higher again, and level out at 35,000 feet. From here on end, the flight is very much so routine, so in order to kill time I pop on my iphone that's connected to the integrated systems of my plane, and put on my playlist. Lauren, I see, is still talking to Doctor Clarke, but as soon as she says something to me the system will interrupt my music. I hum to the tunes, while focusing on flying my plane. I notice the winds are picking up, and glance over at my weather radar. I see there might be some turbulence heading our way, so I immediately switch off my music, and put my entire focus back where it belongs.

"No more singing?"

"What?"

"You were singing along with the music." Lauren says.

"Oh, sorry you had to hear that, " I say embarrassed.

Lauren chuckles."You have a nice singing voice. I liked it."

"My mom was the singer, " I say. "Really talented. She and I would play the piano together every Saturday, and the we'd sing songs together all through Christmas."

"What kind of songs?"

"My mom was a big fan of the oldies: Dean Martin, Doris Day, Sam Cooke, Frank Sinatra, Aretha Franklin... not necessarily Christmas songs, just good songs. She loved musicals too, she would go out and buy the record, we'd study until we knew each word by heart."

"I know the lyrics to Les Miserables, and Wicked by heart."

I laugh out loud. "No, you don't!"

Lauren chuckles. "My best friend is a very gay man. He drags me to every musical that comes out."

"I think I need to meet this Ben guy. I feel him and I would get along."

"You probably would."

"We both love musicals, and karaoke...you say he has great taste in wine, and he obviously has great taste in woman because we both like you." That last piece of the sentence I blurt out before I can stop myself. I'm still scolding myself inwardly for putting my foot in my mouth when Lauren asks.

"In different ways, I hope?" At Lauren's reply the awkwardness of the moment disappears instantly, and turns flirty. Lauren is quick, she's witty and she's coy. In short, she's a friggen rockstar.

"Very different, Commander." I answer with a smirk.

"I can feel you smirking, Major." Lauren replies, and I laugh again.

"You've got me there," I say smiling, but then a sudden jolt that rocks the plane stops me from smiling.

"Hold on, we've got a bit of turbulence to work through." I say. The next couple of minutes are bumpy, but we get through them. I look at the weather radar again and frown.

"Lauren, there is a nasty weather front coming up right along our route." "I'll have to fly around it, but we'll probably lose about an hour."

"No," Lauren says. "I need to get to the admiral, just fly through it."

"Lauren, I wouldn't recommend it..."

"Bo, Admiral Jamison has a metal rod protruding from his skull. Dr. Clarke has already done what he can to relieve the pressure on the brain, but seeing as that bar is putting pressure onto the Admiral's medulla oblongata, the part of the brain that regulates -amongst others- breathing, and heart rate that rod needs to come out as soon as possible. If that rod stays there, it's only a matter of time before the Admiral dies. So, please, yes. Fly through it."

"Okay, " I say. "Strap in, Commander. I'll be trying to fly over as much of the weather as possible, but I won't be able to avoid it all the way." My fighter jet can climb as high as 50,000 feet, but after that the air just becomes too thin for the engines to continue generating thrust, and some hurricanes well exceed that height. After about half an hour, that patch of storm I wanted to avoid is on top of us. The Hornet shakes and grunts under the turbulence. As a smaller plane, jet fighters are impacted by turbulence more than a regular commercial jet. Although they are perfectly able to fly through it, it can sometimes feel and sound as if the jet is being torn apart at the seams. Bolts of lightning cut through the blackened sky, and I have to consistently counter the violent winds that try to push me off course. The jet gets hit my lightning twice, the first time there is simply a flash of light and a loud bang.

The second time it happens, my instruments go haywire for a moment or two, but we make it through. We're a couple of hundred miles out from the USS Atlantis when I dive in lower for the approach. Fortunately, the bad weather hasn't yet reached the Atlantis, so the landing is pretty standard. After taxiing, I climb out of my cockpit and I wait for Lauren to come down.

"Remind me to listen to you next time you tell me to avoid bad weather, " Lauren says as she removes her helmet. She's pale and she looks a little shaken, but all in all, she held up like a trooper.

"I'll be happy to." I say with a chuckle. "Come on, let's get you onto that chopper."

Lauren just nods and follows me in without saying a word. Waiting for us is a UH-1Y Venom helicopter, the same type of helicopter Lauren crashed in, and I curse in her stead.

"Get in in the front." I direct. I don't want Lauren to be in the back like she was on that day. The Commander doesn't say anything once we are strapped in, but I can feel the anxiety come off of her in waves. I begin to talk her through the start-up procedure and checks, anything to keep her mind distracted. It seems to be working because I can tell she's actually listening to what I'm saying. The ride over to the USS Norton goes smoothly and half an hour later I put the helicopter down on the smaller vessel. It's 7pm and daylight has faded. As soon as we touch down, Lauren is out of the cockpit. There are several people waiting for her, greeting her, happy, relieved to see her. One of them is the Captain, and Doctor Clarke, the other are also wearing white lab coats and look like doctors to me.

It's only after I secure the helicopter, collect both mine and Lauren's luggage, and make my way inside the ship, that I notice that this ship is a Navy Hospital ship. I blink surprised. I thought the reason they needed me to fly Lauren over was because they didn't have a surgeon on board, but if this is a hospital ship, then they should have plenty of surgeons and experts on board. I decide not to dwell on that question. My stomach is rumbling at the lack of food I've had and my eyes are struggling to focus now that adrenaline is leaving my body. I'm in the middle of staring at a map of the ship to figure out where the mess hall is, when a young ensign addresses me.

"Major McCorrigan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Ensign Quincy, " A young, rather short woman with red hair, green eyes and a kind and open face says. "The Captain has asked me to come find you and show you around on the ship."

"Great," I say with a smile. "I was just looking for the Mess Hall. I'm starving."

"Then I'll take you straight there first." The young Ensign says with a warm smile. "You can leave your bags with me." She says, I'll make sure they get to your cabin. She adds noticing the bags I'm carrying.

"That's alright, Ensign. They aren't heavy."

"Even more reason for me to take care of them for you." The bubbly Ensign says, and I grin. I like Ensign Quincy.

"I can recommend the special for today, the Chicken Marsala with French fries, but there are lighter snacks or sandwiches, anything you like." Ensign Quincy explains as she guides me through the white narrow corridors of the ship. After a couple of minutes of small talk, we reach the Mess Hall.

"Here we are," Ensign Quincy says. "We actually have a really great cook," she adds. "I'll be back here in 45 minutes for the rest of your tour?" she asks and I nod. When she again offers to take the two bags I'm carrying again, I hand them to her without further protest.

I decide to follow the Ensign's advice, chicken Marsala with fries and a healthy portion of greens is what I come back with to the table. There are about 30 other officers, mostly doctors, around me chatting, and enjoying their meal when I take my first bite. The Ensign was right. The food is simple, but good. The chicken is creamy, tasty and well baked, while the fries are freshly made and the greens balance out the dish. I think about perhaps coming back here later on and making sure I get Lauren something to eat. I doubt very much she'll have time to eat, and by the time she comes out of surgery, the kitchen will no doubt be closed. I am about halfway through my plate when I pick up on a conversation a group of four young male doctors are having at the table next to me.

"I heard the Captain brought in Doctor Lauren Lewis."

"Doctor Lewis? Who developed the Logan procedure?"

"That's what I heard. She's supposedly doing the surgery right now." There's a loud laugh following that statement. The laugh is from a young doctor with handsome features. He's broadshouldered with brown, short hair, and he reminds me of one of my first boyfriends: Steve who wasn't a bad guy, but would get caught up in his own macho persona.

"I don't believe that. Why would someone like Lauren Lewis join the Navy? That woman is one of the most prominent surgeons in the country, if not the world. No way, she's here."

"That helicopter that landed 40 minutes ago. She was on it."

"No way!" 'Steve revisited' exclaims. "Have you seen what she looks like?" he says in a tone I don't like, and that puts my teeth on edge. "All stern and frosty, but with a killer bod. She's the type that needs to be fucked good to loosen up." The way he talks about Lauren pisses me off, and I won't stand it, not even for a second.

"I heard she's into women." One of the other guys comments.

"I'm sure I could change her mind," Steve says, and bucks his pelvis suggestively. "I'd make her change her mind from the back, from the front..."

I'm up on my feet, and tap Steve's shoulder. He turns and looks up at me, then smiles lasciviously. I instantly wipe the smug smile from his face as he gets the rest of what's left of my Chicken Marsala plate in his face.

"I couldn't help but overhear you." I say as I lean in, and the Chicken Marsala drips from Steve's face. "And let me just say for women all around the globe... You are a _disgusting_ pig, and if you don't start treating women with more respect, I have a friend called Bubba who will take you in the back from the front, the back and the side time and time again. Let's see if he can change _your_ mind."

"Enjoy the chicken," I say to the group of bewildered men, and head towards the self-catering to get Lauren that snack I was thinking about.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see a couple of women getting up, clapping and whistling loudly in my direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Major," the Ensign says, a curious look coming accross her face as people pass us, and slap me on the shoulder thanking me for putting Steve in his place.

"Ensign."

"Made friends already, I see?"

"I do try, " I say with a smirk.

"Shall we continue with our tour?"

"By all means," I say. "Any update on the Admiral?" I ask.

"Nothing more than the fact that he was reeled into surgery. Dr. Clarke did a great job keeping him alive as long as he did, now it's all the hands of Dr. Lewis."

"I get the idea she's a pretty big deal.. As a doctor, I mean. The Commander?" I ask as we walk.

"Dr. Lewis."

"Mmm." I nod.

"She's not even 30 and she already holds three patented procedures that have revolutionised surgery." "She is the head of the department of neurosurgery both at John's Hopkins Hospital and the University, and she holds five doctorates, including my field of study which is exotic diseases." "Yes, I think it's fair to say, she's a pretty big deal."

I smile. "You're a fan."

"She's inspirational. She's one of the reasons I joined the Navy. My family couldn't afford college, the Navy paved my way, and hey if Lauren Lewis did it..."

"She's a nice person too." I say.

"Is she?" Ensign Quincy asks with an enthusiasm I find infectious. The Ensign asks my ear off about the Commander, and we continue talking as she shows me around the ship. The tour ends about half an hour later at my room.

"Your luggage is inside," Ensign Quincy says. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask people here, I'm sure they'd love to help." the young Ensign says and I nod smiling. During our tour, Ensign Quincy would address other officers with their first names and vice versa, and I get the distinct impression that military protocol is less strict on this ship than what I'm used to. It's a nice change of pace.

"Anne, where is Dr. Lewis' cabin?" "I wanted to make sure she had a snack when she came back from surgery."

"Oh, you'll be sharing the cabin."

"Sharing?" I ask as my heart skips a beat.

"Yes, at the moment we are carrying a full complement and accommodating the Admiral and his staff. I'm afraid there aren't any free rooms left."

"Oh," I say feeling myself go slightly faint at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as Commander Lewis.

"I'm sorry, Major. If it's a problem, perhaps I can.."

"No.." I interrupt. "It's fine."

"On the plus side, there is a shower, and a little fridge."

"That's a uh nice," I reply still off in my head.

"Well, I'll leave you Major. As, I said, if you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks," I say before I put my hand on the door and push my way inside.

"You've got to be kidding me." I say when I close the door behind me.

It's a one person cabin.

* * *

Oh dear, JCM, don't go scaring people away! :-) It actually is a BoLo/Doccubus story, and they will be getting together in 2014 as well. I would actually even go so far as to say that you get two love stories instead of just one. Do they spend time apart? Yes, they do, but there is a reason Lauren stayed away from Bo for the time that she did, and it's not because she doesn't love her. Remember that Lauren will always do what she thinks is best for Bo even when that means she has to hurt herself in the process ;-) Anyways, I'll explain the why and the how, but I won't make you guys sit through years of Bo and Dyson being together. That would be cruel, and that's not a story I want to write.

Saphire: Yup, it's going to be pretty rough on Lauren for a good while. We'll see more of that the moment we go back to 2018. :)

Frenchi: The question of Bo getting her memory back is tricky. I honestly think it would benefit the story if she did get it back, I'm just uncertain at this point as to how to go about that, or how much time needs to go over that. It just seems like such a forced element in the story if after let's say a kiss, Bo would magically retrieve all of her memories. However, perhaps you guys can help? I'm open to any and all suggestions! :-)

Arrasto: I admit that the title and even the synopsis might make you think it'd be fluffy, but I don't ever write simple fluff. I'm just not good at it. I like action, drama, romance and a little fluff, so I think my stories will always be a mix of those things. Very happy to read you are enjoying the story! :-)

Joan, Silvestra, Bah, Candycane, and Guests: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LIKES AND THE LOVE! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all!

It's been a while, so it's good to see you all! How you guys been? About the updates, yeh..I'm a bit slow, but they're long updates, usually double the size of what I normally consider a chapter so it takes me a little longer to write them.

You're dying to read this one huh? Oh great! Let me not keep you! I think you guys will like it. Let's face it, it's about time something physical happened between them ;-)

Sorry for the mistakes. As always, I'll fix those along the way!

 **Don't forget to review!**

Replies to reviews are below so that whoever wants to read them can, and those who want to skip them can easily do so too ;-)

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Navy Medical Ship USS Norton**

 **Six hours later**

 **Lauren's POV**

"Thanks Lieutenant," I say to the Lieutenant who escorted me back from the OR to my cabin." "There wouldn't by chance still be something to eat, would there?" Seven straight hours of operating on the Admiral has left me hungry and unsteady on my feet. The removal of the metal bar had to be done in stages, but the bulk of my time was spent in search of metal slivers that had come off of the brittle coating of the rod and had lodged themselves around the brain. After that it was a question of suturing up his wounds as best as possible, and hoping we got everything out.

"The gally is closed, but I can wake up the cook to make.."

"No, no need to do that." I shake my head. "Breakfast is only a couple of hours away." I say. "I'll splurge then."

The Lieutenant nods at my words. "Goodnight, Doctor Lewis, and good job."

"Thanks Lieutenant, " I say with a tired smile. "Goodnight." I push the door to my cabin open ready to fall into bed when I'm suddenly confronted with a vision straight out of my night and daydreams.

In the bed I am supposed to sleep in, lies Bo McCorrigan. She's tangled in bed sheets, her long, sculpted legs sticking out. She's wearing white lacy boxer shorts and a matching sleeveless shirt that is cut low. I'm transfixed by the image of her, and exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She's perfect.

I can imagine kissing her neck, her soft skin, pushing away the light fabric of her pajamas. That spot just above her clavicle, then downward to the lovely soft skin of her chest and breasts.

I thought I was tired, now my heart is racing and I'm wide awake...

It takes all of my willpower to stop ogling the Major, and focus on what to do next. I need a shower and I need to get out of the clothes I'm wearing. After that, I'll figure out where I'm going to sleep. I'm sure the floor will do.

A quick shower does me a world of good, I've changed into my pajamas and open the fridge to see if there's anything to drink in there. To my surprise there is a variety of soft drinks and water. I also see a couple of salads: Italian, Greek, some sandwiches and a couple of nutrition bars. With a smile I realise Bo must have stocked the fridge to make sure I had something to eat. I take a bottle of water and go for the Greek salad. When I take my first bite, I moan softly at how good it tastes. This salad is exactly what I needed tonight.

Ten minutes later and I'm wondering how I'm going to deal with my sleeping situation. I pull open one of the cupboards and find extra blankets and pillows. I try to be quiet about it, but I stumble over Bo's bag carrying the blankets.

"Lauren?" Bo's sleepy voice sounds.

"It's okay Bo," I whisper out to her. "I'm just making my bed, ...go back to sleep."

"Your bed?" The sleepy reply comes. "No, no ..." she protests muttering "We can... We _should_ share." she mumbles out. The room is so small all she has to do is reach out with her hand to wrap it around my wrist. She pulls me onto the bed, and I sit awkwardly on the edge.

"Did you save the admiral?" She asks sleepily. She's still holding onto my hand and now she's tugging me towards her. "You..you need sleep...Ge..get in," Bo directs.

"Let's hope so," I say as I gingerly crawl into bed next to her. "The surgery went well." The bed is small, only just big enough for two people to lay in it. There's no way I can lay in it without somehow being pressed up against her. But Bo doesn't seem to mind. She pulls me to her in a hug, and then kisses my cheek as if it's the most normal thing on the planet to do. My heart on the other hand is about ready to spontaneously combust! With another squeeze she whispers into my ear: "I knew you could do it." A moment later she lets go of me turning on her other side.

I'm left staring at the ceiling, trying to find my bearings again because I feel like the room is spinning. My skin is flushed from where she kissed me, and I don't even want to talk about what her hug did to me, but it was definitely a more than friendly reaction!

I wonder if she'll remember what she did in the morning or whether she's the type that gets sleep drunk? Seeing as Bo spent the last two weeks actively avoiding me, I try not to overthink her actions.

Yet that is exactly what I do. For the next thirty minutes I lay awake overthinking things before the soft cadance of Bo's sleep finally lulls me into mine as well.

 **Three hours later**

 _Oh thank God, I didn't jump her!_ It's the first thought that pops through my head when I wake up. The second thought goes to how her one leg is draped over my mine and her arm is wrapped almost around my waist, how her head is laying on my shoulder. It's as if in the middle of the night she decided to cuddle up to me.

It's sweet, it's cute, it's ...

I groan.

 _It's sexy and damnit, it's turning me on!_

My dreamwoman is scantly dressed and pressing her gorgeous body up against me. What's even worse is that I can feel her nipples strain against the fabric of her nightwear and against my side. Only two thin layers of fabric lay between me and what I want to touch, want to kiss, want to...

 _Gods, she's perfect. She's gorgeous. She's perfectly gorgeous._ I think as I glance over at her. Her hair is up in a pony tail, sticking out on all sides messily, but even now she is gorgeous, she's a Goddess. _How is that even possible?_

 _How am I supposed to say 'no' to her, keep my professional distance? Is there any court out there that could convict me, that could blame me for being aroused right now, and for pretending to be asleep a little while longer just so I can lay here with this woman?_

 _Yes. A military court would bring you up on charges of fraternization for doing exactly what you're doing right now!_

I inhale deeply trying to get my heart to stop racing in the Kentucky Derby, but as I do, the scent of her neck fills my nostrils. She smells of freshly washed clothes with a hint of vanilla. She stirs and her leg falls in between mine.

 _"Holy Fibonacci!"_ I curse inwardly as her thigh is now resting right where my arousal for her keeps on growing.

 _No, no! NO! Think unsexy things!_

 _Dirty socks_

 _Mould_

 _Jock straps..._

 _Being court-martialed..._

Bo lets out what sounds like a soft moan, and I yelp jumping out of bed thinking I might actually explode just by that sound alone. I have never dressed quicker in my life, and I bolt out of the room.

It takes me all the way to the Mess Hall before I calm back down enough to realise that I'm an adult, and that my behaviour is ridiculous.

What is it about Bo that has me stumbling about acting like an awkward teenager in heat? Why can't I just act normal around her?

 _It would help if she wasn't half naked when we talk!_

I shake my head at myself as I'm looking at pastries, fruit and the other wonderful variety of breakfast food they have on offer here. I smile thinking how Bo stocked the fridge last night, and decide that I'll do the same for her. It's the least I can do for her being so considerate. After breakfast, I'll check in with the Admiral and follow up on him.

I'm balancing breakfast on a tray when my name suddenly sounds through the intercom system.

 _ **"Doctor Lewis to I.C.U." "Doctor Lewis to I.C.U."**_

I'm about five feet away from our cabin, so I open the door quickly." Bo is up, she's just gotten out of the shower and she's drying her hair.

"I brought you breakfast," I say putting the tray on the small office desk in the room. "But I gotta go, " I add trying to not dwell on how beautiful she looks again.

 _ **"Doctor Lewis to I.C.U."**_ sounds over the system again, and I reluctantly push myself out of the door.

"Lauren," Bo calls, and I turn back around. She's holding out one of the bagels I brought along for myself. "At least take that."

"Thanks," I smile, take the bagel from her and leave for the I.C.U.

 **Four hours later**

With a tired sigh I pull back the surgical cap I've been wearing, and lean forward into the sink to wash my hands. Sometime during the night, Somehow, a sliver of metal coating that we had missed on the scans had moved deeper into the Admiral's brain causing multiple haemorrhages. We were able to remove the sliver, and I was able to stop the bleeds, but like yesterday, it was a matter of stopping one bleed, having another one start and working as quickly as possible to stop the next.

As I start drying off my hands I see my colleagues trickling out of the OR and I see on their faces what I feel: they're tired, yet relieved, and proud that we pulled this off. Although it was touch and go there for a while, the Admiral is stable now, and another CT scan has confirmed we have now removed all of the fragments from his skull. All in all, we believe the damage to the Admiral's cerebellum was limited, but how exactly his motor functions: speech, balance, coordination,...have been impacted remains unclear. It will become more clear in the days and weeks to come. For now, we are keeping the Admiral in an artificial coma to give his brain as much time and rest as possible to heal.

I'm congratulated and padded on the back as I make my way to the showers and the lockers. I discard my scrubs in the changing room, and take a quick shower. After that it's a quick change to my regular clothes and a search for lunch. I've often had people find it strange that I can eat right after having performed surgery. I don't believe I am a psychopath, or have a split personality like some people have suggested. My professional detachment is simply a construct of the mind that allows me, and others in my profession, to deal with gruesome images and even tragedy in a way that is managable; in a way that keeps the more upsetting aspects of my job out of my personal life. It's a self-preserving mechanism that's essential to any doctor's life as it keeps our own mental health intact. For me, showering after surgery has become a part of that proces, a ritual that allows me to cross those barriers from professional to personal again.

I make my way out of the changing room, and hope I can find Bo to have lunch together. I'm about to leave sickbay when I see Bo sitting on one of the benches across the patient administration desk.

"Hey doc, I wanted to drop off lunch for you, " she says getting up from the bench, and I eye the Greek Salad she has in her hands. "But the nurses told me you were just coming out of surgery, so I decided to wait, see if we could go grab a bite together?"

"Yes," I say a little too quickly, a little too eagerly to be casual about it. Bo is grinning widely at me and I mimic her smile feeling the butterflies swirl in my stomach. We make our way to the Mess Hall talking about the admiral's surgery. Bo in turn tells me what she's been doing with her morning, helping out the mechanics on board wherever she can. She already seems to know the ship inside and out. Our banter is plain, simple, interspersed with playful comments and laughter.

When we finish our lunch, Bo gets us coffees and I notice she brings me a caramel latte. She's also brought along a piece of apple pie for us to share if the two forks she's carrying are an indication.

"Want to share?" She asks and I nod in reply.

It's little things like that that get to me, that warm my heart. The fact that she knows what kind of coffee I like, the fact that she stocked the fridge, that she brought me lunch, that she takes care of me, that she wants to share a piece of pie, and the fact that it doesn't feel awkward or strange that we do this. Everything between us has a flow like we've known each other for years, and yet when she smiles at me and makes the butterflies swirl she feels like an enigma I could spend my entire life studying.

I take a sip of my latte and moan contently.

"So good!" I say.

"Mmhmmm," Bo agrees as she puts a piece of apple pie in her mouth, and moans softly. I grab my fork and take a bite myself. The pie is absolute heaven, and it's quickly becoming my new favorite dessert.

"Well, at least we know we'll have good food now that we're stuck here." She comments between bites.

"Stuck?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah," Bo nods. "I checked the weather forecast. We missed our window to fly back to the Enterprise. You can already hear the winds picking up," she says, and right as she says it, I can hear the wind howl. "The Captain has anchored down the ship, and we should be okay, but there's no way we can take off with these winds or fly through them."

"How long is the storm going to last?"

"Couple of days minimum, maybe a week."

"I'm so sorry Bo," I say suddenly feeling guilty for the fact that she's trapped here with me. "I know how much time and effort you've been putting into Valiant Shield and now you're missing all of that."

"Hey," Bo smiles. "There's good food, nice people here, and I get to spend time with you. That's certainly not a bad deal in my book," she says it softly, but at her words my heart melts and when I look up she's looking away shyly as if she just said something she didn't intend to. I have to fight the impulse to cup her cheek with my hand and kiss her shyness away.

 _ **"Doctor Lewis to O.R 3."**_

I frown as my name sounds over the intercom system again I'm already up on my feet when Bo urges: "Go! I'll clean up here."

I nod, and head towards sickbay. If this is about the admiral again, then it is not looking good.

They didn't call me in about the admiral. Nathan was as fine as could be expected. Instead, they pulled me in on another case. A young ensign with epilepsy had been brought in during lunch. There was a small tumor lodged in the frontal lobe that was causing the attacks, and it needed to come out. It was the kind of case that would be brought to me also if I had still been at Johns Hopkins because of the complex location of the tumor.

It's another hour or two of writing the after surgery reports for both the admiral and the ensign, and post surgery briefings before I can leave sickbay again. By now, it's almost 9pm, and I'm exhausted.

With three hours of sleep last night I don't even feel like eating anything, I just want to fall into bed and sleep, but I should look for Bo first.

I find Bo in the rec room of the ship. It's rudimentary compared to what we have on the Enterprise: there are a couple of pool tables, a darts board, a soft drink bar and some foossball tables. Bo is holding a pool cue, concentrating on the shot she's about to make. I smile softly. Her lips purse and while her eyebrows . My heart flutters when she turns and I see she's wearing leather pants and a form fitting top that makes me almost gasp for air. She's so gorgeous, sensual and graceful at the same time.

There's a sudden pang of jealousy there as I wonder who she dressed up for. She makes her shot and my jealousy gets even worse. There are more than a few men and boys that eagerly congratulate her by hugging her in a much too friendly way. Bo is the type of person who is instantly liked. Liked is a euphemism here. I think with a sigh. Everywhere Bo goes men and women alike are captivated by her, drawn to her, unable to resist her. I should know. I'm one of them.

I've never been a jealous person, but I seem to be with her. Perhaps it's just because I'm tired, but right now, I can't stand the fact that they have her attention.

"Bo." I call out to her, and she turns towards me with a big grin flashing her dimples.

"Doctor Lewis," she says with a wide smile. "Care to join us?"

"I'm going to bed," I say with a smile as warm as I can manage. "I'm beat."

"Oh... of course," she says. "I'll uh.. I'll join you."

My heart leaps at the thought, but what comes out of my mouth is something completely different.

"Don't be silly," I wave her off. "It's much too early. Stay... enjoy yourself!" I say because it's the sensible thing to say.

I look up and for a moment I think I see disappointment flash accross her face. I can't be sure, because one moment later she's smiling and saying goodnight to me and I turn to walk back towards the cabin.

 **Three hours later**

 _"No, no, no!" I struggle against my restraints. My muscles are so tired, my body is so bruised, my lungs so full of black smoke that I shouldn't even be able to resist as I am._

 _I look next to me. The body of Lieutenant Dubois is slumped forward. Her dead eyes look at me, and horrified tears run over my cheek. The seatbelt makes me powerless, I can't get away._

 _This is where I am going to die._

 _Images of Bo smiling at me flash before my eyes. She's making sure I'm safe, strapped in, she's giving me her pocket knife..._

 _The knife!_

 _I reach into my pocket. It's still there! The flames are getting closer, they are licking at my skin, at my hands now. I can smell my own skin burning, but I don't care, I don't even feel it, there's only that sickening smell. I ignore it, I keep cutting._

 _I'm going to get out of here! I cut my ropes, I fall forward, I get up, I crawl, I stumble around in the dark on hands and feet, I can't see._

 _"Lauren." A gurgled voice calls my name._

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Lauren!"_

 _"Dad!" I call out louder. I can feel fresh air to my left, I blindly follow it. My vision clears.. I hear two gunshots..._

 _My father falls into my lap, his face is horribly twisted. A part of his skull is missing, his eyes are almost bugging out, his brain matter spills across my uniform. When I scream it doesn't sound as my voice._

 _ **DAD! DADDDDDD!**_

"Lauren, I've got you, honey. It's okay."

My heart is racing, I'm bathing in sweat, chills run over my spine, I feel like I've been holding my breath, and now when I try to breathe it's forced and it hurts. I know I'm having an acute panic attack, but knowing that doesn't fix it.

"Lauren, honey. Breathe."

Bo's voice registers. It's calm, but I'm still freaking out. I can't breathe.

"I've got you," she says and I realise Bo's arms are wrapped around me, and that I'm leaning back into her. "Breathe with me honey," she says. "Follow my breathing. You're okay, you're alright, you're safe. Just breathe with me."

I do what she says, I focus on her breathing, clear my mind of fears and angst, of those terrible images of my father.

 _I'm safe, I'm fine. Bo's got me. This wasn't real_.

I feel my lungs fill with air again, feel my breathing settle as it follows Bo's lead. Bo breathes out in relief.

"You're good honey," Bo says and I close my eyes. My heart leaps out of my chest. My fear has dissipated, all I'm left now with is feeling Bo's arms around me, the way her chest rises and falls, how soft and warm she feels. How can her touch be both soothing and exhilarating at the same time?

"I'm good," I agree after lingering a few moments longer. I move out of her arms reluctantly, and lay down next to her again. I feel her do the same. It's so dark in this room that I can hardly see anything, yet I am acutely aware of where exactly she is.

"I'm sorry," I say after a few minutes of silence. Now that I've settled down again, I feel embarrassed. I don't pride myself on being a strong person, but it's generally how I see myself: robust and able to deal with what life throws at me. With Bo though it feels like all I do is fall apart around her. First with the whole Nadia ordeal, and now with these nightmares that keep plaguing me. It's only a matter of time before I work through this, before I can all put it behind me in its proper context, but at the moment it's the convergence of different things that is affecting me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Is...is it always about your dad?" She asks and I'm momentarily startled. It hadn't quite registered that she must have heard me call out his name.

"My dad died on mission," I say opting for openness again. "The top secret kind. I don't know what exactly happened. I only know the state that his body was in when it was eventually retrieved." In a flash I am back in the mortuary sitting there alone, staring at his mangled body. I push the memory aside, it's always too painful, too gruesome to linger on.

"That's why you have the nightmares," Bo says, and I nod my head in the dark.

"I've always known my father had a dangerous job. I've always known something like this might happen, even that I would never know why. He prepared me for that, but...not knowing...It's just...it's...I suppose my imagination is trying to fill in the blanks..."

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I wish I could make it better for you," she says with such sincerity that it makes me smile a little.

"You do," I say. I don't trust my voice to explain to Bo how she's helping me deal with the helicopter accident, but I know she's the one that said exactly the right things when she strapped me in in the fighter jet, then again later when she took me up in the helicopter, and just now when she calmed my panic attack, pulled me out of my nightmare and made me feel safe. At the same time, I realise that even if she had said nothing, she would have comforted me. There is just something about Bo, from the very first minute I saw her and then always after that. There is something about her that calms me, that makes me stronger, that comforts me to the depths of my being. I'm not sure why that is, or if I can explain it. On the other hand, I know it would be foolish for me to deny it. There is so much I want to say to Bo, so much I feel for her. In a way I can tell she feels the same, I can feel how tense the room is, but neither of us acknowledge it aloud.

After a long silence she reaches out her hand for mine and squeezes it gently.

"Goodnight, Lauren." she says softly.

"Goodnight Bo, " I say and it doesn't take me long before I drift off to sleep.

I sleep soundly and have no nightmares.

 **The next morning**

The next morning I wake up later than my usual 6am, and find Bo is gone. I take a quick shower and when I get out, I find a note I hadn't noticed before on the desk.

 _Figured I'd let you sleep in. Went to help the mechanics with the helicopters. Breakfast in the Mess Hall at 8am? -Bo._

I smile and quickly get dressed. Bo and I have no official function on this ship, so I dress in a pair of jeans, t-shirt and sweater for breakfast. I spend too much on fixing my hair and I finish my outfit with a leather jacket. Right before I head out for breakfast, I pull a book out of my bag.

It doesn't take me long to spot Bo when I enter the Mess Hall: she's flanked by two helicopter pilots -judging by their flightsuits-, and bent over one of the tables staring intently at something. She's so engrossed in whatever she's staring at that she doesn't notice me until I'm right in front of her.

I swear I can see her visibly swallow when her eyes roam over my body. I suppose that extra time spent on my outfit and hair wasn't for nothing. "Wow, Lauren." She says. "You look gorgeous," Bo blurts and I can see the two pilots around her stifle a smile.

"Am I late?" I ask with a grin. "Late for our date?"

"Da... date?" Bo almost stumbles over the word and I smile at how adorable this woman is.

"Our breakfast date?" I say holding up her note. "I have it in writing and all," I say boldly and wink. My heart is pounding heavily, but I'm done sitting on the sideline. Right now on board the USS Norton, I am not her superior officer. There is no one around to issue orders, and it almost feels like being on vacation. I am just Lauren, and Lauren likes Bo. It feels freeing. If she won't flirt first, then I will.

Bo shakes her head and smiles so wide her beautiful dimples are showing. We fall into our regular staring pattern. "No,...not at all." "The guys here were just showing me the specs of the new Navy Helicopter." She explains without breaking eyecontact. Her smile at this time is practically beaming. In the background the two pilots are folding the specs for the helicopter back together again.

"We'll catch up with you in a couple of hours, Major." One of the pilots says with a knowing grin. "Take your time."

"Sure. Yeah, later." Bo says absentmindedly still smiling, still grinning, still looking at me taking my breath away.

"You look beautiful." Bo says again, and then catches herself and rolls her eyes. "I've said that already, haven't I?"

"You have," I grin. "But I like hearing it from you."

"It was worth repeating, " Bo says without missing a beat. "So,.." Bo says finally breaking our eyecontact. "What can I get you to eat?" she asks. "Your usual bagel and butter?"

"Oh, I can get my own breakfast.."

"I insist," Bo says. "It's a date after all."

"Our second date even," I say. "Research says it's even more important than the first."

Bo raises an amused brow. "Oh really? Then I am very glad I am putting in an effort. I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea." Bo says with a wink.

"That you're not interested?"

"I highly doubt anyone could ever be disinterested in you, Doctor Lewis," Bo says, a smirk hiding behind her lips.

"Attention is only interesting when it comes from the right person," I reply with a smile.

"And am I such a person?" The quick question comes.

"I'll let you know at the end of our date," I reply with an even bigger smirk.

Bo laughs and grins. "Challenge accepted, Doctor Lewis."

In that case.. I don't have anywhere to be for another couple of hours," I say. "How about we make the best of our second date and and get a proper breakfast?"

"Excellent idea," Bo says and she disappears towards the breakfast bar. When she comes back she's got all of sorts of food with her from assorted rolls to eggs, fruit, yoghurt and everything in between. We sample the food and even spoonfeed some of the different eggs we have on our plates. Breakfast feels like an actual date. I'm more relaxed and carefree than I have felt in months, and when we finally finish our plates, I reach inside my jacket pocket and pull out the book I brought along with me.

"I have something for you," I say and hold up the book to Bo.

"The Mercury 13 journals?" Bo asks reading.

"It's about these amazing female pilots who were set to become the first female astronauts, and met the men's fitness tests for it," I explain and I see Bo's eyes lighten up at my words. "When I applied for the Space Program I bought this book. It reminded me that anything was possible, just as long as you put your mind to it."

"And you're a brilliant doctor."

"That helps," I smirk. "Being an amazing pilot helps too," I say as I slide the book over to Bo.

Bo and I continue talking for another hour or so. We talk about NASA and everything and anything that comes to mind. We both finally acknowledge it's time to offically call breakfast over so we can meet up for lunch in a couple of hours. Bo heads towards her mechanics again as I make my way to the admiral to check up on him.

 **USS Norton**

 **Recovery Room 5**

Uncle Nate is doing as good as can be expected. The swelling in his brain has gone down, and if all goes well, we should be able to bring him out of his coma somewhere this week. As he sleeps and I observe his kind features, his ruggedly handsome looks that he still possesses at age 57, I'm reminded of the times he spent together with my dad and I. After my mom's death he was a regular guest at our house. He would cook for us and take holidays with us. He never married, stayed childless and I'm pretty sure we filled in the gap of the family he could never have. Back then being a gay man in the military was even harder than it is now, so he never openly dated, never came out.

I don't know if he ever regretted his choice, but I know what this man did for us. He brought momentary fun and laughter back in a house when my father was unable to do that. With his help, my father too got back on his feet and became the wonderful dad I remember him to be. This man in this bed is family, one of the only people I have left.

As a doctor my obligation was to patch him up, to give him my professional best. As Lauren Lewis I owe this man my time. I owe it to this man to sit next to his bed and talk to him about my life, about my dad, to catch up like we've been saying we should for so many months now. The talking will have to wait, but for now I can hold his hand and just sit with him.

My plan was to meet up with Bo for lunch, but plans hardly ever work out. Barely an hour after entering the Admiral's room, Doctor Clarke finds me there, and almost strongarms me into an impromptu presentation on the Logan procedure. As an officer, my time is not my own and so I agree. I've done the Logan presentation so many times that I can probably manage it with my eyes closed, one hand tied around my back,... The one condition I do have is that someone tell Bo I won't be around for lunch.

 **Two hours later**

 **USS Norton, Auditorium 1**

It's amazing how doctors sometimes love the sound of their own voice and their own convoluted ideas. I suppose in a way it is to be expected; we are part of the intellectual elite and for a lot of us being part of that elite goes right along with an air of self importance, arrogance and pompeous behaviour.

During my career I've had to deal with my fair share of blowhorns like the young doctor that is now questioning and openly critiquing me on the Logan technique I've developed. It's the price you pay for being succesful in your field, I suppose. I remember the comments I received when I first came out with the procedure. As a young female doctor I was pulled through the ringer by far more competent doctors than the one that is now trying to grill me.

The critique isn't new. It's been circulating on the internet for ages. I've never paid it any mind, but this young broadshouldered doctor who reminds me of a high school quarterback certainly is. The Logan technique only works when you use the right equipment and you observe all of the procedures as listed and explained. By the way he is phrasing his question, I can tell he's been shortcutting his execution of it.

I let him finish, listen carefully and then counter his arguments one by one. I can tell I leave him speechless and embarrassed, and I'm ready to move on. He apparently...isn't.

 **Bo's POV**

 **USS Norton, Hangar bay**

I'm on my back under a Venom checking the rivets on the fuselage for any wear and tear when I hear a raspy voice above me.

"Nice job, Bo." Zeke Rowland, one of the elder mechanics here bellows as he checks up the work I did on the engine an hour ago. "For a girl," he adds laughing. "If you ever get tired of that ridiculous flying around you do. I suppose I could be persuaded to let you tinker on a few more beauties here."

"And work with you slackers? I'd rather go work with the rats," I hollar back, and he laughs loudly. The Rats are what we call the mechanics that work in the belly of the ship, on the ship's engines, making sure we get to where we are going safely. I have great admiration for them, but there is a competitive streak between the mechanics 'upstairs' and those 'downstairs' a mile long.

"Be nice to Bo, Zeke!" Another voice I recognise as Petty Officer Dwayne Johnsson, a very large black man shouts. "Who else is going to fetch our coffee?"

"Is anyone really surprised that Dwayne is still single?" I ask aloud and hear the entire hangar laugh.

"I'm just holding out for the right woman to become my Lady Love," he quips.

"Holding out? It's that what you told your last lady you gave the clam to?" Tucker Brown's voice booms through the room, and we all belt out laughing.

I'm still laughing when I hear my name being called for the second time.

"Major McCorrigan?"

I roll out from under the helicopter and look up at Ensign Quincy.

"Ensign Quincy. What can I do for you?" I ask with a smile.

"Doctor Lewis sent me to tell you she won't be able to meet you for lunch."

"Oh," I say trying not to sound too deflated, but it's hard to keep my smile up. "Thanks, Ensign. I'll meet up with the Commander later on." I get up from the floor and head towards the sink on my left. An hour in the engine and under the helicopter has made me dirty and greasy, and even if Lauren isn't meeting me for lunch, I still need to clean up a bit to eat with the guys. As I turn the tap on and begin to wash my hands and face, I can see the Ensign suddenly holding her stride and turning back towards me.

"The Commander is giving a presentation on the Logan technique she developed. We're all very excited about it."

I smile softly at the Ensign's enthusiam as I pump the soap dispenser for a little more soap.

"It's open to all.." Ensign Quincy says. "If you want you can join me and see Doctor Lewis at work, see what makes her so fantastic."

I grin again as I turn towards Ensign Quincy.

 **USS Norton,** **Auditorium 1**

"You've gotta be kidding me." I mumble as I narrow my eyes and recognise the douchebag whose face I plastered with the leftovers of my Chicken Marsala, criticizing Lauren's technique. I don't pretend to understand exactly what Lauren has been talking about for the last hour and a half, but I recognize a bullshit question when I hear it. I decide here and now that Steve isn't a suitable name for him, I'm calling him Doctor Douchebag from now on, cause that's what he is. Doctor Douchebag is only one row ahead of me, and I can clearly make out his smug grin.

His smug grin quickly turns sour as Lauren sets him straight about two minutes later and I can't help but grin.

 _That's my girl!_

"Doctor Lewis, it is my understanding that there is some concern about the validity of your patents." Doctor Douchebag says asserting himself again.

 _Does he not get that you only get one question when you're being an asshat?_

"I can assure you Doctor Gilleghan, if there is concern it is unjustified."

"I suppose, Doctor Lewis, you have not read this month's edition of BMJ? Doctor Nadia Kowalski asserts she is actually the real developer of a patent you have only recently submitted under your name."

I see Lauren shake her head. "Doctor Gilleghan, I am aware of the article in BMJ as is my lawyer, but I fail to see the relevance of your question. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to move on to the next question," Lauren says.

Doctor Douchebag chuckles and then raises his voice again. "The relevance is obvious to all, Doctor Lewis. If Doctor Kowalski is telling the truth..."

"Doctor Gilleghan... she is not," Lauren cuts him off in an authorative manner.

"Pardon me, Doctor Lewis but that seems like too easy an answer. I think we all deserve a better explanation than that," he says smugly crossing his arms. "You must concede that the timing of it all is a little 'convenient' at best, and dare I suggest self-incriminating at worst. One of the most prominent neurosurgeons of her time suddenly leaves one of the most prestigeous universities and hospitals in the world for the military right before this scandal hits."

"I hardly think the word 'scandal' is appropriate here, Doctor Gilleghan. As I have said before, Doctor Gilleghan, Doctor Kowalski is not speaking the truth."

"But you do not deny having been in a relationship with Doctor Kowalski."

"What the hell?"I mumble aloud. _Is this guy for real? He got off cheap when I dumped the Chicken Marsala on him, I should have punched his lights out!_ I have a good mind to get up and pull the asshole down a peg, but then Lauren's voice keeps me in my seat.

"I fail to see how my personal life is of any relevance here, Doctor Gilleghan. I consider this conversation and the matter closed," Lauren says leaning into the microphone and gathering her papers from the desk in front of her. Lauren is halfway off stage when Doctor Douchebag raises his voice again.

"Excuse me," I say as I get up. I want to make my way over to Lauren, make sure she's alright.

"And are you also aware of the fact that Doctor Kowalski is asserting, with quite compelling evidence, that **_she_ **developed the Logan procedure and that you stole her reasearch while you were having an affair with her?"

 _Is this guy still talking?_

I see Lauren halt her step, and turn back towards the mic and the stage. As she does, I also take my seat again. Calmly Lauren puts her briefcase down and leans into the mic once more.'

"Doctor Gilleghan, the reason I rejoined the Navy is personal. However, I did not resign from Johns Hopkins, I am still the head of the department there for both the university and the hospital. If Doctor Kowalski is asserting that I did not develop the Logan procedure than she has just made my case for me as the development is well documented and was done in cooperation with many other prominent doctors at Johns Hopkins'. "

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I think you have wasted both mine and everyone else's time here long enough."

 _Damn, Lauren is hot!_ I think with a grin.

Everyone files out of the auditorium, but I notice Doctor Douchebag staying behind. As far as I can tell, Lauren has left the auditorium as well, but I'm not sure and the last thing I want is for Doctor Douchebag to confront Lauren again. I see several other doctors slap him on the shoulder. Not surprisingly I recognize some of the same guys I saw with him in the Mess Hall. I'm disgusted at their smug smiles as if discrediting Lauren publicly was some sort of heroic feat.

I fall back a little and move with the crowd now as Doctor Douchebag and his goons are moving too. I keep my eyes trained on them. Ensign Quincy told me there is a reception planned with food and drinks so people can mingle, eat and drink and talk to Lauren in a less formal setting. Right at this moment I wish they would just cancel the reception. I don't want Douchebag anywhere near Lauren.

"Bet you twenty bucks she doesn't even show up." Doctor Douchebag says right before he stuffs his mouth with a small sandwhich and swallows it down with an entire glass of prosecco.

"Figures," he says. "No alcohol," he says tapping his glass. "Navy can't even provide us with the real stuff at a reception."

"I've got a little something with me with kick," Goon number one replies and covertly points at his white lab coat. Douchebag grins and the flask quickly goes round the group topping everyone's glass. There's only one of them that refuses.

"I have surgery later on," less obnoxious goon explains.

"We all do. Makes the scalpel glide a lot smoother." Doctor Douchebag says and all of them laugh.

 _I can't believe this asshat! What the hell kind of doctor is this guy if he drinks before surgery?_

"You owe me twenty," Goon number three nudges Doctor Douchebag.

"Well, well..." Douchebag says and we both look up to see Lauren entering the room and immediately being crowded by fellow doctors. Lauren is smiling, those asking questions seem to be smiling too. I recognize Doctor Clarke who first greeted Lauren at the helipad. He seems to be apologizing to Lauren, and I relax a little. Good to know not everyone listens to rumour and some people still know how to act properly around one another.

"Gotta hand it to Doctor Fraud. I didn't think she'd have the balls to show her face."

"You really think she's a fraud?" The doctor that refused a drink asks.

"Course she is boys. All that bullshit about joining the Navy because of some 'personal' reason. Nobody gives up a career like hers to join the friggen Navy. She knew what was coming, and she ran, thought she'd be safe here."

"You caught her on it," Goon number one, and ass licker extra-ordinaire says.

"I wasn't about to let her get away with it." Doctor Douchebag says with a broad smile. "That woman there is nothing more but a common slut who slept around to get where she wanted to be."

My anger explodes and before I know it, I've pushed my way through the goons, and have Doctor Douchebag pinned against one of the sidetables in the room. When I look in his eyes there's a flash of fear there, but it quickly turns to anger as he recognizes me.

"If you don't shut your mouth about Doctor Lewis, I will shut it for you!" I say and I twist his hand painfully to put emphasis to my words. He yelps in pain, and I'm suddenly reminded of the way Stacy Altmann pinned me down against a wall. Horrified at my own actions, I back off instantly releasing his hand.

"You again," Doctor Douchebag says as he rubs his wrist soothingly and his eyes shoot daggers at me. "I'm a fucking surgeon, you fucking grease monkey!" He says noticing the black stains I couldn't get off of my hands. "How dare you lay a hand on me? These hands are worth more than you fucking make in a year! I'll fucking sue you!"

"You do that, and then I'll tell the Captain and everyone who wants to listen how you all like to drink before surgery," I gesture to his friend that have gathered around us, but aren't moving as if transfixed. "This guy right here, isn't it?" I say pointing to the goon with the flask. "I wonder what else we'll find on him if I take him over to the Captain right now. Perhaps we should all move to sickbay for a bloodtest right now, see what we find," I say my eyes boring into Doctor Douchebag again.

I see Doctor Douchebag visibly swallow and I know I've got him. His eyes aren't dilated, I'm pretty sure he's not high at the moment, but a drugtest would no doubt reveal he's a user.

"Good luck trying to discredit an officer several people saw you assault, grease monkey, " Doctor Douchebag answers with venom. "What the fuck is it with you trying to be Doctor Lewis' hero," he whispers menacingly. "Are you hot for her? Are you two fucking? Two fucking dykes bumping ugly? I bet you are," Doctor Douchebag says staring at me, and right at this moment I feel exposed and am speechless. Even though Lauren and I aren't together, it seems the way I am acting is clear enough for someone else to notice I have feelings for her.

"I could end your career just like that!" Doctor Douchebag says snapping his fingers. "Who do you think they're going to believe a grease monkey or a doctor, a Lieutenant?" His words register and I feel my self control slipping again, I know I should step away, but...

"Bo," Lauren's voice sounds in my ear. I don't know how long Lauren has been standing there, what she heard, but she brushes past me to face Dr. Douchebag. As she does she squeezes my hand gently. Her touch settles me, it lets me know she's got this.

"I just wanted to thank you Doctor Gilleghan," Lauren's silversweet voice says. "I just talked to my lawyer and she says that thanks to you we now also know Doctor Kowalski is spreading lies about me via social media and message boards."

"As for the obnoxious words you had for my friend **_Major_** McCorrigan; she came to my aid because unlike some people, she stands up for what is decent. Doctor Kowalski is being sued for defamation of character and if you continue to tarnish my reputation and that of Major McCorrigan, I will personally make sure you are sued for the same thing," Lauren says sharply. "Bet on it." Lauren adds and then turns away towards the crowd again leaving me feeling deflated and ashamed. I lost my temper for the second time around Doctor Douchebag and if Lauren hadn't intervened, I may have made things worse for her. Shaking my head at myself I leave the reception and head towards our cabin.

I'm not even halfway there when Lauren's voice makes me turn around.

"Bo, are you alright?" She as the soft look of worry on her face is perfectly framed in the deserted corridor of the ship we're in.

 _Am I alright? Are you alright?_ I want to ask, but I just nod. "I'm so sorry Lauren," I say after a breath. "I just lost it in there," my head hangs in shame. "When he said those things about you... I just couldn't..."

"You couldn't?" Lauren asks.

"I couldn't help myself, Lauren. I dumped a plate of Chicken Marsala on him the other day for making lewd remarks about you." I exhale. "Now this!" I exclaim."I can't control myself when he says those things about you!" I ramble. "And the thing is...you don't even need it!" "You don't even need my help! I only make it worse!"

"What do you mean?" Lauren says frowning.

"I like you... Lauren," I say almost exasperated, desperately trying to explain to her why I'm acting like such a loon, and not realising that I'm letting my feelings for her slip. My entire body exhales, and as it does my eyes close. I sigh again and mumble. "So much. That's why I frigg...

Lauren's hands fly into my hair and her lips are on mine before I can finish my sentence. She's got me pinned against the wall and one of the metal rivets is poking me painfully in the back, but I don't care. My heart is exploding into a million happy pieces and I lose myself in her taste. Her tongue darts across my lips, and I eagerly latch onto the deeper kiss, my hands running possessively in her hair, neck and in her side. Time stands still, and yet the world fades away. The kiss is almost too much for my heart and body to cope with, but I don't care. I would keep kissing this woman until I'd pass out.

I'm breathless when she finally pulls back. She's looking at me, her cheeks are red, her hair is a mess and she looks as flustered as I feel, and no doubt look.

"I have to go back," she says.

"What?" I protest, and kiss her again. _Is she crazy leaving right now?_

"Mmmm," a few minutes later Lauren hums happily against my lips and I smile at the sound. Lauren's fingers are in my hair, playing with the strands.

"I have to go back, Bo. They think I just snuck off to the bathroom for a moment."

"Oh yeah, " I say, my brain slowly pulling back from the whirl of Lauren's kiss. "Of course."

"I'll see you later?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah. Definitely."

I stand dazed for a couple of minutes before I remember I was heading towards the hangar.

 **USS Norton**

 **Seven hours later**

Dinner passes, and I don't see or hear from Lauren, so I decide to head back to the hangar to catch up the work I missed with going to Lauren's presentation. It's around 10pm when I head back towards the cabin. I push the door open and find it empty. I sigh, discard my overalls and head for the shower. The warm water feels great soothing my aching muscles. I love being a grease monkey, but my muscles just aren't used to the physicality of the job. Having to keep your arms up above your head for hours on end is hell on your shoulders. Not to mention the heavy lifting that comes with it. What makes things worse is that I can't let on how strenuous these things are for me. It's bad enough already that I'm a woman and a pilot, if I start complaining about physical discomforts, I'll never hear the end of it.

Despite the exhaustion my body is feeling, I can't fall asleep. I lie awake for over an hour wondering what Lauren is doing, where she is. I can't get her out of my mind, just like I haven't been able to all day. I keep daydreaming back to when she kissed me. My heart leaps, my pulse races at the very thought of it and I swear I can even still feel my lips tingle.

I reach into my duffel bag and pull out the sketch book I carry with me wherever I go. These past few days getting my hands dirty on engines has reminded me of my love for engineering, and designing. The notebook contains sketches on air plane engines, and designs that I've been scribbling in for years on end. It's the perfect thing to distract me as I begin making notes and sketching out all the ideas that have been running through my mind. I finish about 45 minutes later happy that I've been able to commit my idea to paper and put the notebook back in my bag. As I do, I see the book Lauren handed me and decide to close off the night reading a little.

As I turn the first page, I notice Lauren has written her name and the date she bought the book in the left hand corner. The ink is worn, old. I run my fingers over the letters picturing Lauren jotting down the date, marking it. The obvious reverance with which she treated this book, it still looks new, has me smiling. I love books too, but I'm the type that's careless with them even when I love them. I don't intend to be, it's just my nonchalant nature.

Lauren isn't careless. I can imagine she takes care, really takes care of the things she loves. I imagine she has a library at home probably alphabetized, all books in pristine condition. The thought of that makes me grin.

I turn towards the next page and smile even wider.

 **To Bo**

 **Who loves to fly, and belongs among the stars.  
**

 **Lauren**

 **x**

I read the line two or three times, or maybe six or ten. I like how her handwriting is large, wild and curvy, as if she wanted her words to take up the entire page, as if her words, the warmth and the message behind it were that important. Important enough to mark an otherwise almost immaculate book.

It's Lauren's words and the first couple of pages of the book, that finally make my eyes droop. I close my eyes, turn on my side, and turn off the nightlight. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear something right outside the door. Moments later Lauren walks into the room. I smile softly as she tries her best to be quiet and find her way in the dark.

"You're quite horrible at sneaking in," I say with a grin, as I switch the nightlight back on.

Lauren chuckles."I never had any practice. I was a good teenager."

"I find it hard to believe Doctor Lewis that Ben never corrupted you," I reply with a chuckle of my own.

"Maybe." she grins. "Or maybe I just wanted you to still be awake." Lauren wiggles her brows playfully and it makes me laugh. "I could be as stealthy as Cat Woman for all you know."

"Oo, I like the thought of you in a Cat Woman suit."

Lauren laughs out loud, makes her way over to me, and sits down on the edge of the bed. She's wearing an expensive looking tan two-piece suit that fits her perfectly. The white silk blouse underneath completes the outfit, and I can't believe I didn't notice before how beautiful she looks in it. I suppose I was a little too distracted by Doctor Douchebag.

"Maybe next time," Lauren says leaning in with a cheeky grin and a wink. She kisses my cheek softly before pulling back and a chill runs up my spine at the contact. There's something bubbly and confident about the Commander that I haven't seen before and it's a good look on her. I smile thinking she must have had a good time tonight despite the way it began. That or she's a little tipsy.

"You look like you had a good time tonight," I remark with a wide grin.

"I did," Lauren nods smiling. "There are some very talented doctors on this ship, top experts in their field. It's been a while since I've been able to talk about research like that," she sits down next to me and smiles. "It was great. Also, I'm a little buzzed," Lauren mumbles on. "They started serving the good stuff over dinner."

I chuckle at her babbling while her hands go upwards to her neck and she reaches to unclasp the beautiful necklace she's wearing.

"I should take a shower," Lauren says still fiddling with the clasp of the necklace.

"Let me help with that catwoman," I tease and smile.

She giggles and then nods, and I sit upright, move into a better position behind her. If she leaned back now, I could hold her in my arms. I close my eyes briefly as the scent of her neck overwhelms me, and my pulse races. How we go from playful teasing and laughing together to intense in the blink of an eye is a mystery to me, but when I'm this close to her, it happens.

The necklace Lauren is wearing is a thin golden necklace with a beautiful diamond pendant. It looks expensive and older somehow, the design reminds me of the roaring twenties. The necklace itself is so delicate, so thin that my fingers feel clumsy. Perhaps it's Lauren who makes me feel clumsy. While I undo the clasp, my fingers unintentionally graze the soft skin of her neck. Goosebumps appear where my fingers brush her neck. Her head turns gently and I stare at her lips. Time seems to be standing still, with it I forget to breathe. In my head I'm kissing her already, but apparantly we're not because I suddenly hear her voice.

"I need to take that shower," Lauren says looking up from my lips.

"Course," I say.

When Lauren gets up from the bed and turns to leave, I follow, grasp her wrist and pull her in only to kiss Lauren with all the longing I feel for her. As we kiss we almost dance across the room, eventually bumping into the desk. We make out like horny teenagers for minutes on end before we break apart.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day," I prattle over her lips. Lauren is pressed up against me, and like me she's panting.

"I love the way you express what you want," she husks and pulls me back in for another mind-blowing kiss. "I couldn't get away from them," Lauren adds. She's smiling widely when she pulls back. Her fingers set against my cheek, then trace my lips. I can't resist and kiss them. "Gods, you're addicting," Lauren sighs with half-lidded eyes. "I need to take that shower to cool down," she mumbles under her breath, and then steps out of our embrace.

Two minutes later and the sound of the shower water streaming down is pounding in my ears. I try not to think of the fact that Lauren is naked only a couple of feet away from me, but...

 _Seriously?_

 _Come on!_

 **Lauren's POV**

The moment Bo steps into the shower with me, my pulse races. Steam floods the shower compartment, but she's plain to see: those curvy hips, those toned, long legs, strong but still feminine arms and shoulders, that beautiful body I have stolen glances at before, have fantasized about.

My jaw drops: round, full breasts,... She is perfect. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. My eyes roam over her drinking her in.

"Jeezes," tumbles involuntarily from my lips when I see how taut her nipples are under my scrutiny, but when I look up in her eyes there's something there besides that brazen confidence I'm used to seeing: she's hesitant, as if she's worried it's not okay she's here, worried I might not want this as much as she does.

I reach for her, pull her in. The last thing I want is for her to think I don't want her. I have thought of nothing else but her. Rules and regulations be damned.

I initiate the kiss, and moan happily when she responds without reserve or restraint. Her hands wrap around my waist, and I moan again when we press against one another. I feel her lips leave mine and find the pulse point of my neck. I'm lost in her, I don't even see her reach for the soap, I only realise she has when her hands roam over my shoulders, and they soak me in suds. She takes such care washing me, it's gentle, almost reverent. Everywhere she touches me, my body reacts in goozebumps, her touch is so sweet and gentle that it stirs more than simple desire in me, it fills me with a different type of longing, one that burns deep into my soul.

When Bo looks up at me, her eyes are black, dilated with want. Her stare makes me weak in the knees. The suds have vanished, she's made sure every bit of soap has been washed away, still her hands, eyes, now lips... travel me, kiss me, arouse me, set me on fire and make me shiver. She touches me everywhere except for where I am pulsating for her to be.

When her fingers suddenly graze my breasts, I inhale sharply. I want to kiss her, need to kiss her, but she pulls back right before we connect. She leans in, but again I only get to feel the brush of her lips. Its maddening and hot at the same time. Suddenly she kisses me as if just like me she's unable to hold back anymore. The hot water of the shower continues to stream down on us. Her tongue suddenly leaves my mouth only to find it wrapping around my nipple next. The desire between my legs is pouring down as hard as the water is, and I feel like I could buckle on the spot, but Bo holds me steady. She backs me up to the small solid ledge of the shower. With me seated, we are back to ravaging each other's mouths, while her skillful hands keep my nipples puckered, hard and aching.

"Bo," I pant as I feel her fingers move down, map out my stomach, and move towards my thighs until she finally finds the desire I have for her between my legs. She slides deeply inside me, and moans loudly. "Gods Lauren," she prattles before finding my tongue again. I moan, latch onto her kiss and I buck my hips. I should be ashamed at how much I want this, how I move into her fingers with abandon. I feel her hard nipples against my chest. Bo is inside me, touching me, filling me just the way I want her to. She thumbs my clit, and then swirls back in. Her kisses move to my breasts. She's moaning loudly as she sucks hard. I'm powerless, I'm at the mercy of her hands and tongue and their pace, at the mercy of my own want, and am somewhere suspended between reality and bliss. I've wanted this, craved this, dreamed of this for so long.

"Bo," I moan. I keep bucking my hips, trying to take her deeper. I'm about to fall over. I won't be able to stop it. Her hands and what she's doing are like wildfire or an avalanche, something inevitable. When she keeps her fingers in me, thumbs my heat and kisses me, I spill over.

 ** _"Bo_**!" I cry out. My body convulses around her fingers, it surrenders completely to her. She catches me, holds me, rocks me in her arms, curses and presses against me in her own need. Her hand cups over my heat. The pressure of her fingers feels wonderful, just what I need to come down from my orgasm, but still feel her there with me. My arousal quickly spirals again. More than anything it's her obvious want that ignites my own. I reach out to turn the water off, then grab Bo's hand and pull her with me to the bed.

As soon as Bo falls on the bed, my eager hands are there to map out her body, my tongue and lips follow suit.

"So beautiful," I mumble as my lips wrap around her strained nipple. My hand travels further down. There's a part of me that wants to go slow, wants to tease her just like she did, but I can't. In kisses and nips I travel down urged on by the sound of her whimpers. When I get to where I want to be, I waste no time. I pull her legs apart and take in the scent of her arousal. After my first taste of her I moan.

 _Gods!_

I burry myself between her legs. I'm just as feverish, as aroused as I was when she was touching me. She trashes under my ministrations, and I pull her hips tighter to me.

"Fuck Lauren!" she curses. "Yes!" she yells as I flick my tongue over the engorged bundle of nerves, and I slide two fingers into her. "Yes!" she yelps again as I curl my fingers inside her, and move my other hand up to find and palm her large, gorgeous breasts. It doesn't take long for her to fall over the edge, and when she does she trashes, she pulls me to her, clings to me, slides her leg in between my own. Her orgasm spills over her in waves and waves. Feeling her writhe beneath me in such pleasure makes me fall over the edge again with her.

"Mmmm, Lauren. So good," Bo prattles contently. Sweaty and out of breath, I agree nodding my head vehemently and arching into her one last time before I slide off of her and lay down next to her. Our hands automatically find one another and we interlace our fingers.

"Did you really dump a plate of Chicken Marsala on Doctor Gilleghan?" I ask when I've finally stopped panting.

"He deserved it," Bo replies still slightly out of breath.

"I wish I could have been there to see that," I say and we both start laughing. We talk and laugh for a few more minutes, but it doesn't take long before we start kissing again, before I need to have her once more.

 **Bo's POV**

 _She's extraordinary._ I think as I glance over to Lauren. It's whatever o' clock at night, and Lauren has finally dozed off a little after we have been making love to one another for hours on end.

I'm not usually the type to worry, yet I do worry. Glancing over to this woman next to me, I can't stand the thought of ever putting her in harm's way, of ever hurting her in any sense or form. Right now, all I know is what I want, all I want is to be with Lauren: today, tomorrow, next week, next month,...But, tomorrow or the day after, sometime this week we'll have to go back to the Enterprise, we'll have to go back to our professional lives, back to a reality where our relationship is forbidden by military law. Right now, I feel my brain is too small to fathom that. What Lauren and I have is beautiful, it's something that could never be wrong, it's the start of something- I'm not sure what yet, but whatever it's going to be, it's going to be epic-, and yet it's also going to be something we'll need to hide from people.

 _Can I do that?_ _Can I go back to the ship and sneak around for the next six months? Steal kisses and caresses those moments when we're alone, then go back to pretending we are only friends the moment we are in public again?_

I'm sure others have done it before, I tell myself, but then contemplate if that is right for her and me; sneaking around, deceiving people, starting out that way. The thought of Stacy then suddenly pulls through me and my stomach contracts violently. _  
_

 _What if Stacy finds out about me and Lauren?_

Stacy is a can of worms I'd rather not think about, so my mind jumps again to other options. It lands on leaving the military, changing careers. The notion, the idea is ridiculous in itself. I could never ask Lauren to make such a sacrifice, I could never risk making her miserable like that. No matter how driven and desired we are as professionals.

 _I won't do that._

 _Then what the hell **are** my options? _

_I don't like any of them. I don't, but I'll have to weigh them regardless.  
_

 _With a sigh I think that I want to call Tamsin, get her take on this, especially on the Stacy situation, because that's the first one I need to address._

I rub my forehead, my headache starting to manifest. I glance back over to the beautiful face of Doctor Lauren Lewis. She's so cute when she sleeps. I smile at that lip that curls sideways a bit. I reach over and brush a wayward strand of hair out of her face. It's amazing how a simple thing like looking at her can instantly lift my spirits. At my touch her eyes open.

"Bo," she smiles sleepily. "Are you okay?" Her eyes shift from soft and sleepy to worried in an instant.

"Yeah," I say. "Just thinking."

"You're a worrier," she says caressing my cheek.

"I think you mean, I'm a ' **warrior** '. Xena style." I hedge, just slightly taken aback at what an open book I seem to be to the gorgeous woman next to me.

Lauren chuckles lightly and kisses the corner of my mouth. "You do look good in leather," she wiggles her brows, and I smile in turn.

"You should hear my battle cry,"

"Well,...I'd love to hear you cry out my name again,"Lauren giggles close to my lips.

My laugh comes from the pit of my stomach. Lauren is always so proper and reserved in public, but when you get to know her she's just plain cheeky. I kiss her and am soon lost to the lovelyness of her lips. It's minutes later that we come up for air and we settle back into each other's embrace.

"I don't usually worry, I just don't want this night to end," I say truthfully, because that is what is really on my mind. I want to be able to stay here, with her. I don't want to go back to the Enterprise.

"Don't think about that. It's just you and me." Lauren whispers, and I smile widely. "Here, now." Lauren kisses me again and pulls me out of my broody thoughts, and into much more pleasurable actions.

 **Lauren's POV**

Tangled limbs and arms. I smile at the sight. Bo in my arms. I softly kiss her jawline. Light is pouring in from the little round window just above our bed, it bathes her skin in tones of golden hue, gives her dark luscious hair highlights that glisten like caramel.

Light.

I reach over Bo and look outside.

Ever since we got here the skies have been nothing but rough and rowdy. Now as far as the eye can see, I see nothing but blue.

I look back at Bo, recall her words.

I sigh.

Before long, I crawl back into her embrace. It's still early enough to shut out the world.

 **Two hours later**

There's a loud banging on the door.

"Major McCorrigan?" I recognise Ensign Quincy's voice.

"Bo get up," I say startled. Bo and I are still stark naked. I grab my night shirt, and dash for the bathroom to hide.

"Major McCorrigan?" Ensign Quincy's voice rings out again.

"Just a minute," Bo answers the Ensign.

"Lauren?" Bo calls back a couple of minutes later. She's dressed in her flightsuit as I exit the bathroom.

"I gotta go," she says. "There's a fishing boat in distress not far from here and the coast guard is low on pilots and choppers. They're asking us to help."

"Be careful, " I say as my heart pounds alarmed in my chest.

Bo smiles, pulls me to her, and kisses me softly as if she's been doing it for years, as if it's a promise of something and then dashes out.

I don't hear from Bo the entire day. Rationally I know that danger is part of what Bo does. Rationally also I know that it's way too early to act like a worried girlfriend, but then I can't help feeling the way that I do.

The irony of that is not lost on me.

 **Bo's POV**

While the USS Norton, with its state-of the art equipment was largely spared from the storm, other ships were less fortunate and it wreaked havoc on some of them. This morning I had been called up to fly a rescue mission to evacuate a fishing boat that was taking on heavy water. There was no saving the ship, but we were able to get everyone off. As I was flying back a leak in one of the fuel lines meant we kept venting fuel. We made it back unscathed, but I had to land the chopper on nothing but fumes and until that's fixed me and the chopper assigned to me are grounded. It's frustrating. There are still plenty of ships out there that need assistance, but right now, I'm playing the waiting game while the chopper is being fixed. To kill time, I've pulled out the book that Lauren brought me and have started reading.

These woman pilots I am reading about were and are amazing. In a time where NASA was more inclined to send a monkey up into space than a woman, these women underwent the same rigorous tests as the men did and even outscored the boys on some of them. It fills me with a certain pride that I am following in their footsteps. Reading about their extraordinary accomplishments also reminds me how driven I am, and it pushes the Stacy issue to the forefront again. The guys at the base here quickly show me the way to the COMM room and it's not long before I hear the voice of my best friend cackling through the line.

"What's wrong?" Tams asks as soon as she picks up. I can hear the worry in her voice. "Are you okay? You didn't get locked up in a boiler room again, did you? Do I need to sue someone? Call the hospital?" she rattles before I can get a word in.

"What?" I frown. "No, I'm fine. Nothing happened. Why would you think that?" I say opting not to mention that I actually did have a bit of a close call with the chopper this morning.

"Last time you called you almost got blown to bits in a helicopter and then were almost cooked alive in a boiler room."

"Alright, but that was just the one..."

"The time before that you had just crashed your plane on landing, you were in the hospital for like four weeks."

"Okay, but.."

"The time before that it was a concussion during training."

"Okay, so I'm a little accident prone." I shrug.

"Accident prone?" Tamsin repeats my words back to me huffing. "You're the reason I friggen drink."

"Hey now, let's not get carried away, you started your love affair with booze long before I joined the Air Force."

"I do love alcohol," she giggles "But that's not the point! You're the reason, I haven't given it up yet."

"Oh please," I roll my eyes.

"Fine, you're the reason I haven't thought about cutting down."

"Well, that's maybe a little closer to the truth."

"Yeah, cause remember that time you had a burst appendix."

"Yeah, alright.."

"I haven't had the best track record with your calls on mission."

"I did call you up that one night I won the beer pong tournament."

"And needed stitches?"

"Hmm..Yeah, I forgot about that part... Anyways, I'm fine... just wanted to touch base. How's house hunting going?"

"In between drowning in case work and dealing with Mister McNeedy you mean?

"Dyson?" I ask bewildered. "We broke up like six months ago. It's time he moved on," I say a bit harsher perhaps than I would like.

"Yeah, look...I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but that boy wanted to marry you."

I'm momentarily floored. "What?"

"Yup, had a ring picked out and everything."

I rub my forehead. "Are you kidding me?" I haven't really given Dyson a second thought in the six months since we broke up, but I never wanted to hurt him, certainly not this way. I suppose I never really understood how deeply he loved me. "I really wanted to hear from you that he'd found a girlfriend or something, someone that could give him what I can't."

"I know, it's like he thinks he's a knight and he like he swore fealty to you or something. I told him to stop being a dumbass and get laid, but he's hardheaded."

"He can be."

"Anyway, enough about Dyson.. How's you? Anything exciting happen since you basically saved the ship? Oh, hey...how's that Commander doing that hated you? Lisa, Laura, Lilly...what's her name?"

"Lauren," I say. "I um... we slept together."

"You what?"

"Yeah, but there's more..." I begin and fill my bestie in on the giant mess with Eve and Stacy, and how that all culminated in Stacy attacking me.

"I'll fucking cut that bitch up!" Tamsin snaps when I'm done.

"Whoa there, Scarface! I just wanted your legal advice, no need for violence. Altmann is out to tank my career, and I've worked too long and hard to be where I am today to let that happen. So, yeah... from a legal point of view, what do I do?"

There's a pause before Tamsin replies. "You need to make sure you record everything, document it as best you can. Build your case, but be careful. I know you think of yourself like some hotshot Ninja and whatever and granted, you are freakishly strong...but this is the type of thing that comes accross my desk too often. People that think they can handle this shit and then it spirals out of control. Stacy was friggen crazy enough when she was in college, but she never physically assaulted you. If that loon is doing that now then her behaviour is escalating."

I nod my head. "It's not like I can get away from her. We're on the same ship."

"I'll get you transferred right away."

"No, I need this job. I want this job."

"Bo."

"Tams, this is my future we're talking about! I don't want to give NASA a single reason to deny my application, and I'll be damned if I let Stacy Altmann get her way."

"You might not have a future to speak of if that situation gets worse," Tamsin almost snaps.

"I promise to be careful."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

"Don't provoke her."

"I wasn't planning on it, but is that enough? What if she fabricates charges against me? She threatened to do as much."

"I'll look into Stacy. That bitch has been crazy for a long time, I can't believe she's squeeky clean."

"You're thinking she made something disappear?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. Wasn't her dad a judge?"

"Her mom I think. The right honorable Gwendoline Altmann-Peters? Stacy used to brag about getting out of speeding tickets."

"Good memory, I'll look into it on my end."

"I'll send you the number of Jay Daniels, I used to fly with him, but he's a JAG officer now, he might be able to get you access to military records."

"Alright, and you slept with this Lauren?"

"Yes," I say rubbing my forehead. "It gets worse. Lauren and Stacy are friends."

I hear Tamsin sigh deeply on the other end of the line

"I know, I fucked up, I complicated things," I say a throbbing pain in my head slowly manifesting.

"You didn't just complicate things...You need to stay away from Lauren if you don't want her to become a target."

"A target? That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"It's not. You of all people should know how these situations can escalate, " Tamsin says. I've never heard my best friend mention or even hint at what she's reminding me of right now. "You need to stay away from Lauren..." Tamsin impresses on me again, and I listen to her, and reluctantly agree.

 **USS Norton**

 **21.00h**

It's late when I land on the Norton. I only had to wait for about an hour and a half before word got back that there was a larger problem with the chopper I had been flying. I was then assigned to one of the other helicopters and flew emergency supply runs for the rest of the day. Despite the horrible circumstances of the today, I like these moments when I feel like I can really contribute, and make a difference in some people's lives.

I exit the chopper in the deserted hangar, move around it to check for outside damage the way I always do. It's a quick scan, when I round the chopper again someone taps me on the shoulder and I'm pulled into an embrace and a kiss I immediately feel myself surrendering to. Lauren is warm, and I inhale her scent deeply, wrap my arms around her and then exhale happily. "Hi." I whisper. I want to kiss her again, fall into her, but then Tamsin's words come back to me, and my hands move to hold hers.

"Lauren, we have to talk..."

* * *

And that concludes Chapter Six. Now, I'm sure you guys will have things to say about this! :-) Read and see you in the reviews my lovelies :)

xx

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Different Guest:** Chapter one is set in 2018/2019, chapter six takes place in 2014 before Tamsin and Lauren, and Kenzi and Lauren have met. Tamsin never dated Lauren, but Bo thinks that she did. Bo may appear together and fine in 2018, but the truth is that she is still dealing with what happened to her, and her brain and memory continues to play tricks on her.

 **FrenChi** : I feel the love :-) As for the movie, my story only follows the memory loss twist of the story, the rest of it is all my own creation and doesn't mirror the movie or the Carpenters' real life story at all. I'm still not sure how exactly I'm going to let Bo recover her memory. Maybe I should hit her over the head again? I feel the best way to deal with it is in the organic way that somehow through Bo working through her issues and reconnecting with Lauren Bo finds her way back? I dunno. I'm still confused, but I like I said before, I'm open to suggestions. :-)

 **Sylvy** : Thanks for liking all the flirting. I wanted a story with a slow burn, two people that really did get to know one another before they slept together. Hopefully, I've achieved that :-) As for Stacy, Bo will deal with her, and she will tell Lauren about her in one of the upcoming chapters :-)

 **Susan:** So nice to welcome new people to the story! It's even nicer when they enjoy what I write! :-) Yeah, those questions you are asking of course lay at the foundation of this story. I hope that once I get to answering them in the upcoming chapters I do them justice. Thanks for the tip on pairing Bo and Lauren up. I apparently forgot to do that for this story.

 **Bahh** : Great to see you again! :-)

 **JCM** : I get that. No prob. Hope to see you later, and thanks for always challenging my plotlines. I always appreciated you keeping me on my toes immensely, and hope you'll do that in the future again.

 **Other guests and Joan** : thank you for your support! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all**

Time for another chapter of Christmas Date! Bo and Lauren return to the Enterprise and there's more turbulent times for the both of them, especially Bo, courtesy of 'effing' Stacy :-)

Sorry for the mistakes, but then I don't have a beta and I always post first and then go back later to correct mistakes! :-)

If anyone is offering up Beta services, please contact me ;-)

Enjoy, and leave a review! :-)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

 _We can't._

She's right and I know that, yet the conversation we had in the hangar of the Norton just moments after her soft lips left mine plays over and over in my head, and even though I try not to take it personal, even though I try not to let it effect me...it still does.

She's right.

I _know_ that.

Once we're on board the Enterprise we need to stay away from one another.

Pretend like whatever happened between us...didn't.

I _know_ that.

I also know that I shouldn't have let it get this far, but how...

"Lauren?" Bo's voice in my helmet pulls me from my thoughts. "Look up," she says. I do as Bo tells me to, I look up and gasp. Above me I see the night sky in all it's glory stretching out in a blanket of stars. They seem so close that I feel if I could just reach out, I'd be able to catch one.

"Beautiful." I mumble out, and I understand what Bo was talking about when she told me how freeing and beautiful flying could be. I'm lost in the spectacle for minutes on end, and I smile feeling connected to the stars, to life, to the world, to my past, my present, to Bo,...to my father. Memories of those long hours spent with him on the roof top sharing, learning and laughing at those jokes only a Lewis could find funny. All of it, the fun, the laughter, but the heartache too. Memories I haven't thought about, not really, not like I am now, flash through my mind. My heart and my head collide violently. I look up again to the beautiful stars above. Tears spring to my eyes. And I wish he were here to share this moment with me.

I understand that things will have to change from the moment we step on board the Enterprise again.

 _She's right._ I _know_ that.

But how dad? I ask him now that I am so close to him. How am I going to do that with a woman who makes me feel so much?

 **One week later**

 **Bo's POV**

"Get off of me Kazinkski!" I mumble at the pilot behind me trying to get a weapons' lock. Ken Kazinkski, Air Force ace, is tailing me at 10.000 feet, and despite performing a couple of loops and barrels, he manages to stay on me. He isn't letting up. I don't expect him to, I admire his tenacity, his drive. The problem with Ken, however, is that he's known for taking risks, not only with his own life, but with that of others too. His nickname 'Kami' isn't just a funny alliteration, it comes from 'Kamikaze', because he's an all or nothing type pilot. The problem is also that he's out to prove a point.

Together with the rest of his Air Force squadron, Kazinksi no doubt believed he would easily outfly and outmaneuver us, but they haven't. Instead my Navy pilots have gone toe to toe with the Air Force from day one thanks mainly to Eve, Commander Hall and none other than Lieutenant Curry! Their excellent start, and an overall great performance of the squadron in the following week meant that the exercise we are flying right now: a good old-fashioned nine to nine dogfight is going to be decisive. Whichever team takes out the other fastest goes home with the prize.

"Badger out!" I hear through the intercom and I curse inwardly. After 45 minutes of flying Ken's squadron have taken out four of my pilots: Sam, Boomer, Eve, Runny and I are the only ones left. We've taken out three of their guys. With Badger out it's **5 - 6**.

"Rip," Eve says through the intercom. "He's coming your way."

"Roger Spam," I say using Eve's callsign. "I've got him on radar," I say about the jet that just took out Badger and is now coming for me. I now have two jets to worry about. Ken is behind me to my left. I'm looking up, left and right to get a visual fix on the other pilot. It's only at the last second, when he's coming from my left side, when he's almost on top of me that I spot him and send my plane in a sideway roll. Even before I pull out of the roll, I put the plane in a dive. I know if I don't Ken will be there waiting for me to take me out. I get away, but I know I just got lucky. If I hadn't spotted that second jet when I did, I would have been dead in the water. My reprieve doesn't last long. I now have two in pursuit. The only plus to that is that I know where they are.

Left, right, dive. I'm doing everything I can just to avoid a weapon's lock from the two jets behind me. The G forces I'm pulling as I send my plane into every angle known to man are hard on the body, but this is what I have been trained to do. Checking my rear cameras I see Ken veer off to his left, while callsign 'Sinner' stays behind me. It's obvious they've decided to change tactics again. "Alright." I mumble. I was waiting for this moment, waiting for them to split up, so I could take them on one on one again.

The guy behind me is sharp, follows me and dives along. I know I need to draw him in, make my move and do it quickly, so I feign left, see him follow, then hit the brakes and see him overshoot me. My move isn't without danger. Time hitting the brakes just wrong, and you risk sending your plane into a stall. As soon as he comes into my view, I try to get a weapon's lock but just at that moment, Ken passes me on the right flying so close against me, that I have no choice but to spin away from him, and I lose my lock.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell out loud. This is exactly the type of thing that Ken does. He does whatever it takes to win, even when that means jeapordizing another plane. Anytime you fly as closely to a plane as he just did, you might as well be playing Russian Roulette! That move is completely unsanctioned!

"Boomer out," sounds out over the intercom.

"Damn," I respond. **4 - 6**. Three bogeys on my tail.

At this point in time, flying becomes a simple question of math. The tactic is to keep one jet following the remaining jets of your opponent and then crowding one of the other jets with the surplus of jets you have. In this case it's me they're going for. Once they pick me off, they crowd the next jet. My last ditch effort here is to engage, attack, try to take out at least one of them down, because I know I can't outfly three planes. Maybe I can even take out two, level the playing field.

Pilot number three is the new player, I see him coming on my right, and decide to go for him first. I pull my plane up as high as I can, exceeding conventional aerodynamic lift (or stall), and then using thrust vectoring for control. I'm up in the cloud using them for visual cover. The stall actually allows me to change my angle of attack on a dime, and when I come back down from being almost vertical, my plane accelerates at a punishing pace. The move is called the Herbst maneuver, and it's enough to catch pilot number three off-guard. I lock and...

 **BOOYAH! GOT HIM! 4 - 5!**

"Damn!" I yell again as my lock warning goes off. Sinner is right behind me, he was just waiting for me to pull out. Right when I think I'm going to be out of the game Eve 'Spam' Davies pulls up behind Sinner forcing him to veer off of my tail.

"Thought you and your suicide move could use some assistance." Eve's voice sounds in my helmet.

"Woohoo, great flying Eve!" I yell.

"We still have three of them behind us," Eve says about the fact that she hasn't been able to shake her tail just yet.

"No prob." I say. "It'll be easier with two of us. Veer left. I'll veer right, and then I'll loop right around behind you. With any luck, I'll be able to take out your tail.

"Roger."

"Gunho out!" Lieutenant Sam 'Firecracker' Curry sounds out, and I fistpump. Sam took out her tail. **4 - 4**! "Coming towards your position," she adds.

"Roger, " both Eve and I call out, but we don't wait for Sam to get to our position. Instead we execute our plan veering off into different directions. Ken stays on me while Eve gets two tails. I scramble back as quickly as I can to get behind Eve. When I pull up behind them, Eve is in a dive, I follow all three planes in and manage to get another lock while at the same time also avoiding Ken's.

 **4 - 3** and the hunters become the hunted. Sam joins our group and tips the scale. There's now three of us: Eve, myself and Sam following Sinner and Razor. Somewhere around Runny is still engaging his tail. Ken breaks off his attack, and disappears into the clouds and out of visual range. I know I have to go hunt for him though. Ken is one hell of a pilot, and this is personal for him. I flew with him for a couple of years, went to the academy with him. Ken always came in second, second at the academy, second during training, dogfights and when it was time for our superior officers to pick someone to detach to the Navy, they picked me and not him. This fight is personal for him, because he always came second to me, and I know he will stop at nothing to win this.

"Firecracker, Spam,... you go after Sinner. I'm going after Kami," I say already letting my plane climb.

"Roger," sounds out in my helmet as I keep on climbing. I get a visual on Ken as soon as I break through the clouds, and set in pursuit immediately. Our planes duel above the clouds for minutes on end, I stick to him like glue and am rewarded with a partial lock. Glancing at my radar I see that we are actually flying right above Eve, Sam and Sinner. I know I have him now, he can only go right or left. He can't go up or he'll lose thrust. He can't go down, cause that's where the other fighters are.

Just a few more meters, a few more seconds.

"YES!" I yell, but jubilation turns to horror the moment I see Ken dive.

"NO!"

The next thing I hear is Sam screaming out, and the sound of my own voice yelling and screaming.

 **"EJECT!** **EJECT!** **EJECT!"**

 **Several hours later**

 **USS Enterprise, Sickbay**

I've been waiting in in front of the registration desk in sickbay for the last two hours to see Sam to when I suddenly spot Ken Kazinski pass me. I can't believe the nerve of that guy showing his face here right now! In no time, I'm up on my feet and in his face. "You could have gotten her killed!" "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout.

"I fly to win, and if your girl can't stand the heat, she needs to get out of the kitchen!"

"That was an unsanctioned move Kazinkski, and you know it!" I say pushing him back. "You're a loose cannon Kami, and I am going to make sure you-...

"There wasn't a thing on the radar when I dove!" Kazinkski flies back at me. "It's your girl that veered off course," Ken says. When Kazinkski dove, Sam's plane nearly collided with it. The near collision sent Sam into a spin, and she had to bail from her plane. Sam was safely rescued from the water with minor injuries; mostly bumps and bruises, but rattled. After the accident, Valiant Shield was called off.

"Don't bullshit me, Kazinkski, she was on the radar! You almost killed her!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," he says innocently. "I hope they never let her fly a jet fighter ever again."

"You're the fucking asshole who cut Sam off!" Eve's voice suddenly rings out behind me. Before I can do anything, Eve rushes him and tackles him to the ground. She gets in a good punch, before I can get her off of him.

"Keep your damn guard dog off of me, McCorrigan!" Ken shouts behind me as I try to keep Eve from going Mike Tyson on Ken again. "Fucking dykes!" Eve dodges my arms and throws herself on Kazinkski. Before I know it, other people mix in with the fight, and a real brawl starts. Navy versus Air Force. I jump in again and push as many people back as I can, pull as many off of one another too, but before I can prevent it, I get a right hook on the eyebrow from Sinner, and stumble back.

The nurses in sickbay are catching on to what I'm trying to do, and join me in trying to stop the fight as I go in again. I get punched and shoved a few more times, and somehow I get mixed up in the melee of things. Just when I shove one of the guys back who just assaulted me I hear Lauren's voice booming in my ears.

 **"KNOCK IT OFF! THAT'S AN ORDER!"** At her voice, the entire group pulls out of the fight. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Ken and Eve crawl up from the floor both of them with a couple of shiners on them. Also walking into view is Commander Altmann. There's an amused smile pulling at her lips the moment she sees me.

"Great," I mumble, and I file out of sickbay not even once looking up at either Lauren or Stacy.

 **Lauren's POV**

My heart skips a beat when I notice Bo is bleeding right above her eye. The cut looks nasty, painful and it needs to be cleaned or it might get infected. Same thing for Eve's cut and some of the other officers that were fighting. I'm about to say something to Bo about it when I see how tense Bo's body language has become. I look next to me and see Stacy standing there.

Bo files out of the room in amid the nurses taking care of the scrapes and bruises that have gone round.

 **A couple of hours later**

 **Hangar Bay**

 **Bo's POV**

I'm about to leave in the hangar bay after consulting on Sam's plane with Mike McGee, when the voice of Stacy Altmann stops me dead in my tracks.

"You know McCorrigan, you're really good at digging your own grave, aren't you?" Stacy says in her Southern drawl. "Getting mixed up in a brawl." "Tsk tsk."

I look up at her, but don't say a word.

"I've made sure there's going to be an investigation into what happened," Stacy says.

"Of course you did."

"That's an investigation on top of the one that's being launched to question your maneuvers. A little birdy came to tell me how you and your prodigee Lieutenant Curry are guilty of flying outside of your parameters, pulling unsanctioned moves." "Imagine my _**not** _surprise."

I shake my head. "A little birdy, huh? Ken Kazinkski?" I chuckle humorlessly. "Such a loser," I mumble. "Go ahead Stacy, launch your investigation. I have nothing to hide," I say truthfully.

"I will, and whatever we find, some of it will stick, and when it does, I'll make sure it hurts."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not a threat. A reminder. A reminder that I am watching you and that you are going down."

I rub my forehead and inhale when Stacy has left the hangar. I'm about to leave also when Eve walks into view with a dumbfounded look

"What the hell was that all about?" she asks.

 **Hangar Bay**

 **Lauren's POV**

One of my scheduled surgeries has just been cancelled and I decide, on a whim, to go look for Bo. I ask around and find out Bo is in the hangar. I know we agreed to keep what happened between us under wraps. Of course I knew and know that we can't take the chance of getting caught, but does she really need to avoid me now? Act like I'm not even there? It's been over a week since we came back from the USS Norton, and she hasn't really said two words to me, and just a couple of hours ago, she wouldn't even look at me...

"Of course," I mumble as I walk into the hangar and see none other than Lieutenant Commander Davies standing next to Bo. The pair of them seem engaged in an intense conversation, and neither of them have noticed I'm there.

The longer I stand here waiting for Bo to notice me, the more ridiculous I feel. What am I doing here? Standing around waiting for a conversation to finish so I can go have my first lovers' quarrel with Bo?

Bo's hands have moved into her hair. I can tell she's frustrated. Eve puts her hands over Bo's and guides them back down. She doesn't let go of them, but rather keeps them in her hands. It's an intimate gesture. A gesture of a woman who wants more, who takes every opportunity to touch and let her touch linger.

All of a sudden I feel like an even bigger idiot and turn around to walk away.

 **That night**

 **Bo's POV**

It's one of those nights again. One of those nights when I can't sleep, or I don't want to sleep. I find myself wandering the corridors of the ship. I could go up to the deck like I usually do, but those stars up there that usually comfort me, and keep me focused on my target are now suffused with memories of her.

I think of Lauren and smile involuntarily. I've been trying to focus as much as I possibly can on my work, but it's in moments like this when I'm alone that my thoughts wander to her: our kisses and love making are still so fresh in my recollection: her scent and taste, but more than that I miss our talks and her company, I miss being close to her, getting to know her. I miss telling her about my day, and I would so love to tell her about this one; confide in her, tell her about Stacy, lay it all on the line and be honest. I want a real shot for us.

Walking aimlessly -or maybe not so aimlessly at all- I suddenly find myself in sickbay, looking over to where I know her office is. The light is on. I can see Lauren slightly bent over her desk, working. She can't sleep either. I instantly worry about her:worry she doesn't sleep enough, worry she still has nightmares...

I want to go to her. I want to talk to her, take her top deck so we can lay under the stars like we have before. I want to talk to her, even if I can't tell her what's been going on with Stacy, then I just want to talk to her so she can distract me from today. She could always do that; command a room, command my attention, make it shift to her. I know Tamsin told me to stay away, but surely I can talk to her for just a minute?

"Major McCorrigan?" Nurse Madeline Stowe's voice startles me out of my staring. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"No," I shake my head, and battle an inner freakout at being caught. Nurse Stowe has sensed my interest in Lauren before, and although I don't know if the nurse knows Stacy, I can't take that chance. "I um...can't sleep, and I um... thought I felt a headache coming on...but I...

"Not to worry, Major. We have just what you need," she says and disappears. Two minutes later she comes back with a small bottle of aspirin. "A lot of the officers get them. These headaches," she comments. "Commander Altmann is in here every other couple of nights. Must be the stress of the job."

"Yeah," I nod dumbly, and I feel like I just dodged a bullet. If Stacy is here this often, then I need to stay away from here as far as I can. "Thanks," I say and I walk out of sickbay without talking to Lauren.

 **Two weeks later**

 **USS Enterprise, COMM Room**

"The Captain called me into her office, told me I was cleared of any wrongdoing with the accident."

"Fucking right you were! Are they taking actions against that prick?" Tamsin asks.

"Kazinkski. He's been suspended for the move he pulled on me, but not for that on Sam. Something about his radar malfunctioning."

"How's that Sam girl doing?"

"I took her up in a double seater today. By the time we landed, she wanted to go up solo again. Yeah, she's doing ok, she'll get there."

"And the psycho?"

"She had to stand and watch as the captain officially cleared me and Sam, "I tell Tamsin with a smile on my lips. "I wish I could have taken a picture of her face." "Pissed, with a sidedish of pissed."

"Hah!" I do soooooo love it when our system of law does its work," Tamsin cooes, and I chuckle, but it doesn't take long for me to formulate a more serious thought.

"Do you think she'll back off now? She had a whole lot riding on that investigation, maybe she'll let it go now.."

"That's usually not the way these kinda people work, Bo Bo. If anything, she'll get nastier."

"Great, so I'll just sit around and wait for that knife in the back to come around whenever?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, I don't want to give her the satisfaction, plus...we've talked about this. I'll just keep on gathering as much evidence as I can."

"Has she threatened you again?"

"Not since the hangar. I recorded that, just like you said I should."

"Yeah, it's not enough."

"I know, I've got Eve looking into it as well."

"Eve?"

"Yeah, she overheard Stacy threatening me. She knows half the Navy, maybe something will turn up there."

"Well, we need all the help we can get."

"Were you able to find anything on her?

"Nothing so far. I've got a guy working on it, but that bitch covers her tracks better than a Russian junkie prostitute."

"That's...um...unnecessary colorful..."

"I may have been a bit sharp for the prostitute," Tamsin replies and I chuckle along with my best friend.

"How's Lauren?" she asks next.

"I don't know. Haven't talked to her."

"Good," Tamsin says. I inwardly disagree, but don't say anything.

 **5 days later, 5am**

 **Bo's cabin**

 _"Good morning baby," Lauren says her voice and tone soft like she had reserved just for me. She makes her way over to our bed and and kisses me goodmorning. The taste of coffee lingers on her lips, and I smile happily._

 _"Good morning, Lauren." "You're up early," I say. Lauren and I like to sleep in. It's rare she's up this early on a Sunday._

 _"Hello gorgeous," she purrs, letting her eyes roam over me. With a smirk and one finger she pushes me back into the pillows, hovers over me. I close my eyes, my skin sets in goosebumps anticipating what is to come._

 _"Lauren.." I whimper when her lips brush my skin, and her skilled fingers disappear beneath my shirt._

 _"I didn't hear you come in last night." she whispers._

 _"It was la...late..." I struggle to breathe out as her fingers brush just underneath my nipples. Lauren knows all too well how to tease me. "I didn't want to wake you." Lauren's other hand runs just underneath the elastic of my Pajama pants_

 _"You should have woken me up. I was waiting for you," she says looking up at me lustfully. "It doesn't matter, I suppose..." she says as she slowly pulls my pants down, and her kisses follow her hands. "I'll take what I wanted yesterday...now..."_

 _"Fuck..." I whimper at her words._

 _Lauren's tongue finds my clit and my desire for her that is already flowing._

 _"Mmmmm Isabeau," she moans and my eyes roll into the back of my head as my back bends and arches to her._

"Fuck!" I curse waking up at the blare of my alarm clock. I jump out of bed and into the shower. With a sigh I close the last button on my flightsuit. I'm not looking forward to another day of pretending Lauren means nothing to me. This situation with Stacy better resolve itself shortly or I'll go mad.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Pilots' briefing room**

"Don't you look like a ray of sunshine," Eve comments looking up from a stack of files when I step into the pilots' briefing room. There's no one there yet beside her and I. Eve and I have been meeting up here early in the morning ever since Valiant Shield. Although the exercise had been cancelled after Sam's accident, we as a group performed better than hoped. Strictly speaking, we won that engagement and it's become clear that the extra classes I had been teaching, training maneuvers had paid off. I've now extended on that class by bringing Eve, Runny, and Boomer in as fellow instructors.

"Is there coffee here?" I grunt out.

"Moody much?" She says with a cheerful laugh.

"Why are you so happy?" I raise a brow. "Stop it," I grouse as I make my way over to the kitchenette with the coffee machine in the far corner of the room."Is there coffee around here somewhere?" I ask eying the empty coffee pot. "Or do you want to be responsible for me going on a murderous rampage in about two minutes flat?"

"Do I look like your maid?" she replies.

"If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem."

"Top shelf bozo," Eve says rolling her eyes, and I look up.

"Thanks," I manage to mumble. I fiddle around with the beans, but my brain hasn't really adjusted to being awake yet so I'm stumbling about. Behind me, I can hear Eve's chair being pushed back.

"You're hopeless." Eve says popping up behind me. She grabs the bag of coffee beans from me, and opens one of the drawers of the cabinet and pulls out a pair of scissors. "Rough night?" she asks putting the beans in the coffee maker.

"Short night," I say not explaining to my friend why it was short, and that I'm grumpy cause I miss Lauren. "Need coffee...Now." I say in my best robotic voice.

Eve chuckles, and hurries up with the coffee. Ten minutes later and I have a mug of steaming hot coffee in my hands. I take a sip and exhale feeling the warm liquid flow through me. "Awesome! Congrats on saving the entire ship from my murderous impulses," I say almost cheerfully now I've had coffee.

"All in a day's work."

"Who are we evaluating today?" I ask now glancing over Eve's shoulder, and the file she's working on.

"Lieutenant Wendy. I'm gonna have to fail him. He's hopeless too. Just like you."

"Good lord, like his name isn't bad enough. Maybe we should get _him_ to make the coffee."

Eve chuckles. "It's about all he's good for," she says and then hesitates a moment. "Hey Bo,.."

"Yeah?" I say a little distracted already looking at Wendy's file. "Before we start with these things, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" I say frowning.

"I don't know what's going on, or how that shit got started, but there are rumors going around about you."

"Rumors?" I ask frowning. "What kind of rumors? Cause I was sorta kidding about killing everyone here," I say winking and taking another sip of coffee.

"That you cheated to get assigned here. That you're a dangerous pilot. That you sleep around to get where you want to be."

"What? I say looking back up at Eve. "What the hell? Who's saying that?" I ask incredulously.

"Heard it from one of the mechanics. Gave him an earful, but it's not just him, other people too."

I chuckle humorlessly, and shake my head. "It's Stacy," I say. "That bi.." I swallow my words. "This is because we were cleared, because she couldn't pin anything on me."

 **Lauren's POV**

 **One week later, October 2014, 5.15am**

The weather is changing as we move from summer slowly to Autumn. A chill in the air that descends even on these parts when the sun has set. The Enterprise is still in the South Pacific, but we have switched the vicinity of the Solomon islands to that of South America. We'll be deployed here for some time to come and then around Christmas we will head towards Pearl Harbor and dock there. It's rare for a carrier to return stateside when on mission, but then the Enterprise was severely damaged, and although it has been repaired, those repairs have yet to be officially certified.

While the Navy at Pearl Harbor does its inspection, many of the Navy men and women on this ship will be able to book cheap flights home or have family come over for the Holidays. I will be one of them. Next to keeping me informed about my legal battle with Nadia, Ben is also sending me Christmas menus, and Christmas playlists to choose from. I even get the occasional tree pictures from a Christmas tree farm somewhere in Sweden with the request to choose which tree I like best, but to justify that choice based on a predetermined list of characteristics such as height, foliage, size of the treetrunk,...

At times, I think Ben's OCD is even worse than mine.

The change of environment does little or nothing to change my daily routine; it's a constant eb and flow of surgeries, meetings, administration, seeing patients and taking on more executive command. I'm grateful for the routine, grateful that it keeps me distracted enough during the day so that I don't have to think about Bo all the time.

It's been five weeks since Valiant Shield ended, and I left Bo standing dazed in the hangar hanging onto her helmet, four weeks since Sam's plane crashed, and Bo got into a fight. Four weeks also when I made my last attempt to talk to her, and I saw her in an almost intimate embrace with Eve Davies.

It's crazy, insane, unbelievable at times I think how we've gone from seeking one another out whenever possible, having an almost nightly routine to nothing. When I see Bo during breakfast, dinner or lunch, she nods politely, says only the bare minimum, and then joins the rest of the pilots at their table. She forfeited the tennis tournament, and at the weekly senior officers' briefing she either keeps her eyes glued to her notes or looks up into the room at anyone or anything except me.

I've been telling myself that she's only keeping her distance because of what we talked about, but it's time to start being honest with myself. She ignores me. Plain and simple. I know we decided to put aside what happened between us, for now. I know we're not a couple, but I hadn't expected this. I hadn't expected to become something she had to 'avoid.'

And her absence, her avoidance has me second guessing everything. Most of all. It hurts.

Being avoided hurts, her absence hurts.

Despite the hurt, my heart still leaps every time I see her. When she looks tired or fatigued, I instantly worry about her. I could see how stressed she was after Sam's accident, how the accident and the corresponding investigation weighed on her. The stress of that was probably only heightened by the fact that it was Stacy who lead the investigation. I've noticed on more than one occasion Bo's body and demeanor tensing around Stacy Altmann. I'm not sure what to make of that, but as long as Bo doesn't talk to me I can only speculate. As long as she continues to avoid me, I can't help her. However much I would want to, still.

Always?

I thought Bo was different. I thought what we had was special, I thought...

I shake my head.

This is exactly why I much prefer science and hard facts. Every time I let my heart decide, I just wind up getting hurt.

I glance over at my clock. 5.30am I swing my legs out of bed. It's been another restless night with not enough sleep, but at least my nightmares have subsided somewhat. I shower and dress quickly. I'm out the door 15 minutes later heading towards breakfast, and afterwards straight to my office. Today is another day of surgeries, check-ups and meetings before lunch. After lunch, it's much of the same, but I'm also scheduled for a call with Doctor Clarke. After 6 weeks in an artificial coma, Admiral Jamison's injuries have healed enough for Doctor Clarke's team to pull him out of it. I'm eager to get an update when they do. I can only hope that whatever damage was caused, it is not permanent.

It's 10am when Petty-officer Clive Haley suddenly shows up at my desk and I am asked to go see the Captain.

At 10.10am I knock on the door to the Captain's cabin that's already open.

"Commander Lewis, please come inside." Captain Grace Roberts says.

"Yes, Captain."

"At ease, Commander."

"Yes Ma'am," I say relaxing my posture.

"There is something I require your assistance with." "I would normally ask Commander Altmann to help me with this, but seeing as she is already fully engaged with other legal matters, and this requires a certain level of discretion, I turn to you." Captain Roberts says thoughtfully.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say, my curiosity piqued.

"You have a law degree, do you not?"

"Military law. Yes, Ma'am."

"A lawyer and a doctor," the captain says "I suppose I should be glad they didn't give you the command of this ship.

"I turned it down Ma'am," I deadpan and worry for a second that I've crossed the line. This is a woman I play cards with and joke with on and off, but that is after hours and she's asking me to do something in her capacity as Captain. Just as I'm about to apologize she chuckles.

"I like your spirit Commander, " She pauses. "Now, let's get down to business."

"Yes Ma'am, " I say with a nod.

"Major Hall's wife is terminally ill.." Captain Roberts says, and at her words I instantly feel for my colleague. Although I do not know him that well as I do Stacy or some of the medical colleagues I work with, I have always liked Michael Hall; a very competent colleague who has his heart in the right place, and isn't shy to crack a joke either. To know what he is going through is a shock.

"His wife has been in and out of the hospital for years, but from what the Commander is telling me, it is unlikely that she will be pulling through this time," the Captain continues. "Commander Hall won't be coming back in the next few months and to be honest, I don't know if he ever will...what with two small children," Grace Roberts inhales deeply. "It's a damn shame. She is such a vibrant woman," the captain says with such emotion that it makes me think she knows Commander Hall's wife personally.

"Michael, as you know assigned Major McCorrigan as his replacement, and thinks very highly of her, but it has come to my attention that there are some issues with her reputation."

"Her reputation, Ma'am?" I ask surprised.

"There are rumors of fraternization circling around the Major, Commander." I try to keep my face as neutral as I possibly can, but inwardly I'm freaking out. _Did someone see us? That kiss on the Norton? That asshole doctor? Am I fired? Is that why Roberts called me in here? Did I just get Bo fired? Did I just ruin her chance at ever joining NASA? Gods! How could you let this happen, Lewis!_ I chide, and even start mounting a defense in my head, but then Grace Roberts speaks again.

"I want you to vet her, Lauren."

 _Wait...what?_

"There have been some incidents that you may not be aware of at present, Commander."

 _Incidents? What kind of incidents?_ I think as the Captain hands me Bo's file. I'm still lost in my head, so it takes me a moment to react and actually take the file from the Captain.

"All the information is in there, but I suggest you consult Commander Altmann on this as she was the one that brought it to my attention."

"Yes Ma'am," I say hiding my confusion.

"The investigation into the incident cleared the Major of any wrongdoing, but there is still that brawl she got caught-up in, and the way she was introduced in the meetings... Well, I think I don't need to explain to you that her appointment would be, at this time and at best,...controversial. What I want from you is to vet her privately, either substantiate or disprove these rumors, make sure she is capable and acceptable to step into Hall's shoes for the remainder of this mission should that be necessary."

"Yes Ma'am," I nod trying to find my cool again.

"Is this assignment going to be a problem for you, Commander? You spent quite some time alone with the Major on the USS Norton. I understand that you and her get along."

"We did, Ma'am. Her and I have a good rapport," I say without flinching.

"Can I count on your objectivity in the matter?"

"My personal relationship with the Major will not interfere with my work Captain, " I hear myself say.

"Good," the captain says. "I was impressed with you when you were sent to the Norton to operate on Admiral Jamison, Lauren. The ability to put your personal feelings aside and do your job is a trait I value highly. I trust you will impress me again."

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Lauren's office**

Minutes later I am outside the Captain's cabin heading back towards sickbay with Bo's file. I place the file on my desk and stare at it for a good while.

 _Fraternization._

Instead of delving right into Bo's file, I had chosen to carry on with my daily routine, but every time I glance back at the green file on my desk that word pops up in my head, mocking me, haunting me.

Me investigating Bo on charges of fraternization is a mockery of justice. She's guilty of it plain and simple. I don't need an investigation to tell me that. I **_know_ **she is, and I am just as guilty, perhaps even more so.

 **OPNAVINST 5370.2B.** The Navy's code of conduct regarding fraternization has been plaguing me on and off ever since I met Bo. Never more so when Ensign Quincy showed up at our cabin ready to walk in on a very naked Bo and I, and I hid in the bathroom.

"Personal relationships between officers of a different rank are considered fraternization when they are **prejudicial to good order and discipline**. Examples of those types of relations can include, but are not limited by: shared living accommodations, borrowing money, sexual relationships, dating,..."

Picking through the Navy's words like any good lawyer should, the word _'can_ ' is an interesting one as it means here that dating and having sexual relationships with a fellow officer is in itself not a chargeable offense. In fact, there are plenty of officers that date, are in a relationship, and or are married. Close personal relationships between officers are only problematic for the military when you factor in the variable of proximity, when these relationships become prejudical to good order and discipline. To this the Navy's code of conduct states the following:

Personal relationships between officers are allowed as long as they do not undermine the senior officer's objectivity, undermine his or her authority, or that it does not result in actual or apparent preferential treatment.

Objectivity, levelheadedness, professionalism... these are words I live by, but yet I let myself get carried away with Bo.

Even as a Major in the Air Force, Bo needs to follow orders from her superior Navy officers as long as she is 'on loan'. And while I am not Bo's direct superior officer. I am a senior officer, and would be her direct superior in any and all medical decisions. I'm guilty across the board.

 _ **My**_ objectivity, _**my**_ authority. Apparent and actual. It's been tainted, thrown out of the window, gone.

 _ **I** _let it get that far...and now _**I**_ have to investigate Bo on charges?

It's a joke, right?

I should turn myself in. I should report back to the Captain, tell her about Bo and I, tell her I slept with her. Tell her _everything_ , explain it to her. Grace Roberts is a professional, and she'll take those measures she as a captain should take, but maybe I'll reach the person, the woman behind the Captain. Perhaps the woman will understand and if she does, I will at least be able to hold my head up high, and know that as an officer I did the honorable thing.

There's just one problem with that line of thinking.

Bo's career.

Coming clean to the captain about what I did is one thing. If my career needs to take a fall for it, then so be it. Bo is a storm that came crashing into my life, and although I am fully committed to taking responsibility for that, I feel she was unavoidable for me. I was always going to give into her. I was never going to be able to resist.

But _Bo's_ career?

No. Coming clean is not an option. I'll just have to lie by omission.

That leaves the other reason I haven't opened Bo's file yet.

More so than being confronted with my own duplicity, I am afraid of what is in that file. What did the captain mean with 'incident' or was it plural, _incidents_?

By now it's close to 11pm and my working day is long behind me. I have no excuses left to keep the file closed. I set myself behind my desk and open it. I read quickly and with growing consternation until I come across an incident reported by Stacy Altmann.

I feel like someone just sucker-punched me.

 **The next day**

I work through the day keeping to my schedule; and receive another phone call from Doctor Clarke. After his team failed attempt yesterday to pull the Admiral out of his come, they were able to do it now, and the signs are encouraging: his speech is still jumbled and dissociative, the Admiral seems to be conscious, aware of his surroundings and who he is. My afternoon is busy with a stream of sailors coming in all with the relatively the same symptoms, a sure sign that there's a virus going around. It's not until late in the afternoon that I go back to the file I left behind on my desk, decide to start my investigation, and find Stacy in her office bent over a stack of papers some ten minutes later.

"Well, howdy there Doctor Lauren," Stacy says in that Southern, boisterous way I'm used to of her.

"Hey," I reply. "Can I come in?"

"Course." she says, and motions me in. I close the door behind me.

"I was just about to suggest we go the Mess Hall to talk about whatever it is you want to talk to be about, but if you're closing the door on me, it must be important."

"I'm here on official business."

Stacy scrunches her brows. "Oh?"

"Isabeau McCorrigan."

"Ah," Stacy's mouth pulls into half a smile. "The major. Did the captain send you to vet her?"

"She did."

"Well, I'm sorry about that Lauren," Stacy says.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, sorry. I know you and her get along, so this investigation must not be very pleasant for you."

"Well, to be fair to the major, I did only just start my investigation."

"Of course," Stacy says, and she looks up at me smiling. I can tell her smile is forced. "How can I help?"

"I've observed..." I say starting off tentatively. "A sort of tenseness between you. I'm curious though, because except for that kiss you reported her for, there seems to not be any provocation or reason for the friction that is there."

Stacy nods her head, and gets up from behind her desk. "Can I get you something to drink? Cup of coffee? I'm fixing myself one." she adds with a smile.

"Just some sparkling water, thank you."

"Of course," Stacy says and turns towards the corner of her office where she has her own small kitchen. She fixes me a glass of water and pours herself a cup of coffee. She takes a sip from her coffee, and then looks up at me.

"There is indeed, as you say, a certain 'friction' between us," Stacy says. "When she came on board, I was more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I'm afraid her actions have only confirmed what I knew from her in the past."

"The past?" I question.

"I know Bo McCorrigan from college," Stacy says and I don't know if I hide my surprise well or not, but Stacy doesn't seem to notice. "Her and I were at Stanford together. She was younger than I, three years, and when she was introduced to me through mutual friends, I took it upon me to look out for her. I could tell Bo had potential; she was pretty, smart and just had a charm about her, so I introduced her to my friends, acquaintances, the better circles. That's what my parents taught me to do, it's common politeness."

Stacy looks up, and I nod. "Of course," I say. Stacy and I have comparable backgrounds; she was brought up as a Southern Belle and I as a rich kid from Upstate New York. The politeness to include others is engrained in us.

"Bo was a wild child, Lauren. Partying, drinking,.. Every week I'd see her with someone new: man, woman,... She and that best friend of hers, Tamsin. She was the same. Mind you, I never took offense, it was college after all,...we all experimented, but the thing with Bo and Tamsin was that they kept their grades up, and then rumors started spreading; rumors that they had stolen an ethics exam, rumors that Bo was doing more than just sleeping around with other students."

"I see.." I say slowly. "And was anyone ever able to prove those rumors?"

Stacy nods. "I never said anything, never tattled on her, but I saw the ethics exam myself, and I suppose it was from that day on that I started looking at her differently, that I just knew she wasn't to be trusted. A couple of months later, I found her in bed together with my boyfriend at the time, Kyle."

"I see," I say again, and I fight the instinct to sigh. If what Stacy is telling me is the truth, then I understand why she would be weary of Bo, I understand the friction between them.

"When I knew she would be coming on board, I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. People change, and she had an excellent record. But then I saw her that night at Clifton House fawning over that God awful Congressman that can't keep his hands to himself, and then Senator Dennis. Of course, her charms didn't work on the Senator, so she scampered off." I wince thinking back to that night. Stacy never saw what I did, but I know Bo did more than simply try to 'charm' the congressman. There's a sickening feeling that settles into the pit of my stomach.

"Then she comes on board, and right off the bat, she's everyone's favorite. I kept my eye on her, because I was weary of her, and I was right. It didn't take long before that girl was flaunting it again, being overtly friendly and flirty. For a time I was even worried about her going after you... She can't be trusted."

"She did save me and seven other people."

"Of course she did, and I'm very grateful that she did, but that doesn't change the fact that that girl uses her looks and her charms to get where she wants to get. She's not even 28 and she's the poster child for the Air Force. That pilot I talked to, Kazinkski, he told me that Bo is an okay pilot, but that the instructors would always give her extra credit for smiling at them, that he could never compete with her looks."

"I hardly think we should take the word of a pilot who's just been discredited by the Major as being objective."

"Oh, I know that Lauren," Stacy says. "But, it's not just the pilot. I see her roam the corridors at night, even when she's not on shift. What the hell is she doing then?" Where is she going? I have no proof she's sleeping around, but there are rumors of her spreading again, and she and Lt. Commander Davies? The major claims that was only a drunken kiss, a dare and that she turned Davies down afterwards, but if you turn someone down, would that someone then proceed to hug you and stay best buddies? Those two are inseperable...I don't believe it." I clench my jaw at Stacy's words remembering Bo and Eve's embrace in the hangar. I also have to add my own experience with Bo to Bo's list of indiscretions, and I suppress another sigh.

I may have to come to terms with the fact that I completely misjudged Bo. I've been blinded by her I realise. Ever since she saved me, she could do no wrong and I simply overlooked any and everything negative about her. I get up from my seat across Stacy's, thank her for the water and her cooperation and leave her office in a daze. I want to barge into whatever room Bo is and confront her with what I just learnt from Stacy, but I realise I need time to organize my thoughts before that. I head towards the Mess Hall.

 **Mess Hall**

 **Bo's POV**

"I still don't understand why you just don't talk to her, " Eve says.

"Who?" I frown.

"Your faery godmother, " Eve says sarcastically. "Commander Lewis, the woman that sends you into a swoon every time she passes by."

"She doesn't.."

"She just passed and you just zoned out staring at her for like a minute flat."

"Na.."

"Case in point," Eve interrupts me again. "You haven't even touched your food yet," Eve says just as I use my fork to push a piece of broccoli around on my plate.

I frown. "Yeah, okay."

"Talk to her."

"I can't. I don't want her involved." I say. "It's bad enough you are. The Stacy thing is such a mess, and she's got her own things to deal with..." I say thinking to what Lauren has to deal with with Nadia.

"So you think it's the better strategy to just keep her in the dark and basically ignore her."

"I um..."

"I'm not saying you should bang..."

"Will you keep your voice down?" I cut Eve off. "Jeez, I'm trying to keep her _out_ of trouble!" I say looking around to see if anyone overheard us. Our usually loud and rowdy table is undermanned right now as most of the other pilots have gone back on shift while Eve and I have the night off, but we are by no means alone here.

Right at that moment I see Stacy Altmann walk into the Mess Hall, and I signal as much to Eve. Eve instantly shuts up, and her and I get up from the table. When Eve and I nod in recognition, Stacy flashes me a smile that instantly spoils my mood. We exit the Mess Hall, and continue our conversation walking back to our cabins.

"That hag was grinning like a Cheshire cat."

"You saw that, huh?"

"I'm just wondering if saying nothing is playing right into Stacy's hand." Eve says picking up her thought from before.

"It's just until this Stacy thing is behind me." "It'll keep her safe." I say.

"You really think you need to keep her safe?"

"I don't want to take any chances," I say remembering Tamsin's words.

"I get wanting to protect her, but I think you at least owe her an explanation. You just dropped her like a hot potato. That shit ain't cool."

I let Eve's words filter in and sigh softly.

 **One hour later**

 **Bo's cabin**

"Just a sec," I call out when I hear a knock on the door. I pull the door open and see Lauren standing there. "Lauren." I say surprised and I stick my head out of the door make sure Stacy isn't around.

"Do you have a minute?" Lauren asks.

"Um sure," I say. "I... we were just finishing a couple of reports." I tell Lauren who's wearing her dress uniform, and has a briefcase with her. Behind me I can hear Eve getting up from her chair.

"I'll finish these in my cabin," Eve says as she scoops up her papers. Moments later she brushes past Lauren and I. From the door, Eve gives me a wink, and I nod.

"Come on in... or did you want to go to the Mess Hall?" I say to Lauren.

"I'm here in an official capacity," Lauren's voice drones out.

"Going around making house calls?" I ask raising a brow.

"An official legal capacity." Lauren says and my brow furrows further because I have no clue what she's talking about, and because this isn't the type of convo I was expecting to have.

"Legal?" "I thought you were a doctor..."

"I also have a legal degree."

I smile. I suppose with Lauren I should never be surprised, but I am.

"That's quite impressive, Doctor Lewis."

"Thank you Major, " Lauren says in a tone that tells me she's not here to socialise.

"Okay.." I say slowly. "So... How can I help? Won't you sit down?" I say pointing at the small two seater sofa right next to my desk. Lauren nods and takes a seat.

"Commander Hall's wife is sick and he won't be coming back for some time."

"Oh, that's terrible." I say and Lauren nods.

"He assigned you as his replacement," Lauren says. "Seeing as this assignment, for now, is on a permanent basis, and it would mean a field promotion for you, the Captain has sent me to vet you."

"Okay," I say a little confused. "I've just been cleared from any wrongdoing with the incident. What is there left to vet?"

"There are certain rumors that came to the captain's attention."

"Rumors," I say. "Of course," I stifle a sigh. "And they reached the captain you say?" I say almost sarcastically.

"You're not surprised."

"Can't say that I am," I say vaguely. Before I start explaining anything to Lauren I want to know _exactly_ what rumors, I want to know exactly what lies Stacy has been spreading about me.

Lauren nods. "Before we start this conversation, I would like to point out that I will be checking and verifying what you tell me to the best of my ability."

I nod my head. I understand Lauren has a job to do, but I can't really say I appreciate the cold and distant tone she's using towards me.

"I have a right to know what these rumors are exactly, right?"

"Of course," Lauren says and she reaches into the briefcase she's got with her. Out of it she pulls out a file 'Major I. McCorrigan' it reads on the greenish front cover. "There are several reports of recounted unprofessional conduct with a fellow officer. The most serious of which added to your file is the witness testimony of a senior officer. There are also..."

I listen to Lauren tell me how me about any and all of the rumors I've been hearing pretty much this entire week; from saying I'm the type to sleep around, that I'd gotten my promotions that way, and that I've been using my looks my entire life to get ahead. There's also the rumor that I'm reckless, that I -even though the investigation cleared me- was responsible for the incident with Sam, and the fight afterwards. Then there's word of my arrogance, that apparently knows no bounds and the fact that I'm not even a good pilot, that I lack real skill.

What Lauren is telling me, is not new. These rumors are the same rumors I've been fighting against the entire week. The rumor that I lack skill as a pilot was quickly dispelled. I've flown against practically every pilot in the squadron, and I won every and each encounter including that against Commander Hall. I've also scored more 'Ok Underlines' than any other pilot here, but the rumor that I get ahead in my career by sleeping around is proving harder to squash. Pilots I know and am close to have stepped up to me, have told me straight up that they don't believe any of the rumors. Others have done no such thing, and although I haven't had to deal with any nasty comments so far, the looks I am getting, tell me more than enough.

"I'm here to record your side of things," Lauren says and takes out a dictaphone not unlike the one I've been using to tape my conversations with Stacy. "I suggest we tackle these points one by one."

"Sure," I say calmly, and at my reply Lauren presses the record button.

"Let's start with the rumors that you are a less than adequate pilot." Lauren suggests and I nod in reply. Lauren is easing me into this interrogation.

"Sure, I learnt how to fly at the age of 13. I was 15 when I had my pilot's license, a year before I was legally allowed to take the exam. By that time I was entering air shows. I won my first air show when I was 16, and by the time I was 18 and ready to go to college, I had won every show there was to win in the country. The Air Force agreed to pay for my studies because they were aware of my skill, aware of my talents. I was a prodigy, even back then. When I entered the Academy I finished top of my year, every year. That wasn't because I smiled at my instructors, or slept with them. To believe that is an affront to the Air Force Academy and the fine instructors and people that work there. It was because I consistently broke every record that was ever held there. I'm not sure if that information is in my file, but it is easily verified. I can tell you much the same for days I spent flying for the Air Force. I worked my ass off, I flew the simulators, worked out every detail, every curve, angle and rotation until it was perfect, textbook, and would then see if I could improve on it. Even here, I've outflown, and even outlanded everyone. Anyone who suggests otherwise, I will gladly take up to the skies and let my flying to the talking for me," I say.

I'm aware that my tone has bite to it, that I sound defensive, but then I've had to deal with this stuff for an entire week, and I've had to deal with Stacy's antics and bullying for even longer than that. It's getting old, and my patience is wearing thin.

What isn't helping my mood is the fact that Lauren doesn't show any emotion. Her face is stoic, her body language is unmoving. I'm used to seeing her alive, lit up even when I'm around her. I take a deep breath preparing for what is to come. Seeing as I was cleared of any wrongdoing related to Sam's accident and the fight afterwards, Lauren doesn't ask me to react to those rumors. Up next is the lithany of accusations that I've been schmoozing up to everyone and anyone: most notably Commander Hall, Lt. Commander Washington, Eve and Sam.

"Let's start with Commander Hall," Lauren suggests and I nod my head.

"You were appointed as instructor after only two weeks. If I have my facts straight you had only just landed on a carrier for the first time in you life."

"That is true, but then Commander Hall never asked me to instruct landing techniques. He asked me to instruct air combat techniques, techniques the Air Force has been instructing me in for years. I suspect he was always going to use my experience to teach the pilots here. I think he just wanted to make sure first that I could land my jet on the carrier without crashing."

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Lauren nod and take notes.

"At one point in time Commander Hall asked you to join the Senior Officer briefings." Lauren asks looking back up from her notepad. "Why do you think that was?"

I chuckle. "Come on, Lauren. You know why he did that."

Lauren leans forward and presses the 'stop' button on the recording device. "Major McCorrigan, may I remind you this is an official interview and to address me with my proper rank. I'm going to rewind, and then will you please answer the question."

I stifle a huff and nod. "Course. Yes," I say. I take another deep breath and try to not let my temper get the better of me. "I apologize, Commander." Once Lauren has rewinded back to her question, I speak again.

"When the commander 'promoted' me I had been teaching my classes for a couple of months. The pilots were benefitting from those classes, I was liked and respected. After the helicopter accident, there were several pilots who felt I should have been commendated for that in some way. I believe it was Lt. Commander Davies who first suggested I become Squadron Leader in our team. Others followed. Commander Hall then asked for a vote, and almost every pilot in that room supported my promotion."

"And for the record, your relationship with him was never what could be described as 'inappropriate?"

"No," I say firmly and shake my head. "Commander Hall is a professional through and through. We have a good working relationship, I have great respect for the commander, and I believe he does for me as well."

"And Lieutenant Commander Washington?"

"We are friends, and colleagues. I've worked more closely with him than others when he's asked me to run sims with him, but there is nothing inappropriate about our friendship."

"And Lt. Commander Davies?" Lauren asks looking up. For a moment I think I can see a flicker of emotion flash in her eyes, but I can't be sure.

"Much the same as Lt. Commander Washington. She is my closest friend here on the ship, now that she has become an instructor we work closely and well together."

"You are aware of the fact that there is mention of an incident in your file between you and the Lt. Commander?"

"I am."

"And you are aware that that incident was logged by one of the senior officers."

"I am."

"You are not denying it."

"No, I stand by the explanation I gave in the file." I say calmly.

"I must also inform you that that same Commander has given testimony of a pattern of behavior that questions that explanation, and warrants further investigation into what happened."

"A pattern of behavior?" I furrow my brow. "Is there a record of what the commander testified to?" I ask.

Lauren digs into her briefcase and pulls out a single piece of paper. I read it quickly, my anger growing with every sentence.

"This is..." I swallow my words as I get up. "This is..." I reach down for the recording device and press the stop button. Lauren looks up at me. "This is horseshit, Lauren," I say.

"Major McCorrigan,..."

"No, " I shake my head. "Please, don't call me that," I say. "The recording device is off, and we are more than just simple ranks to one another."

"Major, you need to address this..."

"It's a lie, Lauren."

"If you are worried that your past indiscretions..."

"You're not listening, Lauren. What Stacy is telling you, it's a LIE."

"In that case, this is your best chance at refuting it." Lauren says with a calm that is almost maddening.

"Right," I say. I get up from my chair and move to the small fridge in my room. Right now too much outrage is coursing through me than I know what to do with.I feel if I get up and move about I can at least channel that away partly. I pull one of the glasses from my cupboard, and dig into the fridge. Every action has a little aggression behind it, but at least I don't slam the fridge door. "Would you like some water?" I ask. Lauren shakes her head 'no' in reply, I pour myself a glass of water and take a drink. The water is cold, just the way I like it, and it settles me a little. Lauren's finger is on the record button again and she presses play. "For the record, I find it ridiculous that I'm asked to justify events that happened over six years ago," I blurt before I can stop myself.

 **Lauren's POV**

Bo takes another drink of her water and sits back down in her office chair. She's finished her water now, and she plays with the glass in her hands, squeezing it harder than she should. I know she's vexed, annoyed, her entire body screams it, I also recognize she's doing her best to keep her temper at bay.

"I was 22 when I met Stacy at Stanford," she says. "At that time I was going through a rough period, and I partied and drank a lot. I will admit to that. My partner,... I should say _my fiancee,_ at the time, had just dumped me after three years, and I thought I could numb the pain with booze and going out. I lost myself there for a while, and my grades started to slip. I was so heartbroken that I honestly didn't care. Luckily I had a best friend who was there to talk sense into me, and get me back on track. Tamsin and I still went out, but that's the way we were. Work hard, party hard."

Bo looks over at me, and I look down away from her to my paper again. Despite my own conflicted emotions about Bo at this time, I feel for her having to divulge intimate details of her private life from over six years ago.

"Did you at that time have many sexual partners?" I ask and inwardly cringe at the question.

"That depends on your definition of 'many', I suppose."

"More than five?"

"Yes," she admits.

"More than ten?"

"No."

"And the exam?" I ask.

"A law ethics exam."

"Law exam?" I ask frowning slightly.

"Yes, not one of my exams," I hear Bo say. "One of my friends got dared into stealing it, somehow my friend managed to do that, but it was returned the next day without it ever being opened."

My lips pull into a sceptic smile. "Do you have proof of that?"

"My friend failed the exam."

"Your friend?"

Bo leans forward and press the pause button. "Can you promise me that I am the only one that will possibly get into trouble by what I'm telling you now?"

"Yes," I nod my head. "This is purely an internal investigation. Once it's been reviewed, there will be no legal action following another person."

Bo nods and I press the record button again.

"Tamsin, Tamsin Skarson. She treated it like she was afraid of it. I even remember a bunch of us sitting round the breakfast table with that thing laying in the smack middle of the table. We all kinda laughed at Tamsin for not even wanting to touch it."

"And how did Commander Altmann find out about the exam?"

"She came into the kitchen with Kyle, saw it lying there."

"Were you involved in stealing it?"

"No, I was working the night before. I worked at the local bar where we all hung out, I had a shift. I remember that night because I had a couple of drunk idiots puke up the place."

"Is there anyone who can testify to that?"

"It's been six years, Commander."

"Did you sleep with Kyle Preston?"

"No," Bo says, but her answer is loaded. I've become familiar with her body language, and I know she's holding back.

"That's it? Just no?"

"Just no."

"Major,.."

"Stanford Police department, case file 556758. If they don't have it anymore, I can ask Tamsin for a copy of it."

"Fair enough," I say and write down the case file Bo mentioned. "Let's track back to the incident logged by Commander Altmann. You didn't deny it."

"It happened."

"Can you please recount the night's events once again."

"Why?"

"Because Major, all evidence up to this point is circumstancial against you," I say keeping my voice even. "The Navy cannot hold you accountable for things you did six years ago in college, we can only take it into account to assess your personality. The incident reported by Commander Altmann, however, is a different matter. In light of why we are here, it is the most poignant and weighted argument of this case. The more details I know about what happened that night, the better I might be able to help you verify your story," I drone out.

Anger is a sneaky companion. It stirs underneath, but hides with time. When you think you've long parted ways, it sneaks up on you again, settles in the pit of your stomach only to expose those ugly sides to you, you wish you could keep hidden, you wish weren't there. I feel my anger building with each word Bo tells me about that night. How Eve and her had been drinking and laughing, how she had had too much to drink and had started to feel lightheaded, how she and Eve had started dancing, how that dance had started off as just two people joking, then to something close and sensual. She explains in detail like I ask of her, but with each word that comes closer to that kiss she shared with Eve, she tears down any chance I have at being professional about this.

And then it clicks. Something I hadn't realized before, something perhaps I read over in the file in the first place because that kiss in itself was hurtful enough. I now realize **_when_ **she kissed Eve. I don't know how long I zone out of the conversation, but it is long enough for Bo to notice, because when her words start registering again, her hand is placed over mine and the recording device is on pause once more.

"It didn't mean anything Lauren," she says. She's looking at me, searching my eyes, looking for some way to connect to me.

"That was the night I told you about Nadia," I say feeling color drain from my face. I hadn't put two and two together yet, but now that I have, I want to scream out, I want to kick something, I want to do whatever I can to numb this pain I feel tearing through me. In this moment all of my worst fears are being realized, they've been affirmed, and I'm thrown back to all those years ago when I had been cheated and duped by love before.

"Lauren, please...Please...It didn't mean anything!" She says. "I was drunk, and I..."

I nod my head. "I remember, you were drunk, and if you were drunk and kissing Eve didn't matter, then I suppose that conversation we had afterwards didn't matter either!" I say sharply.

"No!No! That meant everything to me!"

"Come off it, Bo! I thought that night that maybe you came looking for me!" I snap, and my anger finally takes center stage. "I thought, maybe, just like me, you were hoping to run into me, but the only reason you came home early was because you wanted to log your presence on the Enterprise that night. Get yourself an alibi. If Stacy hadn't caught you that night, you would have slept with her!"

"What? No! Lauren, no!"

I yank my hand back. "I was just an alibi," I say with consternation. "And afterwards on the Norton, I was just a one-night-stand. Stacy was right." I say. "I **_never_** should have trusted you." How could I trust somebody who steals? Who kisses one person, then comforts another? Is this what you do all the time?"

"What? You believe her?" Bo ask incredulously.

"I did see you steal from a Congressman, Bo! I did see you trying to butter up a Senator afterwards! It doesn't exactly help with your credibilty! I've seen how Davies looks at you, how she touches you, and for goodness' sake Bo, do you even realize this is the first time we've talked since we slept together! I had to have an official reason to talk to you so you would even acknowledge me!"

"Lauren, I actually wanted to come see you, and explain. I ignored you to protect you, Laur-"

"Don't! Don't treat me like I am an idiot, Bo! You dumped me! I should have seen you for what you really were, I should have seen through you, but I was blinded by you! Gods, I was an idiot. Everything Stacy told me is true! You can't be trusted. I should have reported you when I had the chance!"

Bo's eyes go wide at my words. There is anger brimming there, but tears too.

"You believe her. You believe Stacy." Bo says closing her eyes. Tears roll over her cheeks, and they make my breath hitch, my anger leave me like air a balloon when it's just been pricked. Bo nods and reaches into her pocket. She throws me a recording device much like the one I'm using now. "Look up the case file, Lauren. Listen to what's on that recording, or don't," she says. "It doesn't matter."

"I'm done here." Bo turns her back towards me and walks out of the room.

 **Bo's POV**

Rather than being hurt or gutted, I choose to be angry. I'm angry at Lauren for believing the word of a pathological liar, and I'm mad at myself for letting it get this far Bot more than anything else, I'm pissed off at the person whose fault this is. Consequences and warnings be damned. Stacy was at the route of all of this bullshit, and it's time to end it one way or another. This fight with Lauren was the last straw.

As I pass her in one of the corridors. and it's time to stop it. It's not the first time I've confronted Stacy, but I'm going to make damn sure it will be the last.

If Stacy wants me gone, then so be it.

If she wants my head on a platter, then so be it.

If this means ruining my chances at NASA, then so be it.

At the end of the day I need to do what is right, what is just, what feels right for me and letting myself get pushed into a corner like I have been for the last couple of weeks while Stacy bullied me, isn't me.

I know I'm not the most diplomatic. I'm a hothead often; I'm impulsive and rash in my thinking. It's something I've been able to filter out when I'm up on the sky, but here on the ground, I stand my ground, I don't back off from a just fight. I don't take shit from people, not even from a superior officer.

I'm about three doors away still marching towards my goal in righteous indignation when I suddenly feel something to the back of my neck, and the world fades to black.

* * *

So, that's it for Chapter 7! Now! Don't kill me! Yes, yes, I know they're on the outs again just after they got together, but they were never going to be able to carry on their relationship on the Enterprise as they were on the Norton, and there is a point to their fight! :-)

And Oo...poor Bo... I wonder who knocked her out. :-/

So..something that's been on mind for a while now, something I want to ask you guys before I reply to your reviews.

You guys know how I'm always asking for reviews on what I write and I do that basically because I really am, profoundly so, interested in what you gals think.:-) Over the stories you have been awesome, but as I've been building up this dialogue with you guys, it's also made me curious... curious... yes...about YOU :-)

Who are you? Am I amongst my gay people or are there straight people too? Are there some guys here?

Names anyone? No worries, I'm not trying to get your first, last name and address here. Just a first name perhaps?

Where are you from?

Who is your favorite author here?

Your favorite story? What kind of story do you like to read?

Any lesbian movie or book I need to read? I've gone through all of the Lesbian movies on netflix so badly that I've jumped to documentaries and Scifi now. As a side note why are most of the lesbian movies so depressing? I love drama and heartache, but please give me a good ending! :)

I'm open to anything and everything :-) If you don't want to share, that's cool too, but I am genuinely interested:-)

 **ALSO,** for you crazy kids that are reading my stuff. I launched a question/a petition for the scenes in Lost Girl you would have wanted more background to in the show. You can find that question at the bottom of the last chapter for Heritage, and you'd be helping me immensely if you guys could suggest a couple. Just type the suggestions in the review box and then maybe I can use them in one of the upcoming episodes. :-)

Thanks!

* * *

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Different guest:** This story plays out in two separate times frames. First chapter happens in 2018, the others are set four years in the past. We will be going back to 2018/2019 in a couple of chapters. Also, Bo has memory issues and the way she thinks some things went down, well...that's not always the case.

 **Arrasto** : That scene with Bo playing helicopter rescue pilot wasn't planned. I put that in there to get Bo out of the way for a day basically, but glad it kept you on your toes! :-) And 'effing' Stacy is definitely a big part of the story, but I can neither confirm nor deny your hunch at this time. ;-) Just keep on reading? :)

 **Frenchi:** I can happily state that I've figured out how to deal with Bo's memory loss in the future! Yay! I agree completely with you. Even if Bo never gets her memory back, she'll always fall in love with Lauren and those two will always want to be together.

 **InsatiablyCurious** :Yay! I'm glad you decided to finally come out of lurking!:-) And whoa! So cool that you noticed the parallel between the first and the sixth chapter! I didn't think anyone would notice, but yes it was planted there using the same wording. There's a couple of other references too, but I'll work those in when we get back to 2018 and see Lauren's POV ;-) I'm afraid it will be hard on Lauren indeed. To be honest, I like writing heartbreak. Can't be helped! But, I also love good endings. ;-)

 **Bahh:** Do love my loyal readers. Thanks! :-)

 **Susan** : I'm afraid I'm a drama queen who believes heartbreak is just part of writing a good love story. I think there's something so beautiful about sacrifice and heartache that I can't help but write it time and time again. So yeah, I put my characters through hell, before I smooth everything over again. :-/ I suppose I can only hope you guys don't mind it, or that you like it as much as I do. :-)

 **Mulderchick and Shomed** :Hope you liked this update then! Also hope you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. Mulder! Welcome to the wonderful world of reviewing:-)

 **Casey** : Wrote it in February 2019. I used to post chapter every week or so, sometimes even quicker, but those were stories I just needed to edit. With the stories I am currently writing it takes me longer because I'm actively writing them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all**

Let me just start by saying that this chapter was hellish to write. I always knew that when I broke Bo and Lauren up for a bit, I'd somehow have to stuff some storyline in between those bits, but working that story line out in my head has proved to be really difficult, and so I just struggled with writing this chapter.

Anyhoooooooooooo... that being said...here is the next chap of A Christmas Date! Leave a review my lovelies! :-)

We find out who boinked Bo over the head, Lauren inquires into that case file Bo told her about, Stacy is up to something, and Lauren finds out what happened to her dad, and then there's more drama...

Above summary sucks...just read the chapter. ;-)

As always replies to reviews at the bottom of your page!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Bo's POV**

"What the hell?" I say as I crane my neck feeling the muscles spasm there. "Ouch!"

"Oh hey, you're awake, " Eve's voice responds. "That's good."

"Eve? Wha..." I look around. I'm in Eve's cabin I can tell by the multitude of Spam in a can! cans in her cupboard. "What the hell happened, and what am I doing here?"

"I knocked you out," Eve says casually lying on her bed, flipping through a manual.

"You did what?" I whirl around looking at her, but the sudden movement isn't gentle on the tense muscles of my neck and I wince. "Dang!" I grumble.

"Knocked you out."

"I can feel that," I say, my tone somewhere between a scowl and a painful grunt. "What the hell for?"

"Cause you were stomping your way to Commander Psycho's office no doubt to tell her off, and blow your career to smithereens."

"And you found it necessary to knock me out for that?"

"That's what wingmen are for!" she says cheerfully. "You're welcome by the way."

I rub my neck, and sigh. "Welcome? What's wrong with coaxing me by the arm gently and then using your words to get me to cool down?"

From the bed Eve shoots me a look and then just laughs.

"Alright...fine.." I say still rubbing the sore muscles in my neck. "You've got a point," I mumble. "But why the hell am I on the floor while you're on the bed," I ask annoyed now clearly registering how uncomfortable the floor is.

"Dude, you're heavy, I had to rest after dragging your ass."

"Great, no wonder I fucking feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"I take it things didn't go well with Commander Lewis?"

"She's vetting me for Hall's position, and she believes Altmann." I sigh.

"I heard about Hall's wife. Sad."

"Yeah, " I nod, and I suddenly feel very selfish for letting myself get consumed with my drama. "Puts the Stacy - Lauren thing in perspective."

Eve hums agreeing with me. "But, it doesn't make the Stacy thing any less fucked up. What happened?"

"Stacy told Lauren a couple of things from when I was still in college, and to make a long story short, Lauren believes her."

"What? You're kidding me!"

"Nope."

"Did you tell her about psycho? How she screwed you over and then went ballistic on you?"

"I tried, she didn't want to listen to me," I say Lauren's words playing in my mind again, making my eyes sting once more.

"That's messed up."

I shrug and swallow away my tears. "They're friends, I guess?" I exhale loudly. "I really don't want to be thinking about this right now. What time is it anyway?"

"Um 9.30pm."

"I was out for an hour?"

"Yeah, I may have gone a little overboard."

"Damnit, I need to go."

"What? Dude,...chill. We're off tonight, remember?"

"It's not that." I shake my head. "Lauren, Commander Lewis..." I correct."... told me that this whole vetting procedure centers around us kissing. Us being in your cabin alone after hours...Not a good idea at the moment."

"What? Fuck. That damn kiss..I'm sorry, Rip. I should have never taken that stupid dare."

"Don't apologize. It's bullshit it was reported in the first place. It's just now cause I'm under a looking glass..."

"Alright," Eve nods. "Okay well, if we can't stay here...Runny and the guys are playing charades tonight. You up for a game?"

 **Two days later**

 **USS Enterprise, Lauren's office**

 ** **Lauren's POV****

"Dr. Lewis?"

"Malik," I say with a smile as I look up, and I see the face of Nurse Malik Sayens poking through my door.

"You have a phonecall from a detective Cortez? Said you called him about a file? Do you have time to accept that call?"

"Yes, I'll head to the COMM Room," I say and grab Bo's file with me and the notepad I've been using. The morning after my fight with Bo, I called the Stanford Police Department with the request for the case file number Bo had given me. At first they were reluctant, but my Navy rank and the mention that I needed it for a case I was working on quickly cleared that obstacle. The file was old, already stored in archives and the detective I talked to told me he'd get back to me as soon as he would have had time to retrieve it.

Meanwhile, I checked out Bo's story on the side of the pilots, Eve and contacted Bo's best friend Tamsin. I wasn't surprised to learn that Commander Davies' version of events mirrored that of Bo's, but then her statement was backed up by numerous pilots I spoke to. Everyone knew of the rumors, but nobody could really pin point their origins. There were only a few pilots who gave any credence to them. Although the problem was a bit larger spread in groups that Bo didn't know well, no one there could substantiate any of the hearsay either. All the pilots, and most of the mechanics I talked to praised Bo and her professionalism. Bo's best friend also readily confirmed her story about the stolen law exam, and even sent me a copy of her academic record. Tamsin's record, apart from that ethics class she failed was exemplary, supporting Bo's version of events once more.

"Detective Cortez, thank you for contacting me again so quickly," I say when I reach the COMM Room. "And I apologize for the wait."

"Not a problem, Commander Lewis. I served in the Navy myself for five years. Anything I can do to help out our armed forces, I'll gladly do."

A soft smile pulls at my lips. "It's greatly appreciated. Were you able to retrieve the file?"

"I was, and I've started faxing it through to you. It should be coming in as we speak." At the detective's words I hear one of the fax machines behind me gear up, and start spewing pages.

"It's not a big file, fifteen pages or so." Detective Cortez says. "But, that name you gave me yesterday Isabeau McCorrigan jogged my memory. Six years ago, I was fresh outta the Academy and she was one of the first cases I ever worked. She was a student at the university, date rape case." Detective Cortez says casually while I reel at what the detective is telling me. "Pretty girl, very pretty your Miss McCorrigan," he continues in the same nonchalant tone. "I remember how shaken up she was when I went to the hospital to take her statement," Cortez says as I spot the toxicology reports of the hospital come through the fax machine.

"Rohypnol." The word tumbles from my lips as I read the bloodwork test they ran at the hospital.

"Yeah, the date rape drug. That girl's system was pumped with it. She remembered talking to the perp at a party they were both at. Preston had reportedly gotten her a drink, and she started feeling sluggish after only a couple of sips. She had the presence of mind to realize she'd been drugged, but by that time it was already too late, and Preston was ushering her outside. She told me that she put up a fight as best she could outside, but then she blacked out. Next thing she knew, she woke up in our perp's bed half naked with Preston and some girl...Hold on, I've got the name here, ...: Altmann, Stacy Altmann standing over her, screaming at her and basically throwing her out of the bed." Detective Cortez pauses. "By all accounts, it should have been an open and shut case, but it never went to trial."

"What? Why not?" I ask incredulously.

"Several things. Your Miss McCorrigan had the reputation of being a bit of a party girl, she was a looker, and then there was Altmann's testimony. Altmann stated that Miss McCorrigan had seduced her boyfriend, not the other way around. In the end, a deal was struck, charges got swept under the rug."

I inhale and curse at a multitude of things, including how someone's reputation and the fact that they are 'pretty' apparently trumps scientific evidence.

"Did _you_ believe her?"

"With the number of defensive wounds she had on her? Absolutely. Also, you can't fake being rattled like that, and the thing is that guy...Kyle Preston..., he turned out to be a serial rapist. We caught him three years later, pinned over a dozen rapes on him. It's why I never forgot about that case. If only we'd been able to put him away after that first incident."

"Holy Fibonacci," I mumble out loud at the absolute nightmare the detective is telling me about. "Was she raped?" I ask my chest constricting.

"No, " The detective says and a silent "thank God." tumbles from my lips when my heart unclenches again.

"Just the defensive wounds, she must have put up quite a fight before the drugs kicked in and then I suppose she was lucky that Altmann girl walked in."

"Lucky?" I question ruefully.

"Yeah, bad choice of words maybe considering how Altmann later testified against her, but believe me when I say that she got off easy there. Kyle Preston not only raped his victims, he damn near beat them to death too. Sadistic prick."

It's fifteen minutes later and I'm staring at the case file Detective Cortez sent me. It includes pictures of a 22-year-old Bo with scrapes and bruises all over her body. There's a deep cut right above her eye, and she's got a busted lip. The file also includes pictures of other women targeted by Kyle Preston. I take one look at them and instantly put them away again. I'm a doctor, I'm used to seeing trauma, worse trauma even than what I see on these pictures. I know the horrors people can inflict on one another. I'm desensitized to it even -to a point that is- but yet I can't stand to see this, I can't stand to see what Bo only nearly escaped. It sickens me. I exhale.

What have I done?

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

There's music blaring from the room, but I'm pretty sure someone calls me in, so I push through the door. When I do I see Lt. Commander Davies carrying two bottles of liquor in her hand, and she's reaching for the third. "Let's get to movin', Rip!" "I've got the booze, you've got the cards, and I'm all ready to take those bozos monthly earn-..." Eve freezes mid stride the moment her eyes meet mine.

"Well fuck," she mumbles.

"Lieutenant," I say calmly eying the bottles she's carrying.

"I uhm..." Davies gives me a half hearted smile. "I suppose this.." she glances at the bottles. "Doesn't exactly look good."

"No worries, Davies. I'm not here for your Moonshine."

"You're not?" she asks surprised.

"No," I shake my head and close the door behind me.

"Oh thank goodness. This is some good shit, It'd be a crime to let this stuff get impounded."

I eye the bottles again and the nerdy doctor in me kicks in, protective health instincts and all. I start thinking that maybe I _should_ impound those bottles.

"How much alcohol percentage is that?" I ask wearily.

"Oh, this stuff is pushing close to 65 perce..Wait! Oh! No, no! I see what you're doing there..." Eve says clutching the bottles to her. "Let's not get rash now..."

"Is it even licensed?"

"Ah...yes..I can see why you would think that, cause there aren't any labels.. It's...uhm...yes." Eve grins like a cheshire cat, and I raise an eyebrow at her grin.

"The bottles are from a friend of mine who owns a distillery, there's just no labels cause it's a bit experimental, a new flavor he's trying out, and being generous enough to 'share'."

"What distillery?"

"Denholm."

"Oh, they brought out an excellent gin last year."

Eve blinks in surprise. "You know them?"

I nod my head. Denholm was a small Californian distillery that I became acquainted with when Ben and I took a roadtrip a couple of years ago. They were very local, delivering mostly to only bars in the state, but they produced the old fashioned way by experimenting. We'd taken a tour of their facility and I'd been intrigued by the science behind creating new flavors, also I liked their brews and Ben and I bought a couple of crates from them. We had started talking to Daniel Denholm, the owner who'd given us the tour, and he invited us to dinner later that night. Ever since, Dan has become a friend, Ben and I visit him at least once a year to buy his stuff, catch up and have dinner.

"Dan is a good guy, knows his liquor."

"I'm starting to think you've got more of a wild streak than I initially gave you credit for, Commander," Eve says with a grin. "I'm impressed."

"Pour me a glass will ya?" I ask with a deep sigh. My mind is still reeling from all the information Detective Cortez gave me, and my subsequent attempt to apologize to Bo. The moment our eyes met in the hangar of the ship, I could tell Bo was still angry with me. Beyond the words she said to me, it's that steely gaze that hurt most.

 _"Back again for another interrogation?"_

 _"No, I spoke to the Stanford Police Department, and..."_

 _"If you're here to give me an apology or feel sorry for me, let me save you the trouble. Neither is needed."_

 _I inhale. "In that case, I just wanted to tell you that I will be submitting a favorable report to the Captain."_

 _"Great," she said sarcastically, and then turned her back towards me to climb the ladder to her plane._

Eve scrunches her brows looking at me confused as my conversation with Bo runs through my mind, but reaches for a shot glass in her cupboard and does as I ask. "Are you okay, Commander?" she asks when the glass has been filled. I take the shot glass from her and immediately pour it back. The liquid burns as it goes down my throat and chest.

 _"Bo, ..can we talk? Please?" I asked as Bo's lowered herself into her plane. "Maybe not right now, but..."_

 _"I think we've done plenty of that for now."_

 _"You deserve this promotion,..._ _" I said trying to find the right words instead of just going back to my normal stoic self. "I'm...I'm...I'm glad it worked out."_

 _"Thanks Commander," she replied, but I could tell her tone was forced._ _"Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to go."_

 _"Course," I said giving her my best fake smile as Bo put her helmet on._

I exhale. "I messed up with Bo." At my words, Eve pours me and herself another shot.

"Won't you sit down?"

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Stacy's POV**

"I want that bitch to suffer," I say as I grab onto his chest and pull him from the pillows back into me.

"Isn't...isn't that wha.." he bites his lip as he inhales sharply. He can't think clearly when I touch him like this. My teeth sink into his neck, I bite down, and sit astride him, my pelvis bucking suggestively against his lower stomach. I love it when he can't concentrate, I love the power it gives me, how it makes me feel. It reminds me of my days with Kyle, though he could never live up to the man I have lost.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" He finally gets out.

"It's not enough, and that hag is slick as a snake. It wouldn't surprise me if she talked her way out of this jam too."

"Planting those rumors was a stroke of genius though." he says trying to flatter me, but his attempt is transparant and cheap. I let it pass though, I still need him for information on Bo McCorrigan, and he's ideally placed to get it for me.

"She's a disgrace, and she's ruining things for me here. You wouldn't want to let anyone get away with that, would you?" I ask suggestively. I feel his manlihood growing against me, his lips wrap around my nipples and I arch into him. I moan softly. Not everything I feel around him is faked, but I can't claim that he truly gets me off. His sexual appetite is much too subdued for that, much too mundane and boring. He's just a pawn, a mallualble tool.

"No," he breathes out as he closes his eyes. "I'd do anything for you," he whispers hoarsely, and I moan loudly at his words because when I know I'm exuding as much control over him as I am now, it really does turn me on.

"How close can you get to her personal belongings, her private stuff?" I ask finding his lips again.

"I um..."

The flat of my hand collides in a brutal slap with the back of his thigh and he hisses loudly. "Focus!" I snap. "Answer!"

"Yes ma'am," he yelps. He loves it when I dominate him, get rough with him, but he also knows not to push me.

"I ..um." he stutters again and in a wave of disgust that washes over me, I get off of him and out of the bed.

"A man would know how to answer that without stuttering, but you're nothing but a sad pathetic boy who can't get the job done." I hiss, and I see the panic in his eyes as my words register. I'm willing to give him one more chance, but he'd better come up with something quickly.

"I...I.."

I turn away from him in disgust.

"I have this hacker friend of mine," he suddenly pipes up behind me. "I'm sure he can get us access to all sorts of stuff."

I turn towards him again, a scowl at the word 'stuff'. By now he should know I don't like vague responses.

"Bank accounts, personal information. Chuck always brags how he can mess up someone's life when he wants to."

"Better," I say, and smile softly. I lean into him again, my index finger tracing along his neck. His breathing speeds up as I nip his neck. "But, I want Bo McCorrigan's life destroyed and her dreams shattered, so tell me... What does she value most?"

 **Eve's cabin**

 **Lauren's POV**

I nod and sit down. I'm holding the shot glass in my hand, staring at the clear liquid in it, but not really paying attention to it, I'm off in my head instead.

"I don't know if Bo told you about what happened, but I suspect that she did."

Eve nods. "You guys slept together, "

"Guess that answers that question." I mumble and then look up into Davies' eyes. "You know."

"Doc, we're canned together here like sardines. When you spend as many hours together as I do with Bo...Well, I knew Bo had a thing for you the moment she sat in your class that day, and you threw her out."

"And still you kissed her," I can't help but remark.

Eve lets out a small sigh.

"Sorry," I put my hands up apologizing for my petty jealousy that apparently makes me very vocal. "We've had this conversation before," I say aluding to the official talk I had with Eve yesterday.

"Doc, can I call you Doc?"

"Sure," I say. There are moments where I much prefer my doctor title to that of my rank as Commander. These moments seem shorter in between as of late, and seem especially poignant when I'm downing shots of moonshine rum clandestinely talking to a woman I have felt jealous of because she's close to an officer I slept with.

"Doc, " Eve starts and I can tell she's debating with herself about something. "I couldn't tell you this yesterday, but when I kissed Bo that night. I mean, yeah...she kissed me back for like a hot five seconds, but she pulled away because she realised she had feelings for you. I uhm...I even suggested we make more out of that kiss, but she told me it was a mistake, that she couldn't."

I nod and let Eve's words sink in. "Did someone really dare you into kissing her?" I ask posing the one question I'd been wanting an answer to, but couldn't ask when I questioned Eve officially.

"They did," Eve replies. "But,...I can't exactly say someone needed to twist my arm to do it," she admits, and we share a quick look. There's pain in her eyes, and I realize that I was both right and incredibly wrong about Lt. Commander Davies, just like I was about Bo.

"She's quite something," I simply say.

Eve Davies nods with a small rueful smile, and downs her drink. I do the same.

It's half an hour later when I exit Eve's cabin. I quit after two shots, and already feel the alcohol making me slightly unsteady. I have always been a terrible drinker, and although I have the evening off, I'm glad I stopped drinking when I did. I suppose I could go join my medical staff for their weekly games' night, but I just want to crawl into bed and sleep the night away so I can forget my aching heart in this moment. I'm about to turn the corner towards my cabin when Stacy Altmann's voice halts me in my tracks. She's softly chuckling and her voice sounds soothing, and if I had to use another adjective to describe it, I would have to say flirty. Even though I can't hear what the other voice is saying, I recognize it straight away. Pieces of the puzzle now fall even more clearly together and I know what I have to do.

 **One week later, 18 December, 2014**

 **Off the coast of Mexico,** **Bo's cabin**

 **Bo's POV**

"Wow," I say and shake my head in disbelief as I reread my email. "Wow." I take a deep breath and then the biggest goofiest smile tugs at my lips. **"Yes! Yes, bitches!"** I yelp extatic, and fistpump happily.

"Wha?!" Eve yelps behind me and sits straight up in the bed. "I'm awake!" I turn towards Eve and laugh out loud at her. Potato chips are stuck to her face and her head lollygags under her chin as her body sags back onto the bed. In Commander Hall's absence, I've been having to fill in for his duties, and Eve has been filling in for mine. It's been a strenuous week to put it mildly and last night was our first night of reprieve. Like little kids we watched movies on the computer drinking sugary sodas and stuffing our faces with Cheetos. Eve quickly passed out in a sugar and cheese coma whereas I went with the regiment of the week and got a couple of hours of sleep in, but then worked through most of the night. Despite my chronic fatigue and feeling physically shitty, I jump onto the bed and unto Eve scooping her up in a bouncing hug.

"OUCH! My stomach! Wha? What _the hell_ is up with the damn frivolity?" Eve screeches.

"They selected me!"

Eve scrunches her brows at me confused.

 **"NASA! NASA, dude!"** I exclaim. "They selected my application, they wanna see me!" I scream out.

"Dude, seriously, don't tackle m-.!" Eve's words get lost as I tackle her in a bear hug, and squeeze tight. "Ugh," she grunts, but I feel her smiling against my cheek happy for me. "Now, get off!" she grumbles seconds later and I pull back.

"Did they mail you?" I suddenly blurt. When I first came on board the Enterprise, it didn't take long for me and Eve to strike up a friendship, and we quickly found out we had both just applied for NASA.

"I dunno, I haven't-..." Eve mumbles and then rushes out of the bed, almost knocking me over getting to the computer. She types away at the lock screen and only moments later she's pulling up her mail.

"Well shit..." she utters, staring blankly at the screen.

"Spam!" I exclaim from the bed. "What gives?"

"They...they selected me too." Eve prattles.

 **"HOME FUCKING RUN, BABY!"** I yelp out as I throw myself out of the bed and high five Eve who finally seems to pull out of her haze.

 **"WE FUCKING ROCK!"** She yells out.

"Hell yeah, we do!"

"We're going out! We're celebrating!"

"Hells to the bells, yes!" I agree.

"Schweet!" Eve chimes. "Imma go take a shower to wash Chester's Eau de Cologne off, and then we are hitting the town!"

 **Two hours later**

 **Puerto Vallarta, Nopales Bar**

Cocktails, beer, good music, a pretty decent bar and fantastic news. It's all a girl can ask for after a couple of weeks from hell: from the headaches with Stacy to the fight with Lauren, I'm so grateful for the news from NASA that I feel like nothing is going to prevent me from having a good time tonight. It's Saturday night and we're off the coast of Mexico, in a bar in Puerte Vallarta. I love these stupid, smart, macho, wussy, sensitive, obnoxious pilots I'm surrounded with who stuck with me through the rumor mill and now have me drinking -what's teetering on- too many beers while trying to play pool, beer pong and agreeing to ridiculous bets. It's probably also one of the last nights I'll be able to let myself have fun like this with them for a long time. In a few weeks time my promotion to Lieutenant Colonel will become final and my new crowd to mingle with will be the other senior officers on the ship, so I better make the most of it, and make sure this bunch of idiots don't get too crazy and get back onto the ship in one piece. It's been a long seven months, and with the Christmas break coming up so soon, some sailors tend to get caught up in the buzz of an upcoming holiday, and forget they're still deployed.

"Here's to the Major and the Lieutenant!" Runny suddenly pipes up. "Who will soon be leaving our sorry asses for even bigger asses in space!" He toasts and I and the crowd around me laugh and hoot and hollar.

"Hear, hear!" Samantha Curry chimes in and grabs me and Eve into a sideway hug. "Congrats!" I try to object to Sam's well wishing explaining that Eve and I have only been selected to come in for an interview and physical tests, and that we're a far cry away from actually being accepted, but neither Sam nor Eve are interested in my protests. Instead, Eve and Sam are dragging me out onto the dance floor as The Spice Girls suddenly blare through the speakers, and we all start moving in a way that almost resembles dancing.

I blame the Spice Girls for the fact that I missed seeing Commander Lewis walk into the bar, but once I spot her sipping a Corona making small talk with some of the people from her medical staff, it's like I can't see anything else. Lauren looks gorgeous dressed casually with her blonde hair up, those huge, keen eyes, that strong jawline, and that beautiful, sensual neck, the taste of which still lingers on my palet and sends my heart into a spin just thinking about it.

The butterflies whirl violently in my stomach and I berate myself for staring a moment too long. I don't know if it's the alcohol in my system that's pulling at my heart strings, but right now all I want to to do is talk to her, work things out, and tell her about NASA. I know I was harsh with her when she wanted to talk to me. I cut her off and I regret that now. I put my beer down and my body in motion, I'm walking straight up to the beautiful doctor when Stacy Altmann walking into the bar stops me dead in my tracks.

The pair greet each other enthusicatically, and immediately strike up a conversation. Far be it for me to want to be dramatic, but seeing Stacy and Lauren together laughing and joking feels like a punch to the stomach that makes me nauseous. Any and all childish hopes and feelings I had of reconciliation sink to the pit of my stomach and turn bitter and angry there.

Suddenly, I do feel like a petulant child, like whatever I'm feeling is too much for me to cope with and I need to get out of this bar. I refuse to stay here and watch these two have fun. Without saying anything to anyone, I put my half empty bottle of Corona on the bar, grab my black leather jacket and throw it over my shoulders, I grab my beer again. I'm out of the door twenty seconds later without anyone noticing.

I walk for over half an hour thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. Tears fall over my cheeks, but I pay them no mind. The wind cuts into my frame now that we've left Summer behind and I know I'm freezing but I can't be bothered by it either. I've spent too many nights working, and not enough time sleeping to think rationally. I burry my face into my leather jacket and cough feeling annoyed at this cough that's been sitting in my chest for days now. I've hardly noticed my surroundings, noticed how beautiful it is here, or how to get back when I need to. I'm not worried though. I'll find my way back.

I am thinking now. Thinking about getting off this wretched ship, leaving it all behind, forgetting about the Stacy mess and the numerous times I've had to defend myself, forget about the one person who I thought...

I choke. I bite, I swallow, still they come...the tears fall mercilessly down my cheeks. I know I'm tired, I know I'm emotional because of it.

Tamsin's words ring in my ear. She said this place, the Air Force, the Navy,...she said it made me cold, it made me hide away, yet I didn't with Lauren.

More tears.

Fuck.

No.

 _I refuse to wallow, I refuse to think about her._

For the first time in over ten minutes, I tear my eyes away from waves crashing on the beach and I look around. The beach I've been walking on is pretty much deserted, but it doesn't take me long to spot lights and soft music in the background. I've finished my beer and dispose of the bottle along the way. Ten minutes later and I'm inside a different bar. I sit down and order three shots of Vodka, my drink of choice when I want to forget for the night.

"Vodka? Oh...deal me in!" A familiar voice pipes up next to me.

I don't have to look up to know it's Eve. Instead, I just slide one of the shots to her.

"Cheers."

 **Puerto Vallarta,** **Nopales bar**

 **Stacy's POV**

This is rich. I think with glee as I watch Bo leave the bar in a hurry and then Eve rushing after her only moments later. Whatever these two bitches have been claiming, it's plain to see they're having an affair. It's ridiculous even how blatantly obvious they are about it.

I should run after them, expose them now, leave the tedious conversation of that useless bitch Lewis behind me, and put an end to this ridiculous sharade they insist on maintaining, but then my previous encounters with the Major have taught me how truly slippery she is, and I know I have to bide my time.

 **Three days later, 20 December, 2014**

 **Bo's cabin**

 **Bo's POV**

"Dude! Wake up! Bo!" A voice sounds from the distance, and I frown slightly.

 **BO! WAKE UP!**

"What the fuck?!" I sit up straight with a bewildered Eve sitting next to me on the bed.

"Eve?" I ask scrunching my brows. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, it's 8am!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to wake your ass up for like the last ten minutes."

"Fuck, I overslept..."

"No kidding..." "You okay?" Eve says studying my face.

"Yeah," I nod my head. "Peachy," I say, and cough. When I do, my chest contracts in a painful muscle spasm, and a cold chill runs over my spine, but I don't let any of my discomforts show.

"Dude..." Eve's face contorts. "Don't cough in my direction! I don't need you cooties! I can't be sick with the Holidays just around the corner!"

"It's just a cold, " I say rolling my eyes.

"Well, this cold has you looking like shit." Eve says looking at me. "Come on," she nudges me. "Get a move on, we have a briefing in half an hour."

I nod my head and pull my tired body out of bed.

 **USS Enterprise, Lauren's office**

 **Lauren's POV**

I scrunch my brows looking at the pictures sprawled across my desk Detective Cortez sent me. There's still horrifying and upsetting to look at, but at the same time they have a compelling quality about them, something I hadn't noticed before because my emotional involvement was too great when I first looked at them, but something that is plain to see.

I power up my computer and quickly send an email to Detective Cortez with a request. I'm just finishing up my email to the detective when Nurse Sayens knocks on my door, and I gesture for him to come in.

"Commander, the Captain wants to see you."

 **Two hours later**

 **Somewhere above the Pacific**

It's an awkward silence that hangs between us, and I wish I could break it, but seated where I am, strapped in once more in the back cockpit of a fighter jet, and unable to see Bo's face, I feel like this isn't the time. Instead, my thoughts wander to the reason Bo is flying me back to the USS Norton. Uncle Nate asked to talk to me, and if I had to hazard a guess, I think it has to do with my father's death. I've always suspected Admiral Jamison knew more about his death than the Admiral ever let on. I tell myself I'm prepared for anything and everything I am about to hear, but am I, truly? I know I haven't really dealt with his death yet, I have only just started talking about him, have only just allowed myself to miss him by thinking of our happy past and I have really yet to cry for him. I've always been used to my father being gone for longer periods of time, especially as an adult. These thoughts stays with me until the jet fighter touches down on the USS Freedom, the aircraft carrier closest to the USS Norton. Just like the first time I visited the Admiral, we now swap the fighter jet for a chopper. The almost routine of it makes me realise how different our first flight over was. At that time, I had been so scared, still reeling from the helicopter accident I had been in, and I remember how Bo reassured me, how she made me feel safe. She continues to make me feel safe, because even now when she's turned on the blades above us, and the engine roars to life, we take off and I the images of the accident play in my head like a movie, they no longer scare me. I know that Bo will get us to where we are going safely.

The chopper ride is short, and about twenty minutes later we touch down on the USS Norton, we both get out on either side of the chopper, duffel bag in hand. I round the helicopter quickly and see Bo struggling with her helmet. When she finally gets it off, I frown. Bo is wobbly on her legs, and even from a sideglance I can tell her complexion is pale and her eyes are unfocused. I'm about to say something about it, but just then I see Dr. Clarke walk up to me smiling brightly.

"Dr. Lewis, " Dr. Clarke says jovially and shakes my hand. I'm caught up making small talk with him for a few minutes and when I look back up, Bo is gone, and so is our luggage.

I walk inside with Dr. Clarke as he briefs me on the condition of the Admiral, and I smile listening attentively. Our talk is rounded up with Dr. Clarke asking me to join him and the rest of the senior doctors on staff for dinner later that night. I accept the invitation and then excuse myself to go settle into my cabin and take a quick shower before I visit the Admiral. I feel like the shower will do me good; the flight was long and uncomfortable with the obvious tension between Bo and myself, and the prospect of what the Admiral wishes to talk to me about.

 **Bo's POV**

With a sigh I fall back unto the bed of my cabin and am immensely grateful for how soft the bed and the pillows are. My head is pounding, I'm cold, almost to the point of shivering, and I'm just so tired. I feel like I was pushing myself to the edge of my physical limits just flying me and Lauren here. I reach for my duffel bag and grab at a bottle of water and a bottle of pills inside. I unscrew the cap of the bottle pills, take two out and swallow them down with some of the water.

I just need to rest, catch up with some sleep and then I'll be fine.

 **Lauren's POV**

I'm showered and refreshed, but it's still in a daze that I walk to Uncle Nate's room. Right in this moment, I don't know if I can listen to what Uncle Nate has to say, but on the other hand, I am craving to see a friendly face, a face that knows me beyond the Commander and Doctor roles that I assume, and a face that loves me.

"Uncle Nate," I say seeing him sitting on the bed.

"Peanut!" Nathan Jamison exclaims aloud and I can't help but smile at his very old nickname for me. "Come give an old man a hug!" he says warmly.

I grin and move into his arms for a close hug. "It's so good to see you up and about again." I say sincerely.

"And I have you to thank for that," uncle Nathan says. "Thank you Lauren," he says when he squeezes me.

"It's my job."

"And you are damn talented at it. I was lucky you weren't too far out."

I nod and smile at his compliment. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a slight headache," Nathan jokes and I laugh as I pull back from his embrace.

"No dizziness, loss of vision, throbbing headaches?" I ask as I pick him his medical chart from beside the bed.

"Doctor Lewis..." Admiral Jamison chides playfully. "The doctors here take excellent care of me."

I smile. "You can't blame me for double checking when it comes to my favourite uncle."

It's Nathan's time to smile. "I'm fine, kiddo, I promise. How are you? Tell me? If the last couple of weeks have taught me anything it's that you should spend time with the people you love when you can."

I sit down in the chair next to Uncle Nathan's bed and we talk about life, my dad, about Nadia and about Bo. It feels good to talk to him, to have this man I have known for most of my life listen to me. I've always known him as a man who didn't judge, but always listened with an open mind and a kind word.

"This Bo sounds like a keeper." Nathan says, and I smile ruefully. I told him about Bo and how she saved me, even how she makes me feel. I haven't told him how I've messed things up, how I don't even know if I can fix things between us again. Instead of telling him the truth though, I opt for another hard reality.

"Well, she may be Air Force," I say. "But, I'm still her superior."

"You shouldn't let rules and regulations keep you apart. Not when it comes to love."

I look up, and raise a surprised brow. Uncle Nathan is a kind man, but he's also an Admiral, a damn good one, one whose integrity is undisputed. I wouldn't expect him to encourage me to blantantly disregard military code like he is.

"Coming as close to death as I did, puts things in perspective kiddo," he says as an explanation. "Which is..." he takes a breath. "Why I wanted to see you. Lauren, your dad..." His voice trails off and I brace myself for the words that are about to come out of his mouth.

"He was killed in a covert mission in Sudan."

As Nathan Jamison tells me all about how my dad died, I hardly breathe. It's been over half a year since he died, and in that time, my mind has conceived of every possible scenario involving his death. I have always known he died from two bullets. One to the head and one to the heart. Those two were fatal, but there were eleven other bullets in his body that weren't fatal telling me that he had been probably been killed in a frontal attack. I listen with rapt attention, and although the truth, and the finality of it is hard to hear, knowing what really happened ito him, even the gruesome details, also comforts me. A mission gone south, and an attempt to rescue the three other men that were with him. In a nutshell it is what happened to my father. He died in the way he lived; trying to save others. I only swallow hard, feel like I only take a breath again when Nathan is done speaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, " uncle Nathan says with tears in his eyes. I nod as my eyes are brimming as well.

"I joined the Navy again because I wanted to feel close to him," I admit after a moment as I feel the first tear roll over my cheek. "I thought maybe if I was here, doing what he did, I'd feel closer to him. If I could make a difference like he did, he'd be proud of me, " I say, my voice cracking. "I just couldn't let go of him yet uncle Nate, " I admit and now feel tears freely rolling over my cheek. Uncle Nate reaches out from his hospital bed and pulls me into him.

"Your father was proud of you beyond belief. His eyes would light up when he talked about you. He was proud of everything you did. You don't need to be in the Navy to make a difference, or make him proud," uncle Nate whispers in my ear.

I pull back out of our embrace at Nathan's words.

"What do you mean?"

"Peanut, you are an exceptional officer. Even as a kid you were so responsible, dutiful, but this life," uncle Nate says. "It requires sacrifices. Nobody knew that better than your dad. He just wanted you to be happy. So don't ever feel like you need to be in this job to honor him, or even feel close to him. He is with you, close to you because that's where you carry him, and I'm sure he's looking down on you smiling at you from behind the stars."

Uncle Nathan and I talk about my father for another two hours or so. I cry and I laugh as we swap dad stories and anecdotes and as we wrap up our conversation, I feel lighter somehow. I needed to see Nathan, I needed to talk to him, I needed to let out what I did, I needed to cry for my dad. Talking to uncle Nate has also made me realise that I want more out of life than simply work and duty, it's driven the message home again that my father wanted more for me than just work and duty. My father wanted me to be happy, he wanted me to explore love, to find true happiness, and I can't shake the thought of Bo coming into my life when she did.

I can't shake the thought of that first night at the party when I let her go, and why I let her go.

I want to try and talk to Bo again, and when I close Nathan's door behind me, I head towards Bo's cabin.

 **Bo's POV**

I wake up a couple of hours later thirsty and groggy. I've wrapped myself in the sheets of the bed like a tootsie roll, they cling to me from sweating and like a worm I move on the bed to reach for the bottle of water on the nightstand. I drink deeply when I finally unscrew the cap, and love the way the cool liquid refreshes me. Craning my neck, I right myself on the bed. I still feel bad, terrible really, but better than before, I'm even hungry now and I feel like getting some food in me at this time might actually do me a world of good. I remember they had excellent apple pie here on the USS Norton and with a slight smile head out the door.

"Bo." Lauren's voice startles me when I walk out. I turn around and inwardly berate myself for the way my heart skips a beat. Lauren looks beautiful again with her hair down, some eyeliner, lip gloss and casually dressed in that tan leather jacket I like seeing her in so much. I hate that she always has this effect on me, I hate that it always takes me a second our two before I realise how skewed things are between us.

"Are you alright?" she asks. I see her eyes roaming my face, those brown soulful eyes tinged with care, and something else. There's a sadness underneath the care she displays and it pulls at my heartstrings again, yet I push it down.

"Fit as a fiddle doc, " I say, and grin. "I was just on my way to grab a bite to eat, so if you'll excuse me." I say. I see hurt flash in her eyes at the fact that I'm not asking her to join me, but I carry on undeterred and turn away from her.

"Bo please," she says and I hear the plea in her voice, it stops me in my tracks and I exhale. "Can we talk?"

I bite my lip before I turn towards Lauren again. "Talk about what? Talk about how you didn't believe me when I told you Altmann was lying? Talk about how you thought that I am the type of person to sleep around? That I would use you, lead you on, that I would toy with you?" There are tears in my own eyes as I speak, as what I say reminds me again of how deeply her words cut into me.

 **Lauren's POV**

"You hurt me Lauren," Bo says. "I thought you knew me. We spent hours on end talking and sharing. I'm a guarded person, and although I may not have told you all of it yet, I opened up to you, I let you see me, know me," she inhales."How could you think I was capable of something like that? How could you think my feelings for you weren't true?" she asks and in this moment I don't know what to say to that because she is right. I let my own insecurities filter into my thoughts; my history with Nadia, my trust issues, my social ineptness that has always been a little voice in my head telling me that a deep personal connection like the one I have felt with Bo was something that I could never have.

There are tears brimming in my eyes, but I swallow them back. I regret my actions more than I can express, and what hits me hardest of all is how hard I have hurt this wonderful person in front of me. In this moment I understand why Bo wouldn't want to forgive me, because I can't forgive myself.

"I can only say I am sorry Bo, " I say softly. "I thought you were too good to be true."

Bo shakes her head in disbelief. "Right,...and that's why you're still buddy buddy with Stacy. Sorry Lauren, but actions speak louder than words and right now yours are shouting."

"Goodnight," she says.

 **Two days later, December 22, 2014**

 **USS Enterprise, Pearl Harbour, Hawaii, Lauren's cabin  
**

It's 11pm and as this day draws to a close I am packing my things for my trip home. Tomorrow morning, along with most of the crew on this ship, I'll be catching my flight out of here and I'll be flying to Chicago to spend Christmas with Ben there. I smile thinking about spending the holidays with him. We'll cook together, drink too much champagne and wine and overindulge on food and sweets and binge watch our favorite shows and movies. It's a time-honored recipe, but it's really the company that makes the difference and with everything that's been going on, it'll be a great change of scenery. Being away from the ship for awhile will also allow me to reevaluate a few other things in my life like my career and the utter shit show that my love life has become. I'm carefully folding a couple of pants into my duffel bag when there is a knock on the door.

I go to open the door and blink surprised.

"Lauren.." Bo says, and my eyes go wide as I see how pale she is, how sweat pearls down her forehead. "I don.."

Right before my very eyes, Bo collapses to the floor.

* * *

And that wraps up chapter 8. Not exactly a happy chapter, I know, but we'll sort Bo and Lauren out in Chapter 9 so no need to panic! :-)

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Mulder:** Thanks! I've seen "But, I'm a cheerleader." Thought that was hilarious ;-) I'll check out Better than Chocolate when I have a chance :-)

 **Sarah** : Sydney is great! I love War between Two Doctors, Three weddings and a wedding, In your Eyes,...she's pretty awesome :-) Also, great analysis of the show and Bo and Lauren. I agree that they are great characters to work with. I especially love how Bo , despite her being brave, loyal, and heroic, can also be so flawed sometimes, and how Lauren possesses this quiet strength that surprises you time and time again. :-)

 **Arrasto** : Have I mentioned I love your comments? Cause I do, I do, I do :)! And yes, there will be more Episodes to come. After Heritage, I'll be pusblishing the 'Heir of Arundel'. It's not really a continuation of the last episode, more like an origins story. Episode 8 which I have provisionally called 'Family Matters'will pick up where we left off in 'Heritage'. Why is Stacy so effed up? Hmm..good question...I can't really answer that question except to say that it's a combo of nature and nurture ;-) Yeah, the drama is there, but I think miscommunication, jealousy, tempers flaring, and trying to protect one another is so inherently Bo and Lauren that I often mix it into the story for them.

 **Susan** : So glad you understand Lauren's line of thinking, because I do too, and I wholeheartedly agree with you that Bo should have told Lauren 'something' at least, but she does have her reasons, and I think by the end of the story we'll understand those reasons even better. Lauren's jealousy is very much in line with Lauren's jealousy in LG, the only difference here is that she actually voices it. I think this version of Lauren is a bit more outspoken as a none slave than her LG counterpart, which is a good thing because this way the drama doesn't get drawn out too much. :-) And oO, so awesome to read the personal stuff!

 **Guest1** : Glad you loved that chapter, it's quite different from the rest of them. It's lighthearted and fun, flirty with just a few specs of background story to Bo. The other chapters are a lot grittier and they explore the characters in more depth I think, but hopefully you'll like the switch up. :-)

 **Guest2** : Bo is a little more complex in this story than in LG I think. There are things that happened in her past that, although she is outgoing and jovial, can sometimes make her very guarded towards people too. That defensiveness about her sneaks up on her. In true Bo fashion, she quickly regrets those kinds of outbursts though.

 **Shomed** : Word! Poor Bo. Like having to deal with a psycho ruining your career isn't enough, here comes Lauren jumping to conclusions. In all fairness though, Bo coulda just told her 'something.'

 **InsatiablyCurious** : You are a VERY keen reader/observer. Like like like :-) And yeah, the fight was only ever just a little kink in their love life. I think sometimes it's good for couples to get that first fight out of the way quickly so they can get to making up already. :-)

 **Palmerised** : Oh! Welcome! Welcome! So great to see a new face! :-) Thanks for the compliment and the encouragement. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, and welcome to Chapter 9 of A Christmas Date!**

So...I think everyone was getting pretty fed up with Stacy and basically the misscommuncation between our favorite couple? How about I fix that? How about I make Bo's issues with Stacy disappear? How bout I get Lauren to fix Bo up and then they move to a resort to spend a delayed Christmas and New Year together with their best friends? How about they talk a couple of things through? Like how they met and what Bo was doing with the Congressman's key?

Sound too good to be true? Maybe...but you can find out by reading. :-) Join in with reviewing, cause I'm always curious about what you guys are thinking!

Sorry for the mistakes, I'll correct those in the upcoming days.

Reviews at the bottom of your page!

Also, how cool is it that this story has over 100,000 words? Awesome! I feel there should be confetti marking this occasion!

* * *

 **A Christmas Date: Chapter Nine**

 **USS Enterprise, sickbay**

 **December 23,** **2am**

 **Lauren's POV**

"You're pretty, Lauren." "I like you." "I like you so much." Bo says as I check her IV getting up from the chair I've been sitting and sleeping in for the last couple of hours.

"Shhh Bo." I soothe and grin. It's obvious the drugs in her system are having their effect. "Don't get up." I say as I see her trying to sit up.

"Why?" Bo scrunches her brows as she listens to me and lays back down. "Why do I like you so much?" Her face contorts slightly, and I can hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Bo." I whisper back.

"I like how you say my name. You say it so pretty...prettily?"

"You're so pretty, Lauren." She repeats seconds later and I almost chuckle.

"Go back to sleep, honey." I soothe. "You're sick and you're high."

"You're always taking care of people..." "I like that...I like how you call me honey..." she strings together, and a broad smile forms on her lips. I run my fingers soothingly through her hair.

"It's okay, sleep. I'm right here."

"Lovely Lauren...I lov-..." Bo's words falter as she slips back into her dreams, and I lean back into my chair my heart racing at a sentence she didn't finish.

 **4am**

"Mom?" "Mom...no...Please, no..." Bo's voice is barely but a whisper, but I'm on my feet as quickly as I hear it. I can barely make out what she's saying but I'm taken aback by the amount of hurt and devastation that's lodged in those words, and I realize I've heard Bo saying these words before in the boiler room when she had slipped into a dissociative state.

The drip she's on is a combination of fluids to keep her body hydrated, and antibiotics to fight off the infection she has. It should break her fever, but right now she's still in the thick of it and it's making her hallucinate. I check her temperature, and see it's still at an alarming 40C, which doesn't make me happy. I don't dare to leave the room, so I get up from my chair, pop my head outside, and call out for Nurse Stone, one of only two nurses covering this night shift.

"Dr. Lewis, how is the Major doing?" she asks kindly. "Can I get you anything?"

"Her fever hasn't broken yet." I say pushing back my fatigue and my worry.

"Shall I run her a lukewarm bath, just in case?"

I nod. "Yes please, Madeline. Also, can you get me one of the phones from the COMM room? I highly doubt anyone will be missing them right now, and I need to contact Bo's family, tell them she won't be coming home for Christmas."

"Course, Doctor Lewis." Madeline says. "I suppose that means you're not going anywhere either?"

I smile tightly at nurse Stone. "I'm sure Dr. Andrews will be happy to go home in my stead." I reply.

I go back to my seat next to Bo's bed. I wake up a couple of hours later, momentarily freaking out because I fell asleep in the first place. If my brain was working properly in this moment, I would have realised that Bo was fine, that I wouldn't have been able to sleep through machines blaring, but it's only Bo's temperature and her overall complexion that pushes back my worry. Bo's temperature broke, and I sigh in relief closing my eyes.

When I look up from Bo's bed, I spot one of the COMM phones that Madeline must have brought over. It's 6am. A little early still to call Tamsin, I'll wait an hour before I give her a ring. I sit back down glad I'll have good news to tell Bo's best friend.

 **Two days later**

 **December 26, 7pm**

 **Bo's POV**

 _BEEP BEEP_

"Ugh." I groan as an annoying sound pulls me out of what seems the chasms of hell. There's a bright light just off to the left of me and I wince looking into it. I put my hand up trying to block it, and groan in the process.

"Bo?" A familiar voice now asks.

I blink because the voice I'm hearing, shouldn't be here.

"Bo?" The voice asks again and although I'm taking a chance on replying to merely an hallucination, I reply anyway.

"Tams?"

"Bo," Tamsin exhales and I can hear the relief in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm..." I rasp out. My throat is dry, and my body feels sluggish, and my head is definitely swimming, but I actually do feel better than I have in a while. "Yeah..." "I'm okay." I breathe out.

"Good, then I can finally yell at you!" Tamsin says and next thing I know she punches me hard in the shoulder. "What the hell, man?" She shouts at me. "What the fuck were you thinking?

"Wha?" I sputter in protest, and instinctively rub my arm where Tamsin punched it. "What do you mean?" I ask my mind still fuzzy and not at all clear as to why my best friend is here right now, or why there are two of her. I narrow my eyes at them trying to make just one Tamsin stay, but it's not working.

"Your sad ass is in hospital with pneumonia!"

"Huh?" I look around the room I'm in. I blame Tam's screeching for not noticing I'm in a hospital bed, and a hospital room before now. In all honesty though, I'm thinking I'm also pretty drugged, because everything is bathed in a pink hue and I think I see a couple of fluffy pink sheep pass just down the hall. I decide not to mention them, and look up at my best friends who stands there with their arms crossed, glaring at me.

"You look like you're about to jump me Jerry Springer style," I comment.

"I just might, fucker!" Tamsin warns me.

"Language, Tamsin Ingrid Ulrike," I admonish off-handed. "I raised you better than that."

"Hah! TV raised me! And you know I hate it when you use my full name!" Tamsin scoffs and I chuckle lightly.

"Which explains the Jerry Springer attitude. You really should discuss your temper with your therapist," I giggle.

"I don't have a temper, fucker!"

"But, you do have a therapist, don't you?" I say trying to narrow my eyes.

"You're awfully perky and witty for someone who just came back from the jaws of death."

"It's probably the drugs in my system," I say cheerfully, and shrug.

"You're high?

"Maybe just a little, but it's medically perscribed..." I giggle. "Oh, look at that the sheep are back!" I say aloud as I see two sheep walk into my room and start doing a line dance. I stay quiet about the line dance.

"Fucker."

"Stop calling me that."

"Both of you!"

Tamsin exhales loudly. "Sorry," she says. "You know I curse when you scare me like this."

"I know," I say bobbing my head to the rhythm of the line dance.

"So... want to explain to me why you didn't visit the doctor sooner?" Tamsin goes to sit down, but she's got her arms crossed. I can tell by her voice that she's being serious.

"You know how I feel about hospitals." I reply trying to keep myself focused on the conversation, but the sheep are making it really difficult as they do a pirouette, and I feel inclined to join in.

"And yet, you continue winding up in them."

"I thought I had a cold."

"Coughing up bloody mucus wasn't enough of a hint that it was something else?"

"That was only the last day," I say distracted by the sheep again. _They are so cute!_

"Fuck." Tamsin rolls her eyes. "You're fucking hopeless. I'm having Lauren check on you on a monthly basis."

Lauren's name snaps my attention away from the fluffy pink line dancing sheep. "What?"

"It's done, and it's legally binding."

"What? What did you do?"

"Let's not get caught up on details here, but let's just say I made a rather good deal with your new employer the Navy. You are now required to have monthly physicals."

"What?"

"Yup, with the doc." Tamsin says with a satisfied smirk. "That way I'm sure you'll receive excellent care, and I'll be able to sleep."

"No," I shake my head.

"You've played 'doctor' with this woman before. Tonsel hockey it was and then a full body pysical?" Tamsin says grinning. "What's the problem now?"

"She believes Stacy..."

Tamsin shakes her head. "No, she doesn't, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Lauren made sure we got Stacy off your back and that we could spend Christmas together."

I scrunch my brows. "What?"

 **Richmond Virginia, Police Station**

 **Stacy's POV**

"You ran a pretty little scheme there; defrauding your clients, laundering money. Got away with it for quite some time too, made a pretty penny out of it," Detective Asswipe Miller says.

"This is bullshit," I say to the stack of files in front of me that is supposed to be proof against me.

"Well, Ma'am, bullshit or not, we have enough evidence to keep you here for a couple of days, so I suggest you get comfortable." The other detective in the room says across from me. Detective Dickhead Petrovic disgusts me with his greasy, balding hair, and an unkempt beard. He drenches and suffocates the entire room in his sweaty body odor. His belly almost makes his shirt pop and his shirt is stained. No doubt from eating a greasy lunch.

"I want to speak to my lawyer. I want my phone call," I say trying not to breathe through my nose.

"Course, we'll get you that phone call, but first..." Detective Miller turns around and waves someone in. "This is Officer Zepelli, she'll be strip searching you and outfitting you with standard prison threads for now."

 **Two hours later**

"I don't care, mother! Get me out of this hellhole, or I swear I will take you down with me," I hiss through the phone. "And you know I can, and I will."

"Of course I know who's behind this!" I snarl only moments later, then listen again as my eyes dart across the police hallway and back again. I don't want anyone overhearing my conversation."I don't need proof!" I say indignantly. "Just get me out of here!"

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Bo's POV**

"It was Malcolm Washington, Bo. Stacy was having an affair with him, and they set you up. Boomer orchestrated the kiss at Stacy's suggestion and he planted the rumors too. About a week ago, Lauren found out about Lt. Washington and she called me, told me to keep an eye out on him, so I planted a phone tap on his sorry ass, and whaddaya know the next day that schmuck was calling a hacker buddy of his. He was gonna pay him to ruin your credit, your life, your interview with NASA included. Meanwhile, Lauren kept up the charade with Stacy to make sure she wasn't suspicious of anything."

"I..." I start to say, but I'm pretty much flabbergasted at this point, not sure what to say. I suppose adrenaline has kicked in and has flushed my system, the surprise has made me more alert. The pink hue is still there, but the sheep have vanished.

"And..drumroll!" Tamsin says excitedly. "I had Stacy picked up for questioning."

"What?"

"Oh yeah," Tamsin says with a big grin, obviously very happy with herself. "Remember that private detective I hired?"

"Yeah," I nod dumbly.

"Buddy came through, delivered the goods! Stacy has been practicing law outside the Navy for years. There's nothing wrong with that, but turns out she's been defrauding her clients all this time, and laundering money through her law firm via dummy companies. And what does all those years of cheating and stealing get her?" Tamsin asks with glee. "A Merry Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in jail!"

"So, it's just...it's over?"

Tamsin nods her head. "Oh yeah, Stacy's got a civil suit awaiting her, and then she'll have to face charges in military court for what she and Boomer did to you. In the meantime, I got a restraining order out on her so she isn't allowed within fifty miles of you."

"That's...that's..."

"It's amazing, and you are welcome."

"That is amazing," I nod softly agreeing.

"So, in short... you can go back to making whoopy with the doc."

I shake my head and exhale thinking about the mess with Lauren. "Sure, let's just forget that she's my superior. and .." My voice trails off as I see Tamsin's vacant expression. "Fraternization, Tam. Look it up, it's a thing here," I say rolling my eyes.

Tams slugs me in the shoulder again. "Hey! I'm a badass D.A., don't insult me by suggesting I don't know what that is!"

"First of all...OUCH! Stop with the violence!" I say as I rub my shoulder, "And second of all..."I add. "You don't know what that is. I recognize your vacant stare anywhere."

"It just momentarily slipped my haven't slept properly in days, because I was worried about your sorry ass! We can't all be G.I. Legal Jane like your girlfriend over there!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Great, your imaginary girlfriend, your dreamwoman."

"Shut up!" I say snappishly, but then my mind on drugs has my emotions swirving and I have no filter. "She totally is my dreamwoman!" I almost wail. "I want her to be my girlfriend!"

"Sure." Tamsin says rolling her eyes, but then she exhales. "What happened?"

I take a deep breath and quickly summarize what happened between Lauren and I.

"You didn't tell her about Stacy? You didn't explain it to her?"

"You told me not to talk to her!"

"I told you to keep your distance once you got back on the Enterprise. I _assumed_ you'd explain what was going on!"

"I didn't want to drag her into my mess!"

"So, just to recap...After sleeping with the Commander, _**you**_ cut off the honey pot _**and**_ any and all communication with the doc without a word of explanation about what was happening with Stacy.." "Then, _**you**_ proceeded to ignore her for months on end, and now **_you_** 're all weepy and pathetic because _**she**_ started doubting your intentions?"

"Yeah, okay...Maybe...I may have uhm... done that," I say dejected as my shoulders slump.

"This is Stella Whitley all over again."

"What? What do you mean?" I say with a hint of desperation.

"You!" Tams says gesturing at me. "You're all over the place." "You're a mess, making bad decisions." "I mean, look at you: no make-up, pale, wearing these type of god awful nighties, your hair looks like Amy Winehouse went to town on it." "You're all disheveled." "You obviously need to get your girl back, but this ain't the way, sista!"

"Tams, I'm lying in a hospital bed."

"Still, you've got no game, sista!"

"Why are you going all black on me? You're from Sweden, you're like the whitest person I know!"

"I can be black in my soul."

"No." I shake my head. "You can't. Are you dating a black woman? Is that where this is coming from?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'dating'," Tamsin says with a big smirk.

"Well, whatever you're doing with her...stop all of 'this'," I say gesturing at the pose Tamsin is striking. "It's disturbing, I'm not well, and I'm sure you're upsetting the black community too."

"Does Lauren know what you're really like?"

"Keep-..." I start saying, but just in that moment, Lauren walks in and I instantly shut up. My heart skips a beat or three, butterflies whirl at Lauren's presence and beauty and I'm immediately very self-conscious, extremely aware of my messed up hair, the fact that I probably look like shit, and that my hospital nighty has my drool on it.

"I'm just here to change your drip," Lauren says, and at the sound of her voice, my heart thuds even louder in my chest. "Change away, doc! Who knew docs did that, huh? Take the time to change drips and all... Don't you have nurses to do that for you?" I ramble out awkwardly. _Perhaps I can get my sheep to pitch in?_ I keep a lid on my odd sheep thoughts.

"Well, it is Christmas. This place is being run by me and two other nurses, so we all have to pitch in." Lauren says with a smile.

I groan inwardly. _Fuck, I forgot it's Christmas! She's here because of you, idiot! Of course she has to do all of this herself!_

"Glad to see you're feeling better Bo," Lauren says softly.

"Comm...I mean...Lau..." I say, but before I can thank her for staying with me to take care of me, Lauren is out of the door already.

"Oh, well played, " Tamsin says sarcastically. "Smoothe."

"Ugh," I say deflated. " I suck at this."

"You do," Tams says with a smirk that earns her a death glare from me. "Look," Tamsin says taking a breath. "I know you guys have things to talk about, so talk to her! Work this out. Lauren stayed here because of you, she took the trouble of finding me so I could be here with you. She cares Bo..."

"I've been an idiot."

"Yuppers," Tamsin agrees nodding her head. "Big time."

"This is working wonders for my confidence, Tams." I say a little annoyed.

Tamsin just shrugs.

 **Lauren's POV**

 **Lauren's office, thirty** **minutes later**

"So that's her?" My best friend asks sneaking a quick peek at Bo through the glass door to her room. "Oh Laur, you done fell in love with Xena!" Ben says in his overly dramatic way. Be still my pitter patter gay heart! Even in that god awful hospital gown I can tell that woman can crush grown men between her thighs."

From behind my desk I scrunch my brows. "She's up?" I ask making my way to Ben, and glance over at Bo who's out of her bed and on her feet. "She should be sleeping, resting.." I say. "Why is she up?"

"Oh leave her be." Ben chides. "She's got Ingrid Bergmann with her, she's fine."

I nod my head remininding myself I'm not Bo's girlfriend and that my protective instincts need to take a backseat. "Right," I inhale. "How was your trip over?"

"Jungle, I had to rough it in Economy, and instead of a strapping gay lad who was on his way to do some humanitarian work, or join a gay parade somewhere, I got a middle aged, balding, overweight man called Billy Bob who snored like a truck and drooled from the left corner of his mouth."

"How were you ever able to resist his charms?"

"I believe it was with my foot, and a plastic fork." I laugh lightly thinking about Ben fencing off Billy Bob.

"Let's get something to eat?" I ask as I hook an arm into his. "I'm starving."

Ben nods his head, and we head towards the Mess Hall. There's only three or so people left now to run the kitchens, and the menu has been restricted to one dish per day, but that suits Ben and I just fine. We both get ourselves a steak with fries and some lettuce, and chat all through dinner.

"How was Christmas? I ask.

"I flew up to Colorado to spend it with Maggie, and her idiot husband. Mags loved it and I was happy to see my sis and my favorite nieces. I was planning to visit them for New Years anyway, so we just moved those plans up."

"Did Rich try to convert you again?" I ask taking a swig of my bottled lemonade.

"Does Papa Bear like a man in tight leather? Course he did, and then I burnt his favorite bible come Christmas morning over Cher's excellent rendition of Jingle Bells."

"You didn't!"

"I did, Casey and Katy helped me light the hearth, and we had hot coco."

"I can't believe Maggie stays with him."

Ben shrugs. "He is good with the kids. Never says anything disparaging about gays to them. Still, I hope one of the kids will turn out to be lesbian. Mags and I made a bet. I've got fifty bucks on Katy." Ben chuckles and I join in.

"How are you and Xena doing? Is there a specific reason you're not there to fluff her every pillow?"

I let out a sigh, and eye my friend from across the table. "Can we talk about Nadia instead?"

Ben raises a perfectly plucked brow. "That bad?"

"I was all ready to come celebrate Christmas with you, reevaluate some things, try and get over her, then she comes to my room and passes out right in front of me."

Ben looks at me puzzled, and I realize a lot has happened and I haven't talked to my best friend about it.

"Uncle Nate told me how my dad died."

"Laur, honey.." Ben starts.

I shake my head. "It was a good thing. I mean...It was difficult to hear, the finality of it all. I think maybe somehow, I still expected him to show up at the apartment after a long mission away? I ask glancing over at Ben to see if I'm making sense. As a good friend, Ben nods his head. "But knowing, I feel like I finally had closure, like I can finally start accepting what happened."

"After I talked to Nathan, the strangest feeling crept up on me...I started thinking about Bo, about why she came into my life, how she did and when she did, and...I don't know why..." I swallow trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I don't know why, but it's...I feel...I feel like maybe my dad planted her in my path for me?" I glance up at Ben again. There are tears in my eyes. Ben knows what I'm like, he knows that thinking on a larger scale of destinies and fate intertwining isn't my normal cup of tea. He recognizes how foreign it is for me to feel like this. Ben and I are both scientists, but out of the two of us, I am the most rational, the least inclined towards the spiritual. My only truth that of facts and science, but Ben doesn't judge, he just squeezes my hand softly urging me to continue.

"I tried to make amends for a fight we had, tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to hear me. I really hurt her." I say tears now falling down my cheeks. "I messed up things between us just because of my insecurities, because of what happened with Nadia."

Ben pulls me into his arms and squeezes tight. "Laur, she'll come around, she'll simmer down, and you'll work this out."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Xena and Gabrielle are meant to be."

"Gawds!" I shake my head chuckling through my tears. "I hurt her so badly, Ben. I don't think I deserve her."

"Don't say that, Lauren." Of course you deserve her." Ben's voice is crisp and a little chiding. I'm sure because you've told me she's a spitfire, but that she sees you. Laur, the thing with Nadia..." Ben inhales. "That wasn't anything _you_ did, it doesn't reflect on who _you_ are. You are a wonderful person, darling. You deserve love, you deserve happiness."

I nod.

"And that's why there's this little something something," Ben says, and slides a folder into view of an Hawaian vacation resort.

"Now, before you say anything. I spoke to Dr. Andrews, and she's very grateful that she got to spend Christmas with her family because you stayed, and she's very eager to take over your shift now, so you can enjoy New Year and a couple extra few days."

"Ben...Bo...I don't want to..."

"The Valkyrie and I booked for four. One house for me and Tamsin, and the other one for you and Bo, so you can monitor your patient, and possibly rip her clothes off once she's better." Ben grins. "All you have to do is dismiss your patient into your own care."

 **The Alohilani Resort,**

 **December 28, 7pm**

 **Bo's POV**

We sit on the couch, it's the first night after I woke up in the hospital that I feel well enough to sit upright for a longer period of time, it's also our first night here at the resort. I'm sipping the one glass of wine I'm permitting myself to drink tonight. I glance over at Lauren, the room is dark with only the moonlight and a few soft lights to lighten the room, but she looks beautiful with her hair down, wearing an elegant white dress. I, in contrast am wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of yoga pants, and feel very underdressed, but I honestly don't have the energy to get all dolled up yet. At least my hair has been washed, and I'm out of the hospital gown. I turn on the couch towards her, and blurt looking at her.

"You look gorgeous."

Lauren smiles at me. "It's a nice change up from the uniform," she says leaning back.

"You're always gorgeous," I say inhaling.

"Bo..."

"I know," I say and then I pause. I know I can't just flirt with Lauren and pretend like nothing happened. We need to talk, but the truth is that whenever I am around Lauren and knowing what I know now, it's just very hard to filter my thoughts. I get nervous, and when I'm nervous, I sometimes blurt out stupid things, instead of the things I should be saying.

"I owe you an apology, Lauren." I say looking up again. "I never meant for you to get caught up in my drama. I wanted to protect you from Stacy, but I should have said something to you, I should have communicated better."

Lauren nods softly as she considers my words. There's a slight pause before she speaks. "I should have too, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I haven't been with anyone since Nadia. Not really, anyway." Lauren says feeling uneasy as she looks away at the wine glass in her hands. "I've had one night stands, but no real connection, and then I met you and I..."

I put my hand on Lauren's leg. The action stops her sentence midstride, and she turns her head towards me, looking at me. I smile at her. "I should have said something, and you're not the only one who let her insecurities play up."

Lauren nods her head. "I've never been great at communicating."

"And if communicating isn't difficult enough in itself, life had to throw in a military setting and Stacy Altmann." I say and Lauren softly chuckles with me.

"I disagree though."

"Oh?" Lauren scrunches her brows taking another sip of her wine.

"All those hours talking and sharing under the stars, I loved communicating with you."

Lauren smiles softly. "You're easy to talk to Bo. You have this warmth to you that pulls everyone in."

"So do you," I smile back.

"We've got the pizza, bitches!" Tamsin's voice hollars behind me and Lauren and I both turn at our respective best friends dashing into the living room with stack of pizza boxes in their hands."Let's get this delayed Christmas on the rails, people! Chop, chop!" Tamsin shouts out, and I laugh again.

"Let's not keep the tyrant waiting," I say to Lauren as we get up from the couch. "She only gets progressively worse when she's hungry."

It's not the roller coasters I am used to for Christmas, but spending time with my bestie, Lauren and her bestie Ben is as good a Christmas as I can ever imagine. The four of us just automatically hit it off, and we spend the entire night chatting. We swap anecdotes and have each other in stitches. As Ben and Tamsin were in charge of getting the pizza, Lauren and I are in charge of cleaning up and from the kitchen we both take a moment to look back at our two best friends continuing their playful banter. I shake my head with a smile.

"Ben is great." I say. "He can even get Tamsin to like him. That's rare." I chuckle as I throw the pizza boxes in the bin.

"Tamsin is great too."

"Once you get past her potty mouth." I agree. "She grows on you," I chuckle again.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asks. She turns towards me and studies my face.

"Tired," I admit. "But, I'm okay. Not on the verge of collapse," I add as I see Lauren's scrutinous gaze. "I promise."

"We should get you into bed."

The butterflies in my stomach whirl involuntarily at Lauren's words, and I think my grin is just a little too wide for Lauren, because she rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I mean, you should sleep."

"And here I was thinking you just made me an indecent offer. What a pity."

"I wouldn't dare," Lauren says. "Not as long as you're sick." She adds with a grin.

"And what's the quickest way to get better?!" I laugh back and my hand just sort of involuntarily comes to rest in hers. We both stare at our hands being intertwined and I smile at how right it feels. I look up and I think I see Lauren thinking the same thing. My heart swells. I'm about to say something, but then I suddenly hear a piano in the background. I glance past Lauren and see Ben is behind it playing the first notes to a Christmas song I know from childhood.

"Bo, Lauren! Get over here and join in!" Ben and Tamsin scant at the same time. Done with cleaning up, Lauren and I make our way over to the other side of the room with a smile. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Tamsin dashing out to her room.

"Is there room for me?" I ask Ben.

"A four hander? The more, the merrier!" Ben replies enthusiastically and I slide onto the bench next to him. My mother taught piano lessons at the house when I was little and she would teach me every day. I haven't played in a while, but I don't think I can ever forget the song Ben is playing. I join him in the second chorus, Lauren picks up on the lyrics with me and her beautiful voice fills the room. A moment later, both Ben and Lauren crack up laughing when Tamsin flies through the living room dressed as Santa's Helper lit up like a Christmas tree carrying Christmas outfits for everyone. In no time at all, we all have more than one goofy hat on our heads and we continue laughing and singing.

 **One hour later**

"I grin widely as I see Tamsin unpack her gift. I ordered her a special mug for her office. It has three kids on it, the boy is kinda of left out of the scene while the two remaining girls are looking at one another. Underneath the picture it reads

 _"Jane knows Connie, she doesn't care to know Dick."_

"It's for your desk, for your chicks!" I say. It takes me bestie a few, but once she gets the joke, she's laughing out loud, and grinning widely. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Lauren and Ben laughing at the mug too.

"This is awesome!" She pipes up and crushes me in a hug that makes me cough.

"Oops, sorry, scrawny!" She says.

I wave Tamsin off, but the cough turns into quite a fit and I need the support of the couch to keep me upright.

"I think it's time I get her to bed," I hear Lauren say, and her arm supports my shoulder as we make our way to the other holiday home just next door. When we first arrived here, Lauren decided she would share one of the houses with me so she could keep an eye on my condition; she's got the room next to mine just in case I need her at night.

"Do you need my help?" She asks. She's gotten me in my bedroom and I'm struggling to get changed.

"Maybe just with the top?" I ask. I never imagined taking off my shirt could be so tasking, but there's something about lifting my arms above my head that makes the muscles in my chest move in a way that is very painful.

"Sure." Lauren clears her throat and walks up to me.

"Sit down," she gently directs and I sit down on the bed. Lauren closes in on me again, and I try to not let her proximity intoxicate me, but my breath hitches involuntarily.

"Hold your arms out in front of you?" she asks.

I do and stretching my arms out in front is a lot less painful than above my head. Careful not to hurt me, Lauren removes my shirt. I use my arms to cover my chest as quickly to cover how flushed my skin is because of her nearness. "Thanks," I mumble out as I feel my heart thud in my chest.

"I'll grab your shirt," Lauren says and moves to the cupboard at the far end of the room. She opens one of the drawers and pulls out my pajamas and hands them to me.

"Thanks," I say again as I take the clothes she has outstretched to me. "I'll manage with this."

Lauren nods. "Goodnight Bo," she says and she turns away from me. I quickly put the upper part of my pajama's on mindful not to raise my arms too high.

"Lauren!" I call out suddenly remembering something.

"Yes?" She turns her head towards me from the door to my room.

I pull open the drawer to the nightstand of my bed and pull out a small box, gift-wrapped.

"I got you a Christmas present too."

Lauren scrunches her brows lightly.

"It's just a little thing," I say as I hand her the small box. "Something I thought of when we talked under the stars." Lauren holds the gift in her hands, and looks up at me almost startled.

"Bo, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's just a silly something," I say. "Something I hoped we could do together. So, basically, I bought myself a gift too, cause that's the kind of person I am," I joke, and see Lauren chuckle a little.

"Thank you," she says sincerely. "I got something for you too. Hold on," she says and she dashes out of my bedroom and into hers. I quickly put on my pajama pants, and by the time I've crawled under my sheets, Lauren is back in my room holding a small package.

"You don't have to open it now." She says.

"But, I can?" I ask eagerly.

Lauren chuckles and nods her head. "Of course," she says and sits down on the edge of the bed next to me.

I waste no time and unwrap my gift. I undo the bow tie and tear the paper loose, there's a small black jewelry box underneath. I scrunch my brows. Carefully, I open the box. Inside of it is a silver necklace with a small stone as a pendant.

"The small stone is part of a moon rock my dad gave me when I was little and I'd dream about the stars." "I thought I'd share it with you." "For luck, and well.. because you love space as much as I do."

I swallow looking at the gift Lauren gave me, listening to her. I don't know what to say. It's the most thoughful gift anyone has ever given to me and it almost moves me to tears.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Good grief, that makes my gift feel like I got it from a vending machine." I chuckle emotionally.

"Do you really like it?"

"Lauren, it's gorgeous, it's thoughtful, it's..." I breathe again clutching the pendant to my chest. "I can't believe you got that for me. Your dad gave this to you." I say and wipe away a tear.

"It's not too much?"

"I...I dunno...Is it? I mean, I can't believe you want to give this to me."

"Bo," she says looking into my eyes. She cups my cheek, wipes away another tear that's rolling down my cheek. "Of course I want to." She pulls her hand away and I immediately miss the contact.

"I love it," I say and carefully put the pendant back into the box..

"Good," Lauren nods and smiles, and then looks down at my gift sitting on her lap. "Can I open it?"

"Yeah."

Lauren's delicate and sure fingers make quick work of my gift wrapping. When she sees what I've got her she chuckles and smiles wide. I bought her a little flowerpot with two sunflower seedlings gingerly poking their heads through the ground.

"I remember you telling me how much you love plants and flowers, how you love watching them grow at home in your apartment, and how much you love to walk," I say and right at that time, Lauren pulls out the little envelope that's pried in between the seedlings. She pulls it open and starts reading.

"Like I said, I uhm...I suppose, it was a little presumptuous of me, but I got two. Thought we could walk together." I shrug.

"It's perfect," Lauren says with a wide grin on her face as she pulls her face away from the two passes I bought that covers entrance to every national park and federal recreational land in the country for a year.

"There's no name on them yet," I say quickly. "You have to register first, so you could give mine to Ben."

"Ben hates walking, or camping. Says it's bad for his nails and his hair." Lauren chuckles.

I laugh, but laughing hurts, so I quickly stop.

"You need to sleep," Lauren says worriedly seeing my discomfort. She gets up from my bed so I can slide under my sheets fully.

"Thank you Bo," Lauren says. "I love the sunflowers, I love the pass."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight," Lauren says, and for a brief moment I think and hope she'll lean into me to give me a hug or a kiss goodnight, but she doesn't.

"Goodnight Lauren," I say. I exhale loudly when Lauren closes my bedroom door and my room goes dark.

 **The next morning, December 29**

There's a sizzling noise that draws my attention, and when I open my eyes, the smell of bacon hits my nostrills and sends my stomach into a low grumble. I'm hungry, which isn't that surprising as I've been on mostly liquid food the entire week, and the smell of bacon, solid food is making my mouth water. I throw on my kimono over my jammies and tie my hair back.

I smile as I see Lauren in the kitchen just putting the finishing touches to two plates dressed with eggs, bacon and a side of pancakes. My stomach rumbles again betraying my presence and Lauren looks up with a smile.

"Morning Bo," Lauren says. "I was just about to bring you a plate."

"Breakfast in bed?" I ask with a smirk."Wow," I grin, walking up to the kitchen counter, slash breakfast table. I spot a tray with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice on it and a pot of tea next to it. "There's no need, I'm glad to be up." I say when I take a seat at the counter. "This looks amazing."

"Well, you need to build up your strength again." Lauren smiles gently. "I hope you're hungry?"

"Starving," I say with a smile. "Wait, where are Ben and Tam? Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"They were on a liquid diet yesterday. Don't think we'll be seeing them for a couple of hours."

"In that case..." I say. I wait until Lauren takes her seat next to me and then dig in; moaning at all of the foods I'm putting into my mouth. Everything tastes like paradise to my tastebuds and Lauren is grinning at me. Soon enough though, I feel full, like I can't eat another bite.

"Your stomach's been out of commission for a couple of days. Give it a few days, and it'll be back to normal. Small amounts at a time."

I nod my head. "Thank you, for this. It was great."

"Ahmm," Lauren hums nodding her head. "Do you feel up for a little walk? I mean, it's beautiful here, and if we're going to start walking all of those parks together, we should train for them."

I nod, her words painting the widest smile on my lips. "Yeah, I'd love to," I mumble. _Lauren wants to go walking with me!_

"Alright, go take a shower, and dress warmly." Lauren says with a grin. "It's not cold, but there's a chilly wind. I'll clean up here."

"I can help," I protest.

"I know, but it's just putting dishes in the dish washer. Go, Major!" Lauren says with a smirk when I don't automatically do what she says.

"Yes, ma'am."

I scoot back to my room, take a quick shower, and also dress with haste. There's a constant silly grin plastered on my face and I don't want to keep Lauren waiting. When I emerge from my room, I'm wrapped up in a long black coat. The only thing I still need is a scarf, but that one is hanging by the door.

"All set?" Lauren asks standing by the door, and I smile. The doctor is wearing a long coat, similar to mine, but hers is tan, elegant and she's already wearing a light shawl.

"Yes," I say smiling at the graceful beauty before me.

"Let's just put this on," Lauren says, reaching for my scarf and wrapping it around my neck. My heart is thudding in my chest again, and my eyes seem to be glued to her lips. We stare at one another a little too long until Lauren pulls away again.

"There, all set," she says softly.

The doctor and I walk outside and not long after she hooks her arm in mine. I'm not sure why. I suppose Lauren could just be extending me some physical support like a good doctor would, but I choose to think we're walking like this because like myself, she craves the contact between us. If that's not true, then in this moment, I am very grateful for my pneumonia. The ocean stretches out before us, and I breathe in deeply. I've always loved the smell of the sea, and Lauren smiles mimicking me.

"I love it out here," Lauren says, and I agree. We continue walking just enjoying the early morning sun, the view, the breeze and the feeling of sand beneath our feet. We don't say much, but it's a comfortable silence. Our pace is slow, geared towards discovery as we look for seashells, and enjoy just being in the moment. Not long after we find a white wooden bench near the edge of the beach and we sit down.

I'm happy here I realise. I don't need to always be chasing the next thrill high up in the sky. This walk, this sitting here, this being around _her._

"I lied to you," I say.

 **Lauren's POV**

"You lied to me?" I ask momentarily puzzled.

"When we just met."

"The Congressman," I say realizing what she's talking about.

"Yes," Bo confirms.

"I've always known you lied." I say quickly, a small smile pulling at my lips.

"Of course you did." Bo chuckles slightly. "You must have been furious with me."

"I was," I chuckle back thinking about how frustrated Bo made me feel then. "For a time."

"You were right. I was there to steal something that night, and I did steal something. Or well, I borrowed something."

I furrow my brow.

"One of my best friends in the Air Force is Captain Rick Sanders," Bo starts. "We all call him Sandy, he's driven, talented, intelligent,..and also, at times, incredibly impulsive and plain stupid. I suppose that's why I get along with him so well." Bo smiles at herself and I smile along. "Anyway, that night at Clifton House what you saw me steal or 'borrow' were the Congressman's hotel keys. Sandy has been in love with the Congressman's daughter Dana for the last couple of years. They don't see each other often with him being enlisted, and because Clayton Wayburn III doesn't approve of his daughter dating a kid from the Bronx, no matter how hard working he is, they sneak around. That day of the party, Dana was in town, and the two of them... Well, let's say they expressed their mutual affection for one another in the Congressman's hotel room, and in the heat of the moment Sandy lost his dogtags there."

"Ah," I nod, the entire night at Clifton House finally making sense. "So in sweeps Isabeau McCorrigan to charm the congressman and steal his keys," I say remembering how half of the guests at that house were literally drooling over Bo, myself included.

"'Borrow', she corrects with a chuckle and air quotes that make me smile. "I couldn't very well let Sandy down. That night we broke into the hotel room, got Sandy's dogtags, and hauled our asses back to base."

"You risked your career."

"I suppose," Bo agrees. "But Sandy was frantic when he lost his tags. I couldn't not help him. Sandy and Dana have this big plan of waiting to tell her dad until Sandy makes Major and he has enough saved to buy them a house. Sandy was supposed to be at the base that night. He snuck out."

"Oh dear," I say, but smile softly at Bo's words. I know how driven Bo is, and yet when her friend needs help, she doesn't even hesitate and jeapordizes her career. I glance over at her and smile admiration and warmth filling me. I wonder if this woman next to me is even real or possible. Is she always like this? This force of nature that leaps before she thinks, but then somehow always lands on her feet?

"He was a complete idiot about it, but he's in love, and we do stupid things when we're in love."

"We do," I say softly agreeing and in that moment I don't dare look at the woman seated next to me, I just stare out at the ocean in front of me, letting the cool breeze deal with my rising flush, and my fluttering heart.

"I'm sorry though. I didn't want to lie to you. It felt wrong to lie."

"Is that why you told me now?"

"I wanted to be honest with you," Bo inhales. "I want to be honest with you."

"You should have told me."

"Tell a complete stranger, someone who outranks me that my friend had sex in the congressman's hotel room while he should have been on base?"

"Yes," I say firmly. "I'm a sucker for romance."

"Is that right?" Bo grins widely.

"Okay, no. I would have felt guilty about not saying anything."

Bo and I both chuckle. "I figured as much."

"You knew I'd feel guilty?"

"Well...I now how much the Navy means to you, how you value honor and integrity." Bo says and I frown softly at her words. She's not wrong, of course, but her words remind me about the fact that I'm very much so contemplating leaving the Navy and that I haven't told Bo about that yet. I don't know if that conversation is still relevant either.

"But back then I did think you were a little uptight."

I laugh out loud. "I was ready to suspend you after that conversation. You were so frustrating!"

Bo laughs with me. "I was." She nods agreeing. "You had every right to get snippy with me. It's a bad habit I have, bending the rules when I feel I need to."

"It's a wonderful quality Bo," I say softly. "You protect your friends, you're loyal."

Bo nods her head. "My friends are my family, and seeing as I have a best friend who's gotten me into more trouble than the squadron ever put together did, I suppose I'm used to it."

"More trouble than having to pickpocket a congressman and then break into his hotel room?"

"After a night out with Tamsin, I once woke up on a cargo ship towards China wearing a pair of swimming trunks, a bikini top and a scarf. The only ID on me I had was that of a Russian diplomat."

"What?"

"Alexa Vasilov."

"The now Minister of Internal Affairs."

"Right."

"How?"

"No clue, but, I think my cousin Kenz had something to do with it."

"Because?"

"She's Russian." I frown at Bo and she chuckles at me. "Kenzi is uhm...she's in a league of her own. She's something else, you'll see when you meet her," Bo says softly and I grin wide thinking that Bo wants me to meet her cousin.

"There's one thing though...about that night,"I say my mind snagging on that one piece of the puzzle that doesn't quite fit. "If you got the key from the congressman. Why didn't you just leave? Why did you go to the Senator?"

"Senator Jack Dennis," Bo says with a small nod of her head, and a wilfullness in her voice I haven't heard before. "A lot of people voted for him, like him. Do you like him?"

"Like him?"

"Would you vote for him?" Bo asks. "Does he seem like a reliable man to you?"

"He's a republican," I say in a clipped tone that makes it clear I'm a registered democrat. "But, I suppose he looks reliable enough? I haven't really thought about it to be honest." I scrunch my brows remembering a documentary I happened to land on when I was flipping channels. Jack Dennis was a kind of modern day Kennedy: from a political family, a former pilot, but one who never took his family's money, instead started his own business, became a selfmade man. I remember seeing the documentary and realizing he was the type of man a lot of people would vote for because he had the charms, the looks and he represented the American dream. "I saw a documentary about him once."

"The one where he told everyone he and his wife couldn't have kids?"

I nod my head remembering there was mention of that in the documentary.

"He plays that card to win votes. He's my dad, Lauren."

My brain momentarily freezes and I snap my head round to look at Bo.

"My name was Bo Dennis until I was eleven and he left us. Believe it or not, up until that point he had been a pretty cool dad, then he just left. I took my mom's name when they officially divorced. Apparently, that was a condition in the divorce papers if you can believe that. He cut me out of his life."

"Bo," I swallow hard, my heart hurts for her, and I can't imagine how anyone could leave a child of eleven behind like that, how anyone could do that to Bo.

"It's okay. That night at Clifton. It was the first time I had seen him in about fifteen years. That's why I went over to say hello. I wanted to look him in the eye, I wanted to see if he recognized me, I needed to know if he'd remember the daughter he left behind," Bo says and her voice is even toned. "He didn't."

I'm quiet for a pause, but move my hand onto hers. "His loss," I say, then give her hand a soft squeeze.

Bo and I stay seated on our bench for another thirty minutes or so. We don't say much, not much at all really, but we don't need to. I just sit there enjoying the view, enjoying the company, the salt in the air, the birds up in the sky, the silence and the feeling of her hand in mine. When we finally do go back inside, it's because I notice Bo is getting cold and we slowly start walking back. We chitchat a little more, but I can tell Bo has been putting on a brave face when we walk back into the house. She insists she's fine, but I gently coax her back into bed, and it doesn't take her long before she falls back asleep. I kiss her temple lightly, walk out of the room and back into the living room to cuddle up on the sofa with a book.

It's about an hour later when I hear a tapping of some sorts, I look up and see Tamsin stand on the other side of the sliding door to the terrace. I laugh lightly seeing she's holding several bags of potato chips and other kinds of candy and sodas in her arms.

"You come bearing gifts," I comment approvingly.

"Mommah McCorrigan and Skarson raised me right," Tamsin says, and I smile. "I came over thinking we might watch a movie, play a game? Either way, figured we might need snacks for that. Anywhere I can put these?"

"Sure, the kitchen is right where yours is," I say and Tamsin takes off towards the kitchen cupboards.

"How's the patient doing?" Tamsin asks. "Last night wasn't too much for her?"

"She was up this morning, took her for a walk, then put her back to bed. She's alright," I say reassuringly as I see lingering worry in Tamsin's eyes. "She just needs to rest, give her body the time to recover."

"Good luck getting her to do that," Tamsin says. "I can never get that girl to stand still for even two minutes."

"I've kind of noticed that about her, " I say nodding my head, and chuckling. "Can I get you a coffee, something else to drink or eat?"

"Oo, food sounds good," Tamsin nods her head.

"I can whip you up some eggs, bacon and pancakes."

"Doc, now you're talking!" I laugh and fire up the cooker. About ten minutes later, I'm serving up Tamsin pretty much the same breakfast I made for Bo and I this morning. Tamsin digs in and like Bo she's very vocal about her food.

"Gods, this is good stuff! Bo always gets me to eat organic or 'healthy' she calls it," Tamsin says stuffing another bite of pancakes in her mouth. "I say it's flavorless and odorless crap that they make you pay an arm and a leg for!"

"You don't cook?"

"Who has time, doc?" Tamsin shrugs. "Between me trying to keep the thugs and the perverts off of the street, and my scrappy bestie trying to go weightless in space, we barely have time to say hello to one another." "But, Bo does keep the fridge stocked with healthy alternatives, gets me to eat fruit, drink water, instead of the crap I eat." Tamsin says gesturing at the cupboards she filled with her snacks.

"I wanted to thank you Doc," Tamsin says wiping at her mouth as she finishes her plate. "Not just for the food, but for Bo. What you did...Taking care of her like that during your vacation, staying with her, the Stacy thing."

"She saved my life Tamsin," I say. "It's the least I could do."

"Mmm," Tamsin hums. "Look, doc...I like ya...Hell, that girl and her hankering to put herself in dangerous situations has taken years off of my life, to have a doc around her..." "Well, let's just says it adds years onto my life, and my level of prettiness...but I have to know. You gonna be straight with my girl?"

I frown a little taken aback.

"She likes you doc. She likes you a whole lot, and although I gave her ass a thorough chewing about the fight you two had, she was really torn up about it. Bo doesn't let many people in, she's guarded, but with you..." Tamsin exhales. "I can tell she let you slip inside as if you were a slippery, greasy ball of butter."

I frown again this time at Tamsin's use of confusing vocabulary.

"If you're just gonna be all slick about it and take off like Jimmy Hoffa on crack I wanna know now."

"You're asking me if I'm serious about Bo?" I ask wanting to make sure I understood Tamsin correctly.

"Yeah, I wanna know if you are gonna be true!" Instantly all the hours I spent with Bo flash in my mind; from the first moment I saw her to just a couple of hours ago when I got to hold her hand sitting on a bench and all I needed to feel happiness was just our fingers touching.

My head nods before my mouth speaks. "If she'll have me, then I would love nothing more but to stay and try to make things up to her," I say.

"Tamsin...what the hell are you doing?" Bo's voice grunts out behind me.

* * *

 **And that wraps up Chapter 9!**

I'll save some more New Year fluff and talking for chapter 10 and then we'll probably also get the conclusion of the story in 2014, and we'll finally be ready to go back to 2018.

Sound good? :-) Leave a review!

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Joan:** There was a lot of angst, huh? It's necessary for the story to write those bits, but I can't always say those scenes come naturally to me. Thank goodness, we finally got to the lighter stuff again! :-)

 **Sarah** : Yeah, Bo does have a tendency to jump to conclusions. I suppose it's the natural thing to do. When you're in love there is so much riding on that one connection, and it is very easy to feel insecure about it.

 **J:** Hah! Great to note your enthusiasm for both stories! ;-) I try to not keep you guys waiting too long and with The Heir Of Arundel that's manageable because I've got the chapters written already, just need to edit them and then add comments, but A Christmas Date I still have to 'make up' on the spot, and that takes time.

 **Guest 1)** Bo is sick...yup. She had been feeling poorly for a while (had had a lot of stuff to deal with), overworking herself and basically not taking care of herself, and then she just collapsed.

 **Guest 2)** Awe! Thanks for liking the story as much as you do! :-) By the end of the previous chapter, I do think Lauren was wanting to reevaluate things between her and Bo, but she can be swayed from that idea. ;-) Yeah, I suppose Bo is a little drama, but when you're in love even little things can hurt, and to Bo, Lauren not believing her and believing Stacy instead is something that hurts her profoundly.

 **Guest 3)** Thanks for reviewing!

 **Mulder:** We'll find out more about the pics in the following chapter, but chapter 9 was intended to just be a nice, warm, fluffy Christmas chapter again. Yeah, you're right, Bo getting sick is definitely also because she's had to deal with so many things emotionally.

 **FrenChi:** Stacy has been dealt with, VOILA! :-) For now ;-) I feel as if Lauren may not be an insecure person in her own right, but what has happened between her and Nadia definitely made her insecure about relationships, and she still has some growing to do in that regard.

 **Susan:** I really hope you liked this chapter. I personally think they made some headway on the talking and the communicating about their feelings. I don't think they were ever in any danger of always second guessing each other's feelings, but of course, it wouldn't be a good love story if I didn't make it bumpy every once in a while. I think you're about to find out what happens to Bo and her memory in the upcoming chapter.

 **Bahh** : Yes! It was time for romance again, wasn't it? Jeez! Hope you liked chapter 9!

 **Guest:** Thanks, I'm just glad it's not always as much of a struggle as chapter 8 ;-)

 **Thanks again everyone for reviewing! It's awesome that you do! :-) Lurkers, learn from the reviewers! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

So...this story...

If this story has taught me anything, it's that working out the couple of 'key moments' I have in my head before I start any story, actually takes a lot longer than I think it will. Case in point, I thought this story would be about four to five chapters in total and it's turned into ten very long chapters that I could have easily made into twenty...

Oh well...;-)

So...when I tell you gals and guys (Are there guys here?) that I've decided to postpone going back to 2018 for another chapter, perhaps even two...you aren't really surprised huh?

...

That's what I thought...;-)

Everyone ready for winter cheer during the Summer months?

You are?

Awesome...

you rock! :-)

Leave a review!

Replies to review as always below! :-)

* * *

 **A Christmas Date: Chapter 10**

 **Lauren's POV**

"Tamsin, what the hell are you doing?" Bo's voice grunts out behind me.

"What? Someone has to play daddy with the shotgun protecting his little girl." "And I am already licensed to carry a gun!" Tamsin grins.

"Tamsin..." Bo shakes her head. "Good grief, I'm not sixteen! Leave Lauren alone, and please don't go toting your firearm around!"

"Sure," Tamsin grins and drops her fork. "Thanks for breakfast, doc. It was awesome!" Tamsin says with a wink and reaches for her vest. "I'll give you love birds some time to talk. I'll be back in like an hour or so, maybe we can do something together?" Tamsin nudges Bo in passing, and says with a smirk. "I have a good feeling about this one, Bobo. She's a keeper."

I see Bo shake her head at Tamsin, but a small smile emerges from her lips. When she looks back up and our eyes meet, we both chuckle.

"Sorry about that. Tamsin, she can be a bit much sometimes."

"She's just being a good best friend."

"She is, and I love her, but her idea of subtlety is a sledgehammer to the face."

Bo and I both chuckle. Mine is a little awkward as I'm now quickly wondering how much Bo heard of that conversation. Bo isn't bringing up the subject though, so I don't either, and instead I just ask what pops up in my head.

"How was your nap?"

"It was uhm...good. I didn't realise how tired I was."

I nod. "Your body is still recovering, and it needs somewhere to recuperate that energy from."

"But, I'm not contagious anymore?"

"No," I reply shaking my head . "You have bacterial pneumonia... Which in itself, unless you have mycoplasma pneumoniae or tuberculosis, isn't very contagious and the incubation period is only a few days after treatment. I wouldn't have brought you here if you were still a potential health risk."

"Good to know," Bo says."So, seeing as I'm on the mend and not a danger to public health, maybe we can stop thinking and talking about me for a bit? I've been meaning to ask you how your uncle Nathan was doing."

I chuckle softly at Bo's words. I suppose she's getting a little fed up with my constant concern for her health, and I get that. I'd be exactly the same.

"Course," I nod with a smile. "How about I tell you all about it over a cup of tea on the couch?" I say and she offers to help with the tea. This time I don't refuse and the two of us grab the things we need from the cupboards. When we first went shopping the day we got here, I also brought along some biscuits and cake from a local bakery. It's about ten minutes later that we're seated on the couch, and we both have a cup and a slice of cake in our hands.

"This is pretty good." Bo says taking a bite from the cake.

"It is," I nod I glance over at Bo and smile. Bo is slowly but surely getting better, and her skin is a lot less pale than it has been in days previous. Even her cheeks have started to have color again, she's beginning to get back to being her radiant self and she's got me stealing glances at her again because she is stunning, not because I am worried about her. Bo and I chitchat a little about cooking and baking and I tell her how I usually bake my own cookies and cakes, but that a local bakery is a good alternative. And then, as if it's the world's most natural transition, we somehow land on the topic of uncle Nate and I tell her about the talk we had, how it's keeping my nightmares at bay now. As we talk, Bo moves closer to me, we're holding hands, and she touches my arm, my leg just briefly sometimes, just to keep the physical connection open, to let me know she is there for me, listening to me.

"I'm just so happy he's doing better." Bo says once I'm done talking, and I nod my head.

"Me too. He makes me realize what's important in life," I say and I think back to the conversation I had with Nathan about leaving the Navy, about being happy, about there being more than just work and duty. More than work and duty is what I want to have with Bo, what I feel I have a shot at every time I look at her. I'm about to say something when there's another knock on the sliding door. I'm expecting to see Tamsin when I glance upwards, but instead I see my best friend's face.

"Ladies," Ben says jovially as he walks inside. He's wearing a tracksuit, and is a bit sweaty. "I just went for a most invigorating run, and found out that the resort has a mini golf here. I thought that might make for a fun family afternoon seeing as Lauren has taken skydiving and rock climbing off of the list of appropriate activities."

I roll my eyes at Ben as I see Bo's brow furrow.

"Appropriate activities?" Bo asks.

"Oh yeah, before we came here, Lauren researched the resort to make sure that..."

"Ben..." I roll my eyes interrupting him. "I just checked a couple of references..."

"She harassed the hotel clerk to check if all CPR devices were still up to snuff and if their medication hadn't expired, then she took the different activities the resort offered and made a list of appropriate activities for you to engage in. " Ben says cheerfully ignoring my grunts of protest. "We are not to deviate from that list."

"I'd love to see that list," Bo pipes up and at her words, Ben reaches into his pocket.

"Let's not give her any ideas, shall we?" "I say snapping up the piece of paper he pulls out of his back pocket before he can give it to Bo. The last thing I need is for Bo to see what a complete control freak I am. "Miniature golf sounds good to me!" I say as I turn around and reach for my coat. I'm in the process of buttoning it up when Bo suddenly exclaims.

"Badminton and bowling is off the list?"

I turn around and see my best friend standing next to Bo glancing over a sheet of paper with her. He has a big grin on his face.

I open up the piece of paper I snatched from Ben seeing only numbers, and exhale. "This is some guy's phone number isn't it?" Ben wiggles his brows.

"It is and I'm gonna need that back." He smirks.

"Right, I'm tossing this." I reply.

Ben sticks out his tongue.

"Walks no longer than thirty minutes at a time?" Bo asks aloud. I groan inwardly.

"Canoeing only permitted with a professional handler/instructor and only if she dresses warmly?" Bo asks incredulously.

"Oh, and I like this one!" Ben pipes up. "Darts allowed only if they have plastic arrows as an alternative." Both Bo and Ben start laughing hard mumbling out something about the metal tips. It's at my expense, so I just turn around and head out the door.

"Marvellous," I sigh. "Come along, children!" Ben and Bo are trailing behind me with Bo obviously still going over the list because she keeps reading off of it. I only ever huf silently, but stay quiet.

"Avoid crowded places?"

"That one is fair. Ben, back me up!" I say whirling around, no longer able to keep my protests at bay. "Do you know how many germs circulate amongst the population? We don't want you getting another infection or a virus right now."

Ben just shrugs his shoulders. "Fair one," he concedes and I 'hah!' triumphantly.

"But, the next one is classic overdrive Laur. Wash your hands after every contact with a person and/or surface. Lauren likes to take quarantine measures when it comes to handling your pneumonia it seems," Ben comments to Bo, and they both laugh again.

"I'm texting Tamsin to meet us at the mini Golf," I say just to change the subject.

"Best wash your hands after that," Ben jabs and Bo can't help but laugh again.

I grunt, but quietly I don't really mind Bo and Ben laughing at my expense. I've only ever been comfortable around Ben before as a friend, but to see Ben, Bo, Tamsin and I hit it off so well as a group has me smiling inwardly, and I am glad to see our cameraderie stretch into the afternoon. When we get to the miniature golf thing. Tamsin is waiting for us with clubs, balls and four respective golf hats. As soon as she sees us she shouts and waves at us enthusiactically. "This is an awesome idea!" All three of us laugh as we see her brandishing the clubs.

We start with the 18 holes and I smile stealing glances at Bo and Tamsin interacting. I can see they are best friends in the way they almost finish each other's sentences and their sense of humor just feeds off of one another and then mingles in with Ben's sass for another round of laughter. Without being too pushy, Tamsin is always in Bo's vicinity paying close attention to how steady she is on her feet. Tamsin and I exchange a couple of silent glances letting each other know we're watching out for our girl. It's about forty five minutes in that both of us start realising that Bo is wiping the floor with us and that she's doing just fine on the physical front.

It's with a chuckle that I also realise that Bo has been onto our worry for her for quite some time and that she's been taking advantage of it .

"That's cheating," I comment with a smile calling her out on her tactic.

"I can't help you two being distracted. Taking advantage of that is like trash talking. It's not cheating, " Bo says with a wink.

"Trash talk, huh?" I chuckle. "You're going down, McCorrigan."

"I'd love to see you try Lewis," Bo jabs back. "Put that big brain of yours to work and work out those angles, trajectories and forces needed."

"Science trumps instinct anyday," I say with confidence as I lay down my ball and line up my shot at the number 16 hole. Just as I'm about to hit my ball, Bo leans in, and whispers. "I'd love to kiss you again." At her words my ball goes whizzing through the air and lands over at hole number 12. When I look up again I see Bo looking at me mightily pleased with herself and unable to contain her laugh.

"Great shot Lewis, " Bo grins out smirking.

I shake my head at her grinning.

Bo wins the first round closely followed by Ben and Tamsin and I horribly behind, but we make our comeback in the second round and Bo and I go head to head until the very last hole. I get it in two while Bo needs a total of three shots to putt her ball.

"Well played doc," Bo offers up with a grin. "You beat me fair and square," she says and extends her hand. I look down at her hand for a second then look back up. Instead of shaking her hand, I pull Bo in by the lapell of her jacket and plant a quick, but solid kiss on her cheek. Behind me I can hear Tamsin and Ben holler, and I grin laughing as I pull back.

"Actions are louder than words," I whisper at Bo with a wink. She has a stunned expression on her face, but it quickly transforms to a smile.

It's late in the afternoon when we walk back to our homes on the beach, Bo catching up with her bestie behind me and me and Ben walking just a few meters ahead of them with the sand of the beach pushing back under our feet, and the sun keeping us lazily warm.

"You and Bo seem to be getting along nicely again," Ben comments.

"We've been talking," I say, and I know Ben notices my smile. It's hard to keep at bay. "Slowly."

"She also has color back in her cheeks, looks a lot better." Ben observes. "Healthy enough to kiss I would say."

I shake my head. "I can't think about that. She's still recovering, and we only just started talking again."

"Don't tell _her_ that. She's been stealing glances at you all afternoon."

Curiosity gets the better of me and I chance a look at Bo, and catch her looking at me. She immediately looks away shyly.

"I don't want to mess things up," I say feeling my chest tighten slightly at my words. "By rushing things, by saying something I shouldn't."

"Laur, Tams tells me she feels as gutted about your fight as you do. She's crazy about you."

"And that also doesn't change the fact that she just passed out in front of me only five days ago."

Ben inhales. "She gave you a fright, huh?"

I don't say anything, and Ben pats me on the back. "I get that. Just don't keep her waiting indefinitely."

When we get back to the beach houses it's late afternoon and we all get to making dinner together with Ben as our chef delegating tasks. Bo and I cut veggies as Tamsin is in charge of snacks and making sure everyone's glass remains filled: red wine for Tamsin, Ben and I, and a soda for Bo. After one glass of wine, I switch to sodas and Bo smiles softly at me. Her smiles makes me feel more giddy than four glasses of wine ever could.

We put on more Christmas carols as background music, and soon enough we're all humming along, chatting and laughing again. Our dinner is a caserole dish, an old recipe from Ben's nana, and we all love it. We chat animatedly and spend the evening playing board games and chatting about the New Year's party that the resort is planning. The theme is gala, and Ben and Tamsin are enthusiastic for the both of us. We all agree that we should definitely check it out.

As the night progresses I catch myself thinking that the four of us are a natural fit on vacation, and that I can see myself doing this again when Bo is better. It's around 10pm that Bo pushes her chair back and tells us that she's heading in if she wants any chance at staying up past midnight tomorrow. I rack my brain looking for a valid excuse to join her, but Bo is perfectly capable of getting into her pajamas and into bed by her own now.

Not for the first time, I push back my annoyance at not being Bo's girlfriend who gets to fuss over her without needing a good excuse, who gets to join her to bed without anyone questioning why.

 **The next morning**

 **December 30**

 **Bo's POV**

I love the morning routine Lauren and I have slipped into of having breakfast together just the two of us, and then going for a walk, sitting on that same white bench we did the day before and enjoying the view. Lauren tells me about the island.

How you can mail a coconut, you decorate it and then mail it how you would a postcard. _Neat!_

And how the island houses the biggest active volcano in the world. _I knew that._

And that the last eruption was in 1790ties. _I didn't know that._

Also, the island doesn't have any snakes. Well, not any big snakes. _Good to know!_

And oh yeah, bananas grow across the island, and you can always pick some for personal consumption. Hawaians don't like wasting food. _Neat!_

I wonder briefly is she researched all of this stuff before we docked or if this is just active knowledge. Any which way, I think it is mindblowing. I love how she geeks out, how her voice and demeanor changes when she does, how she always knows these things and how she likes to share them with me.

My favorite part though is where I get to hold Lauren's hand.

After the bench we carry on walking, and even pass the thirty minute mark. I'm tempted to tease her with the list again, but I don't. I just keep on walking. Ben teases Lauren with her OCD qualities enough as it is, and I personally think they are helluva adorable, and don't want to change a thing about them. We pass beach volley ball, tennis and padel courts. It's early in the season and in the morning still, and there's only a few people on the courts, but I have no doubt that in the afternoon this place will be packed. It makes me wish for Summer, makes me wish for being physically fit again, most of all it makes me wish I could come back here with Lauren. Because I could definitely see me here with her. We would have breakfast in the morning together and we could take a walk after that, maybe play an hour of tennis or padel, then in the afternoon go lay on the beach, explore the island, or go diving. I've never been, but I would like to try it.

Then at night, I would take her out dancing. I would want to see her in a cocktail dress and perhaps even get a bit possessive on the dance floor. I think once I have permission to touch this woman, I will always want her in my arms. We could drink cocktails or shots or even lukewarm beer and then afterwards we would go back to our beach house and we would make love.

"Bo, do you like diving?" Lauren asks pulling me out of my day dreams and I smile brightly. We chat more, she congratulates me on the interview with NASA and she tells me how things are going with Nadia and the patents. She has a hearing the same week Eve and I are in Virginia for our interviews and the first round of tests. Lauren has gone through the recruitment process already, so I ask her about it at length. Hearing Lauren tell me about all the tests they make you take reminds me that I should really brush up on a few things before I head over to NASA myself. When we get back to the beach house, I grab Tam's iPad and nestle onto the sofa to do just that.

In the background, Lauren is making tea again and I smile at the domesticity of everything. If her breakfast is anything to go on, Lauren is a great cook, and I can't help but revel in that. My mom was a great cook, and I remember her taking great pleasure in preparing meals for my dad and I, but after her death a home cooked meal, family meals were a rarity. I was a teenager when I landed in the system and the foster parents I was sent to never bothered with trying to actually provide a home, let alone meals. I would run away and sneak off to Tamsin's home, stay there for a couple of days until the system collected me again. When I got to college, I had no cooking skills to speak of. Tamsin and I basically lived off of Rahman noodles, and on the weekend we would eat at the pub I worked at. When I enlisted, my meals were prepared for me, and in all the years until now I've never gotten much further than being able to whip up a decent spaghetti. But now, as I see the ease with which Lauren moves about the kitchen, I remember a different time, a happier and homelier time in my life, and I find myself wanting to learn how to cook.

I offer to help, keen to do so, but am thwarted in my attempt to even offer. Lauren tells me instead to stay seated on the sofa, that she'll be right with me, and that she'll interrogate me on what I need to know for my interview. I laugh lightly when I see that Lauren is actually being quite serious.

When Lauren comes back with the tea, I pat a seat for her next to me. There are two couches, both equally as large and positioned in an L shape connected through a small side table, yet Lauren doesn't hesitate taking her seat next to me.

The atmosphere is relaxed, easy, and yet excitement bubbles just under my skin the way it always does when I'm this close to her. We chat more, but Lauren is quickly telling me to continue with my iPad research while she reaches for a book she's got laying on the side table.

 **Lauren's POV**

She falls asleep like I knew she would. It takes about half an hour. When she does, she slumps against my shoulder. She doesn't snore, but her breathing is heavy, reminding me that her lungs are still not back to their normal operating capacity.

I watch her.. Not long...just a glance or two or three...Long enough to marvel at her, long enough for my heart to fill with her. It never takes too long.

I reach for the fleeze blanket on the other couch and drape it over her. I give a soft kiss to her temple. When I do, Bo shifts and turns her upperbody into me. Instead of resting on my shoulder, her head now lollygags somewhere halfway up my arm uncomfortably. If she stays like that for long, she'll strain her neck.

"Come on honey," I coax gently. I get Bo to swing her legs over onto the couch and lower her head even further: it now lays in my lap. I reach for my book again, return to the page I was reading, and smile at my happiness.

It's an hour or two before my morning bliss with Bo is broken and Ben and Tamsin knock on the sliding door. I wake up Bo to let our friends in.

"Ben and I rented a jeep," Tamsin announces and twenty minutes later the four of us are out front, standing next to the jeep with a picnic basket, swim attire and everything else we could possibly need today.

"Are you two ladies up for exploring the island?" Tamsin asks holding up the keys to the Jeep.

"Only if Ben drives," Bo replies promptly. "I don't have a death wish."

"Let's not let Ben drive," I say quickly, and snatch up the car keys that Tamsin is holding up. "Last time he drove a stick shift it was 2008 and he drove it straight into the college campus fountain."

"Did the car need a rinse, Snoops?" Tamsin asks, making Ben laugh.

"It was a hot day?" Bo offers earning a few chuckles.

"The fountain was offensive looking?" Tamsin asks as we all move to get into the car.

"What? I've driven over things before cause they were ugly," Tamsin offers when she sees us frown.

"Hence why I'm not letting you drive, Tams." Bo pipes up, and gets in the passenger seat.

"It was hot...Also, it was my boyfriend's car, and he had just cheated on me," Ben says. "He loved that car."

"Oh classic move, Snoops!" Tams cheers and high fives Ben in the backseat of the car. "Bobo here did a similar thing when she broke up with Stella.."

"We don't need to go there Tamsin," Bo interrupts quickly.

"Greg was the worst," I comment. "And to be fair that fountain was very offensive looking." We all laugh, and I turn the ignition.

Ben has done his research on the island and written down some of the landmarks we have to visit. First up is Diamond Head National Park: it's the site of an inactive volcano that created a crater when it last erupted. You can hike up onto the crater, but that hike takes at least two or three hours and Bo isn't fit enough for that. Instead, we drive up to the crater as far as we can, and then follow the winding elevated wooden footpath that takes us all the way up to the ridge of the crater. The views of the ocean, the crater underneath and the ocean that stretches out before us is breathtaking. We all stand there with goofy grins on our faces until Tamsin pulls us out of our revery.

"So...it's just like this big ole pit in the ground with sand?"

"Actually, it's 500,000 year old tuff cone crater." I pipe up in awe, and elaborate when I see Tamsin's furrowed brows. "Tuff cones are a small monogenetic volcanic cone produced by phreatic explosions directly associated with magma brought to the surface through a conduit from a deep-seated magma reservoir. They're characterized by high rims and steep slopes greater than 25 degrees. It consists typically of thick-bedded pyroclastic flow and surge deposits created by eruption-fed density currents and bomb-scoria beds derived from fallout from its eruption column. The tuffs composing a tuff cone have commonly been altered, palagonitized, by either its interaction with groundwater or when it was deposited warm and wet. The pyroclastic deposits of tuff cones differ from the pyroclastic deposits of spatter cones by their lack or paucity of lava spatter, smaller grain-size, and excellent bedding. Also, typically, but not always, tuff cones lack associated lava flows."

"Uhm, yeah...What now?" Tamsin says.

"'This is where they held the Hawaiian version of Woodstock," Bo offers. "The Roling Stones and the Grateful Dead played here in the seventies to like 75,000 people."

"The Grateful Dead? Seriously? I bet the acoustics are awesome here. This is officially the coolest pit of sand I have ever seen!" Tamsin says in awe.

 **Hanauma Bay**

Although Bo insists she's fine, I can see the hike up to Diamond Head asked a lot of her, so when we get back to the car, and we all climb back in, I set course towards Hanauma Bay, one of the most popular beaches in Hawaii. It's known for its richly diversified marine animals, most especially the indiginous green sea turtles. Because we're here off season, it's actually not that busy. The sun's come out too, allowing for an almost perfect balmy day of 25 degrees celsius. As Bo and I unpack the towels, the windscreen, the parasol, and get out some of our picnic, Tamsin and Ben are unpacking their scuba and swimming gear and are already heading towards the water. Bo and I laugh as we look unto the pair of them throwing water at one another, Ben having some very colorful words for Tamsin as she tackles him and he surfaces again gurgling up water.

"You should join them," Bo says from her spot in the shade. "Take a dip."

"Snooper Cooper and Tamsin are perfectly fine on their own," I reply. "Besides, I have my book," I say pulling out the novel I'm reading from one of the bags we brought.

"You love snorkling, Lauren. The weather is perfect, the water is warm enough. I know you're only staying with me here on the beach cause you feel sorry for me that I can't join you, but honestly...I don't want you to miss out."

"I don't feel sorry for you.." I say, but Bo raises her eyebrows at me amused. "Yeah, okay...I don't like the thought of you being here alone on the beach while we're off frolicking."

"Frolicking?" Bo laughs. "Oh dear, I think the fifties called wanting it's vocabulary back," Bo grins.

"Are you making fun of me, McCorrigan?" I ask amused.

"No, no.." Bo says barely able to contain her chuckle. "Frolick away."

"You're horrible," I chuckle back.

"Yes...yes...I am... It's a sickness. Now go!" Bo says laughing and shooing me off.

 **Bo's POV**

My eyes go wide as Lauren smiles at me and then takes off her top and shorts confidently. My jaw almost hits the sand as I see Lauren's tiny black bikini emerge from under those layers. Lauren's body is gorgeous, even more gorgeous than I remember and without realizing it, I'm blatantly staring and holding my breath.

"It's rude to gawk, Bo. Even in the new millennium."

I'm a bit late in the game before Lauren's words register, when they do I laugh out loud. She's already halfway down the beach and into the ocean. "Can you blame me?" I shout. "With a body like yours?" Lauren turns around and flashes me a bright smile, the sun shining down on her making her even more beautiful. When she turns towards Tam and Ben again, she wiggles her behind knowing full well I'm still staring and I inhale sharply.

"Damn, that woman is going to be the death of me.." I mumble out with a sigh. I remember vividly having my hands and fingers on this woman and the memories of that stir a familiar longing between my thighs.

That stirring isn't helped much about half an hour later when she exits the water and goes to lay down next to me on her towel. Drops of seawater linger on her already tanned skin and sets it in soft goosebumps. That soft cold also has its effect on Lauren's chest area and I chide myself for letting my eyes linger a moment too long. With a sigh I avert my eyes all together.

Lauren's hand suddenly brushes against mine. Her fingers slide in mine and she brings my hand up to her lips. I turn to see her kiss the back of my hand. Our eyes linger staring, and I don't know how her heart is doing, but mine is again hammering out of my chest.

 **Several hours later**

 **Bo's room**

"So Bobo, is tonight the night? Should Ben and I clear out so you can have your own fireworks with the doc between the sheets?"

"Can't I just be getting pretty for New Year like a regular person?" I say huffing a little as I look in the mirror for the umpteenth time checking out my outfit.

"Sure, so you asked me to help you squeeze into the dress with extra cleavage just for everyone huh?"

I grit my teeth at being found out. Tamsin is like a police dog, she sniffs out my intentions immediately.

"I just want to look nice. Wait...it's not too much is it? The cleavage, I mean?" I ask suddenly worried looking at the black dress that clings to my hips, and cuts down low in the V neckline.

"Bo, you could be wearing a sack and that girl would still drool over you like my teenage self drooled over Agent Scully.

"You think?"

"With the rack on display like that?" Tamsin scoffs, and I turn around looking at myself in the mirror again. It's true that the dress does accentuate the assets Mother Nature gave me, and I've never been shy about them before, so I guess I shouldn't start now.

"You look gorgeous Bo," Tamsin says with a smile. "The doc won't know what hit her."

"I hope so," I say while putting in my earrings.

"My girl, all done grown up and in love," Tamsin says, fake wiping a tear away.

"I uhm.. I don't know if I'm in love..I mean LOVE is uhm big..." I say uncomfortably, suddenly very intimidated by the L word. "I mean I like her, and I think about her all of the time," I mumble inaudibly already rolling my eyes at myself and my attempt at self-deception.

"Sure, so if I told you that one of the bartenders from the hotel asked her out for tonight, you wouldn't be bothered?"

"What?" I exclaim stunned. "Who the hell asked her out? Who is it?" I narrow my eyes looking at Tamsin. "Who asked her out, Tamsin?"

"I'm not telling you ...have you seen you and your flaring nostrils right now? You're worse than a Pamplona bull."

"Who was it, Tamsin?" I demand again.

"I don't know her name! I just know a pretty redhead that works at the hotel asked when we were having drinks before at the bar."

"A redhead?"I ask, and rack my brain trying to recall a redhead, but drawing a blank. "Is... is she prettier than me?"

"Oh relax, Lauren turned her down."

"She...she did?" I ask relieved.

"She did, so you can put away those murderous thoughts. Although I'm not so sure she's entirely out of the picture yet, Lauren didn't have to pay for her drink."

"Son of a bitch," I curse. "Does that hussy think she can just bother Lauren like that?"

"Good thing you only 'like' the doc, huh?"

"What kind of a person does that? Move in on someone's someone like that."

"Whaddaya mean?" Tamsin says scrunching her brows.

"Lauren is my someone. I mean...that's obvious for everyone to see!"

"Uhm sure?"

"The chemistry, Tams! It's electrifying! I mean when Lauren came back from her swim in that bikini and the water was just clingi-"

"Eww, stop right there! Don't traumatize me!" Tamsin says quickly putting up her hand. "Why are you picking on the waitress, anyway? She wasn't there on the beach, how is she supposed to know? You can't go all rampant on her!"

"There were glances when we were having drinks too," I protest in a petulant huff.

"Glances?"

"Of the longing kind!"

"Of the longing kind?" Tamsin questions, and even without looking at her I know she's rolling her eyes at me. "Dude, this isn't Downton Village, Abbey or what is that cry-from-your-vagina-show you like so much? People need more these days than just a longing stare! Just take the leap already! Cut the girls cutting in on your girl off!"

"It's not a cry from your vagina show! It's a period dra-..."I cut my sentence off seeing Tamsin's eyes roll. "It's a lot more informative than that Temptation Island shit you used to watch."

"Dude, don't make me cry! I'm still hurting at the fact that they cancelled that. You used to watch that show with me! Thursday nights at Tammy's with popcorn and beer."

"Yeah okay, it was entertaining," I grin. "I do kinda miss that..."

"Thank goodness for Sports at Bo's and Tamsin's." Tamsin says referring to our Sports Entertainment Nights where we basically invite everyone we now, watch tennis, football or baseball, and get rowdy with popcorn, beer guzzler helmets and team outfits.

"Good times," I say with a smile. "We should have Lobster over again."

"I think the neighbor has a restraining order out on her."

"Really?"

"She did kick in his door."

"I could get over that."

"And threatened to cut off his balls."

"I do like her."

"Love her."

"You should get her restraining order cancelled."

"I should."

"She always brings excellent dip."

"Good dip people are rare."

"Treasure them."

"She shaved his balls."

"I could get over that."

"You don't have balls."

"True. Good point."

"She nicked him, didn't she?"

"Yeah, he sure was a bleeder."

"Whatever happened with that?"

"Not sure," I shrug.

"Imma invite her again!"

"Excellent idea," I nod my head. "Maybe you can invite your new girlfriend too," I say not bothering to keep the teasing tone out of my voice.

"I don't do girlfriends, I mingle..." Tamsin says dismissively. "And I see what you're doing here, trying to deflect the topic of you and the Doctor Commander. Make your move already, stake your claim, plant your rainbow colored flag!."

I sigh, "I'm gonna love when you actually fall in love, and I get to butt into your love life on a regular basis."

"Yes, yes, we'll cross that bridge when we never come to it."

"I want to Tams, I'm like teenager horny at this point, but the thing is... The thing is I pushed her before too. I blurted out my feelings, then got her into this mess with the fraternization and Stacy. I just don't want to push her anymore. I want everything to be on her terms, her time frame."

Tamsin sighs. "Bobers, my misguided friend..."

 **Half an hour later, 10pm**

 **Bo and Lauren's kitchen**

 **Lauren's POV**

"Well, don't you look dashing Dr. Cooper, " I comment smiling seeing Ben standing in the kitchen. He's dressed in a black tux that perfectly fits his broad shoulder and yet has the elegance of hanging about him as if casual. The colorful pink bowtie is a nice touch.

"You think I could be voted prom Queen?" Ben says flipping his hair as I chuckle. I lean into Ben and straighten up the bow tie just a bit, then brush off his right shoulder.

"Perfect, you'll be the belle of the ball."

"I don't know about that Laur, " Ben says smiling interlinking his hand with mine, stepping back and glancing at me. "You're gonna give me a run for my money. You make that dress even more stunning than it already is." With a smile I do a twirl for him. I'm wearing a golden sequin evening dress Ben and I picked out together almost a year ago when I was in town and Ben insisted we go shopping for something decadent. I'd been in a mood at the hospital the week prior and my glamorous shopping spree with my best friend had been just the ticket to lift my spirits.

"Gorgeous," Ben says with a grin as he looks me up and down: his keen and critical eyes raking about my form. The dress is simple enough: a princess line cut that is tailored and fitted. The top hangs assymetrically off the shoulder, while from the waist down, the long tresses of silk flow elegantly about me.

"You wouldn't want to be trying to catch someone's attention, would you?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to some-"

"Ready to ring in the new year, bitches?" Tamsin interrupts walking in through the sliding door. She's dressed in a rainbow colored sequin cocktail dress, matching rainbow high heels and a tiara that said. "Kiss me, I'm gay!"

"Slamsin..." Ben shakes his head. "I have no words."

"Too subtle?" Tamsin asks with a smirk and as she does, the tiara on her head lights up in rotating rainbow colors. "Cause I can put the sound on too."

Ben's quick-witted reply is lost on me as I am stunned into silence. Behind Tamsin Bo has walked in, and she looks...she looks...she looks...

Ben's voice sounds somewhere in the distance, but it's not registering. "Dr. Lewis," Ben whispers. "Stop drooling."

"Lauren!"

"Wha?"

 **An hour later, 11pm**

 **The New Year's Party**

 **Bo's POV**

The air is sweltering, stifling from too many people grinding, twirling and shaking on too few square feet, and I'm glad I get to observe it all from our own little tropical 'booth' to the side of the dance floor. There's about twenty of them, they line the swimming pool and look like small huts with straw roofs and walls. Inside there are some very comfortable, white couches, ideal to lounge in and relax. In the background a reggae band is playing, but I don't really pay it any mind. Instead my eyes scan the crowd, zooming in and out.

"Is that her?" I ask my eyes trained on one of the waitresses for tonight. A young woman with reddish hair tied back in a bun, she has a kind, inviting face and the demeanor of a cheerleader: all peppy, and happy, pleasant-like...

I pull my face into a scowl and take another sip of my Virgin Mojito with an umbrella. _Stupid peppiness. Stupid cheerleader._ "That's her, isn't it?"

"No Cujo, that's a teenager I would have to put Lauren in jail for if she moved in on that."

"Oh," I say.

"That's her though," Tamsin says and I look up to where Tamsin is looking out to the left in the crowd.

"The one in the red dress?" I ask with some degree of trepidation. "That's not a waitress! Thats the hotel manager," I say all of a sudden recognizing the woman that welcomed us when we arrived.

"Oo, is it?" Tamsin nods her head watching the hotel manager as she goes from group to group, table to table saying hello, shaking hands with a wide smile "Wow, she sure fills out that dress nicely."

I slug Tamsin in the shoulder. "Dude, seriously! You're gonna compliment her now? Do I have to remind you of your best friend duties?"

"Uhm, well, I mean she's not ugly looking," Tamsin shrugs. "But, uhm...you've got a nicer ass."

"I do?" I ask surprised.

"I don't know! I just wanted to say something nice! I don't go around looking at my bestie's ass!"

"Well, have a look at it! I mean, I am right here!"

Tamsin glances over to my backside. "This is like so wrong," Tamsin says grimacing. "Me checking out your ass like this."

"You started this whole ass thing, so suck it up! Look at it and just give me your objective opinion," I say rolling my eyes.

"Fine!" Tamsin bristles, and then obliges by checking out my ass in earnest, then looking back up at the redhead. "Okay, yes. You do have a nicer ass."

"Thank you, was that so hard?"

"Yes!" Tamsin says without missing a beat. "You owe me, I'm traumatized," she grumbles.

You still owed me for that time you had me pretending I was your girlfriend to get rid of what was her name... Lesley?"

"Oh yeah...I did." Tamsin agrees."Loco Lesley. Gods, that bitch was insane! Can we say 'stalker'?"

"Yes, her, " I say nodding, my gaze returning from the woman in the red dress to Lauren again who is still dancing with Ben. With a wistful sigh, I suck on the straw of my drink.

"Just ask her to dance already." My bestie says catching onto my staring. The band is playing their version of 'Red, red wine' and in the middle I see Lauren dancing with Ben obviously thoroughly enjoying herself as she moves to the beat. She's so graceful and beautiful that my lips involuntarily curl upwards. There's not a brow that creases in stress, or in that overassuming sense of responsibility that she seems set upon shouldering. Lauren is one hell of a Commander, one hell of a doctor, but in this moment she's carefree, and I can easily picture the kind of child this woman was: eager to learn, a little geeky, but with an indomitable spirit, a zest for life I am in awe of. I briefly wonder if she had more carefree moments like these before Nadia, before her dad.

I'm aware I'm mildly stalking, but I just can't seem to be able to tear my eyes away from her. I catch myself thinking I could happily watch her all night.

I never lost myself in Dyson. I was attracted to him, don't get me wrong. I can still remember feeling like the cheerleader swooning over the quarter back when I first saw him. He was and is gorgeous and had this strength about him an aura that spoke to that side of me that enjoys being taken care of. He made me feel pretty, wanted and I wanted him in turn. He pursued me from that very first night at Tamsin's, but he did it in a dashing, charming way that soon found me in his bed. He was and is a wonderful man, a kind, loyal and brave man, that I truly and deeply care for, but I never caught myself staring at him like I am staring at Lauren now, wondering about her, wanting to know what she's thinking about, wanting to give her more careless moments.

I realise in this moment that Tamsin is right. I need to dance with her, and as music changes from UB40 to a Merengue, I put one foot in front of the other.

Moments later, I tap Ben's shoulder and quick as he turns around, he steps aside with a grin.

"Bo," Lauren says a little startled.

"Can I dance with you?"

Lauren nods and smiles shyly, and I waste no time pulling her into me in one fluid motion. One hand going to her back, the other to her waist. The Merengue is a simple dance, one step to every beat of the music. Step, close, step, close and shake those hips in time. It's definitely a sensuous dance, but it keeps us at arm's length for the first minute or so.

"You look beautiful," I say and Lauren smiles widely at me making her even more beautiful. "So do you, Bo." "You wore the necklace." Lauren says about the piece of moonrock she gave me.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

Lauren shakes her head. "Mind? No, not at all," she says with a bright smile. "It uhm...it looks good on you," Lauren says, still smiling.

"I agree," I say, and Lauren smirks.

The music starts seeping into our bones, and into our moves, and we get over our initial shyness. She now moves with me as if it's all we've ever done before. Each step is perfectly in sync, our bodies fit perfectly, she feels so right in my arms, glued to me. I know I need to breathe, but I keep forgetting to. It seems trivial around her. The music sweeps us up in it's cadance, every beat is a breath, is a hand that shifts, that holds her closer, is a wanting to get closer to her. My eyes fall to her lips. I tear them away in favor of her eyes. I can read everything in them, most especially that she doesn't want me to stop dancing with her.

I agree.

The dress she's wearing is killing me: gold, light fabric that hugs her skin, that beautiful bare shoulder as the top cuts down sideways. The perfume she has on has me in a daze and that beat makes me move with her.

Gods, she's a good dancer, and Gods is she gorgeous.

The music pulls at us again. This time a tango, the dance of lovers.

Fuck, I'm so glad I learnt how to dance.

She's smiling at me, it's that smile I saw before, the one she had with Ben. It's a smile filled of joy, of letting go, like one of those smiles you would get as a kid, but forget about as the years pile on. She's bold in her movements, there's a confidence there, a skill and a grace that betrays she's been classically schooled, there is a passion there that says that she's loving this. The Latin dances have always spoken to me: their inherent sensual rhythm, that beat that compels you to move, the slow movements that alternate with staccato, how sensual these dances are, how natural too, and good grief Lauren knows how to dance. Lauren turns, we part by the length of our arms only to come back together again, pressed up against one another. My hand glides down her thigh as it wraps high above my hip.

I forget to breathe again.

Her thigh is soft, and warm, makes me shiver or is that the look in her eyes? My hand sets to her jaw, she leans in, her head tilts to the side, it's part of the dance, but as the last notes of the tango die out and another song starts up, it might just as well be foreplay.

Good grief this woman...She's exquisite. There's a voice in the distance, it's the lead singer of the band I suppose. ** _"We're getting close to midnight ladies and gents, so time to slow it down and pull that special someone onto the dance floor with you."_**

I'm still staring at her, and I'm a little confused when she suddenly wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in close.

Then the music filters in. It's a countrysong, an old one at that. One I think I remember from college, one I may have scoffed at, like I used to scoff at every country song that came out then. Some of the lines flutter over the dance floor.

 ** _There's a different feel about you tonight_**

 ** _It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_**

 ** _I even think I saw a flash of light_**

 ** _It felt like electricity..._**

One arm comes down, wraps around my waist, the other stays draped around my shoulder. It gives me a nice view of her slender neck, allows me to close my eyes and inhale her scent deeply. My arms wrap around her waist, surrendering to this feeling of having her close. She's letting me lead; giving me control, like I could take her anywhere if I wanted to. Truly though, where would I want to go now? This is perfect. Me, her...here, in my arms...

 _ **You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

 _ **Unless you mean it like that**_ _ **'**_

 _ **Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

 _ **And I won't know where I'm at**_

Her cheek presses against mine, I'm so aware of her hand that's now interlinked with mine, and the gentle weight of her other hand on my hip now that it has settled there. In comparison to how we moved and used out hands and bodies in the tango, these touches seem innocent, lame almost, but I love how everything has slowed, how I get to linger in her now, how she gets to rest into me now, how she feels wrapped around me. I don't need more.

She's comfortable with where I am taking her, as if the destination doesn't matter. And she's right. With her in my arms, I don't care where we are going as long as it's together somewhere, I'll take it **.**

 _ **We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around**_

 _ **And around and around and around**_

Someone bumps into Lauren and it breaks us apart as the last lines of the song sound through the speakers.

 _ **Everybody swears, we'd make the perfect pair**_

 _ **But dancing is as far as it goes.**_

 _ **Girl, you never moved me**_

 _ **Quite the way you moved me tonight...**_

Instead of going back to our embrace, we just stare at each other in a haze. I'm panting, and feel unsteady on my legs. There's a tap on my shoulder, words are spoken to me, I'm not sure which. I only frown when the woman that was saying them to me suddenly cuts in front and moves into Lauren's arms for the next song. With a silent curse I notice it's the redheaded manager. I want to object, cut in, cut off all lines to Lauren except mine, but I'm too late, Lauren is already being danced away, and all of a sudden I feel how my body is starting to shiver, how my legs have difficulty keeping me upright, and how I'm struggling to breathe properly. I realise I've pushed my body past what it can perform physically at this point. I should have noticed before, but then in Toby Keith's words, 'I got lost on the dance floor spinning around'. I turn away, not out of petulance or jealousy, although I can admit I'm violently so not fond of the idea of Victoria dancing with Lauren, but simply because I need to sit down before I pass out.

I take a deep breath in the hopes it will stop my head from spinning. The heat of the crowd and the music blaring isn't helping. I semi stumble back to our booth barely making it there before Tamsin grabs hold of me to keep me upright.

"Bo, you okay?" Tamsin asks and I nod my head, but I'm shivering and my stomach contracts sickeningly. I have to breathe deeply to keep from throwing up on Tamsin's shoes. She gets me the into the sofa and I take a few deep breaths. I can slowly feel my equilibrium return, my breathing even out. When I open my eyes I'm staring into the worried eyes of my rainbow flag cladded friend.

"Could you help me back to the house? I need to lay down."

"Course."

 **Lauren's POV**

"I've come to collect my dance, " Victoria's voice says stepping into my arms.

"Of... course, " I almost stutter, still dazed from dancing with Bo. "I did promise."

"Two dances actually," Victoria reminds me, and I smile in acknowledgment.

"Thank you for keeping those seats reserved for us tonight," I offer. Victoria Del Arca is the hotel manager I first talked to on the phone to check on the medical facilities of the hotel for Bo. When we arrived here and I checked us in, Victoria was there welcoming us and we made some smalltalk. Earlier on today I asked if she could keep one of the booths reserved for us, I should say for Bo, because I knew I would have to make sure I had a place for her where she could get away from the crowds, where she could sit and rest a bit. "The drinks were a nice touch," I say.

"Well, we like to take care of our guests here," Victoria says with a charming smile.

"You do a great job," I say sincerely. "It's a beautiful resort, and the staff is always friendly."

Vica smiles. "It is a great place to work, and I have wonderful people here, but when it comes to beauty, this place has nothing on you, doctor Lewis. You look gorgeous, " Victoria says and I smile a little uncomfortably.

"Thank you, you look beautiful yourself, " I say, and in truth she does. Victoria is wearing a red dress that hugs her curves where needed and offers up a generous amount of cleavage. She does look beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bo looked, and her compliment didn't make my heart race as Bo's did. She's also not as interesting as Bo, not as good a dancer as Bo I observe as we dance together. Why did I have to promise Victoria these dances in the first place? It's the end of dance two as I look over to Victoria's shoulder, trying to spot Bo, but I don't see her.

"Looking for that brunette you were dancing with earlier on?" Victoria asks as the song we were dancing to comes to an end.

"She just left with the other blonde."

I frown at Vica's words. Bo left with Tamsin? Why would she do that? Is she not feeling well? I ask myself. The music swells again, and Victoria and I are dancing again.

"I suppose she didn't really care which blonde she took home tonight," Victoria says a little haughtilly. "But, I care. I'd never leave you standing like that, Lauren." Victoria whispers into my ear as she tightens her hold on me.

"Why don't we get out of here," Victoria whispers as she strokes my hand, her voice soft and silky. "Celebrate the new year somewhere private. I have a luxury suite just waiting for us to explore."

I pull and step back from Vica with a halfhearted chuckle. "Oh boy..." I shake my head trying to think of what to pick to say out of all the thoughts that are running through my head from venting my annoyance at her words for Bo to how presumptuous she is thinking that a luxury suite would get me into bed with her.

"I'm not interested, Vica. I am getting out of here, but not with you. Thank you for making me realize how very much I don't want to be here dancing right now," I say and leave Vica in the middle of the dance floor, mid song to head towards Bo and mine's vacation house.

 **Bo's POV**

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **23h50**

"What the hell am I doing here?" I think sitting on the couch where Tamsin left me ten minutes ago. It's ten to midnight, and I'm back here at the house alone when I should be dancing with Lauren still, should be kissing her by now. I try to shake off what little remains of my dizziness, and get up from the couch. I get as far as the terrace before I look up in the beautiful eyes of Dr. Lauren Lewis. My heart hammers out of my chest as we stay frozen to the ground a few feet apart, staring.

"Lauren..." I say, and I swallow as she takes a step into me.

"Lauren, this new year...I want it to be with you," I breathe out, whisper out instantly deciding I've already waited too long to say what's in my heart and mind.

I take another step closer to her, I cup Lauren's cheek.

I can't breathe.

I search her eyes for only a sliver of a second, and chance it all again as I kiss her with all that I am, and all I feel I will ever be. She doesn't startle, instead she kisses me back without restraint. I get instant access to her mouth, and latch onto it greedily, loving the taste of her tongue. I can't tell how long we kiss, because time seems to halt around and spin out of control at the same time. All I know is that if it never stopped, I'd be fine with that, all I know is that when we finally do stop, we're both panting.

"I want to make plans with you, Lauren," I say catching my breath, leaning my forehead against hers.

Lauren nods. "Take holidays together," she says.

"Walking, "

"Karaoke, " she adds. I chuckle over her lips.

"Breakfast, " I add, and Lauren smiles.

"Diving," she says.

"You'll teach me?"

"Ah huh," she mumbles and our lips find each other again. We continue kissing, breathlessly and desperately with hands and fingers weaving in hair, necks, and jawlines. In the background the countdown has begun, but neither one of us is aware of it, or at least not enough to distract us from kissing.

"Making love," I say breathlessly long after the rest of the world has festively rung in New Year and in between kisses. I hear the deep intake of breath from Lauren, feel her hands snake around my waist, pulling me closer to her, so I am fully pressed against her, but then with a sigh her movement stills, our kisses halt. The blonde doctor looks up into my eyes as if reading them. I'm a little bit out of breath, a little unsteady, but I'm ignoring that.

Her hand drops down to mine, and wordlessly her fingers link into mine as she turns and pulls me away from the terrace, inside our beach house. She leads me into her bedroom, and lets go of my hand to switch on a soft light in the far corner of the room. The mixture of artificial and moonlight lights her blonde hair up in golden tresses and the light brown of her eyes I swear take on the color of honey. She's beyond beautiful in the golden dress that sways about her elegantly; she looks like she just stepped out of a movie, and in this moment I have to pinch myself to prove to myself I'm not dreaming. My heart beats violently in my chest as she moves towards me again.

Lauren's hand sets to my jaw and I lean into her touch. Her eyes rake over my features as if she's studying me, her scrutinous gaze gives me goosebumps. Her lips pull into the faintest smile, her features softening instantly.

The kiss she gives me is gentle, a mere brush of her lips to mine, innocent even, but it's in this moment that I realise the depth of my lie to Tamsin. When Lauren touches me, my entire body surrenders.

"Waking up to you," she prattles, and I think I nod my head, but I'm not sure, I'm too lost in the sensation of her lips in my neck. When gentle kisses move to my ear, and she takes my earlobe in her mouth, I whimper out loud. "Lauren." In a haze of kisses and caresses our dresses pool to the floor. I'm locked in her arms, pressed to her when her kisses slow.

"Is this okay?" She asks gently, keeping her kisses light in my neck, whispering in my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nod my head vigorously, not sure if I'm lying or not. I feel weak in the knees, but I honestly think that has more to do with Lauren than anything else. Even if I were on the verge of collapse right now, I don't think I would tell her.

She guides me to the bed and lowers me down gently onto the matrass and into the softness of the pillows. Her kisses move from my earlobe down to my neck, then shoulders and downward still. When she kisses me again, I pull her on top of me, and moan gently in relief as I feel her weight upon me.

We kiss again, her tongue swiping my lips as if asking for permission, and I immediately grant it, feeling my body and hips arch into her as our tongues probe, and then duel. My hands have a mind of their own as they make their way down Lauren's side, as they trace the delicate fabric of the beautiful lingerie she's wearing. My fingertips graze her nipple, and with a sharp intake of breath from Lauren, I feel the flesh stiffen. I flick the nipple again, loving how sensitive it is, how it makes Lauren suppress a deep growl. My fingers push back the straps to Lauren's bra, they unhook the clasp at the back. Her breasts tumble from their restraint, puckered and strained. The sight is like a treat that has my eyes fixed and dilated with want.

Lauren must have noticed my fixation, because with a soft smirk she leans in, my mouth finding her breast greedily. I close my eyes and moan wrapping my mouth around the taste of her nipple. I'm so lost in my actions, that I only notice she's taken off my bra when her delicate fingers pinch and flick my nipples in turn. We continue to kiss, and lick, pull and flick, teasing each other without taking it further, enjoying the pace we are going at, while our hips rotate along in that languid, warm pace.

Still, there is only so much teasing I can take, and when Lauren's mouth wraps around my nipple flicking it rapidly, I have no defense. My back arches in delight, and I bite my lip, almost yelping Lauren's name.

"Gods, Lauren, you make me so wet."

 **Lauren's POV**

"You're so beautiful Bo," tumbles from my lips when my tongue slips into her mouth, and my fingertips venture down, tracing the abdominal muscles, her hipbone, and then the inside of her thigh. Her skin is soft, silky and smoothe. I love how she reacts to my touch, wherever my fingertips graze her muscles flex. She's so responsive, her muscles so toned and defined. I can't wait to find out every little touch and brush that can make her react, but it's the prospect of having her wetness coat my fingertips again that has me moaning in her ear. Bo inhales sharply as I touch her and remove her lace panties. Her hands go up looking for me, looking for anywhere to touch and reciprocate. I let her take my panties off in turn, but I'm acutely aware of how taxing our activities are for her, so when she again reaches out for more, I meet her hand halfway and interlink our fingers.

"Ssshhh, this is just for you baby," I prattle moving behind her with my hard nipples against her back, my hips pressed against her glorious backside, and one arm clasped over her chest. She groans in protest, but when the fingers of my other hand slide into her folds, her groan turns into an approving moan.

"Gods Bo," I whisper playing with her wetness, rubbing her and teasing her. She's panting now, whimpering and pleading my name and I do the same as I slide inside her and feel how wet and ready she is for me. "You feel so good," I groan in her ear. "So good." I press my eyes shut at the feeling of her velvety walls tightening and pulling my fingers in. Her wet arousal is what drives me, what has me bucking and rubbing against her. Bo pressed to me doesn't even need to touch me to have me teetering on the edge of control. I'm close because she's allowing me to touch and feel her this way, I'm close because she's close and when I keep my fingers in her and rub her clit rapidly, and her muscles contract in release, when she shouts my name, I feel my own body jerk against her in completion.

It takes a few minutes before either of us to recover. When we do, Bo prattles out dreamily. "Mmmm, Lauren. That was...mmm," she says and she reaches for my arm only to hug it around her. I kiss the back of her shoulder and spoon into her.

"Happy New Year honey," I say as I hold her in my arms. Her lips curl into a wide smile. "Happy New year,.." She's already half asleep as she prattles. I follow suit not long after.

* * *

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Joan:** Glad I could make you happy with some long overdue fluff! :-) I've always liked Tamsin, and I think she's the perfect best friend.

 **J and Silverstra:** Cliffhangers are my thing...like Diet coke...love it...And confetti...LOVE confetti ;-)

 **Different Guest** : The patents were already mentioned in above chapter, but yeah...there will be a wrap-up of that too. :-)

 **Guest 1:** Yup, those are pretty much the answers to questions I still have to write ;-)

 **Guest 2** : The American military did discriminate against homosexuals for a long time. Short version; there was no military legislation against enlistment prior to WWII, but sodomy was illegal by military law, then somewhere in the sixties and seventies homosexuality was considered a mental defect and on that basis gays were officially banned from the military. In the nineties Clinton issued "Don't ask, don't tell, don't pursue." Basically, you could now be gay again, as long as you shut up about it, and did not let on you were gay in any other way, or you could be fired. Lots of gays and lesbians lost their job under that policy. That policy was repealed under the Obama admnistration, and these days the military does not discriminate against the LGBT community anymore, going as far as recognizing same sex marriages and letting transgender people serve as well. However, Trump is looking into reversing allowing transgenders to serve, so I have been told. :-/

 **Guest 3:** I don't think Tam wanted to split Bo and Lauren up, she was just worried about her friend having to deal with the whole Stacy- Bo- Lauren issues, but she has nothing against Lauren. In fact, I think by now, she's sort of fond of Lauren already. :-)

 **Sweetcandycane:** Yay! :-)

 **Mulder** : Glad you liked the sheep, and Tamsin and Bo's antics. I like writing them, they're fun. You could be right about the Stacy thing...;-/ or you could be wrong...who's to say? :-)

 **Susan** : Tamsin and Lauren never dated, it's only Bo who thinks that they did. To Bo, Lauren feels familiar, but she doesn't know why, so her mind constructs this plausible scenario of Tamsin and Lauren having dated to explain away the familiarity and why Lauren is there at the theme park. More on that and Bo's mental state when we get back to 2018. It's a whole thing.

 **Sylvy** : :-) :-) :-)

 **Palmerised:** Doing a great job at wording your thoughts there! :-) Hope you liked the sexy times. ;-)

 **Dragonfly** : Welkom buurvrouw ;-) And Belgian fries ARE the best...but you know us Belgians, we don't like to brag. ;-) I think they made their choices clear, right?

 **InsatiablyCurious** : Not mean at all to like the fact that Bo got sick. Eventually, she'll be fine. ;-)

 **Ahsnaps:** You were never here. No prob ;-)

 **Guests:** Sooooo pushy you are ;-) Yeah truly...I had been like making you wait forever huh?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

Before you read this chapter, I do want to warn you. This entire story is told from POV, and as we come to the apex of this story, I'm delving into someone's psyche whose way of thinking is dark and twisted, and I can easily understand that that level of depravity is not everyone's cup of tea.

So...just sayin'... **Reader discretion is advised!**

This chapter is rated **M** , also for other reasons! ;-)

 **Replies to reviews below!**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **January 16, 2014**

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Detective Petrovic' apartment**

 **Stacy's POV**

They say I don't matter, that my career is over, who I was is over.

They don't know me, they underestimate me.

They don't know where I have been, what I have done, what I am capable of...but they will...

They'll find out.

They'll find out and then they will regret.

how they will regret what they said, what they thought.

They think I'm down for the count, beaten...

Beaten.

Beaten is for those that are dead, for those that have been muted, have been made immobile,

for those that are rotting.

There's the sound of keys, someone opening the door.

I smile.

Detective Andy Dickhead Petrovic lives alone. He's been divorced from his wife Nancy for the last 14 years now. She left him for his younger and much fitter partner on the force. Even back then he was balding, out of shape, overweight. There's a picture from their 'happier' times as proof: him and Nancy on a fishing trip. His belly portruding from under his vest, a ridiculous five dollar fish hat covering up his bald patches, and then that slimy fish he holds up towards the camera as if he's just cured cancer.

It's probably one of the more flattering pictures from those days. Why else would he keep it?

They have one daughter, the apple of her parents' eyes: Mandy. She's got her mother's plump nose, her father's predisposition for obesity, the same vacant look I see in both of her parents. There's a recent pictures of her too. She looks to be about sixteen, just about the right age to get impregnated by the high school dropout who now drives a van around to make a living. She's perfectly poised to carry on a life of mediocrity and struggle her parents have so willingly pushed her into by deciding to procreate.

Petrovic changed precints after he and his wife divorced. He now lives alone.

No Nancy,

No Mandy,

No food in the fridge,

No witnesses.

Just a six pack of beer, me, him, and a very sharp scalpel.

I shudder thinking back to how he stank up the room down at the precinct. That same stifling stench of sweat, beer lingers here.

This one is going to be quick. Simply because I want out of here.

Not because he doesn't deserve worse.

He deserves worse.

The way his foul odor permeated my senses, the way his burrito stained shirt almost made me hurl,

how he thought he could humiliate me and get away with it.

His footsteps halt.

I suppose he's onto something untoward.

I wonder what it is...

Oh yeah...it's me..

I smile amused.

I'm the untoward element.

He's got his gun out.

It must be the window that I left open...that's what gave me away.

A gun...

That might come in handy for later, but right now it's too loud.

It's too early for complications.

The walls in this dump are thin as a board.

I can clearly hear the neighbors arguing.

About money. Big surprise.

I can clearly hear Petrovic breathing,

too loudly, too deeply.

Or is that just the stench and heavy tread of fear?

Fat footstep after fat footstep, his overweight body gaggles and flaps about him.

He's as stealthy as an oversized truck.

My latexed finger runs across the dust on the cupboard tracing a long line. It's almost like writing in the sand.

So filthy.

This shitty, run down apartment is so small, you would think he would know where to look.

He doesn't, but then most people don't.

He has no clue where I am.

I tilt my head, observe his gait as he comes into view.

"I'm a police officer." "Put your hands in the air or I'll shoot."

His voice like his step is telling. It cracks at the seams.

He's drunk. Almost not worth toying with.

Almost.

I switch on the TV with the remote, the volume up to maximum. He doesn't get the time to react. The scalpel to the back of the calves sends him staining the carpet with his blood, the gun tumbling out of his grip.

He squeels like a pig, but the TV drowns out his cries.

The fat pig turns around. Quicker than I would have given him credit for.

Still not fast enough.

I tower above him, scalpel raised.

"Remember me, Detective Dickhead?"

 **USS Enterprise**

 **Thursday, January 25, 10pm**

 **Lauren's POV**

 _Tomorrow I get to see her again._

It's a thought that's been buzzing through my head all day long at times making me smile and day dream back to those days in Hawaii where Bo and I spent our last two days waking up together and holding hands, stealing kisses whenever we could. Where we got picked upon for our antics by both Tamsin and Ben, but I could see the smile behind their jabs, and we never really minded. It was two days of bliss where Bo and I kept up our morning routine of walking and talking, making each other laugh and smile, and reveling in one another's company.

At night we would fall asleep in each other's arms, and hold one another through the night. Those nights, I would long for her touch and she for mine, but we never took it further than kissing and sometimes not so innocent caresses knowing full well that Bo wasn't healthy enough yet for nights as passionate as we wanted to give one another.

After those two days it was back to the Enterprise and duty for me as the carrier set out on its last leg of the journey back towards Norfolk, while Bo went back home with Tamsin to Washington DC. Knowing Bo would need a couple of weeks at least to regain her physical strength, I prescribed her the standard month of medical leave recommended for pilots recovering from pneumonia. Saying goodbye to her was harder than I thought it would be. Those few days together as a couple had spoiled me and I missed seeing her, missed being able to touch her. Bo was and is like an addiction: I crave to see her, to know how she is doing, what she is doing, to see her smile and to hear her voice.

We send mails and pictures to one another, updates on what we are doing. I got pictures of Tamsin and Bo going to a baseball match, Bo out on a run, and just the odd picture here and there of Tamsin and Bo in their new flat showing me things. They're mostly goofy pictures that warm my heart. My favorite picture is one of Bo in a pub called 'The Dal'. In that one she's staring straight into the camera with a gorgeous smile, her dimples in full effect, those deep brown chocolate eyes sparkling and the moon rock necklace hanging loosely around her neck almost center stage.

I have this silly idea of putting that picture onto my cellphone as a wallpaper...

Still, we need to be careful, or we agreed to be careful, to keep our professional lives and our personal lives as separated as we possibly can. Neither of us felt comfortable sneaking around, so in our correspondence there is never an "I miss you." or "I'm thinking about you." Bo will send me a random pic of her hiking boots or one of her reading the book I gave her. In response I've sent her a picture of the seedlings she gave me and that are growing into beautiful tall sunflowers.

It's our way of saying what we can't say overtly.

Bo writes about how she's slowly building up her running again, how she's regaining her physical fitness, and how she's prepping for the NASA interview. I tell her about life on board the Enterprise, the goings on updates about Sam and Eve, and a bit of the ship gossip.

It's these thoughts of Bo that keep me company all the way to the Captain's quarters. My knock on the door is met with a prompt reply and I push inside.

"Commander Lewis," Captain Grace Roberts says looking up at me from behind her desk. "How can I help you?" She asks as I stand in front of her desk. "I sincerely hope you are not here to tell me I will have to jail another one of my most senior officers." The Captain delivers with a skeptical brow.

"Nothing of the sort Captain, " I reply with a half smile.

"At least I can be thankful for that. What brings you here then, Commander?"

"I've come to tell you I won't be renewing my contract with the Navy Ma'am, " I say coming straight to the point. "I know that legally, I am under no obligation to tell you, but I felt it was a decision I wanted to convey to you personally."

Grace Roberts is silent for a while as she scrutinizes me. "I'm sorry to see you go, Commander."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate the opportunity the Navy gave me here."

"You are an excellent commander. I trust this has nothing to do with recent events," Grace Roberts asks.

"No, Ma'am." I say shaking my head briefly. "The Navy is a fine institution, and its taught me the value of team work and loyalty in ways and to a degree that I had not thought possible," I say sincerely. "My decision to resign is a personal one. In truth, my decision to join was for the better part, a personal one as well, and I feel as if I have finally been able to make amends with that choice."

Grace Roberts nods her head. "The death of your father, Vice Admiral Lewis."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the Captain's mention of my father.

"Do you think I would not check up on a hot shot doctor joining the Navy out of the blue?" Grace Roberts asks noticing my surprise. I never get to answer as the captain continues. "You raised quite a few eyebrows when you joined. Someone of your qualifications electing to serve on a carrier? I never knew your father, Lauren, nor the tragic circumstances of his death, but whenever one of our own is lost, we feel that loss personally. I can not begin to comprehend what it means to lose a father under the circumstances that you did, but I am happy you have found some peace of mind."

"Thank you Captain," I say sincerely, moved by the captain's words. "I would just like to say that you will continue to have my very best for the remainder of this mission."

"I have no doubt of that."

"And if I may be so bold,...I believe Dr. Andrews is best positioned to replace me. She is an excellent physician, an excellent administrator and she is dedicated. That decision is, of course, entirely up to the Navy."

"Very well, I will make sure the Navy takes your advice under consideration, Commander. Now, while I still have you here...Have you had any word of Major McCorrigan? How is she doing?"

"She is doing as well as can be expected, Ma'am. Her and Lt. Commander Davies have their NASA interviews lined up this week in Virginia."

The captain nods. "And to think Altmann wanted to ruin that for them as well. Thank goodness she never got the chance. As a Captain I can tell you it is very unsettling finding out your first officer, a woman you have trusted for years, is capable of what she did."

"I can only imagine, Ma'am. Stacy Altmann pulled the wool over a lot of eyes, she was very adept at it."

"Indeed, Commander. Indeed she was," Grace Roberts says, and quickly changes the topic surprising me again. "You have your patent hearing this upcoming week, do you not?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I nod. Not much gets past this woman.

"From what I understand, the hearing is only a formality?"

"We have a solid case, Ma'am," I nod in acknowledgement.

"Good, we can use all the good news we can get right now. I wish you all the best, Commander."

"Thank you, Captain," It's with those words that the captain and I wrap up our conversation and I head towards my room to pack for the upcoming week, and then head to bed.

 **Richmond, Virginia,**

 **Detective Miller's house**

 **January 26, 1am**

 **Stacy POV**

There are a couple of things that are important when you do what I do.

First, you have to love your job..

See...

I can be funny...

Telling you what I do is a job.

It's not.

It's a passion, a calling.

When you do what I do...you love what you do.

That's a given...

Second,

Pay attention now, cause this is crucial.

You love what you do, but you can't get lost in it.

Not beforehand.

There is a time and a place for everything.

And before everything, there needs to be planning,

After planning, there can be indulging.

Planning is something Kyle never truly understood, it's why I lost him, why he slipped up.

Don't get me wrong, I loved him for it.

His passion was so base, so intense and pure, so raw.

My beautiful Kyle was so hooked, so innocently gorgeous and joyous when he took the women I brought him,

When he rutted into them, muffled their cries, drowned out their cries with his delicate hands wrapped around their necks.

...

Always I would watch, operate the camera from behind the mirror in the bedroom.

Then when he was done, I would go to him.

I would climb onto him, my panties soaked.

Always he was hard for me,

he never faultered.

He liked hearing them struggle to breathe.

I enjoyed hearing them struggle against their cuffs, the whimpers of fear, the skiddish nature of their movements.

He and I were perfect then.

Perfection personified.

But then Kyle forgot about planning.

Lust always came first,

and he lusted.

...

That damn brunette.

In college she had the reputation of being a wild one.

Compared to mine and Kyle's tastes, she was boring, sleep inducing.

Kyle had a thing for her, I could see it.

He would stare at her, touch himself when he thought I wasn't watching.

She would laugh at his jokes, do nothing to discourage his obvious flirting.

It was humiliating.

I felt Kyle slipping. Slipping from my control.

That night I found them in bed together.

It's a memory I don't revisit often, or not at all, unless I am punishing those that need punishment, but still it is foul that memory of him breaking our routine, sullying out sacred bond.

I almost let him rot then and there, but then he bound himself to me, he promised himself to me, and the three years that followed were glorious.

Nights of unbridled pleasure and passion.

Nights where we got a hankering for killing.

Not always, but as a treat for me.

Then it fell apart.

Dark hair, dark eyes, full curves.

A girl that reminded him of **her**...

...

Remember how I said there needs to be planning?

I plan.

It's why I killed the fat disgusting one on the eve of his vacation. Two weeks off, destination some remote fishing location in the Jemez mountains, New Mexico of all the exotic places.

Notice the sarcasm.

They won't miss him for another week.

It's why I have this one, the kids and the wife already dead, tied to the bed, bound, gagged, naked and struggling against his restraints on the eve off a long weekend away.

It's why I have my clean-up crew who won't think twice about disposing what I did and will do tonight.

...

There's something about Detective Miller that makes me want to surrender to the more basic impulses of my psyche.

You see...I truly and deeply long for Kyle,

I long for the crescendos of our duets when we would hunt, catch and prey together.

I long for the way he could handle me roughly, to the point of pain, to the point of violation and beyond that point.

Trust between us ran deep; violation between us ran both ways.

There is something about Miller that reminds me of Kyle; that boyish look about him, those strong, but still very delicate shoulders that suggest an innocence.

I always come prepared, and because I plan...

I get to indulge.

 **Lauren's POV**

 **January 26, 8am**

I eat breakfast quickly and it's half an hour later that I'm inside the helicopter that will bring me to the nearest airport in Miami. From there on I have a flight to Williamsburg International Airport, some fifteen miles from the hotel where Bo and Eve are staying for the week of tests and interviews NASA is conducting. I recognize the helicopter pilot that is flying me over to Miami International from seeing him around. We make a bit of small talk before we take off. I sit next to him, and apparently impress him with what I know of the instruments and the take-off routine. When I tell him I flew with Major McCorrigan and she explained it to me, his smile turns wide and he gushes about what a great pilot Bo is, and how he'd love to be able to fly with her one day. At his words, my heart fills with a sense of pride.

The flight over to Miami International Airport takes a good two hours. When I touch down, I'm quickly checked in and get through customs in a similar pace. It's amazing how fast these things can go when you're pressed for time and you have a senior military rank. The flight from Miami to Newport News takes the better part of four hours, and as I sit in my aisle seat, sipping on my water I think back to my conversation with Captain Roberts. I wasn't lying when I said that the decision to leave the Navy was tied to what had happened with my father, but I have to admit that there is another reason now to forego my career as an officer. These last couple of weeks mailing back and forth with Bo have been okay; the mails were something to look forward to, but this covert way of talking, sneaking around is something I don't want for my future. I don't want to continue having my love life dictated by rules and policies or marred by long missions away.

How exactly Bo and I are going to plan in mine and her schedules and jobs together, I don't know yet, we haven't talked about that. We'll see, but having one of us leave the military will, at least, make things easier.

When I land it's around 4pm, and there's a shuttle service towards the hotel waiting for me when I've collected my bags and exit the airport. The Residence Inn is only about five miles away from the airport and for an airport hotel it's pretty nice. The room is large, the bed, opulent, soft and big, the TV almost as large. It's nice; decorated largely in shades of red, grey and white. There is plenty room for a desk and a smallish dining table. The dining table especially makes me smile.

I pull out my cellphone and turn it back on for the first time in three weeks. There are a couple of texts from Ben that he sent earlier today letting me know he's on his way to Baltimore, that he'll see me in the morning and to have fun tonight. The reminder of having to see Nadia in court tomorrow momentarily pulls me out of my good mood, but it doesn't take long. I quickly type my reply to Ben, and then pull up a text from Bo. It's a message she sent earlier today. It's her and Eve at a Denny's this morning. Her breakfast is eggs, bacon and a side of pancakes. Exactly what I made for her in Hawaii. "Not as good as yours." it says in the tag. I laugh and have a good mind sending back a cheeky comment, but given the situation we're in I refrain.

 ** _4pm45,_** ** _LAUREN: "They use powdered eggs, and their pancakes are from a box. Get out now!";-)_**

I don't expect Bo to answer me back quickly. I remember that week at NASA as a haze of math, language, psychological and physical tests and no cellphones allowed, so I put my phone that's almost dead on the nightstand, grab the charger from my bag and plug it in. With my luggage open, I take out the outfit for court tomorrow and hang that in the closet. I have to be on the 9am flight towards Baltimore tomorrow to make my 1pm court date. If everything goes well, Nadia's case against me will be dismissed, and I'll be free to spend Sunday with Bo as there are no tests planned that day. Actually, there is no court on Sunday either, so even if court resumed on Monday, I could come back here on Sunday, and just fly back on Monday...

I get out my laptop, power it up and put it on the desk. My fingers make quick work of the flight I'm looking for and about ten minutes later, I'm all set with another window seat. You have to love those flexible frequent flyer miles.

Deciding to catch up with some work, I log onto the secure, remote server of the Enterprise and get to the task of answering my daily slew of mails ranging from a pharmeceutical representative asking for an appointment, and me referring him to our Medical Supplies Officer, to a consultation requested by a colleague on an exotic disease that has him and his team baffled. I suppose this colleague came across my resume and saw Exotic diseases listed as one of my PHD's, but those days in college lay far away and I am in no way up to speed with the current developments in the field. I do, however, happen to know one of the for most experts in that field and send my collegue the email address of one Dr. Benjamin Cooper. There are a couple of other administrative mails that Nurse Stone and Dr. Andrews can answer in my stead, so I leave those marked unread, and close my laptop.

It's getting close to 6pm, and I'm starting to feel a little peckish. I scoop up the hotel menu, chance a look at that dining table again and grab my phone from the nightstand.

It's some twenty minutes later when I emerge from the bathroom, dressed in a long black dress that is no way shape or form as form fitting or as delicate as the dress I wore for New Year, but it is a little more dressed up than the pair of jeans and the t-shirt I arrived in. There's a knock on the door as I'm putting in my earrings. A hotel clerk dressed impeccably in the hotel colors and a golden nametag that reads 'Joe' smiles broadly from behind a small cart.

"Room service, Ma'am." "Dinner for two?"

I nod with a smile and step aside so Joe can push his trolley inside.

"I'm just here to set the table, Ma'am," He says explaining while he pulls out a perfectly pressed white table cloth with golden decorations, and goes about making the table look classy and elegant. "And the Champagne, of course." "The food will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"This looks wonderful, Joe," I say when Joe puts down the last of the Champagne glasses.

"A romantic dinner table is never finished without a couple of flowers to grace it," Joe says and from under his cart, Joe pulls out one final surprise: a small vase with a couple of white lillies with pink hearts, in them.

"Those are gorgeous," I say smiling.

"They come from the hotel garden, Ma'am. I often tend to them myself."

"Really? What other flowers do you grow here?" I ask interested.

"All sorts of kind, Ma'am, " Joe responds eagerly: roses, sunflowers, daisies, amaryllis...

A buzz from my phone interrupts Joe, and draws my attention. I pick up my cellphone. It's a text from Bo and I chuckle smiling.

 ** _6:35pm,_** ** _BO:_** _ **"You just ruined Denny's for me.."** _

"Have a good night, Ma'am," Joe says when I look back up. I suppose he noticed the grin on my face as he comments. "Whoever that is on the phone is a lucky guy."

I smile back at Joe. "Woman, actually. And I think it's me who's the lucky one," I reply, my grin still safely secure. "Thanks again, Joe. It's perfect."

Joe grins widely in response. "You're more than welcome, Ma'am. Goodnight." He says again and then turns to walk out of the room. As soon as the door shuts behind him, I turn my attention back to the text from Bo.

 ** _6:_ _37pm,_ _LAUREN_ _:_ _"All in a doctor's day work." :-) Are you out of there?"_**

 ** _6:37pm,_ _BO:_ _"Yes, lol! That was this morning!"_**

 ** _6:38pm,_ _LAUREN:_ _"Betcha you had an upset stomach today..."_**

 ** _6:39pm,_ _BO:_ _"No comment."_**

 ** _6:40pm,_ _LAUREN:_ _"That's a yes. ;-)"_**

 ** _6:40pm,_ _BO:_ _"NO comment."_**

 ** _6:41pm,_ _LAUREN:_ _"I'm a doctor. I'm YOUR doctor. You should tell me these things..."_**

I'm still typing away when there's another knock on the door. I press 'send' and lay my hand on the door nob expecting the food I ordered. Instead I see the dark chocolate eyes, and the gorgeous dimples of the woman that can make my heart stop and start on a dime.

"Bo..." I breathe, raking my eyes over her not really getting over the fact that she's here, and how good she looks dressed in all types of form fitting black fabric...mostly leather..

 _Oh boy..._

"Lauren,...you look beautiful..."Bo says, her voice trailing off. What follows is an inappropriately long stare as is our custom. Bo ticks off boxes in my head that I didn't even know existed, and then some. Right now Bo looks like an updated, modern version of my high school crush Xena and I inwardly curse Ben for being right, and for these very teenage hormones that make me want to jump her already.

She flashes me that trademark smile of hers, a smile so wide and genuine I believe it could end wars and start them, and give Helena of Troy a run for her money. Her smile fills my heart with joy; joy at seeing her again after three weeks, joy at how good she looks, at how those eyes, with a thin line of black eyeliner, have found their natural sparkle again, how her skin looks radiant once more, healthy, and how her features are soft, overflowing with happiness.

Bo finally pulls her eyes away, almost chuckling at herself. "Can I uhm...come in?" Bo asks with dimples in full effect.

"Course," I say realizing I'm standing in the doorway blocking Bo from coming in. "Come in, come in."

"Just...let me..." I mumble as Bo brushes past me, and I reach and find her hand pulling her into me. It's with a sigh that I kiss her lips. I've had to miss Bo for three weeks, to finally have her in my arms again is almost surreal. The smell of leather on her and Bo's scent have me in a small daze already.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," I say over her lips grinning.

"I've been wanting you to do that for the last three weeks, " Bo replies with a grin that makes me chuckle. We kiss softly once more before Bo puts down the overnight bag she has with her and notices the set table.

"Wow, is this for us?"

I nod. "Yes, I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," she says looking at me. Her glance and tone give me shivers, I'm not so sure she's talking about food right now.

"Would uhm, would you like a glass of champagne?" I ask finally tearing my eyes away from Bo.

"I'd love a glass," Bo blinks and nods, and I move to take one of the flute glasses filling it halfway.

"Thanks," Bo says as she takes the glass from me. Our fingers brush briefly, and before I know it Bo's lips are on mine or mine are on hers again. I'm not sure who went for who first or what happened to the glass. What I know is that when we stop kissing, we're panting, she's securely and tightly in my arms, and pressed up against the wall.

"So...MY doctor, huh?" Bo says referring to our silly texts as she nuzzles my neck with her lips. "I like your use of the possessive pronoun, doc," she whispers.

"Oh, I can get quite possessive..." I smile brightly, clasp my arms behind Bo's neck and pull her in to find her lips again. She moans softly making the butterflies swirl in my stomach as I deepen the kiss.

"Gods, I've missed you," Bo breathes.

My heart leaps at Bo's admission. Somehow, it doesn't seem enough to just drone out a generic 'me too', so my lips form around words in an admission I have hardly ever made to a lover before. "I've missed you too."

I want to talk to Bo, find out about her day, how her week at NASA has been, how she and Eve are doing, but Bo's kiss and her touch is something I just fall into. With her arms around me and her lips on my lips or in my neck, her fingers and hands traveling my sides all I feel is her. I long to be with her again. My want for her is building up quickly between my thighs and finds an assertive friend in my actions as Bo moans and I slip a leg in between hers.

"Lauren..." Bo husks, and I know she feels it too; this weight of my thigh against her center, and hers against mine. Our kiss breaks, our eyes meet, our hips rock ever so gently, but ever so surely.

"Dr. Lewis, you're making it really hard to concentrate on having dinner with you," Bo husks in between her tongue probing my mouth hotly.

"Oo, good.. I would hate to think I'm the only one concentrated on something else."

"Definitely not alone," Bo chuckles. "Damn,...this dress...it's so gorgeous on you..." I feel Bo's hand drop to my side, the fabric of my dress shifting on my skin as her fingers brush against it. The dress falls loosely over my hips and legs. If Bo wanted to, she could easily bunch it up and find my skin there, map out my thighs. The thought of Bo touching me like that again is almost too much to bear, so I do the only thing I can think about and kiss her again as if giving her permission. She reads it in my eyes, this passion I have for her.

"You're so gorgeous, Lauren," tumbles from her lips.

"I've been dreaming about you." Another admission, and her hand goes lower, all the way to where the dress ends. "Dreaming about kissing you again." I gasp at her words, agreeing with her. Those three weeks I've had to miss her, I would dream about her touch too. I would wake up sometimes in the middle of the night, my skin flushed, desire for her between my thighs, the memory of her voice gasping my name enough to quench my need for her.

This though, her closeness, the real Bo pressed up against me, setting my skin in goosebumps as she kisses my neck is so much better than my dreams.

The tips of her fingers find the skin of my thigh.

"Baby..." I prattle as her fingers travel up higher, her hips rotate against me. We kiss and moan, her hand is up to my hips. I want her there where I am aching for her already; soft kisses, taking our time, mapping each other out,...we can do that later, we can do that all night long, but right now my body just wants release, it just wants her.

I gasp as her fingers brush my panties...

A knock at the door, and a voice right behind it makes us scurry apart.

Bo curses and I straighten my attire just in time before the door pushes open and a new trolley is pushed through. I catch Bo's expression and have to stifle a chuckle at the glare she's throwing the hotel waiter, a look that snarls "Get out!".

The waiter moves to serve the dishes to us, but I grab my purse, get out my money, stuff a twenty dollar bill as a tip in his hand and basically push him out of the door. When the door falls closed behind him, I lock it, and turn towards Bo.

There's this look we share.

I push off of the door and in decisive strides cross the room. It's been too long since I've felt Bo and I need to be touching her already. That jacket of hers is the first thing I almost rip off, she rushes to get her top off, her heavy breasts in delicate lingerie have me gasping; I'd no doubt get lost staring at her if Bo's hot tongue wasn't distracting me. We stumble backwards onto the bed. Bo's fingers are working quickly to unbutton her pants. I help and yank them off before I join her on the bed. Her hands fly to my sides, our lips crash, our tongues explore. Sure hands make quick work of the zipper at the back of my dress. The fabric pools about me and I sigh feeling Bo's skin to mine again. Delicate lips and a skillfull tongue travel from my ear, to my jawline and into my neck, while her hands undress me further leaving fire in their wake.

I pull her on top of me when we're both completely naked and I gasp on her lips as I feel her on my thigh, and I feel her hips rotating. We move together, kiss, pant and moan. She feels so good on top of me, moving with me.

I want to protest when she lifts off of me and I lose that connection with her, but her tongue swirls around my breast and I can only sigh. She takes my nipple in her mouth, and I arch my back. Her touches and kisses are an assault that leave my body throbbing for her. I bite my lip when she kisses the inside of my thighs.

My fingers claw at her, at sheets, anything to find purchase now that her mouth is on me.

 _And gods, what a mouth it is!_

By this time I'm off in my head, prattling on about how much I've been thinking about her, how I've wanted her, how good she's making me feel.

 _And holy, does she feel good. Holy Fibonacci, does she know how to do that..._

Bo has my body writhing, arching, bending to her tongue, begging for more, begging for her, pleading for release. My entire body strains to feel as much of her as I can. When release comes it explodes from deep inside of me. I shudder, moan and then whimper her name as my muscles contract and release, contract again. She's there to press me to her, to ride out the storm with me and I can't help but relish at feeling her naked skin against mine, at her arousal, that wanton look in her eyes. As soon as I've stopped having to catch my breath, I flip us.

"My turn," I say, and without another word my tongue wraps around her taut nipple, and two of my fingers sink into her delicious core. I wrap an arm around her shoulder. I want this beauty against me as closely as possible. I want her to feel how she makes my heart race, how she makes me feel, how she turns my world upside down, most of all I want to feel her...

"Fuck, Lauren!" Bo yelps and I smirk at how wet she is, at the sounds she makes, at the whimpers and moans I can pull from her, at how good I can make her feel, and how good, right and perfect she feels wrapped around my fingers.

 **Around 8pm**

"I wish I could go with you," Bo says as I lean back into her, our hands interlinked and resting above the sheets. "If only to stare that woman in the face and let her know she can't mess with you."

I smile softly at Bo's fierceness.

Bo chuckles lightly seeing my expression. "Sorry, apparently I have a tendency to go all bodyguard on you, and I really can't stand that woman."

"Well, I would definitely say you have a talent for saving people," I say with a grin. "It's okay," I say seeing Bo's frustrated expression. It really bothers her that she can't be in court with me tomorrow. "It's just for a day, Ben will be there, you have to be here, and afterwards I will be done with Nadia, and we.." I trail off cupping Bo's cheek and reaching upwards. "We can just concentrate on us," I say kissing Bo's lips softly.

Bo hums in the soft kiss and squeezes my hand. "I'd like that. I want to take you out on more dates. I feel like we did all of this backwards a bit."

"We had dates," I say with a smile. "Those nights under the stars, those walks in the Solomon's, on the Norton, in Hawaii. Tonight."

"I know," Bo says. "And those meant the world to me. I treasure those memories, but outside of Hawaii we could never really show how we felt." I nod softly understanding what she means. "I want to take you out on a proper date where I have flowers with me and come to your door and we get dressed up, and then when we go out I want to hold your hand in public so people know we're out on a date.."

"Holding hands on the first date? You think I'm that easy?" I tease and Bo chuckles with me.

"I just..." Bo shakes her head. "I want that for us...if you want that for us. I mean even now, we're hiding up in this room instead of going out for dinner."

"Well, to be fair...I wanted dinner here, so I'd be able to have my way with you," I say with a wink.

Bo laughs at my cheekiness. "Dr. Lewis, you just assumed I'd put out? And you accuse **me** of being forward?" Bo gasps in mock appaul.

"Mmmhmmm." I nod agreeing, grinning and planting a soft kiss on the corner of Bo's mouth. "I love being forward with you."

"I love putting out for you," Bo grins.

"Yeah?" I smile wide. "Wanna put out now?" I ask with a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah," Bo nods as she pulls me in and onto her lips again. I sigh feeling her tongue. Bo is a fantastic kisser and I lose track of space and time, and get swept up in my desire for her again.

 **10pm**

My hands clasp behind her back as Bo sits in my lap and her back arches. Our hips gyrate in a delicious pace that has us both teetering on the edge of control without falling off of it. Her eyes shoot up, she bites her lip. Her eyes are hooded, her hair looks tousled, a few loose strands of hair cling to her face clammy from sweat. The way she moves, the way she moans, how she says my name...all of it I crave, I take pride in.

Her hand cups my cheek. It's a gentle movement, a soft one, out of tone with how we're being driven by our desires in this moment, but it's as if she steps out of that and just carves out an intimate moment instead. She looks into my hooded eyes, her eyes boring into me. Her look is so intense it makes my heart skip a beat.

She leans in and kisses me. It's a kiss unlike any we have ever shared, and it feels as if she's saying she loves me. Like so many things with Bo, I let myself fall into it. I latch onto that wordless "I love you", and let it fill me with joy. The kiss starts tender and pure but soon enough it spirals into the heat that exists so naturally between us and we remember what is brewing underneath, how near to our control slipping we are.

"Baby..." she prattles when our pace has picked up again and her incredible body is arching and grinding into me deliciously once more.

"I know.." I husk relishing in the way she calls me baby, and how close she is like I am.

Her fingers find my heat, mine find her. It takes but two or three strokes. It's all we have restraint and energy left for and when the orgasm grips us both, we cling to another, curse and moan aloud when we're not kissing.

"Epic," we say in unison when we fall back into our pillows laughing out loud. Bo wraps an arm around me, pulls me into her as soon as we've stopped panting. I lay my head on her shoulder.

"How about we have our first real date on Sunday? There's no court, and with any luck there won't be anymore court ever, and there are no tests either. I could come back here, and we could spend the day, maybe we can visit Fort Monroe or we can go walking. They have a couple of great nature preserves here."

Bo smile goes wide and before I know it, she's tackled me, laying soft pecks all over my face and neck making me giggle and laugh with her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect, " she says with a final soft peck. "Eve is meeting up with her twin sis Julie on Sunday so I have the entire day to spend with you."

 **11pm**

Bo eyes me from across the table as we finish up our plate of Chicken Alfredo, and the last of the red wine that went along nicely with it. "This was good...even cold..." Bo comments.

"Mmmm," I hum agreeing with her, looking at her. Some thirty minutes ago we decided we needed sustenance so we got semi-dressed. I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, pretty much the same outfit Bo has on. Bo fills out that t-shirt a lot better than I do though, and I don't know if I've done a good job at hiding my wandering eye.

"Thank you for this." Bo gestures at the table in front of her. "The food, the flowers, the candles, the company... It was perfect."

"There's still dessert," I say mischievously.

"Apple pie," I say before Bo can give me that cheeky reply I know was bubbling on her lips.

Bo chuckles. "I can never say no to apple pie."

"I know," I grin, and I grab a knife to cut off a slice and plate it up for her, and myself. We both take a bite, our eyes quickly reconnecting, grinning at the delicious flavor, but Bo is still raking her eyes over me, and the way she is, is giving me goosebumps.

"I seem to have racked up another type of appetite." Bo says in that low sultry tone of hers. "Maybe we should work off those carbs again?" she asks, and then doesn't hesitate when she reaches for me and finds my mouth.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I say as we stumble our way back onto the bed, and my hands are already mapping out her toned stomach.

"Damnit!" I bite my lip as her hand disappears inside my shorts. "Remind me to... **always** get you apple pie..." I almost yelp as she slides in between my folds.

"Gods, you're so wet honey, " Bo cooes.

"Please Bo," my strangled answer comes. Bo's other hand pushes up my t-shirt, her gorgeous mouth latches onto my nipples, and her fingers slip deeply into me.

 **Hours later**

"Holy Fibonacci!" I pant as we both come down from another orgasm. "Is this...? I mean this is not...? Right?"

"Oh no. Yeah. I mean this is... more.." Bo agrees nodding her head. "So much... more. I mean... I didn't think that last round...But you know.. And now...pffew...

"Yeah," I nod. "I can't feel my legs or my arms I think." I reply. "Still..." I say as I glance over at the beauty next to me. Sweat covers her, her beautiful shoulders, that delicate line of her jaw I have quickly become addicted to, those full lips, that delectable neck. Not to mention those other assets of hers that are placed lower. I have never been this physically attracted to another person before, and I can definitely feel the effects of her presence between my legs.

Bo glances over at me and sees my desire for her reflected there.

"Gods, you're insatiable!" she laughs out loud.

"You're turning me down?" I ask with an amused smirk.

Bo shakes her head, her expression suddenly serious . She catches my lips with hers, moves over me, my hands pinned above me, her lips to my ear.

"Never," she says huskily.

 **Hours and hours later**

Bo and I have spend the entire night talking, making love, cuddling and making love again. Neither of us could sleep. For my part I knew my brain and body were just too wired, too excited to be around Bo again to even contemplate sleep, and I suppose Bo felt the same. Around 5am Bo suggested we go to a local diner together for breakfast. One of the guys at NASA told her the food was great there, that they did an excellent breakfast and it was only a couple of minutes away from my hotel. I jumped at the suggestion and that's where we are at now sitting next to each other in a booth of this quaint family owned diner, our hands intertwined, two coffee cups on the table before us and reading the paper together.

The scene reminds me so much of those days in Hawaii sitting on our favorite bench. Every once in a while we'll kiss softly, or her hand will rest on my knee and I have to pinch myself to remind myself I am not dreaming.

Our food arrives and Bo's colleague wasn't wrong. The diner serves great food with fresh ingredients at great prices, and the service is even better. It's around 6am when we finish breakfast. Bo and I chat about her week at NASA, and how she and Eve have been put through the ringer there, going from one medical test to the next, then to a barage of spatial awareness, pattern recognition, languages, technical information, and measurement tests. Stress tests are part of the package too: simulations that give you instant danger scenarios and test your ability to act cool and collected under pressure. I remember struggling with the high G training, and some of the other physical tests, but Bo doesn't even mention those so they must have been easy fo her. Today is her last day, or last afternoon really; another medical screening as a comparison to the one they took at the beginning of the week, and a last personal interview that evaluates the candidate's experience of the entire process.

"It's everything I've ever dreamed of there." Bo says with a grin. "The equipment they have, the testing facilities, what they're working on,..."

"It's the best of the best," I say with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Like you," I say softly. "A perfect fit."

"You give me waaaay too much credit," Bo laughs.

"I'm biased," I nod admitting. I take another sip of my coffee trying to stave off this tiredness I feel creeping up on me after a night without sleep and a filling breakfast. "Numerous studies show that the perception of men and women in love is slanted. However, my less than objective opinion of you still has a high chance of being accurate, so I wouldn't just dismiss my claim," I drone out a little geekily.

Bo's breath hitches and she's quiet. I turn looking at her. She has this almost puzzled expression on her face before her voice starts up. "You're...you're in love with me?"

 _WHAT WHAT WHAT!_ My eyes go wide as it finally clicks what I just said to her. _No! No! No! Why am I such an idiot? It's much too soon to say that to her!_

"Do you mean that?"

At the sound of Bo's question I look up and stop shaking my head at my own stupidity. What am I supposed to say to her now? Even if I really wanted to I don't think I could lie well. How am I supposed to deny how she makes me feel, how she's made me feel the moment I laid eyes on her, then the second moment she stormed out of my office or the third when she saved me, the fourth where she spent those nights under the stars with me, the fifth where she shared her dreams with me, the sixth where I could see the hurt in her eyes, hurt I had caused and I had never felt worse about myself, or the seventh where she forgave me without question...

I can't lie.

I can't lie, because I know Bo, and what I know I love.

Deeply so.

"Yes," I say. It's terrifying to admit what I am to a person you've only just started dating, but who already holds your heart firmly in their hands. I hold my breath, and seem unable to even move or think. Those moments in between the words leaving my lips and Bo's reply seem to stretch into agonizing eternity, yet I push through because if I'm admitting to loving her already, then I will admit it to the fullest.

"I love you Bo," my voice starts hesitantly. "You're just so beautiful to me... I don't mean that just on the outside...That first night at Clifton House, I let you go. At the time I told myself I let you go because you were gorgeous, and because I wasn't any different than all those other people ogling you, ...but it was more than that. It ran deeper than that," I inhale. "And then once I got to know you,... I couldn't believe that you were real, that you even existed. I realize that maybe right now isn't the ideal time of telling you that, or that it's too soon, but...I... I told the Captain last night that I wasn't renewing my contract with the Navy... I want to move on...with you. You make me feel alive, you make me feel like I can do and be anything, but all I want truly is to be good for you. And good grief, I know I sound like a mad woman, but then I've read that that is what love is supposed to do to you. So yeah, I love you Bo... I'm hooked head, line and sinker, and I'm so sorry that I'm telling you this now, because this is crazy, I'm crazy... We've only dated for a couple of weeks, but you know, the thing is, I feel like I've known you for years, and everything with you feels so right. I'm just crazy about you."

I inhale deeply after my rant, and finally open my eyes to look up into Bo's.

* * *

 **Any questions?**

 **Replies to reviews**

 **General comment**

So...I had a bit of a rant last month about people not reviewing (quickly enough?) I actually got over it in a couple of hours after the first, sweet review from a Guest. (Thank you, Guest!) That rant (-I blame my period, being tired and not enough sugar in the house, also perhaps a lack of playing tennis? ;-) ) was posted under Chap 11 so those people that were wondering why there suddenly was a chapter 11 and then there wasn't...that was my rant...

Anyways...if this little rant above to explain the big rant should tell you anything it's that you guys should obviously review more! ;-) Just kidding, you actually do a **really great job!**

 **Koskat:** Awe, thanks so much :-) It was really important for me to bring these four people together and have them feel an instant connection between them. One of the things I appreciated so much about LG was the feeling of family there, so i always want to incorporate that element into my stories too.

 **Joan** : Awesome on all fronts. Thanks! :)

 **Guest:** A "thank you" is more than enough. Thank you for your words. They mean a lot! :-)

 **Palmerised** : Eventually I'll have to stop writing Doccubus...but I'll at least try to finish my stories ;-)

 **Guest** : I always write happy endings, so whenever there is sadness, it's only ever a decoy. ;-)

 **Saphire** : Who doesn't like a New Year with a bang? ;-) Especially if said bang is with the right person! :)

 **Mulder:** Good! Glad I got you laughing. Well, all the elements for the 2014 to 2018 leap are pretty poised and ready to go...

 **Susan** : The story needed a bit of lightheartedness and some fluff before the drama. ;-)

 **Ahsnaps** : Victoria is a bit of a player, but Lauren saw right through that act of hers. The Navy you know about now...The rest is now easier to speculate about? :-)

 **Bahh** : :-) :-)

 **Felicitas:** Welcome to the world of reviews, and thanks! Love that you like the story! :-)

 **Guests** : Thankies! :-)

 **Silvestra** : I see that, and thank you again for being one of those invested readers. ;-)

 **Junetweed:** I'm very excited you found the story(ies) too!:-)

 **JCM:** Thanks for the encouragement, especially on a story that isn't your cup of tea. Hmm...nope, the memory loss that plagues Bo is based on the Vow, but other than that there is no real parallell with that movie.

 **Guest** :Your review is awesome! :-)

 **Shomed:** what a compliment! :-)

 **BlondyRS** : Selective? It's not that selective... Bo will forget about a year worth of memories. That kind of time memory loss isn't uncommon.

 **Guest:** I'll see your :-) :-) :-) and I'll raise it! :-) :-) :-) :-).


	12. Chapter 12

**Wassup my lovelies?**

So...how you been? Had a good Summer? Been on holiday? Time to relax in the sun and the sand a pina colada in hand with that warm breeze, the smell of sand and water hitting your nostrills...

You did?

Well damn...I'm jealous now...;-)

Anyone up for a story? Awesome...cause it's the conclusion of 2014, and it's all coming to a head now.

No doubt there are mistakes...I don't have a beta...Sucks to be me, so I'll correct later! :-)

 **Replies to reviews below.**

* * *

 **Baltimore Washington International Thurgood Marshall Airport**

 **Arrival hall**

 **Lauren's POV**

The large arrival hall is busy with people coming and going, still it doesn't take long for me to spot Ben. As soon as he spots me too, he heads in my direction with a smile on his face.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Ben says once he's close enough and scoops me up in a hug. "How was the flight?"

"Good.." I reply as Ben takes my trolley from me, and insists on carrying it for me. "I slept through most of it."

"Lauren Lewis _**slept** _on a plane?" Ben's voice raises in surprise as we head towards Ben's car. "You didn't work?"

"I uhm was a little tired."

"Ahuh...So... how was Bo?" Ben remarks in his cheeky tone, and I shake my head grinning ignoring the tone.

"She was fine."

"I bet she was," Ben replies keeping up that double entendre.

"Oh hush." There's a wide grin I can't surpress.

"That good huh?" Ben grins as we exit the arrival hall.

I stay quiet. A chilly wind hits me and I snuggle deeper into my vest. Baltimore in January is a far cry from the balmy climate of the Pacific Ocean. Luckily, Ben is parked just outside the airport, I can already spot his Mercedes GLC a little further down.

"My, my, I suppose the major must have made up for lost time."

"Stop, just stop," I chide as I put my hand on the handle of Ben's car. Ben is like a dog with a bone when it comes to gossip, he just doesn't let up until he knows the juicy details.

I slide into the passenger's seat. "She did," I say as I close the door and put my seatbelt on. "And she made up for it all night long," I add widely grinning.

Ben laughs loudly and we take off towards the Maryland District Courthouse. Patent law is a federal affair so all hearings and cases are to be heard in a federal court. The building in itself is rectangular, with an odd mix of yellow and white brick in the mix. Not exactly the epitome of modern architecture, but the scale and largess of the building in itself is impressive. When we arrive, Ben drops me off in front of the stairs leading up to the entrance and tells me he's just going to park the car. I collect my briefcase, exit Ben's car and climb the steps. As soon as I enter the large entry hall, and I straighten my attire a little, a familiar voice calls my name.

"Lauren!" I look up and see Mabel Pierce waving at me. She's talking to a couple of people that are taking notes vigorously, but at her words they scatter to all corners of the hall, all with their own assignment it looks like. Mabel's long darkish blonde hair is up in a stylish ponytail, her green eyes lightly accentuated, and the rest of her make-up subtle enough to simply underline this woman's natural beauty. As always Mabel is impeccably dressed in an expensive looking two piece suit. Mabel became my lawyer seven years ago when I patented the Logan technique and she was up and coming. Since then Mabel's career has soared, and she is currently one of the most successful lawyers in the state. Despite the heights her career has taken, she's always stuck with me, and I couldn't ask for a better ally on my side today.

When I reach Mabel, she opens her arms for a hug. With a half grin I move into them.

"Good to see you again, Mabel," I say with a smile as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Too bad we always meet up when there's trouble on the horizon," Mabel comments with a sympathetic smile as we step back from our embrace. "Are you ready for this?"

"If you tell me that by the end of the afternoon I'll finally be rid of Nadia...then yes. I am more than ready for this," I say with conviction.

"That's the plan," Mabel says with that confident smile I am used to seeing from her. "Let's get some coffee in you, and I'll get you up to speed on the proceedings today," Mabel says and gestures towards the court room cafeteria. When we get there, I see a handsome fifty-ish black man with dark brown eyes, a dark beard and slightly balding head greet Mabel, and extend a hand to me.

"Lauren, I'd like you to meet Brian Grant. He'll be dealing with the civil aspect of your lawsuit today.." Mabel begins to explain. A few minutes later, Ben joins us and for the next twenty minutes or so we listen attentively to what Mabel and Brian have to tell us.

It's another ten minutes or so before our names are called, and we can go ahead to the courtroom allocated to us. It's when I step outside the cafeteria that I see her and before I can look away she sees me. Instantly those eyes I loved once lock onto me. It's been four years since I've actually seen her, four years since I left with Ben. Her eyes are as dark as I remember. I used to think of them as mysterious, passionate, intriguing, but now I see them as manipulative, capable of malice. I used to think of her as beautiful, but now all I see is a wolf in sheep's clothing.

I never broke down when Nadia hit me. All through the months of physical abuse I carried on at work as if everything was fine. I never confided to anyone what was happening, I never even cried for it, or felt desperate. The abuse was relatively easy to hide too, because Nadia never hit me where it was openly visible. I'm not the type to fall apart, but I did fear Nadia's moods, that glint in her eye that told me she would lash out, that anger that could be set ablaze at a drop of a hat.

There's a second where my heart skips a beat, my body tenses, and for a moment I am that woman again who cowered and flinched at her touch. That second is enough for Nadia to grin wide. She used to love that I was scared of her, and that apparently hasn't changed.

I have though.

That cocky, arrogant smirk she gives me serves only to make me more determined than ever to stand up to her, and get her out of my life once and for all. As Nadia turns away from me, Ben squeezes my shoulder and I give him a reassuring look that makes him smile.

I don't know how long my bravery is going to last, but I know it comes from somewhere deep inside of me; maybe it's the knowledge that when I take this hurdle, I get to go home to Bo and I get to build a future with her, or maybe it's just that I'm sick of the shadow Nadia casts over my life.

Either way, I'm ready for this.

Let's go.

 **NASA Langley Research Center**

 **Dr. Ozark Office**

 **Bo's POV**

"And one last deep breath?"

I look up at the middle aged man with receding grey curls, a full mustache, and a pair of red round glasses perched on his nose and do as Dr. Ozark requests breathing deeply.

"It says in your file you only recently recovered from pneumonia?" Dr. Ozark asks his plucky brows going up in the question.

I nod. "A month ago."

"Extraordinary.." Dr. Ozark mumbles. "I can still detect some reduced lung capacity, but that should sort itself out in the next couple of weeks. Other than that you are in excellent shape, Major. You can get dressed now." The doctor says as he turns away from me and picks up my medical chart to make notes into it.

"Thanks doc, " I say with a grin as I get off of the exam table and reach for the simple white cotton shirt and dark blue pants that's been the standard outfit for this week.

"I saw mentioned in your file that your attending physician on the Enterprise was Dr. Lauren Lewis. That wouldn't happen to be the same Dr. Lauren Lewis who patented the Logan technique, would it? The same Dr. Lewis that NASA has been trying to recruit for the last four years?"

I smirk involuntarily hearing the praise for Lauren in Dr. Ozark's voice. "It would," I reply.

"How did the Navy manage to snag her up?" Charles Ozark mumbles aloud more to himself than to me.

"The Navy does have its perks." I say with a smile. "Takes you places."

"That it does," Dr. Ozark chuckles. Over the last week, I've noticed that Dr. Ozark, or Doc Ozzie as he's better known here, is a bit of a gossiper, he's a little on the inquisitive side. "Did you know she was a candidate here?"

"She may have mentioned it." I say trying to sound casual, but it's hard to keep myself from grinning. Even at the mention of Lauren's name I light up.

Well, if you see her tell her Doc Ozzie said 'Hi' and that NASA takes you places too."

"I don't know, doc," I reply. "She's used to the Solomon islands: sandy beaches, crystal clear water, balmy temperatures and you're wanting her to exchange that for a trip in a tin box, to a place with no sunlight, freezing temperatures and danger lurking around every corner?"

"The view from the window of that tin box is pretty spectacular." Dr. Ozark contemplates and I laugh out loud.

"Hell yes it is!" I agree loudly. "And that's why we do this," I add with a smile.

Dr. Ozark grins and nods, then says. "Dr. Lewis' aptitude tests were off the chart. NASA was ready to offer her a contract and based on her scores, recruit and train her to become Mission Commander. Very similar to you, Major." Charlie Ozark adds with a wink. The news that I'm scoring well is encouraging, and when I leave his office heading towards my locker, I have a smile on my face.

I get to my locker, get out my phone and the moon rock necklace Lauren gave me. Here on the base, with all the physical tests they have us do, it's best not to wear any jewelry, it just gets in the way and I don't want it to snag behind something and break. I'm putting it on now though. I have nothing physical left today, just the final interview and I feel almost naked, incomplete without Lauren's necklace.

I turn my cellphone on. There's a message from Lauren telling me she landed safely. I type out a quick message to her. It's a little over two in the afternoon so she should already be in court. Knowing Lauren is being confronted by Nadia makes my stomach swirl uncomfortably, and I sigh. I again wish I could be there with her right now, make it better somehow - _maybe by punching Nadia in the face?-_ but then I calm and comfort myself with the thought that Ben is there with her, that she has a great lawyer and that she doesn't have to do this alone.

I walk in the direction of the cafetaria looking for Eve and the rest of the fifty applicants that are here for testing. We're all gathered there together talking, drinking something and trying to keep our nerves at bay before they call us in for the last interview. I'm walking through the pristine white corridors of the center replying to a text from Tamsin not really paying attention to where I'm going when I bump into a hurried lab technician rather roughly, almost making me drop my cellphone.

"Sorry," I mumble out apologetically, but there's no reply, and when I turn there's only the back of the lab technician scurrying off I can make out. I frown because for a split second her frame and her half run look familiar.

"Hey Bo!" Eve waves at me when I enter the busy cafeteria. She's in line to get a drink, and I join her at the queue.

"Whaddaya want?" Eve asks when I reach her.

"Diet coke," I say still wondering about that lab technician.

"You rebel you..." Eve comments as she takes a small bottle of white wine for herself, then sees my puzzled expression and asks. "You okay?"

"Yeah...it's just... Somebody just ran into me in the corridors and for a split second I coud have sworn it was Stacy Altmann."

"Altmann? Did Doc Ozzie slip you something?"

"You didn't happen to see a brunette, long hair, lab coat?" I ask.

"You just described about 200 people here," Eve chuckles. "Altmann is a redhead, she's also not allowed within fifty miles of you and how do you imagine she got in here? The security here is tiiight."

I nod agreeing with everything Eve is telling me. "Yeah, I know," I frown. "Wow, guess I'm just tired, " I say shaking my head. Eve is right. It's ridiculous to think Stacy Altmann could be here.

"It's been one hell of a week. Come on, I've got a bet going with Edwards that he can't balance three plates on his chin while standing on one leg and eating a plate of bacon."

"While eating a plate of bacon? This I have to see."

 **Baltimore, Maryland District Courthouse**

 **Judge Ackerson's courtroom**

 **Lauren's POV**

 _ **2:45pm, BO:** Good luck! Wish I could be there with you. Can't wait to see you tonight._

The message lights up on my iPhone as it lays on the table in front of me and I smile softly and happily. Seated next to Mabel and Brian in the defendants chairs isn't the time and the place to respond though, so I leave my phone untouched waiting for Judge Ackerson.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Nadia scowling. She must have noticed my reaction to Bo's text I think with a grin. There was a moment in time where I would have said that Nadia knew me better than anyone in the world, and I suppose she still knows me well enough to understand my grin. Seeing her scowl only makes me smile wider.

Nadia always looked at me as if she was studying me. She would ask me a million questions, mostly about my time in college. I had always thought that was endearing, as if she paid attention to me because she loved me. At the time I hadn't realised that she was only interested in me so she knew how to play on my vulnerabilities and sensitivities.

In college, I had Ben and people to hang out with, one-night stands and other casual flings that lasted longer. I wasn't a wild child, but I wasn't a hermit either. I was president of PETA and heavily involved in and would march for whatever cause I could get behind. I even got arrested a few times for standing up for my ethics. Nothing ever came of the charges that were brought against me and us, but we weren't shy to push the envelop either.

When I left college, I believed I was a well-rounded individual. I had done well academically, I'd embraced being gay, and I had stood up for what I believed in. The only thing that had alluded me all throughout my college years was a relationship.

I had been so busy with studying, demonstrating, organizing and enjoying life that I had never gotten round to having a real girlfriend. I was 25 when I left college, it had taken me nine years to earn three PHD's and spend almost a year in the Navy. When my internship at John's Hopkins became a career, most of the people I had known from university were moving in together or were getting married. I would go home to my apartment to find yet another wedding invitation, and although I do not think I realized it consciously at the time -I had plenty of distractions and I had no time to feel lonely-, I longed for someone in my life. I longed for more than that great, but empty apartment the John's Hopkins had provided for me. I longed for it to be filled, I longed for someone to share the things I loved.

It was about six months later that Nadia Kowalski walked into my life.

I can still recall thinking that she was beautiful with her dark eyes, those luscious curls of her and that warm smile. Nadia was reserved, shy even in comparison to some of the other hotshot doctors I worked with, and that in itself was refreshing. We quickly got to sharing cups of coffee during lunch. Talking to her was easy. Nadia was a great doctor, as passionate about her work as I was, and from sharing our work life we began sharing our private life.

When she kissed me that first time I felt my heart come to life. I felt that finally, I had found someone who I could have more with. Nadia and I moved fast, moved in together after only a couple of months. It was a combination of me longing for a relationship, being in love and her insistence at taking that step.

Those first few weeks together with her were blissful, but then the reproaches started filtering in, and the jealousy started raising its head.

In the background the voice of one of the bailiffs sounds.

 ** _"Hear yeh, hear yeh, the honorable Judge William J. Ackerson presiding. All rise."_ **

Judge Ackerson takes his seat behind the bench. Ackerson is a rather sturdy black man somewhere in his early sixties or late fifties. His black robe falls loosely about his shoulders as his flashy orange reading glasses are perched on his nose. He has the reputation of being a no nonsense type judge, fair and just, but hard on lawyers that are not well prepared. Judge Ackerson glances over the sheet in front of him before he looks up.

"Dr. Nadia Kowalski versus Dr. Lauren Lewis." He says looking up.

"Dr. Kowalski." He addresses Nadia, and I see Nadia nod. "Dr. Kowalski, you are represented by counsellor Merriweather on the claim that patent number US549637782.128K, otherwise known as the George procedure or technique, and as submitted as patent by Dr. Lewis in October of 2013, was actually partially, or even largely developed by yourself and that Dr. Lewis stole your research on the procedure while you were engaged in a relationship and later submitted that research as her own."

"Yes, your honor, " Counsellor Merriweather answers in Nadia's stead.

"Dr. Lewis," the judge addresses me. Both Mabel and I are standing up at this point, and I involuntarily nod at his question. "You are the defendant in this case represented today by counsellors Pierce and Grant, but you are also petitioning for a counterclaim?"

"Yes, your honor." I hear Mabel speak up next to me."We are persueing a defamation of character counter claim. We are arguing that Dr. Kowalski' current claims, which have been made very public, are hurting and have already hurt Dr. Lewis' otherwise highstanding reputation. We are currently also seeking a restraining order against Dr. Kowalski from Judge Hill in Civil Court. "

Judge Ackerson nods. "Very well. Now doctors, as your counsellors have no doubt explained, but I will reiterate this, this is a preliminary hearing, and not a trial. My decision will not include any monetary compensation or penalty. I am simply here to listen to both of your cases and then determine if there is enough proof to substantiate either Dr. Kowalski's claim, or Dr. Lewis' counter claim, and if that proof warrants a trial." Nadia and I both nod in acknowledgement before Judge Ackerson continues.

"Now, I have reviewed the evidence submitted, and am ready to hear you arguments, counsellors. Mister Merriweather, you may begin..." Judge Ackerson directs.

I listen with growing consternation as Nadia's lawyer, Bradley Merriweather, a young, passionate lawyer paints the picture of Nadia working hard at developing the procedure in the period that she and I were dating. It's not so much the story in itself that baffles me, but more the ease and conviction which with this lie is being told. All of what Bradley Merriweather says is true, and all of it is a blatant lie. It wasn't Nadia who was doing the work... it was me.

I show no emotion, but beneath my stoic appearance I feel my anger building. I would laugh if this wasn't serious, or if I wasn't in a court room.

I remember those days working on the George technique vivedly. The procedure is a technique I developed based specifically to operate on tumors located on or close to the eye. It is a less invasive surgery technique than what is currently being used and it allows surgeons, in many cases, to actually preserve the optical nerve in cases where that would have to have been sacrificed previously. The technique had been a natural extension of my day to day life, but yet developing it absorbed my time, mostly my nights and it had made my home life with Nadia contentious and difficult. After my regular shifts, I would stay on at the hospital, and use the research lab there to work on it. There were many days where I didn't come home until 1 or 2am in the morning, then there were nights when I would just sleep at the hospital. Soon enough the first cracks in our relationship started showing.

I had always worked hard, I had always been singularly minded, more focused on academics than I ever had been on people, and I was mindful of the fact that that might be difficult for a relationship. Both her and I had very busy schedules and both her and I were still, very much so, trying to make our careers work, prove our worth at the hospital, but Nadia wasn't willing to compromise. In her mind I was the one who needed to cut down, while she maintained her schedule.

I should have realized back then that her request was unreasonable, but I was in love, and like with everything else in my life I was driven to make work, I was determined to make my relationship work, even when Nadia started being jealous of everyone I talked to and she didn't want me meeting up with friends or colleagues. I changed my schedule to fit hers. I isolated myself and did something I had never done before: I took my research home with me and I would work on it at home those moments that Nadia was sleeping, those moments that she was busy with the hospital or when she was out.

I also talked about my research with her. Back then Nadia was my sounding board for everything at the hospital, and that included the George technique. I would bounce off ideas about how to proceed, and did that for a few weeks until Nadia yelled at me that she had her own case load at the hospital and didn't need to hear my whining. It wasn't long after that Nadia started drinking: too much and too often and that eventually led to Nadia becoming physical.

Everytime Nadia hit me, she promised me it would be the last time, that with my help and love she could change. Everytime she did it again, she would remind me that she loved me, that she loved me so much that sometimes I drove her crazy and that she was the only one who would ever love me the way she did.

I recognize why I believed Nadia or wanted to believe her -Nadia capitalized on my want to help people even when it is detrimental to my own health, and on my insecurities of being in a relationship-, but to this day, I still don't completely understand why I fell for it.

Nadia never loved me, despite her claiming that she did. I know that now. She manipulated me, played me, and as Counsellor Merriweather starts handing out copies of notes in Nadia's handwriting similar to my handwritten notes -notes my patent claim was partly based on- I realize once more just how manipulative she is. In those months when I was preoccupied with saving our relationship, Nadia was sneaking behind my back and copying my research.

As I glance over one of those copies the otherwise large courtroom begins to feels stifling, and my stomach contracts.

Suddenly, winning this hearing that was only supposed to be a formality, became a lot less probable.

"I object," Mabel stands up next to me. Her voice is leveled, but still I can hear a modicum of outrage mixed in. "Your honor, we were not made aware of the existence of these notes. We have therefore had no time to review them or investigate their authenticity."

"Indeed, Miss Pierce. Counsellor Merriweather, these documents were not submitted to court either." Judge Ackerson says looking up from his copy of one of the notes, shifting his attention to Nadia's lawyer.

"No, your honor, these notes were only retrieved late last night. My client has recently moved and she believed these had been lost. However, the existence of these notes in Dr. Kowalski's handwriting, the content of which can be easily established, does at the very least question the legitimacy of Dr. Lewis' patent."

"Thank you, Mister Merriweather. I do not believe I need a lesson in how potentially vital these notes are to this case. I will allow this," Judge Ackerson says after glancing at the copy of the note in front of him. At his words my stomach contracts sickeningly again. "But know that you are walking a fine line here counsellor." Judge Ackerson says sternly, his dark eyes boring into Bradley Merriweather. "These last minutes discoveries remind me of a pantomime, and I don't like showmenship in my court room."

"Your honor, I can assure you th-.."

"Save it, Counsellor, " Judge Ackerson interrupts.

"Your honor.." Mabel is standing up again. "We would like to request a recess at this time to at least have a look at these notes before continuing."

"Granted, Counsellor. Court will resume in an hour and a half," Judge Ackerson says, and swings his gavel.

We all rise and from the corner of my eyes I see Nadia grinning gleefully at me.

All I can do is grit my teeth.

 **Outside of NASA Langley Research Center**

 **Stacy's POV**

It would have been so easy to gut that bitch on the spot.

I bet I could have gotten away with it.

I get away with all the rest of it.

Like almost knocking her over,

like the unaware idiot that she is.

I couldn't resist.

...

It was a calculated risk.

Not all for shits and giggles.

She got nicked.

I got the information I needed.

The drugs will do their thing

Win...win..

WIN

...

 **Maryland District Courthouse**

 **An hour later**

 **Lauren's POV**

"She planned this." "All these years ago." I say angrily pushing back my chair from the large conference table I'm sitting at and looking up at Mabel.

Mabel nods agreeing.

"I think it's why she started a relationship with me."

Mabel nods again, this time the action is accompanied by a soft sigh. "I wouldn't put it past her. I come accross a lot of backstabbing and underhanded people in my line of business but Nadia is one piece of work."

"I want her out of my life, out of my career."

"We will, " Mabel says confidently as she walks over to me. "Now, can I get you anything else?" Mabel glances over my shoulder. "I can have one of my aids get you a real coffee from a place down the street, instead of that crap you're drinking." Mabel says with soft chuckle as she slides into the seat next to me. We're in one of the briefing rooms of the courthouse. The room has a vending machines that produces a couple of liquids that are supposed to pass for coffee while purring lightly and emitting an off greenish light.

I chuckle lightly. "Why do I get the idea your aids need to do that a lot?"

"I'm in here a lot," Mabel admits with a smile. "And this job gets stressful. I can't start my day without coffee. Found anything useful?" Mabel asks now that I've redirected my focus back onto the copies of Nadia's notes the court provided us with.

"They're definitely my research," I say running my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Basically, the first outline of the procedure. I should have never brought that stuff home with me," I say shaking my head. "How stupid could I have been?"

"This isn't your fault, Lauren, and our case is a lot stronger than simply these notes...Worst case scenario the judge will rule that these do warrant a trial, but I betcha these don't hold up when I get them dated."

"You're thinking?"

"I'm thinking she took pictures of your notes, and that she copied these just recently...Believe me, I will not leave one single stone left unturned to get her. I'm also thinking and betting that these notes are the strongest evidence they have. If we can debunk them, their entire case will crumble."

I nod briefly. "Well... alright... let me get back to this I say as I glance back at the fifty or so notes I see sprawled before me. I'd rather just not go to trial.."

My eyes roam over the pages again for another ten minutes or so when all of a sudden something catches my attention.

"...and we might not have to..." I mumble out as I take the one sheet I'm honing in on for a closer look.

"What?" Mabel asks looking up from her papers.

"Hold on..." I say as I'm looking, scanning the table. I grab a few of the notes, and then smile. Right at that moment, Ben walks back into the room together with Brian. They're talking animatedly while holding a tray of what seems to be smoking hot coffee."

Mabel eagerly moves towards the tray, and grabs a coffee when Ben puts it down on the table.

"Can somebody hand me the copy of my notes, they're in my briefcase in a binder." I ask to no one in particular. Up until this point I was working from memory, comparing Nadia's notes with what I know I had written down a number of years previous. A few seconds later, Ben hands me my binder, and I quickly get to the pages I need.

 **Downtown Newport News**

 **Bo's POV**

 **Lauren's possy,** _ **BEN: 3pm33:** Lauren found a couple of mistakes in the notes Nadia copied. We're going back to the judge with them in a min. Fingers crossed! _Ben posts in our WhatsApp group between Tamsin, Ben and myself. I exhale relieved. Both Tamsin and I wanted to know how Lauren's hearing was going, but we didn't want to add to Lauren's stress by prompting her for constant updates, so we got Ben to keep us in the loop.

His whatsapp from an hour and a half ago had me nauseous and wanting to get onto the next flight to Baltimore, but right now things are looking up again and for some reason I have a good feeling about Lauren's hearing; like everything will be alright.

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm34:** Crossing all my fingers!_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **TAMSIM, 3 pm35:** Holy beefcakes! This thing is more stressful than watching Bo trying to cook...Snoops, get me a pic of that Nadia woman, so I can get a head start on getting her her own Washington restraining order!_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO: 3pm36:** I object to the cooking comment. Fully behind the restraining order on Nadia!_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **TAMSIN, 3pm37:** What are you objecting about? You're not allowed to practice law._

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm38:** I've plead three cases in your name, D.A. Skarson. I get to object. _

_**Lauren's possy,** **TAMSIN, 3pm39:** Oh yeah,...I forgot about those. You did really well too!_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm39:** Haven't lost a case yet. High five! _

_**Lauren's possy,** **BEN: 3pm40: Bo:** How are you with restraining orders? I'm seriously reconsidering the ethics of my current Washington attorney ;-)_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **TAMSIN, 3pm40:** You're still horrible at cooking though._

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **TAMSIN, 3pm41:** Hurtful, Snoops! I helped her prep! _

_**Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm42:** Sure, if you consider telling me to watch a Perry Mason episode 'prep'._

 _ **Lauren's possy, BO, 3pm42** : Last time **you** cooked, we needed to call the fire department._

 _ **Lauren's possy, TAMSIN** **, 3pm43:** Hey, hey, no dissin' Perry there! He's the reason I decided to study law. _

_**Lauren's possy, TAMSIN, 3pm43:** There should be a warning label on Tequila being so flammable..._

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm43:** You decided to study law cause you wanted to get out of traffic tickets._

 _ **Lauren's possy, TAMSIN,** **3pm44:** And it worked too! Hurray for me! :-)_

 _ **Lauren's possy, BEN,** **3pm44:** I'm suddenly not so sure I should let my best friend be alone with you two...Where is your sense of responsibility, ladies?_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm44:** It probably went up in flames with the Tequila that day._

 _ **Lauren's possy** **TAMSIN, 3pm45:** I concur with my co-counsel Bo-ster McCorrigan._

 **Lauren's possy** **BO, 3pm45:** _To be fair. There actually is a warning label on Tequila being flammable. (tequilalabel. jpg )_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BEN, 3pm46:** Well, get your priorities straight again ladies! Tequila should be drunk, not used in a dish. Peeshaw..._

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **TAMSIN, 3pm46:** LOL! Cheers, Snoops!_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm46:** :-) :-) HEAR HEAR!_

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BEN, 3pm48:** Going back in. I'll get you that pic, counsellors._

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **TAMSIN, 3pm48:** I'll get right on it._

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm49:** Give her a hug from me. Tell her I miss her._

 _ **Lauren's possy,** **BEN, 3pm49:** You can give her that hug yourself later on tonight. Just make sure you let her sleep some too. ;-) _

_**Lauren's possy,** **BO, 3pm50:** Lol! No promises! Text me as soon as you know anything!_

With a smile I put my phone away. The news from Ben is more than welcome and with a soft smile on my lips, and a lightness in my heart I step into 'Let it bloom', a flower shop slash coffee bar slash book store in downtown Newport News. It's the best type slash anything shop I've ever seen. The outside of the building is elegant and beautiful with its large art nouveau window display, and inside the shop it's just as beautiful with flowery decorations, wallpaper, huge windows, and the smell of coffee mixing in with books and flowers. The place has a nice buzz to it with some people sipping coffee and quietly reading while others to the far end of the shop are making bouquets in some sort of class. There's a fortyish woman with a kind face and an even kinder smile that walks up to me asking me if she can help me. I immediately feel like I'm in the right spot to buy Lauren a bouquet of flowers.

"Would you like to make it yourself?" The woman asks when I'm done explaining what I'm here for.

"I'd love to," I say. I've always loved making things. That's partly why I wanted to be an engineer. Flowers isn't what I'm used to working with, but the thought of giving Lauren a bouquet I put together myself is very appealing.

 **Maryland District Courthouse**

 **Lauren's POV**

I nervously hold my breath and fiddle with my hands under the table as Judge Ackerson looks down and then upwards from his glasses to read out his verdict. About half an hour ago we went back into the court room, and Mabel and I were able to approach the bench, and were given the opportunity to explain the inconsistencies I had found in Nadia's notes to the judge: there was a rather obvious error in a formula equation I had made in the first draft of my notes. I had filtered out the mistake in my notes only a few days later, but it was still there in Nadia's notes and it suggested very strongly that Nadia had just copied my notes mindlessly.

"Yes, yes!" Ben shouts out behind me as Judge Ackerson reads out his verdict. Ben is slapping me on the shoulders and I feel my entire body exhale in relief. When I turn around Ben, Brian and Mabel have the biggest smile plastered on their faces, and we all fall into one another's arms happily with congrats and thank yous going round.

As soon as we exit the courtroom, Ben scoops me up into another hug and twirls me around. I laugh in his neck until he puts me down.

"What was that for?"

"That one was from Bo, she's been pestering me to hug you, nagging at me for updates all day long."

I smile broadly. "She has?"

"Ahuh," Ben nods. "Tamsin too, but your girlfriend has been unrelenting."

"My girlfriend...I like the sound of that," I grin.

"Text her. Call her.." Ben urges. I smile wide nodding and pull out my phone. I quickly find Bo's name in my contact list, and dial. I gesture to Ben that I'm stepping back into the briefing room, and he in turn gestures that he'll be in the cafeteria with Mabel and Brian. It takes two rings and then I hear the voice of the woman I am head over heels for, pick up.

"Commander Lewis," Bo greets me and I can hear the grin in her voice. "You have good news?"

"That's Lauren to you, Major." I grin back in a mock command.

Bo laughs, and at this time she must already know that the news I have for her is good because her voice is impatient and almost playful making me grin even wider.. "Baby...TELL ME already!"

"The judge ruled in our favor across the board." "Nadia's claim has been dismissed and the judge accepted our counter claim of defamation of character!"

"YES, yes, yes! That is FANTASTIC NEWS!" Bo yelps and I hear her enthusiasm through the phone. "YES! Gods, that is great! Such a relief!"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm so happy, Bo," I say and feel myself get emotional as relief floods through me. It's been a whirlwind afternoon, and for a moment there I could see myself get tangled in a legal battle with Nadia for years to come, but now I have Bo on the phone and telling her all of this makes it real. I'm quiet, and Bo notices.

"It mustn't have been easy for you today," she says as if she can read my mind." Get Ben to hug you tight for me, okay? And ask Mabel what she wants for her brithday or Christmas or whatever cause I'm getting her something!"

"I'll do that," I laugh softly barely able to keep my tears at bay.

"I wish I was there to kiss you, and celebrate with you," Bo says with a soft sigh, and I smile again.

"I'll be there in a bit. I'm having a quick drink with Ben, Mabel and Brian, wrapping things up and then I'm heading your way. Hope to catch the 6pm30 flight, and then we'll have all the time in the world to celebrate."

"I'd like that. I love you, Lauren," Bo says and my stomach summersaults at her words. I smile like an idiot, an idiot who feels she can take on the world as long as Bo McCorrigan tells me she loves me.

"I love you too, Major. I'll see you in a bit," I say and then end the call. I smile happily, and reach for my briefcase. I'm putting my phone away, about to step out of the briefing room and join Ben and the others in the cafetaria, when Nadia steps into me blocking my path.

Instantly my body reacts: the hypothalamus, the command center of my brain, sending signals to my sympathetic nervous system resulting in a quickened heartrate; blood pumping to my muscles, my pupils dilating, muscles tensing, my body readying itself in the fight or flight response Nadia's presence and actions have triggered over the years. Although, I can't help my body reacting in the way it does -fight or flight is an involuntary response that will activate quicklier when it has a history of being triggered-, I still hate the fact that Nadia still has this effect on me, that she can make me flinch like this even after years and years.

"Well, well...doesn't the ugly duckling clean up nicely today." Nadia says raking her eyes over me.

I swallow away disgust more than fear. "Please let me through, Nadia." I say keeping my voice as even paced as I can.

Nadia steps away and I push through. In the moment that I do, Nadia blocks my path again.

"Not so fast, Professor Lewis." Nadia says using her old nickname for me.

"Nadia, please...just let me..."

"Let you what, Lauren?" Nadia asks tauntingly. "Let you go?"

I nod. My body is telling me to flee, telling me to shut up and just get out of here as quickly as possible.

"I'll let you go, Lauren...For now. But, you're not rid of me yet." Nadia leans into my ear, her whole body hangs into me, presses into me menacingly, and I feel my heart hammer inside of my chest. "You'll never be rid of me...This isn't over."

At her words, I see all the years I cowered away, how she treated me, how she made me afraid of her, , how she shattered my trust in people and love, made me feel like I wasn't worthy of love. I also instantly recall Bo's words, her voice, how very different she is from Nadia, how very different we are as a couple, and the promises we made to one another last night. Knowing Bo is out there, waiting for me to get back to her, calms me, gives me strength, it reminds me of the Lauren I am now.

"This is done," I say and my tone is even and strong as I meet her eyes. "You lost, with it, and leave me alone."

"You'll never be rid of me, Lauren!" Nadia pins me against the doorframe, holds me in place forcefully pressing against my shoulders, and twisting my wrist. She's so close now I can feel her breath on my cheek. "I can still see it in your eyes, in your body you know...You're still that scared little chicky chick...The awkward nerd who wants to be loved so badly, she'll bend over backwards to- "

I push Nadia off of me hard, catching her off guard. "Don't you **_ever_** touch me again!" I hiss, but if Nadia is taken aback by my reaction, she's not showing it.

"Spent a few months in the Navy again and think you're all that now, huh? Think you're new and improved? I know you have a new girl now. I could see that stupid expression on your face earlier on, but tell me professor, how long do you think that's going to last? Do you think she really loves you? The shy, awkward, boring doctor that would rather spend all of her time at the hospital lab instead of out in the real world? How long will it take before you'll neglect her, Lauren. Like you neglected me!"

The mere mention of Bo's existence from Nadia's mouth makes me furious and I breathe deeply. I could leave this conversation right now, I should leave it, leave Nadia behind to stew in her loss and simply decide that she's not worth my time, and in truth, she isn't, but then these words I have for her have been years in the making, and finally confronting her, saying them to her face for me closes off the Nadia chapter once and for all.

"I loved you once Nadia, and I did my best for our relationship, but you never loved me. You demeaned me, abused me, hurt me, and manipulated me like you're trying to do now. The truth is, you are a sad person who does not grasp the concept of love and you never will. I don't fear you.. Not anymore. You're nothing but a bully, and I see that now, plain as day."

"Eventually you'll come crawling back to me, and..."

"I will never come back to you, Nadia. Never. I'm done with you Nadia. **Forever! _"_** I say punctuating that last word as I finally pull away from the conversation completely and push out of the briefing room.

 **"This isn't over yet, Lauren! I'll get you for this!"** Nadia yells out behind me, but I ignore it and keep on walking.

 **"Look at you running off to the safety of that fucking fagot like you always do, but I'll find you, Lauren! And, I'll fucking get you, I'll make you pay!"**

I roll my eyes, and grit my teeth. I've said what I wanted to say and keep on walking.

 **"I'll fucking find her Lauren. I'll find that bitch you're dating now, the one that makes you smile and I'll fucking get her too!"**

I halt my step.

 **Bo's POV**

 **Downtown Newport News**

 **Let it Bloom Flowershop**

"That's coming along nicely, Bo." Ruth, the woman with the kind eyes, says. "Beautiful combination, you have a talent for this."

"Thanks." I respond with a smile looking at the bouquet I've put together for Lauren; it's a combination of mostly white with soft greens and pink. Elegant, beautiful and timeless, like she is. The bouquet centers around five dashing lillies white and green that apparently represent beauty and innocence, and are added by white and soft pink baby breaths that symbolize everlasting love and white Valerians that mean readiness. I've also got some Irises in there. These flowers were named after the Greek Goddess of the rainbow if you can believe that. I never known about flowers and the meaning they carried, but then it's been an informative couple of hours here, and I'm more than happy with the message my bouquet holds. Knowing how much Lauren loves flowers, I have no doubt she actually does know what all of these flowers mean, and I can't wait to give them to her.

I'm reaching for the last couple of Valerians when I suddenly feel a little woozy, and grab unto the table before me to steady myself. My eyes lands on the stems that have been cut sideways to allow more water into the plant. Their fragrance hits my nostrils; and the stems zoom in and out of my periphery making my head spin.

"Bo, are you alright?" Ruth asks as she must have noticed my discomfort.

"I'm okay." I say. In the background I hear the chime of the doorbell, more customers walking in, the sound of rustling plastic, flowers being gift wrapped, registers opening and closing, the coffee machine in the background, the clinging of the cups. All of it I hear, but all of it is muffled like I'm zoning out, becoming drowsy.

"Can I get you anything?"

I must look worse than I think. I shake my head. It's not a response to Ruth's question, I'm just trying to get my vision to stop blurring, but that's not working.

"I need..." I look around... the movement catches me off guard and I'm dizzy. I can't finish my sentence. I grab unto the table again.

The doorbell chimes again. In walks a brunette. I blink. She looks familiar...

My stomach churns, I suddenly feel like I could be violently ill, and I close my eyes.

I've felt like this before. Long ago, but I remember plain as day...

 _Why am I feeling like this again? How is that even possible? Am I hallucinating?_

Her hair is shorter, pushed back with a red hairband, sunglasses, flashy green raincoat, and red shoes, but it's her.

 _Why is she here? Why do I feel like I'm going to pass out?_

"I need to.." I turn to Ruth, but I can't finish my sentence.

Ruth stares at me, her eyes are big with worry. I try to say something again, but there's no sound coming out of my mouth.

I can't speak. Tears spring to my eyes, and in the background Stacy moves ever closer to me. My head is pounding, my body feels like all energy has drained away. The only thing that is keeping me upright is this table I'm leaning on. I still don't understand why Stacy is here, but she keeps coming at me, walking up to me and slowly in the back of my mind, a very dark thought manifests, and with it pure terror comes along.

Stacy turns to me, she smiles,..she's right in front of me. She says my name, touches my shoulder, feigns concern, but I see the hate in her eyes. I can't move, I can't get away, I can't back up, I can't tell Ruth that I need to get away from Stacy.

I black out.

 **Baltimore International Airport**

 **Lauren's POV**

I smile widely as I listen to the flight attendants go through the mandatory safety instructions: from how to secure your seatbelt to where the oxygen masks and the exits are. Although I've flown numerous times before, and know all of this already, I pay attention. It's the least I can do for these professionals. It's about half an hour later when the 'fasten seatbelt' light is off and the Captain is telling us that we can use our electronic devices again. I quickly power up my laptop, eager to get a head start on my work for Monday. I want to spend as much time with Bo relaxing tomorrow, so the more I get done on the plane now, the better.

I quickly scan my emails. There's the usual mail from work, and then there's a mail from Detective Cortez, a reply to a question I asked over a month ago. I'm curious about the mail, but there's a slew of other work I first need to get done. I spend about an hour or so answering mails. The next hour I spend reading up on patient reports and staff meetings. It's two hours later when I finally read Detective Cortez' mail. Apparently, he was on holiday with his wife and kids and had only been back about a week ago.

When I had had a second look at those pictures Detective Cortez had sent me, it struck me how very different in type Kyle's other victims had been. All of the girls Kyle Preston had been convicted of raping -thirteen in total, except for Bo and the girl he was arrested for- were blonds, rather petite of build; no excessive curves and light eyes, more my type than Bo's. Profiles of rapist and murderers are often built on the type of person they target, and to see Kyle Preston victimize eleven very similar women except for the first and the last one was odd to say the least.

What also struck me as odd was Kyle's MO. In all instances, Kyle Preston used a strong sleeping agent -either Rohypnol or Temazepam- to incapacitate his victims, but with both Bo and Preston's last victim Juanita Sanchez, he was sloppy in his execution. So sloppy even that Juanita Sanchez was able to escape, run to the police, identify Preston and lead the police to his house. In contrast, none of Preston's other victims were ever able to identify him. None of them ever saw, heard or even smelled him. It was only because of the evidence the police found at Preston's house -hours and hours of video- that they were able to link him to the other women he raped and nearly beat to death.

Curious, I asked Detective Cortez if anyone else had ever noticed these inconsistencies, and apparently, someone had. Around the time that Kyle Preston was arrested Special Agent Gail Harris from the FBI, Detective Cortez writes, was investigating a string of murders: a total of six girls that were raped and killed. Gail Harris apparently asked the same questions I did, and believed Kyle Preston was guilty of more than just rape. She even came to question Preston when he was being held by the Stanford Police. She was never able to prove her theory, but Detective Cortez sent me the files of her case as well.

Special Agent Harris' case file in itself is hundreds of pages that I can't possibly go through in the hour of so that is left in this flight so instead of going through all of it meticulously, I go for a file called 'notes' and click that. I'm in luck, because the attachment is just what I'm looking for: it's a summary of all the most important evidence in the case, and basically Gail Harris' take on the case.

 _"Notice the similarties between the MO and the victim typology."_ Gail Harris writes, and then summarizes the similarities between her case and that of Preston:

 **Age range** : between 16 and 25,

 **Type** : both dark haired and curved and blonde and petite,

 **Profile** : often enrolled in college: smart, popular, pretty,...

 **MO:** victims drugged using Rohypnol and/or Temazepam, no DNA left behind, no other physical traces, bodies dumped.

I sigh in my seat reading even more similarities Gail Harris' points out in her notes. No wonder she suspected Kyle Preston. There are also notes on her interview with Preston. She describes him as a compulsive offender; someone unable to control his impulses. She notices how, even throughout the interview, Preston is unable to keep his eyes from her, unable to let his lustful gaze travel her and how uncomfortable it made her.

 _Preston isn't able to control his urges, he's a textbook case of a compulsive offender, and obviously enjoys unsettling his targets. Quod meticulous planning?_

A little further down Special Agent Harris writes. _One of the guard women tells me that he is particularly lewd and lascivious towards her, (Note: the guard woman has darker hair and features) but that Preston almost ignores her colleague, a fair haired woman._ _Quod type?_

The next word Gail Harris writes make the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

 _ **ACCOMPLICE?**_

The thought of an accomplice makes perfect sense. It would explain the different types of victims, the different MO's. If Kyle Preston had someone there to run things behind the scene for him, to navigate his impulses _._ Deep within the pit of my stomach a knot begins to form as images of Stacy and her hate for Bo suddenly fuze together with Special Agent Harris theory of there having been an accomplice.

 _Could Stacy have been that accomplice?_

It's a long shot, maybe even far fetched. It's hard to imagine Stacy being a psychopathic killer, but my instinct and my mind is hurtling towards that conclusion, also because Preston never admitted to having an accomplice. Who would he have stayed silent for all these years? If he truly loved Stacy Altmann, perhaps he stayed quiet for her.

My long shot theory unnerves me, and I want to check if Bo responded to my earlier text. I pull my phone out and unlock it, wincing slightly as my bruised fingers remind me briefly that I hit Nadia.

No reply.

"Damnit." I mumble out, and grab the air plane phone in front of me to dial Bo's number.

"Baby...please pick up..." I mutter, desperate to just hear Bo's voice when I hear the phone ring. I know Bo was off from around 2pm this afternoon. I also know Bo wouldn't go anywhere without her phone and she's a good texter, usually answers me back in under ten minutes. The fact that she didn't reply to my text has me freaking out. It might be for no reason whatsoever, but I want...I **_need_ **to hear Bo's voice just to reassure myself.

"Damnit," I curse as Bo's phone goes to voicemail. My mind jumps left and right. I tell myself to breathe and relax, to not jump to the worst possible conclusion. Bo's cellphone may just be dead, or she may be somewhere where she doesn't have reception.

I call Eve instead. With a frustrated sigh I end the call a minute later. No answer there either.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to set in our landing. At this time, I would like you to switch off your mobile devices.."_**

I don't let the Captain's announcement bother me as I quickly look online for the number of the Newport News police department. It doesn't take me long to get connected with them, but the conversation only leaves me frustrated and annoyed: _Yes, I'm fucking well aware of the fact that I'm only operating on a hunch but should that matter!?_

"Just please send someone over." I plead trying to keep my anger in check. "Quickly, please!"

"Ma'am, I have written down everything you have told me, and as soon as I have emergency response units available, they will de dispatched to the address provided."

"Thanks!" I sound out exasperated. I'm already getting looks from people around me in the plane, but I don't care. My nervous system is in overdrive now, and I call Bo's hotel. There are five rings until I get the automatic answering machine of the hotel telling me that all lines are currently busy and to call back later.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to put on your seatbelt now, and switch off your mobile phone." "We are about to land." One of the flight attendants tells me, and with a huff I comply, strap in.

It takes only about ten minutes for the pilots to put the plane down, but those ten minutes feel like hours, and as soon as we're taxiing down the runway, I turn off flightmode on my phone again, and check to see if there's either a message from Bo or Eve, but there's nothing there.

I try calling both numbers again, and get nothing in response. I'm cursing, I'm tense. I'm so tense that docking the plane feels like another hour, although it probably takes only five minutes. As soon as the doors locks with the skyway, I bolt out of it I don't bother with claiming my luggage and instead just run towards the corridors I know are the fastest way out of the airport.

The Arrival Hall is a mass of people I struggle to move through. I'm halfway out when a single name on one of huge TV screen in the hall abruptly catches my attention.

 _ **"This morning the Richmond PD found the body of Detective Richard Petrovich dead in Westhampton lake not too far from the Detective's home..."**_

"Petrovich..." I'm momentarily frozen to the floor, my heart clenches in fear, and my eyes snap upwards catching the TV screen.

 _ **"Earlier last night, the police had also discovered the body of Detective David Miller and his family that had been dumped..."**_

 **"No, no..."** I hear myself say, shaking my head. Miller and Petrovich were the two police officers that arrested Stacy. There's no doubt in my mind left now that I was right, and as that sickening realization takes hold of me I almost retch.

A moment later I swallow that feeling down and I'm running again. I cut off a family of five trying to get into a cab, and don't bother with an apology. I dive into my purse and grab two hundred dollars telling the cabby to get me to Bo's hotel as quickly as possible.

The cab driver floors it, and I hang on tight trying to keep it together. Every traffic light we encounter has me cursing. I ditch the cab stuck in a trafic jam and run the last couple of hundred meters to Bo's hotel room. The three police cars in front of the hotel have my heart contracting in fear again, but I run up the stairs and into the lobby. The hotel lobby is almost as crowded as the arrival hall at the airport. Everybody in the hotel is being evacuated, and I take advantage of the chaos to sneak past the police men trying to usher everyone out in an orderly fashion and run past them heading for the stairs.

As soon as I reach Bo's floor and exit the stairway, a police officer, addresses me. I don't pay attention to what he is saying, instead look past him to the entrance of room 366, Bo's room. There's a police line in front of the room, and officers are walking in and out of it shaking their heads dejectedly.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to be here." The officer says momentarily pulling my attention to him.

"That's...that's my girlfriend in there." I mumble out.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have my colleague escort you out, and to the police station." The officer says. "There's nothing you can do here."

"I'm a Navy medical doctor, and I don't see any ambulances here yet!" I snap pulling out my military credentials. "Let me through, sergeant Martinez!" I add looking up from the nametag the officer has on his chest.

"Ma'am, there's nothing left for you to..."

"One of them has a pulse!" Somebody shouts from the room, and the officer's attention for me is lost for only a second. It's all I need to rush past him, swinging my military badge at everyone there. When I step into Bo's room my heart freezes...

There is blood everywhere.

* * *

And that effectively ends the story of Bo and Lauren in 2014...

So, yeah...Stacy is responsible for Bo's memory loss, and in the upcoming chapters we'll slowly find out the specifics of what happened in that hotel room. First though, it's time to go back to 2018, back to the Efteling, and see those days leading up at the amusement park through Lauren's eyes. I don't know about you, but I'm definitely reading the first again chapter to remind myself what happened. It's been a while..;-)

Let me know what you think...

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Joan:** Well,...haven't said I'm gonna stop writing for them straight away...:-) There are still some stories about them left to tell. :-)

 **Mulder** : Yeah, Stacy is (like Frenchi said) a creature lost to the world... And as you could tell, you were quite right about the calm before the storm...

 **Jen:** Thanks! :-) That's so kind of you to say! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too.

 **Arrasto** : Thanks :-) I love having your continued support! Big hugs!

 **Guest:** Thanks! :-) I promise there will always be sexy and fluff doccubus moments in my stories in between everything else. Otherwise, what's the point of writing these stories? Bo and Lauren's love for one another is always an anchor point for them, what keeps them going even when it is hard to keep going.

 **Frenchi:** Like you said Stacy is "a lost to the world creature". (Well put!...I might steal that line somewhere in the future.;-)) Not to worry about Bo and Lauren. In the end, they'll always find one another. :-)

 **J** : Doom and gloom was right J...It had been coming for a long while I suppose...Don't worry about skipping a review on a chapter, I get about life kicking you... look at how long it took me to post this chapter. ;-)

 **Susan** : It was really important for me to give Bo and Lo a couple of days/weeks of being in love before this all happened. They deserve happiness, and although the road ahead may be bumpy in the end, it will all have been worth it for them. :-)

 **Guest:** You are awesome! Like I said, your reviews are really what keep me writing, keep me excited about sharing my stories and thinking them out in my head!

 **Sylvy** : Lauren is adorable... and very much so in love with Bo, and I've always loved Lauren's inability to filter her thoughts in the show so...;-)

 **Blondy** : Now. We're going back to 2018 now.

 **Guest** : Thanks for letting me know you're enjoying my story! :-)

 **Ahsnaps** : Gotta love geeky Lauren ;-) And awe! Thanks for the compliment, if you know of a producer who'd like to make it into a show, please let me know! ;-)

 **Insatiably Curious:** Is feeling all of your emotions a bad or a good thing? The upcoming chapters are gonna be hard on Lauren, but also on Bo, but I'm excited to get started on writing them though and I hope you're excited about reading them!

 **Bahh:** :) :-) :-)


	13. Chapter 13

And...DRUMROLL...I'm back with an update on Christmas date! Yay!How awesome is that, cause the real Christmas is just around the corner! Awesome timing of little ole MOI! :-)

My lovelies, it's been a hellofalongtime since I've updated this story, so all I can say is thank you for your patience! The little bit below is short, but I felt I needed it to be separate from the next chapter which is going to be Lauren's version of Bo and Lauren's day at the theme park.

Hope you enjoy, hope it gives you something to ponder, think and wonder about, and here's to hoping you'll review!

See you laters, lovelies!

Replies to reviews below.

* * *

 **Bo's POV**

Have you ever really been in love before?

Have you ever loved before?

Really loved before?

I don't mean only the butterflies, or even the lust,

I mean that deep sense of connection we all look for:

That one person that takes a stroll with you and then sits down on the exact same bench you wanted to sit on?

That one person that seems to know what you're thinking, and who thinks the same,

That person you then share an easygoing laugh with, but their outlook on life is sometimes so different that it makes you think?

Really think.

Think so hard that it can actually change you?

xxx

Have you ever once loved someone so deeply that you would want to change the world for them?

that all it would take to ask is a look or a smile?

And that that look or smile makes you believe you could actually do it?

xxx

Have you ever loved someone so much you hurt when they hurt, and all you wish is to take away that pain?

Or loved someone so much that you think only of making them smile?

Loved someone so much that the only future you see is one with them?

xxx

I can't recall ever having loved someone like that,

I've had bits and pieces:

the attraction, the lust, the butterflies,

even the hope of a future,

but one or the other was always missing.

xxx

I can't recall ever having loved someone so fully

and yet I believe firmly that I have.

Or is that just my longing for it?

 **December 2018,** **Washington DC**

 **Lauren's POV**

I smile gently at the woman accross the table as she tells me about her day, and then I pour her another drink.

"This was great Lauren," Emily says.

"It was nothing. Just a casserole, nothing fancy."

"Still, I know how busy you are. To take the time..." Emily's hand moves over my own, and I look down at our hands. I know what she's going to ask me, what she wants, what she's been hinting at. We've been dancing around this for a while now. I'm not sure why I keep postponing it. Emily is an amazing woman: smart, beautiful, talented, driven, one of the top lawyers in the state next to her best friend and business partner Mabel Pierce. All I could ask for. So why do I keep doing this?

I pull my hands back.

"It's late." I say with a small smile, and she knows what I mean by that. Usually, she just nods and we call it a night, but she's going to say something now. I can tell by the deep inhale.

"Lauren, we're good together," Emily says. "We share the same values, we have great chemistry, I think you're amazing, I tend to think you, at least, like me." Emily chuckles at her joke, but I can still sense that tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course, I do."

"Then give us a chance? We have dates, we sleep together, we're good I think, but I never get to sleep over here. You hold back." Emily says with a sigh. "And after four years..."

My head shoots up at her words, and my brow creases up in a defensive position.

"After four years, don't you think it's time to make room for someone else in your heart?" Emily doensn't wait for my reply. "I want to be that person, Lauren." Emily puts her hands over mine again and squeezes lightly. "But you've got to let me."

I look sideways avoiding her eyes, and Emily sighs again.

"I'm going to go. Just think about it, really think about it. Give me a chance?"

I nod silently at her request.

"Goodnight."

I watch Emily head towards the door. I'm tempted to say something, tempted to call her back, put a smile on her face by promising her something. A weekend away maybe, but I say nothing and instead watch her walk out of my flat.

 **Bo's POV**

My chest heaves and my pulse races as I finally clear the woods. I keep up my tempo despite the fact that after two hours of running my muscles are strained, and that one muscle in my calve is playing up again. The midnight air is cool, there is hardly any wind resistance. I concentrate on my feet hitting the pavement catching the shadows I cast as I'm now passing one street lamp after the other. The lights of the Lake and the Lincoln Memorial loom up. Just one last stretch I tell myself. My body burns, my feet thump, my heart beats loudly. In the back I hear the honking, the sirens, the cars of downtown Washington. I push though willing my body to forget my physical discomfort, forget I'm tired and that I'm running on five hours of sleep in the last three days, forget everything. Surprisingly, there's something left in the tank and I cross my self-imposed finish line five minutes later in a good time. Out of breath, I bend through my knees and inhale deeply. I feel beads of sweat run over my back, and know I'll have to layer up quickly or I'll freeze, so I swing my back pack off of my shoulders and unzip it. I go for the water bottle first, unscrewing it and then drinking large gulps of it. As soon as I'm hydrated I feel a queasiness settle in my stomach and a shiver run over my body that's telling me that I can't do this to my body on those five hours of sleep. I let myself fall back unto the grass as I feel my balance is faltering. I reach for the backpack again, and pull out a hazelnut crunch energy bar, breakfast of champions! even though breakfast is a solid six hours away still.

With the energy bar, a crumpled envelope comes out of the backpack. I can just make out the sender: "NASA RECRUITMENT". I scowl at the envelope. I've already opened it, I've already read what's inside, and after basically five copies of the same letter, I can almost recite them by heart.

 ** _Dear Major McCorrigan,_**

 ** _We regret to inform you that you have not been selected for our recruitment process._**

 _ **We thank you for your interest in applying with our agency and wish you all the best in your future endeavors.** _

At least the first rejection letter had some feedback, it even encouraged me to apply again. Now all I get is the standard fucking letter of three lines. _Three lines! That's what I get for two years of hell and another two years of working my ass off, getting back in shape physically, and mentally as well as I can._

"Goddammit!" I curse out loud and tear the envelop and letter all in one, then toss the snippets angrily. Why had I thought this time would be different? I close my eyes against the headache that's starting in the back of my head and breathe deeply. I can't get a migraine at this time, so I try and calm myself again. I've been fighting to get my life back for so long, maybe it's time that I just cut my losses, accept that I'm not the person I used to be.

"Damnit," I say aloud while tears brim behind my eyes, and my hands clench in angry fists. My head throbs and I know now I'm dangerously close to passing out. Another deep breath and I try and just shake this feeling of disappointment. If NASA isn't going to get me where I want to go, then I'll get to space via a private company.

I push myself up on my legs. I don't feel wobbly, and my headache seems to be pulling back. I breathe out relieved, and put one foot in front of the other before I decide to just jog back home. Perhaps tonight I'll get some much needed sleep.

 **One week later**

 **Tamsin and Bo's apartment**

 **2am**

 **Tamsin's POV**

Mug in hand and intent on filling it up with delicious hot coco, my bugs bunny slippers rustle against the wood of the stairs and then against the tile of the kitchen floor. In the dark, my hand fumbles about looking for the light switch. At 2am I would expect my kitchen to be empty, but I'm proven wrong when the noise of stumbling and the fridge opening grabs my attention. Either I'm dealing with a burglar who seems to have utterly missed the point of his chosen profession or Bo is back from Rand Tech. Looking up, I see the lit up derriere of my friend stick out of said fridge, and smile lightly knowing I won't have to send anyone to remedial school.

"Bo? If you're looking for anything edible in there, I'm afraid that ship sailed a few weeks ago. Some of your yoghurts may have have grown feet and made it out on their own accord."

"Oh, uh no. Just getting a drink, " Bo mutters hastily, and closes the fridge basking us in darkness again. "I'm uhm...I was going to bed," Bo adds and then moves to pass me exiting the kitchen. I ain't a middle of the night person, not a morning person, more like a noon to late afternoon gal, but when I smell a rat, I can sure as hell recognize it scurrying out of my kitchen too. I catch Bo by the elbow halting her, while my other hand reaches and finds the light switch.

"What the fuck" tumbles from my lips the moment I see Bo's face. I blink twice making sure I haven't landed in some sort of weird ass dream. "What the fuck happened to your face?" I ask incredulously. Bo has a busted lip and a busted eyebrow, and an eye that looks like it should have its own zip code.

"It's nothing, Tams."

"Nothing?" I blink again. "Dude, your face looks like Arnold Schwarzeneggar went to town on it!"

"It's nothing," she repeats. "Taking up a new sport. Kickboxing. Kinda rough."

"Sure, and they train without padding? Bullshit, Bo."

"It ain't exactly at a gym."

"You're fighting illegally? I huff out incredulously. "Goddamn, Bo. What the fuck are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I like keeping busy. It's just a scratch, it'll heal."

"A scratch? No, no, this ain't just a scratch! Dude, what the hell is going on with you? What your day job isn't dangerous enough that you feel you need to get roughed up as a hobby?

"I'm a test pilot, Tamsin. It's a nice nine to five regular job," Bo sighs out.

"I don't understand. You're what then? Bored? Dude, I thought this is what you wanted? I thought you wanted to be here more often, wanted a steadier job not always away from home."

"I did," Bo says hesitantly. "I do," she clarifies.

"And you've still got that two-year plan going, couple of more months working for Rand and then NASA baby!"

"Yeah," Bo agrees flatly.

"And yet your face looks like someone just took a shit in your prize winning gardenias. What the hell gives?"

"I miss mattering?" Bo exhales. She doesn't look at me, but I can hear the emotion in her voice. She swallows and when her voice picks up again it sounds indignant. "What is it I do? Test some plane so I can work out the bugs, and some company can make billions of dollars? Bo rolls her eyes. "For the Air Force I flew military missions, rescue mission, I contributed, I mattered, I made a difference."

"You can still matter. Join the voluntary fire department! Wait, no...too dangerous. Help out at the soup kitchen or something."

"That's my Wednesday night."

"Is it?"

"Rand Tech doesn't let me volunteer for the fire department. Too hazardous," Bo chuckles at the irony.

"But, they don't object against getting your face mashed, huh?"

"No broken bones," she shrugs and grins a little.

Gods, it pisses me off when she does this. When she's being flippant on me in the worst of moments. It's a trait she's picked up from me through the years. It's one of my many superpowers, and it's hella cool when she uses it someone else. I totally get the sense like I raised the girl right. When she pulls it on me though, I just wanna smack the smartass out of her.

Instead, I just mutter "Yet" through my teeth, and inhale deeply. "Alright, come on, let's get you cleaned up a little," I say and pull Bo to the kitchen table with me. I gesture for her to sit and then rummage through the kitchen cupboard for our first aid kit. I also grab a clean towel, and open the fridge. I go for the freezer pulling out the bag of frozen peas Bo bought like a year ago thinking we'd get round to making soup. I throw the bag of peas and the towel to her, and she quickly wraps one around the other and then presses the towel with the peas in against her left eye.

I move to the table again, open the kit and get out the Isobetadine. I put some on the small cotton cloths and press the disinfectant against her lip, then the cut to her eyebrow, and some other minor cuts she has on her face and her hands. The disinfectant must hurt like a bitch, but she doesn't flinch.

"I'm so grounded, huh?" Bo asks after a few minutes of me tending to her. It's another smartass comment this time to break the tension, but I don't want to hear it.

"You're a grown ass woman, Bo. You make your own choices," I say coldly. "If you want to get your head bashed in, I'm not gonna stop ya." I see Bo flinch at my tone. Boyaa! Yup, I'm pissed and she knows it.

I've pretty much covered all of the visible cuts, so I'm gathering all the used cotton swabs and the disinfectant to either throw away or put back in the first aid kit. As I do that, I realize I'm not entirely being fair to Bo. Usually this dynamic, that being one of us tending to a black eye or a busted lip or whatever, is reversed. I've been in quite a few bar fights. _Always legit on my end._ And I've dated, and broken up -perhaps not always as subtly- with quite a few women with a mean right hook.

Unable to stand the tension between us I ask. "I hope you won at least?"

"Got her to tap out in the 5th round,"

"I do like me a good tap out," I say feigning enthusiasm, and my tone seems to be working cause it launches Bo into a detailed explanation of her fight, and the lock she had her opponent in. After a few minutes of just talking, I nudge her off to bed telling her I'm just going to make myself some hot coco before I go back to bed myself.

When I hear Bo's bedroom door fall shut behind her, I exhale.

I've known Bo for a very long time, longer than I've known anyone else in my life as well as I know her. Also, I'm a lawyer. We smell bullshit from miles away; probably because we sell it almost every day. I swallow hard. Bo isn't telling me everything, she's hiding something. I could tell when she launched into that whole Spiel about not mattering anymore. No doubt the not mattering is part of it, but I just know right to the depths of my funny bone that there's more.

The fact that she's lying to me is a scary thought. People on a whole lie all the time, I know that better than most, and for all different reasons, but Bo as a rule doesn't. She's a straight shooter. Always has been. It's not even the fact so much that she's fighting illegally, cause shit girl is a good ass fighter. It's the fact that if Bo is lying to me then shit is seriously wrong. Bo is the type of person that only lies for two reasons: either because she thinks she's protecting the person in question by lying, or because what she's lying about scares or terrifies her so much she doesn't really want to deal with it. That realization mixes and washes in with the many times I've woken up to Bo having nightmares, and it makes the heart in my chest cringe painfully.

My eye falls on Bo's gym bag that sits on the breakfast bar. She must have dropped it there when she came into the kitchen. I ain't big on sniffing through people's things -without a court order that is- I ain't big on big government. Fuck, I'd probably vote Republican if it wasn't for their antiquated ideas about same sex couples, but this is bigger than that. I move to the breakfast table and grab Bo's bag, pull it open.

I find the regular stuff in there; extra gym clothes, some dirty socks. _Nasty!_

I move to one of the side pockets dreading to find dirty underwear in there, but instead pull out a couple of letters clearly addressed to her and from NASA.

I pull one of the envelops open and start reading. "Goddamn,"

 **Two days later**

 **Lauren's POV**

I'm behind my desk looking at CT scans from the hospitals making observations. I jot down a couple of notes, including the fact that I want another scan and I want another opinion beside my own and that idiot Dr. Grant who first diagnosed the young man whose CT scan I'm currently staring at. It's plain to see that there's a hematoma on the occipital lobe of the brain. It's small, but still, it should be bloody obvious to someone who's studied medicine for almost a decade, yet Dr. Grant missed it. I shake my head frustrated at so much incompetence when my house phone goes off in the distance.

It's not the hospital, they'd call my work cell if it was an emergency, and I'm off tonight anyway, so it's either Mabel, Ben or Emily; the three people that have an idea of my schedule and know I'm home. I let it go to voicemail, I'm too engrossed with work. If it's Ben, he'll understand. If it's Emily then she'll probably want to schedule in our weekend plans. I already talked to her yesterday, and I honestly don't want to deal with it right now. I told her I would think about what she asked me, told her I would think about her words. I know she is right, but she can't expect me to give her an answer straight away.

At my feet Arthur purrs and I smile lightly, my hand going down to pet his head. His fluffy big ears and snout push back against my cuddles. In a second or two he'll either jump up on my lap or jump up on my desk. I hope it's the lap cause if he's going for the desk he'll start walking on my keyboard, and distract me from what I need to do.

"Artie.." I say with a sigh as he jumps up on the desk, and moves straight for the keyboard. I should just shoo him off, but his tail hits the computer screen as if he's cleaning it for me and his snout is nuzzling my cheek.

"Charmer," I say with a grin as he begins to purr again. I bury my fingers into his thick tiger coat fur, and am rewarded with an even louder purr. "You're such a cute cat," I mumble out, and he pushes his snout against my cheek agreeing with me. "A handsome cat," I praise him further and put him on my lap so I can get back to working and typing. My house phone stops ringing, but moments after I've let my fingers move over the keyboard, my cellphone starts up. My iPhone is next to the keyboard, so I glance over looking at the screen and frown lightly. It's my neighbors' number and it makes me glad I ignored my house phone.

My neighbor is a cranky man in his sixties who calls me every so often to vent about something or another. Last time, he ranted on about the state of the flower bed in front of the condo for twenty minutes. The time before that it was about the paint odor that he had to deal with when the flat next to him was being repainted, and the time before that it was the doorbell tune he was unhappy with. I usually listen to him without having to offer up much input on my own. I don't think he has anyone else. I've never seen family visit, never seen anyone visit him, actually.

But nights like these I just want to get my work done, then perhaps watch some mindless show on TV, forget about this headache that's settling at the base of my skull, forget about the kitchen that's still a mess, cuddle with Arthur and go to bed.

My iPhone lights up one last time, and then the noise and the lights go dim again. With a short sigh I concentrate on the screen in front of me once more.

"How bout we go to bed, Artie?" I ask my cat hours later. Artie is still in my lap. He likes company and will always be 'around' when I'm working. Either on my lap or in his fluffy catbed that's at the back of my desk. He's probably one of the few creatures on this planet that actually likes that I can sit perfectly still in my seat for hours on end in focused concentration.

Artie purrs again as if saying yes, and jumps off of my lap. I head for the bathroom; brush my teeth and take what little make up I have on off then put on my pajamas and head for my bedroom. Artie is already at the foot of the bed curled up like a little ball of wool, and I smile. I swear sometimes my cat understands what I'm saying. I slip under my covers, and close my eyes hoping I'll sleep without nightmares for a change.

 **The next morning**

It's ten o'clock when I wake up the following morning. I glance at the clock and grunt. It's not my habit to wake up this late, but then again, I haven't been getting much sleep lately, so perhaps these extra couple of hours of being passed out will have done me some good, and I'm always grateful for a night without nightmares. I swing my legs out of bed, and grab the remote on the nightstand. With a push of the button, my blinds are pulled up, and with it the sun and light filters into my bedroom again.

I grab at my phone absentmindedly, and throw on my chamber robe as I go downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. While the coffee brews, I switch on the television for some background noice.

 ** _"Senator Dennis is in New York for his presidential campaign and was warmly-..."_**

I scowl at his name and switch the channels before I ruin my mood. I settle on a rerun of MythBusters and let the amused voice of Adam Savage roll over me. The coffee is ready by now and I wrap my fingers around the warmth of the cup, inhale deeply before taking a sip. I love the smell of coffee, sometimes even more than the actual taste of it. I watch with one eye as Adam and Jamie test the resistance of medieval armor while I throw a glance at my day planner for the upcoming weeks, and pencil in my schedule as good as I can. When I'm done the rest of my coffee has gone cold, and my stomach rumbles softly. I head over to my kitchen and open the fridge. I take out some eggs and milk, and get my tools out of the cupboard to make myself scrambled eggs. I usually only eat a few slices of bread in the morning, my work schedule not permitting me much time for anything else, but I do enjoy cooking, and scrambled eggs is something I like indulging in on a Sunday morning. It's while I'm reaching for seasoning that I noticed the flashing red light on my home phone, and remember that I had a phone call I ignored yesterday.

I pour some oil in my pan, and turn the stove on. I quickly cross the kitchen and the living room to my house phone and press the play button.

"You have two messages." My answering machine says as I make my way back to the kitchen. The first message is indeed my neighbor. While I listen to Eddy complain about front desk of the building, I add the eggs to the pan. Fortunately for me, his rant is a rather short one this time. The machine beeps again announcing the second message on my machine.

"Lauren, it's Tamsin." At her voice, my head snaps up instantly, and my heart skips a beat. I haven't talked to Tamsin in months and my first instinct is that something has happened to Bo, and Tamsin is letting me know. My heart unclenches as I listen to Tamsin's message and it becomes clear that Bo is alright, but then I frown at what Tamsin is telling and asking me. When I finally look back down at my eggs, when I'm finally done staring blankly ahead thinking of what Tamsin has just asked me, I see my eggs are burnt beyond saving.

* * *

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Joan** : I was on the fence for a long time of whether or not I was going to let Bo start to remember Lauren or not, but I think I've worked it out in my head. It's just a question of relaying that process in a believable and truthful manner. :-)

 **Shomed:** Awe! It's a pleasure! I'll get back to the Heir of Arundel too. I think sometimes it's a good thing to step back from certain story lines, and just have a rest, and then come back with a semi fresh view on things. It seems to have worked for this story. ;-)

 **Saphire** : LOVE your enthusiasm! :-)

 **Sweetcandycane:** Yeah, poor Eve :-(

 **Mulder** : All is well, thanks for asking! :-) Stay tuned for the theme park scenes, Same time, same Bat channel! ;-)

 **Guest:** First review? High five, that's awesome. I hope the first of many to come ;-) (They make us writers very happy)

 **Silvestra** : You've had to be patient. Like VERY VERY patient...I should get you a badge for that, like a scout badge/token thing. Actually, i should give that to all of you cause you're all amazing! :-)

 **J** : Heya there! Yeah, we knew what was coming, hope I didn't disappoint in the delivery of it. It's sad of course, and there will be more sadness ahead, hard to avoid that with this story line, but perhaps all the sadness is more just a bump in the road for Bo and Lo?

 **Susan** : I'm happy to read I kept you guessing with the story line. I try to keep some surprises coming at least! :-) If I remember correctly, I tink it was your review that actually made me write out the court scene, and Lauren confronting Nadia. I was always going to touch upon it, of course, but you prompted me to write that out in detail so thanks for that! :-) I'm working on the theme park scenes in 2018 so hopefully I won't keep you waiting as long as I did with this update.

 **Sylvy** : Is it wrong that I think it's pretty awesome that you thought it was scary? Cause..yay! I always hope my stories bring about the emotions I put into them! ;-)

 **Guest** : I specialize in cruel and unusual cliffhangers! Just read my other stories, or ask some of my regular reviewers ;-) Ah yes, the brunette, well.. I suppose you got the answer to that question above! :-) Thanks for liking what I did with Nadia. I don't always make her into a boogieman, but in this story it just fitted.

 **Junet:** Hmm...last paragraph of the first chap? I regularly get confused by my own writing though, not sure if I could explain it to you! haha!

 **Guest:** I did, I did...but yeah...you had to wait for a long time :-(

 **Frenchi** :You hit the nail on the head with that phrase, Frenchi. Thanks, and also thanks for liking The Holiday. I'll be getting back to that soon, I hope!


	14. Chapter 14

You know how sometimes they say a story just writes itself?

Yeah?

Whoever said that was a liar!

Care to know how I know? Cause I experimented! left this puppy to write itself, gave it ample time...didn't happen. Finally, I was like 'dayum'...alrighty then...I'll do it myself...

Anyway, just to say...especially to those of you who were so kind as to ask, yes, I'm okay. I'm not sick, I don't have Corona, just writers' block and basically being busy. (I was actually in my first play ever! People undoubtedly wanted to run out screaming, but I had the foresight to chain them to their seats. ;-) Yay me!)

So, as from Wednesday 12 o'clock, Belgium has taken strong measures to curb the spread of Covid19. All bars, restaurants, and non essential shops are closed. Supermarkets, pharmacies,...essential stores are still open. The measures taken are pretty much the same as those in the rest of Europe (and I suspect what will be taken in many more countries), save for those in Italy and Spain where they're even more stringent. No social gatherings or sports' events are allowed, and all classes have been suspended. The government is urging for us to use our sense of 'citizenship' by minimizing direct social contact, and taking every hygienic precaution possible. Translation: wash your hands, and basically lock yourself up at home and cuddle up on the couch with a book, orrrrr an online story? (Hey, here's an idea, you can start, or finish with this one! ;-))

But seriously, I know people around the world read this, so to everyone out there: Be safe, wash your hands, use your head, take precautions. This thing doesn't get the meaning of 'borders', so the quicker you can be careful, the better.

Happy reads, I hope everyone is doing well! And lots of virtual, corona free hugs and LOVE :-)

And Oo, when you do review, let me know what's happening in your part of the world, let me know you're okay! :-)

* * *

 **Downtown Washington**

 **Dagny's Diner  
December 15, 2018  
**

I sip my water and smile lightly when I see Emily enter the diner looking for me. She's in a two piece suit, grey with a white button down shirt underneath; it's elegant and yet business like at the same time, her court outfit. She looks a little out of place here; a bit overdressed wearing Armani, and in truth this isn't her usual type of place, she likes it a bit more refined -although she'd never let on-, but this place is close to the courthouse, and not too far from the hospital either. They serve good food, the staff is kind and fast and I've always liked it. It's perfect for a quick lunch.

Emily smiles widely when she notices me and bounds over. I get a quick peck on the lips before she slides into the seat opposite me.

"This is a treat," Emily smiles. "Seeing you for lunch. I wasn't sure the hospital actually let you have lunch," Emily teases, and I smile back. I have a tendency to work through my lunches catching up on paperwork. Emily has a tendency to chide me on my workaholic ways, but she's always playful about it.

"They keep us chained to the hospital administrator desk, didn't you know? Luckily today, one of the nurses took pity on me and my sad excuse for lunch and uncuffed me."

"Sexy nurse?"

I chuckle. "Think Nurse Ratched."

"Eeks," Emily gulps out and I smile.

"How was court this morning?" I ask.

"Keeping white collar criminals _on_ the street one at a time!"

I chuckle again. "That bad?"

"Well, a win is a win," Emily says with a wink. "But, I'll be glad when that new partner arrives and I can pile off my workload to him, focus on people that are innocent for a change."

I nod. Pierce and Chapman is a reputable law firm. A few large and well covered in the media wins have made things hectic at the firm. They're recruiting as quickly as careful vetting allows, but Mabel and Emily are turning down cases left and right. I take a glance at the menu, I already know what I'm getting; the cob salad is pretty great. We get our orders sorted a few minutes later. While we wait, Emily places her hand over mine. She's the touchy-feely type and while I am slightly uneasy about public displays of affection, I've learned to curb my instinct to pull away.

"So, my beautiful Dr. Lewis how was work? Did anything exciting happen?" I smile up at Emily as she looks at me with her soft green eyes full of affection. There are days when I look at her, see that affection so clearly in her eyes and shy away from it, thinking I don't deserve it. I shake my head in reply as I glance over at our hands that are still touching.

"Nothing at work, but I did want to talk to you about Christmas."

Emily raises a brow and adjusts her position on the chair a little. She's gearing herself for bad news I notice and I inwardly flinch at her reaction.

"It's nothing bad, I don't think."

"Oh, so you're not blowing off spending a belated Christmas just the two of us?"

"I'm not," I say reassuringly.

"Okay, then..."

"An old friend called, invited me for Christmas," I start.

"An old friend? I thought you already had plans with Ben?" Emily scrunches her brows.

I nod. "I did, but Ben has Austin and they're inviting Austin's parents over. Ben hasn't met Austin's parents yet so..."

"So you want to give Ben the time to get to know his new inlaws."

"Yes," I say as the waiter brings over our drinks and our conversation is momentarily interrupted.

"The Christmas party is in Holland," I state after both of us have taken a sip. "The Efteling?"

Emily nods. "I know it, I went there a couple of times with my mom when I was little. It's not far.."

"Not far from your mom's home. About half an hour?"

"Yes, something like that." Emily nods, her brows are still scrunched. She doesn't know where I'm going with this yet.

"I was thinking maybe we could spend the 26th together. I know you were planning on flying over. Maybe I can get to meet your mom?"

Emily's furrowed brow change into a big, wide smile. "You want to meet my mom ?"

"Yes, I mean. If you're okay with that?"

"Lauren," Emily squeezes my hand and looks at me her eyes twinkling. "I'm crazy about you. Of course I want you to meet my mom! Omg, perhaps we can spend the 27th there too, fly back a day later. I want to show you my favorite city in the whole world: Ghent. I went to university there for two years, such a gorgeous place."

I nod grinning at Emily's enthusiasm. "That sounds great."

"Wow! This is awesome!" Emily almost scants with joy. "So who's this old friend of yours I have to thank for getting you to get over your commitment jitters?" Emily jokes.

"Nurse Ratched. Being chained to a desk does make you appreciate freedom of choice."

Emily laughs out loud. "I'll have to buy that woman a gift."

"Actually, the old friend is Tamsin Skarsen."

"Tamsin Skarsen, the prosecutor?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

Emily nods. "Our legal cases don't exactly cross paths, but I've seen her around, know her reputation. Onorthodox, but brilliant, has a great record."

I nod, the corners of my mouth tugging lightly as I think of Tamsin. 'Onorthodox' does fit her.

"I didn't know she was a friend of yours," Emily says with a degree of bubbling intrigue. "Did you know her from college or something?"

"No, she went to Stanford. I know her from when I was posted on the Enterprise. She's Bo's best friend."

Emily's brows scrunch further. "Bo as in the woman you briefly dated? The one with the amnesia?"

"Yes."

"And is this Bo going to be there?"

"Yes," I nod. "As well as Bo's cousin Kenzi, Bo's boyfriend Dyson, Vex and Evony."

"Evony Marquise as in your former college girlfriend?"

"I don't think Evony would ever describe our college fling with a term as strong as 'girlfriend'," I chuckle softly. "You've met her, you know what she's like."

"Intimidating as hell," Emily says popping her lips. "And drop dead gorgeous. Wow, it's like a whole slew of exes, " Emily mutters a wisp of insecurity easy to pick up.

"It's not like that," I reassure. "I'm going there. _Evony and I_ will be there as a consult for Bo's amnesia."

"Oh," Emily says, momentarily mulling over my words. "So, I have nothing to be ragingly jealous about?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Not even moderately jealous."

 **The Efteling Hotel  
**

 **December 25**

 **Tamsin's POV**

So right off the bat, I wanna say that today has been awesome. Christmas started yesterday when we all met up at the airport, ate and drank there before we took a night flight to Amsterdam, Schiphol and arrived sometime this morning. We're all low on sleep, but hey that's what you get with a group of people who prefer fratlevel drinking games and pranks over grown-up conversation and sensible napping. But, that's niether here nor there. Kenz and I are used to deadlines and not sleeping and Vex and Evony have their own unique chemical way of staying awake that I don't ask about cause plausible deniability is always the better way to go.

Life is good! Yup! I'm on vacation, _we're_ on vacation, it's Christmas and I'm hanging with friends -family really- sinking back into these sweet chesterfield sofas the hotel has, nursing a fine Belgian beer, looking absolutely stellar in my timeless Rainbow colored tiara and Santa's helper outfit. We're still waiting on some other peeps to join in the fun, but have been keeping ourselves busy chatting, exchanging gifts, hugging, kissing, reminiscing, singing Christmas songs checking out this awesome hotel, the bar, the park,...mostly the bar, and just enjoying each other's company like you're supposed to do this time of year, my favorite part of the year.

Yup, truly. I've got everything I could want and need and everyone I love around me, or I will in just a few hours...Save for of course, one person.

Bo. Yup, Bo ain't here, and won't be here until tomorrow. **After** Christmas.

I take a swig of my beer.

I mean, dang...girl should be here, right? This theme park tradition is our tradition: mine and Bo's. We started it when her and I still had pancakes for tits, and we planned this together all excitedly and bubbly like teenagers, so yeah...

Reason she ain't here? Her idiot boss. And that shit just doesn't sit right with me. I ain't exactly known for catching feels, I know I ain't the most sensitive or diplomatic. but shit Christmas is sacred and Bo not being here is twisting my insides up in all sorts of ways. _  
_

I pull out my phone, and text Bo.

 ** _Me, December 25, 7.12pm "I can't believe you're missing Christmas."_**

Who the fuck makes people work on Christmas, anyway?

 ** _Me, December 25, 7.15pm "Who makes their employees work Christmas, ey? Cruel and unusual punishment is what I call that!_**

A world class douchebag is who. And seriously after she's been away from home for like almost 3 weeks straight?

 ** _Me, December 25, 7.16pm "I'm gonna sue your boss. I'll make it stick in court! Imma stick it to the man!"_**

 ** _Me, December 25, 7.16pm"I swear!"_**

"Remember that one Christmas we got stuck in the Ferris wheel and our Bobo climbed out Ninja style, and then fixed the wheel?" Kenzi states in the moment I pocket my phone.

"That was like all kinds of awesome!"I pipe up and take a swig of my drink. "And then I sued the park later on. Good times!"

"Hell yeah, it was. Girl should be here with us, Tamtam. Explain to me again why her boss is making her work Christmas and you're letting him get away with it."

"I agree" Vex says. "I need to tell her about Jake, and how he broke my heart on Christmas."

"I ain't your cousin's keeper, Kenz. She's like the wind."

"Jake isn't real, Vex." Evony points out rolling her eyes.

"Are you quoting Dirty Dancing to me?"

"That movie was seriously underrated," I shrug. "Also, I refuse to be judged by a woman who tapes Days of Our Lives."

Kenzi gasps, and slaps my shoulder. "You swore you wouldn't tell, Tammy."

"All bets are off when you try to put Tammy in a corner," I grin.

"Bo always listens to my stories about Jake," Vex muses.

"Jake isn't real," me and Kenz chime in unison.

"Are we on the Bo love train now? Cause, I'm going to have to consume a lot more alcohol before I can jump on board." Evony grouses.

"I don't see you popping out of a Ferris wheel, scaling down it, sista." Kenzi sasses.

"Honey, I wear 800 dollar shoes. We can't all have flat feet and wear tennis loafers like the lumberjack."

"Bo is a good listener," Vex mumbles undetered. "She loves my stories about Jake."

"Actually, I can get on the Bo love train if she listens to Vex ranting about his imaginary ex." Evony mutters, and sips from her Scotch.

"Bobers knows Jake isn't real, ja?" Kenzi asks before taking another swig of her beer.

"She indulges his theatrics once a year," I shrug. "I don't think Dyson knows about Jake though," I say wiggling my brows.

"Really?" Vex' face lights up. "I knew there'd be a kind soul I could turn to with my heartache."

 **Ten minutes later**

"I'm tickled by your decision to finally leave the uncultured hole that is the States, but why are we here in Holland this year, love?" Vex asks.

"A girl as worldly as I does enjoy a change of scenery sometimes, Vexie." I say kicking back smugly.

"What our girl Tammy means by that is that she is fleeing the scene, too many exes stalking her at her usual haunts," Kenzi chimes.

"The word 'ex' is a bit much. I don't date, I mingle," I grin.

"I really don't understand lesbians and the need to be clingy," Vex muses.

I shrug. "What can I say? I'm lovable and bitches be crazy."

"And this is why you dragged us to the land of cheese and clogs? You're a lawyer, slap those bitches with a restraining order!" Evony rolls her eyes.

"Tried that once. With Judy," I respond. "She turned out to be a judge...

"I threaten to have mine committed," Evony offers matter-of-factly and sips her Scotch. "Works like a charm."

I throw Evony a raised eyebrow.

"That really does work like a charm," Vex grins his eyes filled with glee, which I find mildly disturbing.

"I'm pretty sure that's a chargeable offense. Also, I really should start dating outside of the legal circuit."

"Judge Judy? Seriously?" Kenzi almost snorts. "Yeah, no one saw that one coming!"

I give Kenz a blank stare.

"Oh come on, you don't know who Judge Judy is?" Kenzi jumps up seeing my expression."Judge Judy Scheindlin is hands down the coolest judge out there; dishing out justice left and right," Kenzi says throwing out imaginary punches as she speaks.

"Guess I musta missed that show," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I seriously question the quality of your day time television, love." Vex says. "No Days of our Lives and now this? Judge Judy is high class."

"Hell yeah, she is!" Kenzi chimes and high fives Vex.

"Are we discussing day time television? I should have had the good mind to cancel and dump your sorry asses. I could be in Barbados right now snapping at someone to get my drink right," Evony mutters wistfully.

"Not everyone has time to watch day time television Vexie," I offer.

"Ah yes, it's that pesky work thing again that comes in the way of that is it? Comes in the way of having ones nails done too, I've been told?"

"And general personal grooming evidently," Evony adds eying my hair.

"We can't all have trust funds, my beautiful, delusional friend." Kenzi inserts.

"How do you get by?"

 **Another ten minutes later**

"Hotpants!" Kenzi suddenly shouts as she jumps out of her seat and scurries off only to come to a screeching halt in front of none other than Lauren Lewis. She wraps Lauren into a tight hug, and then pulls back eying the bags Lauren is carrying excitedly.

"Are those what I think they are? Please tell me, those are the overly scrumptious delicious Lauren Lewis cupcakes!?" Kenzi babbles.

"Cupcakes, for you and Tamsin," Lauren nods with a soft smile.

"Yes!" Kenzi yelps delighted and snags one of the bags from Lauren's hands. "Come to momma my sweets!" Kenzi grins and dives into the bag only to triumphantly pull one out and then sink her teeth in, moan, make her way back to us and then fall back into the softness of the couch. "So good, hot pants! Oh..my...God! So good!"

"Kenz, jeez, manners!" I scold poking Kenz in the side. "Say thank you!'"

"Sowwy, hotpants!" Kenzi mutters through her face full of cake, crumbs falling off her chin."Thank you so much for the gooey goodness, they are divine!"

"You're welcome, Kenzi," Lauren replies. By now, everyone has stood up to greet Lauren warmly. I get lucky and get there first, open my arms and scoop the doc up into a bear hug. "It's good to see you, doc."

"You too, Tamsin." Lauren smiles and then pulls away to continue her round of hellos.

 **An hour later**

"Enter Dyson, Prince of Fuckery and Woe,...and he's spotted Lauren," Kenzi mumbles. Me and Kenz are at the bar getting a new round of drinks, her words halting my actions mid stride.

I look to where Kenzi is looking and spot Dyson, Vex and Ciara in the middle of the bar amidst the crowd. Vex has his arms around Ciara in a hug, while Dyson has his gaze fixed on the far corner of the room where I know Lauren and Evony are sitting. His features are drawn and tensed, and I know that look. He's about to blow a gasket.

"Damnit, so much for enjoying my beer," I mutter.

"You better nip that one in the butt chica," Kenzi says. I'm already sliding off my seat, grabbing an extra beer for Dy from the bar.

"I'll go greeteth the Lady Ciara," Kenzi adds and I nod gratefully before I push through the crowd. Under a minute later I've said a quick hello to Ciara and I've dragged my cop buddy towards the lounge area of the hotel where it's a lot less rowdy.

"What the hell is she doing here, Tamsin?" Dyson hisses pointing in Lauren's direction.

"Hey, hey...keep the pointing and the swearing down will ya?" I say grabbing Dyson's finger and lowering it. "Nobody likes a pointing detective on Christmas. Channel the Lama."

"Wha? Channel the what now?"

"The Dalai Lama, Dy. Smart fellow, well-balanced, calm, spews truths like Puff Daddy spits lines, wears a frock."

What the heck are you talking about? Are you drunk?" he asks annoyed, narrowing his eyes and checking my eyes like a cop does. His brow creasing into that smug look he gets sometimes when he thinks he's sussed out a suspect.

"Should I be operating a vehicle right now? Hell no. Am I drunk? Alas, no, not yet. But, we can get drunk together. So here, catch up," I say handing Dyson the extra beer I got him. "Get into the Christmas spirit and then we can all just chill."

"Tamsin, I don't want to get into the Christmas spirit!" Dyson grouses and puts the beer on the table next to him. "I just want to know what Lauren Lewis is doing here."

"I invited her. Lauren is here fo-"

"You invited her for Christmas, and you didn't even ask?" Dyson asks incredulously.

"Hey, hey, tone it down! Did you ask to bring Ciara? Nice move by the way, bringing the girlfriend along for Christmas when you and Bo broke up like three months ago. Kind of makes me wonder how long you've been seeing Ciara exactly." I say holding Dyson's eyes.

"And what does that mean?"

"It just means you're moving awfully quickly there, Dy." I say not breaking eye contact. "Coming out of a three year relationship, and then bringing the new girl here where you know your ex is going to be? I can't make out if that means you've been seeing Ciara longer than you have or if bringing Ciara here is high school antics."

Dyson scrunches his brows. "I never cheated on Bo," he says firmly and by the look in his eyes, and the outrage in his voice, I know he's telling the truth, so that means it's high school antics. "Ciara doesn't have any family left. Was I supposed to let her spend Christmas alone?"

"Of course not," I relent briefly. "But, you're not getting any points for subtlety here."

"And why the hell did you invite Lauren, Tamsin?" Dyson shoots back his voice picking up anger. "Don't tell me you're playing matchmaker? Because if she thinks she can wiggle her way back into Bo's life, then that bitch has an-"

"Don't call Lauren a bitch!" I snap. "What the hell is your problem, Dy?" I ask. It's no secret that there's never been any love lost between Dyson and Lauren. And if this was four years ago, then yeah, I could see it with both of them loving on the same woman, but now? Shit, boy needs to move on, get over Bo, pull his head from his ass.

"I care about Bo, Tamsin," Dyson says keeping his voice down, but I still hear the emotion in it. "I always have, and I always will, and that woman," Dyson points his finger towards the bar. ".. is cold and calculated, has ulterior motives. She always did, you can't trust her."

"Ulterior motives? Like what?" I ask incredulously. "Lauren is here, because I asked her to be, she's here because she's one of the best neurosurgeons in the world and I asked her to look into Bo's medical files."

"Wh-what?" Dyson asks, visibly spooked. "What do you mean? Bo's medical file? Is something wrong with Bo? Is she sick?" There's a panic and concern in his voice that makes my anger lose some of its potency.

I sigh lightly as I pull out Bo's rejection letter from NASA, and hand it to Dyson. As soon as I hand him the letter, I see his eyes skirt the page reading it quickly.

"I don't understand,..." Dyson starts. "I mean, NASA turning her down, that's bad, but..."

"Dyson, did Ciara just fuck you stupid?" I grumble supressing the urge to smack him over the head. "Bo is like the Wyatt Earp of the west, pilot extraordinaire of the Air Force. She's a motherfucking badass! Those idiots at NASA should be jumping at a chance to recruit her!"

"The-then why-..." Dyson stammers.

"Why wouldn't they?" I eye Dyson with my question. "Cause, she was declared unfit, put on medical leave, all but fired."

"Wha-what?" Dyson utters now properly pale and distraught.

"Yup, failed her damn psych evaluation. I had to kiss a lot of ass, and not all of them were pretty lemme tell you, to get her file." I take a deep breath channeling the fuck out of my inner Dalai Lama to stay calm.

"A-and?"

"She blacked out during a routine mission like seven months ago. Damn near crashed her plane. She was dazed and distracted, near incoherent afterwards, and she couldn't tell anyone what had happened, she didn't remember. They did a full work-up afterwards, but couldn't find anything physically wrong with her. Given her medical history, the Air Force, in their infinite wisdom, concluded that she was most likely suffering from PTSD, and put her on medical leave. Then, before they could make her see a doctor she up and left!"

"I-I didn't know.."Dyson mutters visibly pale.

"Yeah, that makes two of us. The thing is,...something is wrong, something like Shit Creek wrong. She's been having a lot of headaches and nightmares. At first, I didn't make much of them. I'd hear her have a nightmare like maybe once a week or so, but the last couple of weeks," I say my voice steadier than it was a couple of hours ago when I first told the rest of the gang about what is going on with Bo." The last couple of weeks it's almost every night. And fuck, when I found that letter from NASA, and started digging, when I got her file,..." I take a deep breath, I pull my shit together and exhale. "What if she has one of these attacks when she's flying or she's driving? What if she has an accident?"

"We need to call Rand Tech, get them to ground her," Dyson says firmly.

"And do what? Take flying away from her completely? No way!" I shake my head. "I ain't doing that to her. She's got three weeks vacation coming up, three weeks where she's 'safe'. I say we fucking make the most out of it. Get her the best help we possibly can."

"And you think Lauren Lewis is going to be that help?" Dyson asks incredulously.

"Jeez Dyson, get your head out of your ass! You may not be Lauren's biggest fan, but she is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country, and I trust her! If there is a physical reason for what's happening to Bo then she'll get to the bottom of it."

"And if it's not anything physical? What if the Air Force is right?"

I sigh nodding. "That's why Ev is here too. She and Lauren have been going over Bo's files since they got here," Dyson scoffs at my reply and it irks me. "Bo isn't your girl anymore, Dy. Don't make this into a pissing match," I warn.

"Bo fell back in love with me, Tamsin! **_We_** fell back in love. She," Dyson stresses glancing at Lauren."..left."

"And now Lauren is back and **_you_** 're with Ciara. If you're going to be a douche about Lauren being here, leave now."

"Wha-? You'd kick me out? Dyson asks with the indignance of a fourteen-year-old girl.

"If you're going to be a dick to Lauren? Yes, she's here for Bo, here to help."

"I only want what's best for Bo too."

"And right now, that's letting Lauren and Evony do their thing tonight and tomorrow."

"Fine," Dyson relents. "I'll let it be, but I still don't trust her." Dyson says clenching his jaw, and I can see by his body language he's not going to let this go. There's just too much history between Lauren and Dyson for him to just drop this. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that right now, so I mutter out a "Merry Christmas" to Dyson and give him a hug. When Dyson pulls back he gives me the first smile of the night, however small it is. "Merry Christmas, Tamtam!"

"Don't call me that, Dydy!" I say punching his shoulder playfully, and he chuckles. We both turn and walk back into the bar. Dyson goes to join the larger crowd while I veer off to the bar again to get myself a stiff drink. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Dyson greet everyone with the same warmth and affection I'm used to seeing from him. Off to the side, Ciara and Lauren are talking. It's no big whoop surprise those two found one another. Ciara is the dean of Med at Harvard University, while Lauren is Lauren, legend in her field with three revolutionary patents to her name and the best hospitals in the country and the world pretty much always vying for her employment. Those two are probably in the throes of a geek orgasm by now.

I watch Dyson as he wraps his arms around Ciara in an over the top display of possessiveness. He greets Lauren and even from where I'm at I can tell that his smile is more of a grit of his teeth than anything else. The drink I ordered is placed on the bar and I take a big gulp of it. I wince slightly at the strong alcohol, and switch my gaze to focus on Lauren.

She's a sea of calm I observe, and I've observed a lot of people. It's my job, what I'm good at, it's a handy skill when you deal with perps, and liars on a daily basis. The body doesn't lie; even when people do. People have tells, some less than others, some hardly have any, but I'm inclined to believe Lauren Lewis doesn't have any at all. She doesn't flinch, her posture doesn't change, her jaw muscles don't tense, there's no change in breathing, nothing to make me think she is either uncomfortable, intimidated, or angry. Any of which emotions, given how things played out, she has every right to be.

I mean, shit, if it had been me, I probably would have knocked Dyson on his ass. I came pretty damn close to knocking him on his ass just a couple of minutes to go, but that's not Lauren. Calmness comes off of her in waves like she's got the Dalai lama on friggen speed dial. Dyson is the complete opposite. Ciara is quite enamored with Lauren and it's making Dyson grit his teeth so hard I can hear it, but then Vex picks up on Dyson being near to boiling and steps in.

"Dyson, love, have I ever told you about the love of my life, Jake?"

 **A few hours later**

"Heya chica," Kenzi announces her presence and slides into the seat next to me. She orders herself and me a shot, slides mine over as soon as it's poured. We toss the drink back simultaneously.

"Damn, that's some good shit." I grouse, and Kenzi hums agreeing.

"Bar fellow, another one please!" Kenzi pipes up waving her hand. "And keep 'em coming."

We toss another one back, and both groan at the liquid that now burns even harder.

"So...Lauren, huh?" Kenzi asks.

"E tu, Kenz?"

"Hey, hey, I love me some hotpants! I ain't into the lady lovin', but that girl's gooey, warm goodness could possibly turn me... Wait, that sounded wrong.." Kenzi scrunches her brow.

"Yeah,"

"I mean her cupcakes! Wait no, that sounds wrong too.."

"Sure."

"I'm just saying out of all the docs you could have asked to have a look at Bo's files, you asked Lauren?"

"She's the best there is."

"Yeah."

"And no one will try harder."

Kenzi glances sidewards, and nods. Lauren is seated next to Evony in the Chesterfield sofa we were sitting in before. Both of them have their noses buried in files. They're joined by Ciara who's digging through a file of her own.

"It's weird to see Ev work, ja?"

"Weird to see her without a glass in her hand," I add with a nod.

"Not snapping at people..." Kenzi adds, and we both chuckle then fall silent.

"You think we did the right thing, Kenz?"

Kenz raises an eyebrow at me.

"The nightmares...we all know the girl has more than enough reason to have them, and in the past ...

"Yeah," Kenzi nods, and I know she understands. The bartender walks over and tops up our shots once more.

"Leave the bottle, mah man. My friend and I have a yearly bet to settle."

I glance over at Kenzi and smile lightly, gratefully.

"You're going down, Malikov."

 **The next morning**

 **Tamsin's room**

 **Lauren's POV**

I use Kenzi's extra key to get into Tamsin's room, and push through the door. The room is stuffy, warm, too warm despite the temperatures outside and it smells like a combination of alcohol and potato chips. I glance around the room, and see a myriad of potato chips packages scattered about. There's also beer bottles on the floor, and a couple of bottles of strong liquor half empty over on the desk. With a small chuckle I shake my head, my OCD kicks in, and I start tidying up left and right. After chucking the empty beer bottles and the potato chip packages in the bin, I move over to Tamsin's bed to check on her.

"What the..." I mumble to myself as I see Tamsin curled up in a ball, snoring loudly, and clinging to something I can't really make out. I pull Tamsin's blanket down a little and blink three times making sure I'm seeing what I'm seeing.

 _A decorated Christmas tree?_

Tamsin's grip on the tree tightens momentarily and I can hear the ornaments rustle in the embrace. I shake my head, and mutter out Tamsin's name in a soft chuckle. Then I spot something else. Green fabric covers the lower section of the tree, almost up to the middle, and there's a tag.

"Captain I. McCorrigan," I read out in a whisper.

Tamsin wrapped a flight suit around the Christmas tree, Bo's flightsuit. I stare at the tag for an inordinate amount of time before my hand involuntarily reaches out for it, the top of my fingers brushing over the stitched lettering. It's an older flightsuit from when she was still a Captain. I never knew Bo then, I knew the Major. I remember the Major; how dashing she was, how once I saw her, I knew exactly what I wanted.

That was a long time ago and I have Emily now.

Still, like Tamsin, I can't help but seek contact with the material, and let my touch linger.

"Doc?" Tamsin's voice startles me out of my trance. "Gods, doc!" she mutters sounding like a creature from the deep. She lifts herself up her face turning instantly pale. "Out of the way!" she yelps as she jumps out of the bed and pushes me past to run for the bathroom. Seconds later I hear a deep retching sound come from behind the closed door. I wince thinking of how horrible Tamsin must be feeling and reach for my med bag, getting Tamsin some much needed medicine.

A few minutes later Tamsin slouches her way back to the bed, the too long legs of her pajama pants rustling against the carpet of the hotel room, her eyes unfocused, half-lidded, miserable. "I think I'm dying, doc. Can a person die from a hangover? Cause I think I might be your first case."

"From a hangover? No," I reassure stifling an amused smile. "But, you do need to hydrate," I add and go into my medical bag again pulling out two smaller bottles of still water, and a couple of pills. I hand the pills to Tamsin."Take these, they'll help with the nausea."

"Are you positive? I've never felt this wretched in my life." Tamsin comments taking the pills and the bottle of water from me "I'm pretty sure this is what dying feels like."

"I'm pretty sure you're not dying, Tam," I reassure as Tamsin swallows the pills and the water.

"Why do I feel this bad?" Tamsin groans.

If there is ever a segway to go into a detailed explanation on how we still don't fully understand the science behind a hangover, it's now. The current thesis is that veisalgia is a result of a build-up of Acetaldehyde, a toxic compound, in the body. It's actually the first byproduct the body produces when it's processing alcohol and it's been know to cause symptoms such as sweating, nausea and vomiting. Headache, fatigue muscle aches, irritation and even memory loss on the other hand have been associated with the release of cytokines, molecules, usually released into the body to battle infections. But, I refrain from geeking out. I'm pretty sure Tamsin wasn't asking for a theoretical explanation, probably more like something comforting.

"Just tell me Kenzi at least has a headache or an upset tummy or something," I hear Tamsin mutter wistfully and instantly recall Kenzi scarfing down breakfast: a double order of pancakes and eggs and bacon. I smile lightly.

"Oh yeh, she's in agony."

"I knew it..." Tamsin mumbles out as her eyes fall shut.

I step away from Tamsin's bed, and into the hallway. The cleaning crew is there, making their rounds. I tell them I have a hungover guest in the room, and ask if maybe they have a bucket to spare. A couple of minutes later I enter Tamsin's room again and place the bucket next to her bed.

 **Two hours later**

 **The Efteling Park**

"The CT images were clear, no lesions. No hematomas or swelling, contusions. All clear as far as I can make out," I say softly enough so only Evony can hear.

"You are sure?" Evony asks as we trail behind the group going to the next rollar coaster: Bo, Kenzi and Vex in front talking animatedly.

"Yes, I've looked at the photos numerous times. The recovery proces from the trauma is clearly visible. The bullet grazed her skull, cut through the dura mater and the pia mater, but no trauma to the brain itself. I pulled her medical records from when she was first admitted in the hospital in Virginia and those from the Mayo Clinic; the more severe head injuries that did cause swelling and hematomas you can see heal nicely reviewing the photos. I also had a colleague of mine review them. He came to the same conclusion. There is seemingly no physical reason for the loss of memory."

"So the ole hack was right for a change. The memory loss is psychosogenic."

"It seems to be," I concede reluctantly. Psychogenic amnesia or disassociative amnesia, or 'repressed memory syndrome' are all terms used to denote an impaired access to episodic memories (or a consolidation of memories) for a certain time period brought on by psychogenic stress. In laymen terms, it is memory loss that is triggered by a traumatic event; an event with such a high psychological toll that it sends the brain into a self-preserving mechanism and represses destructive memories.

"That's extraordinary," Evony says, and I nod. Psychogenic amnesia is rare, very rare. For it to have encompassed almost an entire year is indeed extra-ordinary. Possibly even unheard of?

"And her other symptoms?"

"Her CT scans are clear, but CT scans don't reveal everything. The migraines, well...there have been some cases were migraines were triggered by trauma to the brainstem and the interaction with the trigeminal nerve, even months and years after the initial trauma. Or, she may have had a mild form of them, one that went by unnoticed. The care she received in Virginia was excellent. The doctors there did a very good job, but..."

Our group suddenly comes to a halt, and I cut off my sentence midstride. I haven't really been paying attention to where we're going, but I notice now we're all standing still in front of a large arched entrance with a huge dragon on top, and Bo's voice rings out asking who's going. Vex and Kenzi are eager. Dyson and Ciara who joined us ten minutes ago also decide to go. Evony replies for the both of us and tells everyone we'll be waiting for them in a café nearby.

"The doctors there did a very good job in Virginia and afterwards at the Mayo clinic but after she was released from hospital, I haven't found any medical follow-up to speak off." I continue a few minutes later. We've taken our seat inside one of the smaller cafes that looks like the inside of a gingerbread house, and ordered drinks; a hot Earl Grey for me, a hot coco for Evony. "I would have expected monthly and then six monthly check ups after she was first dismissed. Especially with the level of trauma she had sustained to the head. We know there are a variety of symptoms that can emerge from a trauma like that even months or years after the initial trauma has been sustained."

"No follow-up CT scans, no follow-up in general. No psych eval, and no referral to a psychiatrist. What a cock-up."

I nod. "It might be that her entire file was transferred to Bethesda or Langley and that they took over her recovery as well as her rehab, but I have no record of it."

"So either Brand was negligent and didn't follow-up on his patient, or Bethesda and or Langley are withholding files?"

"I'll look into it. I do have the monthly standard physicals the Air Force did. I've got her medical fitness tests; the standard ones. She was physically fit within a year of being dismissed from hospital, and went back to work."

"No questions asked," Evony says with a sigh. "Then another year and a half later, there's an incident with her plane." Evony says going on information we found in Bo's file.

I nod. "Engine failure, she only narrowly made it back to base. After that, she visits the Air Force doctor twice, both times to ask for asperines, complaining about minor headaches and an irregular sleeping pattern. The Air Force doctor simply prescribed a mild sedative, and left it at that."

"Well, we all know Bo needs to be near death before she goes to the doctor, so the accident is more than likely is our trigger event. Which, when all is said and done, she can be thankful for."

I raise a brow. "Thankful?"

"I know you don't like speculating, Lauren. But given what we know, it is most likely that these blackouts too are psychogenic in nature, and that they are more than likely tied to events that happened four years ago. I would venture to guess that Bo is starting to remember, perhaps only subconsciously. Supressed memories, especially of such a lengthy time, are a ticking time bomb. Either because they never surface and create a void in the life of the individual that can seemingly never be filled, which can lead to depression, and in some rare cases even to an identity crisis. Or, because the memories do surface but only do so many years after the initial trauma. For instance, in cases with sexual violence towards children, memories are often repressed until the victims start becoming sexually active themselves or start having their own children. By that time, the statute of limitation is often already expired, depriving the victims of what could otherwise be a step in the recovery process, a possible emotional recompense. Also, the longer memories are supressed, the more difficult it becomes to deal with them."

I nod. "You're right, I don't like speculating. She still needs a full physical, and a new CT. And, she'll need to be treated for those headaches."

"And I want to see her in therapy as soon as possible. This will require a tandem approach."

"Will this work?"

"There are no guarantees, but prolonged and varied therapy has been successful before. Not everything can be fixed with medicine and a scalpel, Dr. Lewis."

I give Evony a halfhearted smile.

"I want you to spend time with her here, Lauren. One on one."

"Wh-what?"

 **Around noon**

 **Tamsin's room**

 **Tamsin's POV**

One eye opens and I groan at a multitude of things; the fact that my head is friggen pounding being reason number uno, but seriously what's that fucking light shining in my eyes? Wtf? And Oh my God. I scrunch my nose. What the hell is that smell? God it reeks in here, and then there's this thing poking into my back? What the hell is that? Damn it, that shit is too annoying to ignore! I turn around.

God, that hurts! I open up another eye or is that the one I had already opened?

Why the fuck do I have a Christmas tree in my bed?

Uh...why the hell is it wrapped up in one of Bo's old flight suits?

Wait...

Oh yeah..

I do remember that. Sounded like a good idea..

Damn bloody pine needles...

Gods, this room reeks...

I sink my nose into the pine tree.

Oo, that's a little better..

I do love the smell of pine...

Still...I can't stay in here forever...I glance over at the clock on my night stand. 12pm.

Crap, it's noon. Bo should have already landed.

I really should get up.

No.

Like really...

 **Twenty minutes later**

There's a knock on the door followed by someone calling out my name. "Tamsin?"

"Fuck," my head shoots up recognizing Lauren's voice.

"Can I come in?" The voice behinds the door asks.

"Hold up, doc" I croak. I'm all sort of miserable and dazed, but that god retched stench I crawled away from in the pine tree is still permeating my nostrils, and even I know I can't let the doc into a room smelling as foul as this one does. I need to like open up a window or something. Groaning I roll over to the edge of the bed. Right next to it I see a bucket, and in it the reason why this room smells the way that it does.

Well, at least, it's in the bucket...small miracles and all.. I think now clearly recalling my mid morning spew fest.

I grab the bucket and head towards the bathroom, empty the contents in the toilet and flush it. I take a quick look in the mirror.

Crap, I mean shit, this ain't the first hangover I've ever seen myself with, but damn. I look like I just shared a make-up bag with Marilyn Manson...I splash some water over my face, open up a window and then go to open the door for Lauren.

"Sorry for the smell, doc." I offer as quickly as Lauren walks in. "I suggest staying close to the window," I say miserably making my way back to the bed, and crawling under the sheets again. I close my eyes, my head still pounding. Lauren doesn't reply, but I hear her move about the room. Under a minute later, I feel a cold rag on my head.

"How are you feeling, Tams? Stomach better?"

"I think I pretty much retched up every bodily fluid I have, doc. I'm pretty sure I've lost the ability to spit, sweat or cry. Not that I ever cry," I add quickly.

Lauren smiles softly.

"My head is still pounding like it got hit by a truck, but I'm not nauseous anymore. I'm never drinking again," I add as Lauren hands me another round of pills and some water.

"Sure."

"It's all Bo's fault, and the Russian," I groan. "You should study that girl, doc. I think she has Vodka running through her system instead of blood."

"I'm inclined to believe that," Lauren says lightly chuckling. "I just saw her inhaling three pizzas."

"Oh my god, how can she even think about food?"

"Give it a couple of hours and a bit of rest, and your appetite will come back to you. Just drink plenty of water until then."

"Mmhmm," I nod. "Did Bo arrive?"

"Yeah, she got here this morning." Lauren says. It's over in a flash, but I do notice Lauren tensing slightly at my question.

"Hmm, and how was that?"

"Well, she didn't magically remember me if that's what you were hoping for," Lauren says with an expression I can't read. Poker face indeed. This woman could be an excellent criminal if she wanted to be.

"Well, that would have been nice. After all, we're in a magical place and all. But uh, I meant for you, doc. Are you okay? I ask tentatively. "I know it can't be easy seeing her again like this, with her not reco-..."

"It was fine, Tamsin. I'm fine." Lauren says a little too quickly, a little too dismissively for my liking.

"Of course," I nod. "And Bo, how did Bo look?"

"Physically, she looks okay. A bit tired perhaps, but I can imagine her not having gotten much sleep lately having to work Christmas,.."

"And never being able to sleep on a plane she wasn't flying..." I add, and see Lauren nod her head agreeing.

"Yeah."

"But, you didn't talk to her?

"No, not really. I tried to just start a casual conversation with her, but.."

"But?"

"She snapped at me,.. I said something about Dyson laying it on thick with Ciara cause he was hurt."

"Sorry, doc. She was never really good at letting people in, and ever since the accident..."

"I get that. I'm a stranger to her, Tamsin." Lauren shrugs. "It's only natural."

I breathe in deeply and exhale. "You know Bo was never happier then when she was with you.."

Lauren blinks at me, unsure of what to say.

"The way things turned ou-"

"Was for the best," Lauren quickly finishes my sentence. "I'm happy now, Tamsin. I have a girlfriend, things change after four years, people move on, feelings change. And, the way Bo reacted to what I said about Dyson, she may still has feelings for him. Maybe if you give them some time and space, they might be good together again. They were together for a long time."

"Doc,..."

 ** **Around 6pm****

 ** **The Efteling Park****

 **Lauren's POV**

Emily is waiting for me by the exit of the park and I smile wide at seeing her. In her expensive two piece suit, she looks elegant as ever. She pulls me into her arms and kisses my lips, and I cling to her warmth and her kiss almost as if I am drowning. Over the past year her scent has become familiar to me; homelike, safe and warm. In my arms I hold a woman who I know won't hurt me, who is funny and sweet; intelligent and witty, who I get along with so easily. Her laugh is a little surprised but not unreceptive when she matches my hold.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks, and I know it's because I'm acting out of character with her in this moment. Her voice is something between concern and fear and I berate myself inwardly. I'm not big on showing affection in public, and ever since Tamsin called, I have been distant towards Emily for all the reasons I have always had and then some, but hearing Emily's voice now, seeing her shoulders slump, that usual confident smile and posture lacking in the Emily I'm holding, I realize she's afraid, and I realize it's also my fault, and I hate that.

I cup Emily's cheek and smile as widely as I can. "Of course I am," I say. "I'm just happy to see you," My words aren't forced, they're true and spearheaded by the fact that I want nothing else but to be 'okay' for her.

"Let's go," I say with a smile. "I'm looking forward to finally meeting your mom." Emily's hand slides down my arm and into my fingers. She squeezes them safely in her palm, and together we walk out of the Efteling park. I don't look back, even though I can feel Bo's gaze still on me.

 **Hours later**

 **Emily and Lauren's hotel room**

The room is dark, save for the faint shade of moonlight that makes it way through the curtains of the hotel window. It's so quiet, you would think the whole of The Netherlands is asleep, -and they should be. After all, it's around 2'o clock at night-, but I'm not. Lying in bed next to Emily, I stare up at the ceiling and let my mind wander.

Audrey, Emily's mom, turned out to be quite a remarkable lady. Audrey, in her younger years was a dancer, a ballerina who'd danced with the finest companies, worked with the greatest dancers of her time and travelled all over Europe and the world. When she was dancing in the States, she met Emily's father Philip, and got married within the year. The marriage didn't last. Audrey was a pure soul, had the soul of an artist, a true bohemian, while Philip was a much more practical man who had fallen for her head over heels, but who in the end could not tame his wife's indominatable spirit.

Audrey uniquely combined elegance and refinement, and it was nice to see the similarities between Emily and her mother. Emily had definitely inherited her mother's elegance, and they also shared the cadence of their words I remarked; the way they could tell a story that kept you entertained with just a few astute and witty observations. I was glad for those stories, glad for those observations, glad for the distraction, glad for the focus.

I left Audrey's home that night with a sense that now that I had met Emily's mother, I needed to meet her father. Emily and Audrey were in many ways alike, but so different at the same time. Emily hadn't inherited Audrey's spirit, she was much more practical like her father was, like I am: realistic, passionate still, but not a risk taker; grounded, earthy, a planner.

Emily is 33, my age, Christ's age when he hung on the cross if you want a random fact thrown at you. I know she loves children, I know she wants them before she turns 35. It's a 'sensible' age to have them at she once told me back when we had just started talking to one another. "Pierce and Chapman will be where we want it to be by then, and I can take a little time for myself then," she had said and I remember thinking how those words felt like a comfort then, to talk to another planner, to have someone remind me of a normal life and the normal things they did like planning. Emily became a friend, a good friend; easy to talk to, easy to get along with, easy on the eyes.

We became an 'us' when Emily kissed me one night. I'd been clueless to her attraction, or perhaps purposely blind, but when her lips kissed mine she tasted like comfort, like goodness, safety, like warmth, ...like cherries, like the taste of her lip gloss. Emily is lovely, truly lovely. More lovely, more complete, more put together, and kinder than I could ever be.

I listen to her breathing, glance over to her and see her chest rise and fall steadily. I envy her sleep, I envy the peace she has in her dreams.

I wonder what my life would have been like if I had met Emily before Nadia, before...

 _Before Bo._

I close my eyes. I want to sleep. I want to sleep without nightmares. I want to sleep without dreams or if I dream I want to dream about Emily and the goodness she is. I close my eyes.

I don't sleep. Instead of Emily, I think of Bo. I'm still reeling from seeing her again. The entire night my hand hadn't stopped shaking, my heart and my head hadn't stopped reeling. I don't know what to feel first; I don't know how to feel...all I know is that I do feel. Why does feeling creep up on me now? I hear Emily's breathing again, but it doesn't get my attention, rather it's a reminder of how alone I am, the backdrop of it, the soundtrack of my life.

Perhaps not alone.

Just lonely.

In a prison of my own making.

Which is perfectly fine.

"How was it?" Emily's voice suddenly sounds out next to me, startling me. Her question is crisp and clear. I blink realizing that like me, she's been awake. It takes a second or two, but my brain switches into gear, latches onto the question Emily poses.

"Evony and I went over her CT scans; there's no visible leasions or trauma to either the frontal or the anterior temporal regions that can explain her retrograde amnesia. She doesn't seem to have anterograde amnesia, which is a lot to be thankful for," I muse. "The memory loss seems to be psychosomatic in nature, she-"

"Lauren, I'm a lawyer. I have no idea what you just said and that's not really what I was asking either," Emily chides, but she's not mean about it, she never is. It's a soft chide, one simply directed at making me change course. "Seeing her again. How was that?" she clarifies. There's a vulnerability to Emily's voice, but a strength too. A strength I've heard before from her, though not in a private setting, rather in a court room, when she's driving her point home. In the roughly three years since I've known Emily -Emily took over from Brian Grant for my civil suit against Nadia when he and his wife moved away- Emily has seen many versions of me; the cool and collected one, the angry one; the bitter one, the one of the edge of despair; the tenacious one, the loving one too. For a good two years we were just friends. We would see each other off and on, she'd contact me when she was in the city, we'd go out for lunch or drinks. There was never anything between us, just sharing and talking. My heart and mind were still too full of Bo and Emily had an on/off relationship with a married, closeted judge in civil court. We bonded over our messed up love life; me and my stalker ex, she and the closeted judge.

Sometimes now it's hard to separate girlfriend from friend. I'm inclined to tell her the unfiltered truth because it would unburden me, because I value the truth, because that's how it used to be between us when we were friends, not girlfriends. But truths hurt, and that makes me apprehensive.

"I don't know," I say. The answer is one without dilemma. I don't know what I feel or felt.

"Lauren,.." she chides. Emily sometimes gets frustrated with me and my reluctance to open up. I understand. I've never been good at communicating my feelings.

"I felt gratitude: for seeing her alive, talking, laughing," I say about the sheer volume of wonder and happiness that filled me when I heard Bo laugh out loud talking to Kenzi. It was a sound that at one point in life I thought I'd never hear again.

"Just gratitude?"

"I think that was the most prevalent emotion, yes. I felt sadness." I say after a pause picking out the other emotion that speared me when Bo's hand pressed to mine, when she smiled at me. I felt interest too, intrigue really. Bo has a 'problem', one that needs to be addressed, one that needs to be solved, but that's not what Emily is asking me about. I did feel sadness and regret. Sadness at a connection that was cut down the way it had, sad that she didn't recognize me, that I wasn't the miracle cure, sadness that Bo had to go through what she was going through, and I tell Emily. When I'm done speaking, Emily seems satisfied with that answer and says "Alright," and then adds something about me needing to get some sleep. She turns on her side and I notice she falls asleep almost instantly.

I lie awake for another hour still.

 **December 27, 2018**

Our flight back to Washington leaves tonight, but we still wanted to visit Ghent before we leave. So, we return to Audrey's house for a lovely breakfast, pleasant conversation and warm hugs, and then head towards Ghent. Emily was right. Ghent is a gorgeous city; it's old and vibrant at the same time. It's a student city, so it's this great mix of a young people, and trendy bars and shops in a medieval setting. Ghent was the largest city in the Netherlans for hundreds of years. It flourished because of the water canals that, to this day, flow right into the city centre and like its counterpart Bruges it attracted commerce, and the arts and entertainment flourished there.

The city is probably best known for housing the Ghent Alterpiece, one of the most famous polyptychs in the world that dates back to the early 15th century and was painted by the brothers Van Eyck. Some of the panels are being restored at the moment. The entire restoration should be completed by 2022, and is expected to reveal much more fragrant, bolder colours, and undo the overpaints that were carried out in the 16th century. I'm instantly fascinated by this project; the science that lies behind discovering overpaints, the science of cleaning up a portrait of such importance and what it might reveal in years to come. I promise myself I'll come back here in a few years time, to check on the progress, visit the museum where the panels are being restored and where they are supposed to house an exhibition on the restoration and Jan Van Eyck in 2020.

For now, however, I glance over at Emily. I see her seated in one of the pews at the back of the Saint Bavo's Cathedral, and smile lightly. She's been waiting patiently for me to get my geek on reading one of her magazines.

The flight to Washington is filled with our usual banter; it's a mix between shop talk-Emily shares the cases that are waiting for her, usually a selection of the funnier or raunchier ones- and I filter my stories in a similar way, and gossip. I've been at the court house these past four years more than I would like and therefore am acquainted with the people Emily is talking about.

Being with Emily, it's easy.

 **Later**

I push open the door to my apartment and immediately hear a soft thud coming from my bedroom. In twenty seconds flat Arthur is at my legs circling them, nuzzling them. In a haze I go to check his food, top it off as he purrs appreciatively. My luggage I left just at the door when I came in. I leave it there to maybe tidy up in the morning, and instead go for the cupboards of my kitchen. I pull two open: one with the glasses, and the other with the hard liquor. I go for the whiskey. I hardly ever drink. The alcohol in this cupboard is more for when Ben and Austin are here; when we indulge. But right now I feel like I need it, so I pour myself a generous portion, don't bother with ice cubes and just quickly swallow the liquid down glad for the burn in my throat. I want the alcohol to make me forget, to cut my memories off in their track, by the stem, but it's not working.

 _I'm frozen in place, unable to move, mesmerized looking at her._

 _Bo._

 _For a moment I am selfish and stare at her, look at her, indulge myself in her, and those four years fade away, crumble, disappear._ _There are seconds where I can't breathe, seconds I am not prepared for. A sharp pain, a sharp longing shoots through my heart at the exact moment I hear her laugh, and she tosses her hair back carelessly. I'm transfixed by her. All I see is her, all I hear is the sound of my heart racing in my chest._

 _I look down and I see my hands. They're covered in blood, and I want to scream._

Damnit! I clutch the glass I'm holding and pour myself another drink.

* * *

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Joan:** The answers are coming, slowly, but surely.

 **Susan:** You might be very right about that ;-) Like probably and all...

 **Frenchi:** And, I'm soooooo grateful that there are still people reading and reviewing BoLo stories! I mean, yeah, part of why I write these stories, is cause it just kind of cool to be able to write and read your own stories, but mostly, I just love sharing my love for Bo and Lo with others, so thanks, thanks, thanks! I know you live in France, so lots of love from Belgium. We know how you feel right now...

 **Mulder** : I didn't exactly relate the phone conversation between Lauren and Tamsin cause Tamsin would have told Lauren pretty much what she told Dyson about finding the NASA letter, the blackouts, etc.

 **Guest:** Xmas miracle? Uhm...can I push that deadline? -grin-

 **Sylvy:** Oh that's just awesome! I woulda paid good money to watch you scream! :-) :-)

 **J:** Yeah, I moved things about a little bit so that you'll read Lauren's perception of the day in the next chapter (probably). I swear, I like rewrote and rethought this chapter like a gazillion times!

 **Junet** : I get that. I hate coming to the end of chapters too, and then I get annoyed with the writers making me wait for the rest of the story, haha!

 **Irechan** : Welcome to reviewing! And, wow, you read FAST! Thanks for the enthusiasm! :-)

 **Guest:** I did, I did! :)

 **J and JCM:** Awe, thanks for checking up on meh, BIG hugs!


End file.
